El Pacto
by May Traumend
Summary: Una de las relaciones más prolíficas que habían surgido, a raíz de esta curiosa costumbre de los nobles de relacionarse con magos de sangre pura, era la del señor Séptimus Malfoy con Sir Edgar Granger. Una tarde, con una copa de coñac en la mano, ambos hicieron un pacto que cuatrocientos años después cambiaría el destino de dos de sus sucesores, en pleno siglo XX.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola! Vuelvo a Fanfiction, y esta vez para quedarme, al menos 15 semanas… porque ¡Hay nueva historia! Es un poco "tópico", en el sentido de que el arranque original es un pacto que es lo más corriente, en el mundo de los fanfics. Pero os prometo, tal como lo hice con los dos anteriores, os prometo que se sale completamente del molde. Os dejo el prólogo para ir abriendo boca, y si hay algunos interesados, seguiré subiendo. Espero que os guste, porque lleva muuuchos años en proceso y al fin la he terminado.**

 **Disclaimer: Ningún personaje ni el mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, salvo la trama, que es completamente mía. Si me la copias mando al cobrador del frac a cortarte un dedo, avisado quedas (es bromi, pero si que te demandare =O).**

PROLOGO

Poco había que decir de la relación de Magos con Muggles, en cuestiones ampliamente aceptadas en el pasado, con respecto a su situación legal o financiera. Los magos hacían sus negocios, y los muggles hacían lo propio. Otra cosa, sin embargo, era hablar de las constantes relaciones sociales y de cortesía mantenidas entre la nobleza muggle y los magos de sangre limpia, que se consideraban iguales en posición en la vida. Concretamente la alta nobleza, tales como los duques y condes, anhelaban estar en la presencia de un mago de alta cuna para poder comparar cuán indeseables eran tanto los nuevos ricos como los nuevos puros. Esto siempre había sido así, antes del estatuto secreto de los brujos.

Los muggles de toda Inglaterra conocían a la perfección en qué tipo de sociedades podía mezclarse con ellos un mago. Esto, por supuesto, también era conocido por parte de los magos. Nunca, en su sano juicio, un mago de sangre mestiza, por poderoso y rico que fuera, se atrevería a pisar un salón de baile en el que hubiera algún mago de sangre pura o algún noble muggle que pudiera reconocerle y ponerle en su lugar, desacreditándole en público.

Una de las relaciones más prolíficas que habían surgido a raíz de esta curiosa costumbre, era la del señor Séptimus Malfoy con un muggle muy prometedor, y cercano a la línea sucesoria del trono de Inglaterra, Sir Edgar Granger. Esta relación se venía dando desde hacía algunos años, sin embargo, ellos se habían hecho amigos más allá del prestigio y la conveniencia inicial de su amistad. Esto generó un compañerismo casi de hermanos, o de viejos amigos, y rara era la semana en que sus amigos los Malfoy no acudieran con su familia a comer en su mansión de Wiltshire.

–Señor Malfoy, permítame que le pregunte, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva su mujer en circunstancias especiales? –Se interesó Sir Edgar–.

–Este será el cuarto mes, si no me equivoco. Ella está muy ilusionada y esperamos mucho de este embarazo. Rogamos para que sea nuestro pequeño heredero.

–Ah, ojalá sea así, viejo amigo, ojalá. En caso de no serlo, siempre podría heredar mis posesiones, si que naciera una pequeña y hermosa princesita rubia.

–Sir Edgar, me temo que en mi familia han nacido niños varones con tanta constancia que comienzo a temer que nunca conozcamos una pequeña –le aseguró el señor Malfoy, fumando de su pipa–. Al igual que usted y su hijo Edmund, nosotros llevamos trayendo al mundo hijos varones ya por cinco generaciones. El apellido Malfoy puede estar a salvo, de momento.

–Ciertamente, lo mismo podría decir del apellido Granger. Nunca sabe uno lo que le deparará el futuro, desde luego, pero sería deseable tener una jovencita bailando sobre mis pies –se lamentó–. Llevamos en mi familia cuatro generaciones sin una niña, y espero que Lady Granger me complazca con una, aunque no es realmente su decisión.

Ambos suspiraron, notando la falta de criaturas tan delicadas y hermosas como las niñas pequeñas en sus vidas. Ninguno había tenido la fortuna, al fin y al cabo, de tener una de esas pequeñas correteando por sus mansiones, y el tema quedó olvidado por unos minutos. Hasta que el señor Malfoy habló repentinamente.

– ¿Sabe usted una cosa, Sir Edgar? No me parecería tan mala idea, al fin y al cabo, que en caso de que coincidiera el nacimiento entre un varón y una pequeña damisela en nuestras familias al mismo tiempo y sin demasiado margen de edad, pudiera darse una unión entre ellos y enlazar de un modo tan amigable nuestras familias. Nosotros no tenemos ningún interés económico el uno por el otro, puesto que ambos somos bastante acomodados y no padecemos carencias –explicó. El señor Granger prestaba atención, fascinado por la propuesta–. Y sería una buena excusa para convertirnos en familia y poder jugar al chaquete cuanto quisiéramos sin que nuestras esposas se lamentaran por tan impropio comportamiento.

–Muy cierto, señor Malfoy, ¡Muy cierto! –Rio Sir Edgar–. Puedo prometer, y prometo, que, si en mi seno nace una niña al tiempo que en el de su familia naciera un varón, y siempre que existan medios suficientes para que esta unión fuese honrosa y válida, se hará como usted ha dicho, señor Malfoy. Es para mí un honor sellar este pacto con usted con un apretón de manos y una buena copa de coñac.

Ambos satisfechos por su capacidad de reflexión sobre lo conveniente del futuro de su legado, estrecharon sus manos cándidamente. Sin embargo, un rayo débil de luz blanca surgió desde el interior de ese apretón de manos y provocó que ambos caballeros fuesen deslumbrados en la sala. Sonriente, el señor Malfoy comprendió al instante, y con una pequeña carcajada, explicó a Sir Edgar la situación con una taza de té entre las manos.


	2. Capitulo 1: Una reunión incómoda

**¡Hola de nuevo! He recibido varios reviews, para mí mas que suficiente para comenzar a publicar esta historia ya. No os podeis imaginar la cantidad de veces que he leído y releído esto, buscando fallos, huecos, agujerillos… Creo que no me dejo ninguno, pero si vosotras encontrais algo, dejadmelo saber en los comentarios por favor. Publicaré todos los domingos sobre las 21:00 hora de España.**

 **Gracias por vuestro temprano apoyo, ¡Sois geniales!**

 **Capítulo 1**

– ¡Hermione, cielo, baja de una vez! –Exclamó su madre por el hueco de las escaleras–. ¡A este paso llegaremos tarde al planetario!

– ¡Voy, mamá! –dijo azorada. Tomó con sus manos un poco más de la poción que estaba aplicando a su pelo, y sus rizos poco a poco fueron desenredándose–.

Ya habían transcurrido nueve meses desde que Hermione no había vuelto a Hogwarts el uno de septiembre. Era el 5 de junio y ella debería haber acabado el año escolar por ese entonces. Aquello parecía poner algo triste a su hija, ya que por estas fechas estaría de vuelta en el Hogwarts exprés con sus amigos. La guerra del mundo mágico hizo que ella no pudiera volver a estudiar, a pesar de que hubieran resultado vencedores, debido al miedo de sus padres de que su hija volviera a hechizarlos y desaparecer. Sus padres, para animarla, había decidido ahorrar para regalarle algo que deseaba desde hacía muchísimo tiempo y no podían haber hecho sin ella: Visitar el planetario y observatorio de Londres. Pasarían todo el día en las instalaciones, visitando galerías y observando estrellas, y comerían en el restaurante del edificio antes de culminar su visita con una vista de las estrellas desde una manta de picnic, en el jardín botánico. Parecía un plan ideal para su hija, que deseaba hacer esa excursión desde que cumplió los once años. Y ahora, sin tener que asistir al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, por fin podrían hacer que su deseo se cumpliera.

O eso pensaban ellos.

El timbre de la puerta les sorprendió de buena mañana, pues tan solo eran las 7. Con cierta inquietud, la señora Granger abrió y se encontró con un joven realmente mal conjuntado que llevaba un zurrón con cartas colgado del hombro. Llevaba una en la mano, y leía mientras esperaba a que abrieran la puerta.

– ¿Desea algo, señor? –preguntó la madre de Hermione cortésmente–.

–Si, busco a la señorita Hermione Jane Granger. ¿Es este su domicilio?

-Sí, es mi hija. ¿Ocurre algo? –Preguntó la mujer–.

–No, señora, solo vengo a entregarle una carta oficial. Del ministerio –aclaró–. Aquí tiene, solo debe firmar aquí –añadió, tendiéndole un portafolios. La señora Granger estampó su firma y el chico se alejó, con un breve saludo inclinando la visera de su gorra azul.

–Hermione, cariño, ha llegado una carta del Ministerio de Magia para ti. Parece oficial –comentaba la mujer mientras observaba la tinta morada con interés.

Hermione bajó las escaleras corriendo, casi sin fijarse en como pisaba los escalones, y recogió el sobre en sus manos.

¿Se habría metido en algún lio? Seguro que era por un error, no había hecho nada malo, que ella recordase. Temblorosa, abrió el sobre y leyó la carta que contenía:

 _Estimada señorita Granger:_

 _Se le informa por la presente misiva que queda usted citada en el Ministerio de Magia el día 5 de Junio del año que transcurre, a las 15:00 horas, para tratar un tema legal relacionado con usted y otra familia de magos. Rogamos que traiga su documentación oficial y sea puntual. La esperamos en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, en la subdivisión del departamento de Registros Legislativos._

 _Una vez allí tanto usted como la otra u otras partes implicadas serán debidamente informadas y tuteladas sobre el tema que concierne._

 _Con mis mejores deseos:_

 _Henry Baldwin,_

 _Departamento de registros legislativos,_

 _Aplicación de la Ley Mágica_

 _Ministerio de Magia._

– ¿Qué dice la carta, Hermione? –Preguntó su padre, mientras se peinaba con la raya hacia un lado frente al espejo de la entrada de su casa–.

–Es… una citación oficial. Debo presentarme en el departamento de Registros Legislativos (el juzgado de los magos) hoy a las tres. Me parece que se nos ha estropeado el día de diversión…

–No te preocupes, Hermione, podemos cambiar el día de nuestras entradas. Cualquier otro fin de semana bastará, son ajustables a toda la temporada de verano.

–Gracias, papá –sonrió ella–. Debo apresurarme entonces, tendré que comer en el tren para llegar a tiempo al Ministerio de Magia.

– ¿Vas a ir sola? –Preguntó inquieta su madre–.

–No os tienen permitida la entrada, mamá, así que iré sola, pero no te preocupes. Ningún funcionario salvaje me conseguirá morder –bromeó–. ¡No quisiera contagiarme y adoptar ese horrible horario de oficina!

–Está bien, cielo –dijo su padre, pero le extendió la mano bocabajo y ella se la tendió. Había un billete de 20 libras–. Pero comerás algo fuera, y el resto será para sacarte un bono de metro, ¿De acuerdo?

–Está bien –dijo con una sonrisa–.

Allí, sentada y con manos y piernas cruzados, se hallaba Hermione esperando su turno en el despacho. Esperando frente a aquella puerta, había mucha gente que ella conocía muy bien: Estaba Hannah Abbott con Neville, quien tras unas breves explicaciones sobre su estudio de la Herbología y el sueño de Hannah de convertirse en medimaga, concluyó su conversación entrando en el despacho del registro; algunos patriarcas de familias importantes, como los MacMillan, a quien Hermione reconoció por ser la viva imagen de su hijo, y el señor Weasley, que la saludó con algo de prisa de camino a su propio departamento, en la misma planta. También, muy a su pesar, rondaba por ahí Draco Malfoy, pero por supuesto no cruzaron palabra, y no estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos en el mismo espacio.

Ya eran pasadas las tres cuando Neville y Hannah salieron del despacho. Hermione se incorporó de su asiento, y esperó pacientemente a que mencionaran la cita de las tres en punto. En cuanto oyó al funcionario, hizo ademán de entrar en el despacho, pero Draco Malfoy la detuvo con una sonrisa socarrona.

–Permíteme, Granger. Mi cita es a las tres.

–La mía también es a las tres –dijo ella, mostrando su carta–. Así que perdona, pero a no ser que hayas traído tu carta, debería ser yo quien entrara primero.

– ¿Esta carta, te refieres? –Dijo él entonces, mirando como la cara de Hermione cambiaba de color en vista de la misiva que colgaba de sus dedos–. Mira, entremos y preguntemos si ha habido algún error, y asunto solucionado. No hay necesidad de montar un espectáculo en el departamento de Ley Mágica.

Hermione, por primera vez y aunque le pesara, estuvo de acuerdo. Ambos pasaron (Malfoy fue lo suficientemente caballeroso como para cederle el paso a ella) y el funcionario les ofreció asiento.

–Verá, señor Baldwin, hemos recibido una citación a las tres. Los dos –aclaró Hermione–. Y nos gustaría saber qué tipo de error ha ocurrido y quien de los dos debería acudir en una cita posterior.

–No ha ocurrido ningún error, Señorita Granger, han sido citados a la vez. Si son tan amables, me gustaría confirmar su identidad con su documentación personal. Es pura rutina, así que no se preocupen.

–Oiga, esta noche celebro mis 17 años –explicó Draco, mientras ambos facilitaban su identificación y se les era devuelta– hay una gran fiesta en mi mansión, y a mi madre le dará algo como no esté allí a las cinco para prepararlo todo con ella. Entiende, ¿Verdad? Necesito que liquide este asunto cuanto antes.

–Claro, señor Malfoy, comprendo que su tiempo sea limitado pero esto no me llevará mucho tiempo. Hace relativamente poco tiempo, en el año 1692, dos hombres hicieron un pacto –comenzó a explicar el hombre–. Este pacto quedó registrado como una profecía, pues a pesar de que ninguno de los dos era adivino realmente, al parecer era inevitable que este pacto se llevase a término. Siendo así, lo único que deben oír es el registro de la _profecía_ hallado en el departamento de misterios.

El anciano hombre, de pelo canoso y facciones amigables, abrió un cajón y sacó de él una esfera de cristal, con una nube oscura en su interior. Así, la colocó en un pie frente a los chicos, en su mesa, y dio unos golpecitos con la varita.

"– _¿Sabe usted una cosa, Sir Edgar? No me parecería tan mala idea, al fin y al cabo, que en caso de que coincidiera el nacimiento entre un varón y una pequeña damisela en nuestras familias al mismo tiempo y sin demasiado margen de edad, pudiera darse una unión entre ellos y enlazar de un modo tan amigable nuestras familias._

– _Muy cierto, señor Malfoy, ¡Muy cierto! –Rió Sir Edgar–. Puedo prometer, y prometo, que si en mi seno nace una niña al tiempo que en el de su familia naciera un varón, y siempre que existan medios suficientes para que esta unión fuese honrosa y válida, se hará como usted ha dicho, señor Malfoy. Es para mí un honor sellar este pacto con usted con un apretón de manos y una buena copa de coñac."_

–El pacto es inquebrantable, de tal modo que si no es cumplido una maldición caerá sobre ambas familias, impidiendo seguir engendrando herederos y, finalmente, desapareciendo –explicó el hombre–. Además, es ilegal oponerse a cumplir un pacto mágico vinculante, ¿Entienden la situación, Señor Malfoy, Señorita Granger?

Hermione lo había entendido todo a la perfección. Al parecer la cara de Malfoy expresaba todo lo contrario, pues tal vez se le escapara el detalle del hombre que estaba hablando con su lejano familiar. Pero Hermione, que sabía qué hacía varios centenares de años su familia pudo tener alguna relación con la familia real de Inglaterra, supuso perfectamente que el hombre que compartía nombre con su padre debía ser un miembro de su familia.

–Está usted diciendo que estamos obligados a contraer matrimonio o el patrimonio Malfoy se perderá, ¿No es así? –Preguntó con lentitud–.

–Eso es lo que estoy diciendo, si –afirmó el funcionario, incómodo–. Señorita Granger, está usted callada, ¿Qué puede decir sobre esta revelación?

–Que no sería ninguna desgracia que el patrimonio de la familia Malfoy se perdiera –confesó–. Mucho menos el mío, puesto que nosotros somos una humilde familia muggle de dentistas.

–Cielos… ehm, señorita Granger, es posible que no lo sepa puesto que pertenece a una familia muggle, pero en el caso de darse un pacto de estas características, en los que se implica una familia de sangre mágica tan importante como los Malfoy… no tiene realmente mucha elección, pues la alternativa sería ser arrestada –explicó el hombre–. No puede rehusar de un pacto mágico irrompible, porque de eso se trata precisamente. No se puede romper.

– ¿Quiere usted decir…? –Preguntó ella entonces, palideciendo y adivinando la respuesta–.

–Ambas familias deben unirse, o lo que es lo mismo, ustedes dos deben contraer matrimonio antes de que cumpla dos meses de la mayoría de edad del señor Malfoy, el menor de los dos, o ambos serán arrestados y sus familias perderán la oportunidad de perpetuar su existencia. Dicho esto, la reunión ha concluido. Hagan lo que consideren pertinente para organizar la ceremonia en cuestión, y con esto me refiero a que debe ser licita, frente a un tribunal del Ministerio de Magia con invitados y testigos.

–Pero…

–Puede retirarse, señor Malfoy. Señorita Granger –añadió, y les señaló la puerta con la mano.

Levantándose con lentitud, aún sin entender lo que acababa de ocurrir, Hermione y Malfoy salieron de la sala. La siguiente persona en la lista del señor Baldwin fue llamada y entró en la sala apresuradamente tras salir ellos. Se quedaron inmóviles, de pie de espaldas a la puerta, sin saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar. Al final, Hermione fue la que rompió el hielo:

–Esto será una broma de mal gusto, ¿Verdad? –Preguntó, mirándole entre asqueada y aterrada–. No puede ser verdad.

–No se puede falsificar un juramento así, y menos si viene desde adentro mismo del Departamento de Misterios –dijo el chico, mirándola con desdén–. Me temo que, por mucho que nos desagrade la idea, ese matrimonio deberá llevarse a cabo. Los matrimonios se pueden romper, solo tendremos que esperar el tiempo necesario…

–A mí me importa poco el patrimonio de los Malfoy y que se perdiera si no ocurriera… "eso" –eludió–.

–No sé tú, Granger, pero a pesar de que a mí tampoco me importa que una familia de muggles se disuelva, yo no quiero ir a Azkaban ni pasar a disposición judicial, ¿Y tú? –preguntó–.

–Cielos… –suspiró ella. Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y encontró el billete de diez libras que le habían sobrado de su viaje en tren–. Malfoy, ¿A dónde vas a ir ahora? –inquirió–.

– ¿Y a ti que te importa? –Preguntó con desprecio–.

–Necesitamos tenerlo todo atado y listo, para vernos lo menos posible. Yo pensaba comer en la ciudad, y traigo una libreta de notas –señaló en su bolso–. Si lo tenemos organizado todo hoy, no tendremos que vernos más, solo cartearnos.

El chico la miró de punta a punta, planteándose si no habría quedado algo trastornada tras la guerra. ¿Él comiendo con una sangre sucia en una ciudad de muggles? ¿En público? Por otro lado, pensó que si esa era la única manera de librarse de ella, y así no tener que verle la cara hasta el fatídico día de su firma de documentos, tal vez podría merecer la pena.

–De acuerdo, Granger. Pero yo elijo el lugar –añadió–.

–Me parece bien. ¿Has venido en la red flú? –preguntó–.

–Si, pero podremos salir de aquí andando y caminar hasta el Caldero Chorreante. Allí podremos entrar en el callejón Diagón.

–Tendré que ir a Gringotts a cambiar mis libras… pero bien –aceptó ella.

Sin esperar a que terminara de acomodarse el vestido, Malfoy echó a andar hacia la salida, dejándola atrás. Evidentemente, no quería que los vieran juntos, y tal vez Hermione quisiera o pensara lo mismo que él, puesto que no le alcanzó hasta haber salido por la entrada de invitados, en la cabina telefónica. Una vez fuera, Malfoy se dispuso a caminar, pero Hermione se sentó en un banco que había en la calle, muy pegado al borde de la acera.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo, Granger? –

–Esperar el autobús. Hay bastantes kilómetros hasta el Caldero Chorreante, y yo no pienso caminarlos todos –espetó–. Y como llevo dinero muggle, esperaré al autobús que pasa por allí, que llega en 10 minutos, y en otros 10 estaré en la puerta. Puedes quedarte o andar, tú eliges.

–No tengo dinero muggle –espetó–.

–Ni tampoco pareces tener sentido de la lógica. ¿No te he dicho que yo tengo dinero? –replicó. El chico bufó sonoramente, pero no se sentó–. Deja de ser tan orgulloso y siéntate.

–Tú a mí no me das órdenes.

–Bien –aceptó, y colocó el bolso en el asiento de su lado, con un ruido sordo–. Haz lo que te dé la gana.

El chico se quedó de pie unos segundos, en los que intentaba curar su orgullo herido, y después muy lentamente se acercó y se sentó en la parada de autobús. 

No paso mucho tiempo desde que se sentaron y el autobús llegó. Pagando el billete de los dos, Hermione subió rápidamente seguida de Draco Malfoy, que se sentó en el asiento tras ella y evitando por completo que los relacionaran, a pesar de que todos habían visto como ella había pagado por los dos. Al llegar a la parada, ambos bajaron y entraron al callejón Diagón a través del Caldero Chorreante. Allí, se sentaron en un bonito bar cercano a la tienda de Flourish & Blotts, y mientras esperaban a que sirvieran la comida, comenzaron a hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

– ¿Qué le vas a decir a tus padres? –Preguntó Hermione–.

–Lo mismo que tú a los tuyos, que me obligan a casarme bajo pena de perder el apellido y patrimonio familiar –masculló, comiendo su salmón–.

–Yo no voy a decirles nada de eso, Malfoy –replicó–. A mí y a mis padres nos da igual todo lo que acabas de decir. Pero a lo mejor debería replantear mi pregunta. ¿Cómo se lo vas a decir?

Aquella definitivamente era una buenísima pregunta, acertó a pensar Malfoy mientras la observaba comer su pollo. ¿Cómo iba a decirles a sus padres, de sangre pura y realmente interesados en la continuación de su linaje mágico, que debía casarse con una Sangresucia o nunca ocurriría tal cosa? En ese sentido, continuaba el hilo de sus pensamientos, sí que era él quien salía perdiendo.

–No sé cómo se lo voy a decir, pero desde luego no va a ser sencillo. ¿Se enfadarán contigo los señores Granger? –inquirió–.

–No lo creo, al fin y al cabo no es culpa nuestra. Tal vez tú deberías recalcar mucho eso cuando se lo cuentes al señor Malfoy –aconsejó. Bebió un sorbo de su té helado y dejó los cubiertos en la mesa–. Al principio se me ocurrió que podríamos decírselo los dos juntos a nuestros padres, pero…

– ¿Pero qué? –Preguntó, deseoso de saber por qué una idea tan genial que repartiría el enfado entre dos personas había sido rechazada–.

–Pero no tengo ninguna forma de entrar en la mansión Malfoy sin que tus padres me echen a patadas en cuanto huelan mi presencia –finalizó, con una risita–. Así que, por una vez, deberás ser valiente y enfrentarte a la situación solo.

–Pues vaya fastidio –masculló Malfoy. Terminó su plato por completo, y levantó la mano para pedir postre al camarero, que volvió con un helado de chocolate y fresa para él. Hermione también había terminado su plato, y tanto el camarero como el rubio esperaban con impaciencia a que eligiera un postre ella también. Al final, el chico no pudo más y preguntó–. ¿Vas a pedir ya el postre, Granger, o piensas esperar a la hora del té?

–No voy a pedir postre –anunció, extrañada por el comportamiento de ambos hombres–.

– ¿Algún motivo en especial?

–Pues porque no me alcanza el dinero –explicó llanamente–.

Entonces el chico volvió a alzar su mano y, con un asentimiento, el camarero le sirvió un pastel a Hermione.

–No puedo pagarlo –repitió ella–.

–No vas a pagarlo, pagaré yo. Cuando un chico y una chica comen juntos, el chico debe pagar la cuenta, por modales –dijo él, recalcando lo mucho que fingía disgustarle aquel hecho.

–Si insistes, no diré que no, a pesar de lo retrógrada que me resulta esa idea. Al fin y al cabo también vuelvo a casa en autobús, y así no tendré que ponerle pucheros al conductor para que me permita viajar gratis –aceptó ella.

Realmente, Draco Malfoy se sentía un poco culpable, puesto que Hermione había tenido que pagar por dos billetes de autobús y él, que no había parado de criticarla, insultarla y menospreciarla, había sido sin embargo objetivo de la generosidad de la chica, incluso si no se llevaban bien. Comprendió que el plato que ella había pedido era el más barato de la carta y que aun así era de precio razonablemente caro, y apartó con una sacudida de su cabeza el pensamiento de que tal vez debería haber elegido un lugar menos elegante para comer.

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa, dispuestos a marcharse, y cuando ya habían llegado a la puerta del Caldero Chorreante, Hermione le pidió a Tom el tabernero un pergamino y apuntó la dirección postal de su casa.

–Yo vivo aquí. Si necesitas comunicarte conmigo, no intentes usar la red flú, porque no tenemos la chimenea conectada –explicó–. De hecho, usamos estufa de gas.

– ¿Debería darte la mía o…?

–No tengo lechuza, así que solo puedo recibir mensajes y contestarlos con tu propia lechuza, y ella seguro que se sabe el camino a casa –dijo agudamente–. Adiós, Malfoy.

–Adiós, Granger… –contestó.

Realmente, la situación no podría haber sido más tensa, incómoda, inoportuna y molesta. ¡Casarse con una Sangresucia! Y con Granger, nada menos. Cogió de nuevo el pergamino y leyó la dirección. No estaba muy lejos de su condado, así que su búho podría volar esa distancia sin problema. Guardándose la pieza escrita en el bolsillo de su pantalón de la túnica, sacó su pequeño zurrón de polvos flú y utilizó la chimenea de la taberna para aparecer en la chimenea de su enorme dormitorio.

Éste se componía de una cama adoselada, un escritorio de roble, con dos butacas de chintz a juego y una silla, y una gran librería donde todos los libros de Hogwarts que había ido comprando a lo largo de los años estaban ahí, acumulando polvo.

Aquél día la mansión de los Malfoy estaba completamente fuera de control, puesto que era el decimoséptimo cumpleaños del primogénito de los Malfoy. Por fin el joven Draco Malfoy cumplía la mayoría de edad, y su madre especialmente esperaba que todo saliera perfecto e impoluto. Había arreglos de flores, una cena de al menos tres platos al aire libre, un concierto de música clásica y un baile. Y por supuesto, un gran pastel. Todo estaba siendo minuciosamente vigilado por Narcissa Malfoy, y lo que su hijo tenía que decirle iba a desestabilizar sus ya sensibles nervios, pero aun así debía hacerlo cuanto antes.

Respirando hondo, se armó de valor y abrió la puerta de su dormitorio.

–Mamá, papá, ya estoy en casa –anunció Hermione.

Había ido a su casa caminando. No estaba tan lejos del Caldero chorreante, y necesitaba pasear para aclarar sus ideas. Ella nunca había pensado en el matrimonio, y de hecho nunca se había interesado por ningún chico en especial. No sentía ningún deseo de vincular su vida a otra persona, ella quería ser libre, ver mundo y vivir incluso más aventuras (y más agradables) de las que ya había vivido. Y ahora tenía que casarse, por obligación, con un Malfoy y en menos de dos meses.

No tenía idea de lo que iba a decir, pero se decidió a contarles todo a sus padres lo antes posible. Así que se adentró en el pasillo del recibidor y giró hacia el salón, donde se encontraban sus padres. Allí, Hermione se sentó en el butacón frente al sofá largo, donde estaban sus padres tomando una taza de té, y respiró profundamente.

–Hija, se te ve agitada, ¿Has venido caminando desde el centro? –preguntó su madre, inquieta–.

–Sí, mamá. Necesitaba pensar. Ya he asistido a la citación del Ministerio de Magia.

– ¿Qué era, cielo, de qué se trataba? –preguntó su padre comprensivamente. Al ver el aspecto sombrío de los ojos de Hermione, ambos se dieron la mano en señal de apoyo mutuo–.

–Pues… no sé por dónde empezar. ¿Tenemos, por casualidad, el libro que heredaste de tu abuelo, papa? El que narra tu ascendencia –especificó–.

–Sí, ahora lo… –su madre se levantó, y corrió escaleras arriba para volver con un pesado y viejo libro bajo los brazos. Se sentó de nuevo y le tendió el libro a Hermione–. Pero cariño, ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con…?

–Déjala buscar, Holly –dijo el hombre–.

Hermione ojeó rápidamente hasta llegar a quien le interesaba: Edgar Granger. Volvió el libro y lo expuso frente a sus padres, que miraban el retrato de la página.

–Este hombre es Edgar Granger. Él es ascendiente de papá, y vivió en la época en la que magos y muggles importantes se relacionaban entre sí. Este caballero hizo un pacto con una familia de magos –explicaba Hermione. Conforme se iba acercando a la resolución del tema, se ponía más nerviosa, y le sudaban tanto las manos que se las iba secando en el vestido–. En ese pacto, juraron que si nacía una hija en la familia Granger al tiempo que había un hijo en la otra familia, estos deberían casarse al cumplir los diecisiete años.

–No me lo digas –dijo su padre, pasándose una mano por los ojos y suspirando roncamente–. Hay un hijo varón de esa familia.

–Exacto, papá.

– ¿Pero eso quiere decir que… que tienes que casarte? ¿Cómo es posible? Deberías poder negarte, ¿no? –Preguntaba compulsivamente su madre–.

–No, mamá, romper un pacto mágico vinculante implica que puedes ir a la cárcel –le explicó ella–. Pero sospechamos que, una vez casados y esperado un tiempo prudencial, podríamos divorciarnos, separarnos o algo que pusiera fin a esa pesadilla –resumió ella–.

Por un momento, tanto Hermione como los señores Granger guardaron silencio, pensativos y preocupados. Realmente el matrimonio no era algo para tomar a la ligera, y sin embargo no había más remedio que tolerar que Hermione se casara. Pronto, el temperamento inquieto de su madre se hizo eco en su ánimo, y sin poder callar, comenzó una nueva tanda de preguntas:

–Pero hija, ¿Estás preparada para todo esto? –inquirió–. Es mucha responsabilidad…

–Mamá, ya te he dicho que disolveremos la unión en cuanto sea posible –contestó ella, sonriendo para reconfortar a su madre–. Simplemente tendremos que convivir cierto tiempo, y luego todo volverá a ser como siempre.

–Pero, ¿Y cuándo tendrá lugar, qué hay que planear?

–Pues…

– ¿Y quién es el chico en cuestión? –interrumpió su padre. Hermione le miró con cautela, sabiendo que la respuesta no le iba a gustar.

–Pues, bueno, él es… ¿recordáis al chico rubio y alto que tiene mi edad más o menos, y que iba conmigo al mismo curso en Hogwarts?

–No puede ser –dijo la señora Granger, indignada–. Pero ¡Si ese chico era de lo peor! Es grosero, intransigente, presumido, y…

–Mamá, todo eso ya lo sabemos, pero no hay más remedio que hacerlo.

–Bueno –el señor Granger se encendió su pipa y dio varias caladas antes de continuar–. Bueno –repitió–. Escribe una carta, Hermione, hija. Debemos conocerle cuanto antes.

Sabiendo que ningún momento era bueno para contar tal cosa a su pobre madre, Draco Malfoy abrió la puerta del invernadero, donde su madre estaba indicando a los ayudantes del preparador de fiestas cuáles eran las flores que debían cortar y cómo colocarlas en los adornos florales. Temiéndose lo peor, saludó calmadamente.

–Buenas tardes, madre. Si no te importa, me gustaría que dejaras eso un segundo y vinieras con padre al salón. Tenemos que hablar de algo importante.

– ¡Por Merlín, sabía que algo iba a pasar! –Exclamó dramáticamente, limpiándose las manos llenas de mantillo en el delantal–. ¿Qué ha sido? Se ha quemado la cena, ¿no es así? ¡Que vamos a hacer ahora!

–Madre, no tiene nada que ver con la fiesta –la tranquilizó–.

–Hijo mío, menudo susto me has dado –le reprendió ella. Se quitó el delantal y los guantes y siguió a su hijo por el sendero de arena hasta la casa–. Podrías haber empezado por ahí. ¿Qué tal te ha ido en el ministerio de Magia?

–De eso precisamente quería hablaros, madre –dijo, abriéndole la puerta. El mayordomo les indicó que el Señor Malfoy ya se hallaba en el salón principal, con una copa de coñac ("madre va a necesitar otra" –pidió el chico al criado–) –.

–Draco, hijo, nos tienes preocupados –dijo su padre, Lucius Malfoy, que se hallaba apoyado con un brazo en la repisa de la chimenea–.

–Sentaos, por favor. El ministerio tenía noticias para mí, noticias un tanto… perturbadoras –calificó. Esta palabra mantuvo alerta y en silencio a los señores Malfoy, quienes ya habían recibido otra copa por parte del servicio. Draco esperó a que saliera, y continuó–. Veréis, en aquella época en la que magos y muggles se relacionaban, al genuino y chalado Séptimus Malfoy se le ocurrió la gran idea de hacer un pacto mágico vinculante con un muggle de la alta nobleza inglesa, Sir Edgar Granger.

–Un momento, ¿Granger? –Preguntó escandalizado Lucius, temiéndose el resto–.

–Sí, padre, Edgar Granger. El pacto consistía en que si un hijo y una hija de estas dos familias respectivamente nacían a la par (más o menos, no sé con detalle los pormenores) éstos debían casarse para unir las familias, o no podrían perpetuar su apellido ni su patrimonio.

–Eso quiere decir…

–Que debo casarme con ella, madre –terminó por ella–.

–Pero, ¿Con quién? –Preguntó entonces Narcissa Malfoy–.

–Con Hermione Granger –respondió, para sorpresa de su esposa, el señor Malfoy–. Esto no va a quedar así.

–Pero, querido, no puedes…

–Voy a presentarme ahora mismo en el Ministerio de Magia y… –relataba Lucius–.

–Ah, no, querido, no vas a hacer nada de eso. Esta noche, dentro de cuatro horas, es la fiesta de cumpleaños más importante que va a recibir tu hijo jamás, y no pienso tolerar que arruines eso. Draco, cariño –se dirigió entonces la mujer a su hijo–, tengo entonces entendido que esa chica es bruja, a pesar de ser hija de muggles, ¿No es así?

–Sí, madre, es hija de muggles. Unos muggles muy muggles –recalcó–. Aunque imagino que habría sido mucho peor si ella hubiera nacido muggle también –reflexionó–.

–Bueno, pues hay que organizar con mucho cuidado todo lo referente a este lamentable asunto, cariño –le explicaba ella, mientras pensaba–. No podemos celebrar una fiesta de compromiso sin que nadie te haya visto con ella previamente. Y, según tengo entendido, existe un tiempo límite, ¿no es así?

–Sí, de dos meses –aclaró el rubio–.

La señora Malfoy se levantó de su asiento y apuró de un gran trago su copa de coñac. La dejo en la mesa de café y comenzó a pasear, con la cabeza baja y la mano en su barbilla, bajo la atenta mirada de ambos magos. Ninguno podía siquiera remotamente imaginar qué estaría cociéndose en aquella cabeza femenina, hasta que al fin, su madre se detuvo.

–Hm… Sí, no hay más remedio –concluyó. Miró a su hijo a los ojos–. Tendrás que invitarla a tu fiesta de cumpleaños.


	3. Capitulo 2: La fiesta de cumpleaños

**Hola! Sé que dije que publicaría los domingos, pero he tenido un pequeño problema de logística: yo me voy de viaje a Inglaterra el viernes y no vuelvo hasta el lunes siguiente. Lo que me plantea el problema: ¿Y como demonios iba yo a publicar el capitulo 2 si ni siquiera tendré el pc ni estaré en el país? Así que publicaré hoy, y la semana que viene ya veré que hago con mi vida.**

 **Entonces, teneis ya aquí el flamante capitulo 2. Espero que os guste mucho, y ya sabeis, cualquier review es bien recibido. Sé que da pereza, pero realmente dedicarle unas palabras a las que nos dedicamos a escribir por nuestro (y vuestro) entretenimiento es un bonito gesto que nos anima a seguir escribiendo y creando nuevas historias entre nosotras.**

 **¿Lo haréis por mi?**

 **Capítulo 2**

–No puedes estar hablando en serio –replicó Draco –.

–Estoy hablando muy en serio, hijo. Un Malfoy no puede casarse sin hacer una fiesta de compromiso, y esta fiesta de compromiso será de las que más se hable en estos años. ¿Es que quieres que durante años se hable del compromiso con la chica fantasma que solo apareció el día que los muchachos anunciaron que se casaban? Serás la comidilla de todo el mundo mágico durante años –le reprochó–. Así que deben verte con ella nuestros familiares más cercanos y la gente influyente que asistirá a tu cumpleaños. Y no admito réplica –añadió–. Ve a tu dormitorio y escríbele una carta a esa chica, adjuntándole una invitación.

–Haz lo que dice tu madre, hijo. Parece un buen plan, de momento, y es lo único que tenemos –Lucius posó una mano en el hombro de su hijo, en señal de apoyo–. Después de la fiesta, organizaremos una cita con los padres de Granger y ella misma y nos encargaremos de concretarlo todo.

–Ni siquiera es necesaria una fiesta de compromiso –se enfadó el chico, mirando a su madre como si estuviera proponiendo vestir a un tigre de bailarina–. Puede hacerse simplemente firmando los papeles y olvidándonos del asunto.

–Eso no puede ser así, todo el mundo se enterará de que estás casado cuando se pregunten por qué aún no has elegido una esposa de una familia de sangre pura –le replicó su madre, inteligentemente–. Y eso será mucho peor para nuestra imagen y tu reputación que si somos honestos desde el principio. Sube arriba y escribe la carta. Ya pensaremos en lo demás después.

Con todo el enfado que la situación le provocaba, el chico se quedó unos segundos sentado en su sitio, sin saber que decir y boqueando como un pez fuera del agua.

Se suponía que aquella cena debía ser perfecta: estarían todas las personas influyentes que podían ayudarle a entrar en la facultad de Medimagia, muchos amigos de sus padres y abuelos y sus propios familiares (salvo excepciones contadas). Lo último que deseaba en la fiesta era una intrusa, y menos aún si la intrusa debía ser su invitada y su pareja. Por no hablar de que, además, era Hermione Granger, claro.

Raudo, llegó a su habitación y tomó pluma y pergamino, dispuesto a escribir la más políticamente correcta de las cartas. Le llegaría, si se daba prisa, en media hora, y recibiría respuesta en el mismo tiempo. La chica apenas tendría dos horas para vestirse y arreglarse y una más para llegar a la mansión.

 _Muy estimada señorita Granger:_

 _Es para mí y mi familia un placer invitarla a celebrar con nosotros la fiesta de mi decimoséptimo cumpleaños. Ésta tendrá lugar en la mansión de los Malfoy el día cinco de junio a las siete de la tarde. Le rogamos que confirme la asistencia y vista conforme a las normas de etiqueta indicadas en la tarjeta adjunta._

 _Es un honor despedirme con mis mejores deseos:_

 _Draco Malfoy._

Cuando Hermione terminó de leer la nota, pensó que era una broma de mal gusto. ¿Ella invitada al baile en honor a Draco Malfoy? Aquello no podía ser, debía ser una broma. Echó un vistazo a la tarjeta que venía junto con la invitación, siendo atentamente observada por el grande y negro búho que había traído la misiva. _Se ruega la asistencia con vestido de baile o tuxedo._ Genial, un vestido de baile. Caro y ostentoso, muy típico de los Malfoy.

Respondió afirmativamente en la tarjeta de RSVP que había recibido junto con todo lo demás, ató la pata del búho y le dio una chuchería, de las que guardaba para las lechuzas que le traían el correo, antes de echarlo a volar. A partir de ese momento disponía de dos horas y media para encontrar un vestido, arreglarse, montarse en un tren vestida de "joven señorita" del siglo XIX y rezar para no perderse en el condado de Wiltshire.

–Mamá –llamó–.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Hermione?

–He recibido una invitación a una fiesta –explicó–. Pero tengo un pequeño problema, ¿Podrías ayudarme?

– ¿Una fiesta, dices? ¿De quién si puede saberse?

–Es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Draco Malfoy. Por la pinta de la invitación –añadió, enseñándosela a su madre– es un diseño repetido para todos los invitados. Pero necesito ayuda con algo…

–Claro, cielo, ¿De qué se trata?

–En la carta dice que hay normas de etiqueta, entre ellas un vestido de baile. El mío del Baile de Navidad me queda pequeño, y además ya lo habrá visto la mitad de la gente que asista allí… ¿Podemos permitirnos otro vestido?

–Tengo algo muchísimo mejor –dijo su madre, emocionada, y saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación Hermione escuchó que abría la entrada al ático. Poco después bajó con una gran bolsa de traje completamente cerrada en sus brazos–. Tenemos uno.

– ¿Qué? ¡Cuando ha ocurrido eso! –exclamó, emocionada–. ¿Cómo es?

–Es un vestido de tu abuela, la madre de papá. Ella llevó esto cuando la presentaron ante la reina de Inglaterra, y solo lo usó una vez, antes de vender sus títulos nobiliarios.

Su madre abrió la cremallera, y Hermione se sorprendió muchísimo con el resultado: Un hermoso vestido azul oscuro, con algunos adornos plateados, descansaba en la vieja percha de madera. Olía un poco a humedad, nada que no solucionara un poco de viento en la ventana mientras ella tomaba una ducha, y traía zapatos forrados a juego con la tela del mismo vestido. Colgando del gancho de la percha, un pequeño saquito con lo que parecían joyas descansaba pesadamente sobre el traje.

–Mamá, ¡Eres la mejor! –Exclamó, dándole un abrazo–.

–No es nada, cielo, no es nada. Al fin y al cabo, te hubiera gustado o no, habría sido el que te podrías haber puesto, porque no tenemos dinero para otro vestido así –reflexionó cautamente–. Así que me alegro mucho de que te guste.

Hermione, muy contenta, se fue a la ducha rápidamente, y trató de buscar dentro de su aseo privado las pociones que aprendió a hacer en sus años de colegio que alisaban el pelo de manera vertiginosa. Con ayuda de su madre y muchísimos tirones, consiguió alisarse el cabello, y su madre le hizo un sencillo pero regio moño en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Luego se maquilló como más bien recordaba, puesto que no tenía mucha práctica en ello, y con un collar de plata y un brazalete plateado dio por terminado el conjunto.

Miró de nuevo el mapa que había dibujado en la parte posterior de la carta, y decidida se montó en el coche con su padre, que la llevaría hasta la estación de tren.

Narcissa sonrió satisfecha. Miró alrededor de su hermoso jardín, donde los setos a media altura delimitaban la zona de la fiesta. Las mesas y sillas, junto con sus sombrillitas completamente inútiles pero vistosas en su lugar, lucían completamente a conjunto con los arreglos florales, de los que pendían lirios de agua del más puro color blanco por las varillas de dichas sombrillas, cayendo en cascada y perfumando la intimidad de cada mesa. Había espacio suficiente entre las escasas ocho mesas que había para que la gente pudiera pasar sin peligro por los alrededores. El servicio de cocina estaba listo, los concertistas preparados y la comida en su punto, esperando ser servida. Algunos de los invitados ya habían llegado, otros estaban siendo recibidos por el mayordomo en la puerta de entrada de la enorme finca, y otros no llegaban aún.

Entre ellos, Hermione Granger.

Hermione había bajado del tren a toda prisa, después de haber sido observada por quince pares de ojos curiosos, y trató de coger un taxi, pero el hombre se negó a llevarla a la vieja Malfoy Manor porque según él "llevaba en ruinas más de cien años, y no era lugar para que una señorita tan bien parecida estuviera merodeando por ahí sola". Así que tuvo que ir a pie, caminando con sus tacones de raso y maldiciendo mil veces las protecciones antimuggles.

Pero por fin vio la reja iluminada, decorada con enredaderas y diminutas florecillas blancas. Respiró hondo, temblando como un flan pero decidida a parecer serena, y entró por la verja.

Draco Malfoy esperaba junto al mayordomo, inquieto y molesto. Había recibido la confirmación con un simple tic en el recuadro de RSVP. Ni una palabra, ni un gracias, ni siquiera un comentario sobre qué iba a ponerse o como podría reconocerla a lo lejos, nada. Simplemente había aceptado una invitación apresurada de un conocido del colegio con el que ni siquiera se llevaba bien, y no había tenido la delicadeza de escribir una triste sílaba. Mirando hacia los lados, volvió a asomarse por la reja. Y ahí estaba ella.

Momentáneamente se quedó sin habla. Aquella era Granger, sin duda sus pecas y su piel tostada la delataban, pero si no hubiera visto su cara durante siete años habría jurado que era una señorita cualquiera, y no ella. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido compuesto por un corpiño y una larga y pomposa falda de baile, tal como la tarjeta había explicado. Su cabello ya no estaba rizado, sino que había adquirido una agradable consistencia sedosa y suave, y el recogido de su pelo era simplemente espectacular. Llevaba dos tímidas perlas en la orejas y sus complementos no eran en absoluto ostentosos. Le caía mal, pero no pudo evitar sonreir pensando que había dado la talla, físicamente al menos, en todos los aspectos que se requerían en una situación semejante.

–Buenas noches, Granger –saludó, e hizo una inclinación. Ella estuvo a punto de reírse, pero al ver que las pocas personas alrededor esperaban verla corresponder el saludo, contestó con una reverencia y, para asegurar el éxito, le ofreció a Draco su mano. Ella vislumbró su flamante reloj de oro, regalo de sus padres por su mayoría de edad, con constelaciones que parecían desarrollarse en su interior–.

–Buenas noches, Malfoy. Dime ¿He acertado con mi elección? –Preguntó con un poco de malicia–.

–Por completo –aceptó a regañadientes–. Has superado mis expectativas, pero con que no hubieras venido de rojo me habría sentido satisfecho.

–Ya, típico de ti –sonrió ella–. Lamentablemente para mí no he podido elegir mi vestido, así que ha sido toda una suerte que fuera tan bonito.

–Brindare por eso cuando lleguemos a un lugar con más alcohol que en la recepción –respondió el muchacho. Le ofreció el brazo y ella se agarró–.

–Dime, ¿Cómo es que estoy invitada al cumpleaños de Draco Malfoy, con solo cuatro horas de antelación? –pidió explicaciones ella–.

–Verás, Granger, si te casas con un Malfoy, qué menos que primero te vean en sociedad con dicho Malfoy en cuestión. Hoy te conocerá mucha gente mientras estés aquí, como podrás haber adivinado –urdió–, y nuestro deber es fingir que no nos detestamos, para que no hablen de nosotros cuando el compromiso Malfoy–Granger salga a la luz.

–Ni que fuera a salir en los periódicos –bromeó. El chico no mencionó nada al respecto, pero tampoco rió ante el comentario, incómodo y mirando sus zapatos–. Bueno, ¿y cómo es la fiesta?

–Primero cenaremos –explicó– después habrá un baile. ¿Sabes bailar Vals, no?

–Claro que si –le reprendió–. Bailé con Viktor Krum en cuarto. Creo que sabré no pisarte los pies para no estropear esos asquerosamente caros zapatos tuyos.

–Procuraré entonces no pisar tu vestido, ya que al parecer no es tuyo –respondió galantemente. Ya habían girado la esquina del camino de arena y llegaban a la zona de fiesta. Antes de entrar, se giró y la miró atentamente–. Ahora vas a conocer oficialmente a mis padres. Vamos a comer con ellos, en su mesa, así que intentaremos ser cordiales todos con todos, ¿entendido?

–Clarísimo como el agua –respondió ella–. Aunque tiene gracia que seas tú el que me lo advierta a mí. ¿Dónde ha quedado el chico desagradable y protestón de Hogwarts?

–Ha quedado fuera de la fiesta, pero no padezcas, volveré a ser el de siempre cuando no haya cien ojos mirándonos con lupa –espetó–.

Con una sonrisa radiante, ambos entraron cogidos del brazo en el vistoso jardín. El hecho de que tanta decoración fuera sencillamente espectacular hizo que Hermione no se diera cuenta de que todos la observaban a ella mientras ella observaba su entorno. Pronto se dio cuenta de los constantes murmullos y miradas, y un poco incómoda, se agarró con ambos brazos elegantemente a Malfoy. Este sonrió de medio lado, y caminó con soltura hasta donde se encontraban los señores Malfoy.

La señora Malfoy lucía también un vestido azul oscuro, no tan pomposo como el de ella pero sí lo suficientemente suelto como para que se abriera ampliamente al bailar. Llevaba también pendientes y gargantilla de oro con zafiros. El señor Malfoy, en cambio, iba ataviado con una túnica negra y gris, y lo único que hacía conjunto con su esposa era el pañuelo de su bolsillo y su pajarita. Ambos parecían un poco tensos, pero al menos Narcissa consiguió sonreir con naturalidad y nerviosismo al verla acercarse de la mano de su hijo.

–Querido –le susurró a su marido, mientras estaban cogidos de la mano–. ¿Es esa Hermione Granger?

–Sí, Narcissa –dijo el también en susurros–.

–Parece una muchacha encantadora. Y se nota bien que es descendiente de alguien importante –añadió observando su vestido–. ¿Quién era el señor Edgar Granger?

–Sir Edgar Granger fue un caballero de la corte de su majestad –aclaró Lucius–. Es una chica de linaje noble, a pesar de no poseer sangre limpia, y de que su familia vendió sus títulos nobiliarios debido a que no podían mantener ese nivel de vida, hace casi noventa años.

–Bueno, entonces…

–Madre, padre –dijo Malfoy, parándose frente a ellos. Los susurros cesaron por completo, y ambos prestaron atención a la pareja–. Os presento a Hermione Granger. Grang… Hermione, estos son mis padres, Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy. A mi padre ya le habías conocido anteriormente.

–Encantada de conocerla, señora Malfoy –acertó a decir, observando la imponencia de la mujer, alta y rubia–. Encantada de volver a verle, señor Malfoy.

–Gracias por asistir al cumpleaños de Draco, querida –dijo la señora Malfoy, en vista de que su marido no parecía muy dispuesto a hablar–. Esta noche estás muy hermosa. ¡Pareciera que nos hemos puesto de acuerdo! ¿No crees, querido? –inquirió, dándole un codazo a Lucius. Este reaccionó y asintió con la cabeza–.

–Es verdad, Narcissa, cierto.

–Iré avisando a los criados para que ayuden a los invitados a encontrar sus mesas. Comenzaremos a cenar dentro de poco. Nosotros estamos en la mesa presidencial –le dijo a Draco, a pesar de que él lo sabía a la perfección–. ¿Por qué no llevas allí a Hermione? Puedo tutearte, ¿verdad querida?

–Eh, sí, claro, señora Malfoy –acertó ella a decir entonces.

Malfoy la condujo hasta una mesa rectangular, que se situaba frente a todas las demás mesas circulares, en la que había cuatro sillas. Draco se sentó en la silla central derecha, y esperó a que Hermione se sentara en la de la izquierda. Ella se sentó, algo insegura de cómo debía comportarse, y observó a los invitados.

Todos los invitados a aquella fiesta parecían mayores. Había ciertamente muchos ancianos, y algunas personas de la edad de los señores Malfoy, pero apenas pudo distinguir a dos compañeros de clase de Malfoy, de Slytherin, entre la multitud, sentados con sus padres.

–Bienvenidos todos. Es un placer para nosotros que estéis aquí compartiendo un día tan especial, el decimoséptimo cumpleaños de mi hijo, Draco –anunció la señora Malfoy. Los invitados aplaudieron por la presentación–. Espero que paséis una velada agradable y comáis y bailes todo lo bien que sepáis y podáis –hubo algunas risitas corteses por aquel chiste–.

–Bueno, ¿estas lista para aparentar? –indicó Malfoy. Hermione no pudo responder, pues Lucius Malfoy se había sentado junto a su hijo y Narcissa Malfoy había hecho lo propio con ella–.

–Espero que te guste el menú, Hermione –dijo la señora Malfoy. Hermione vio que en su plato había una carta con el itinerario de toda la fiesta–.

Comenzaron a llegar las bandejas, con sus grandes tapas y sus camareros vestidos de pingüino sujetándolas. Parecía un desfile, y ensayado tan a la perfección que Narcissa no pudo más que sonreir e hinchar el pecho de satisfacción y orgullo. Al llegar, los primeros en ser servidos fueron ellos cuatro, comenzando por Draco y seguido por ella misma. Al levantar, comprendió que aquellas ostentosas bandejas no contenían más que los entrantes.

Observó con atención que había dos tipos de canapés y unas pequeñas cucharas de cerámica con lo que parecía sopa dentro. Miró a su alrededor para comprobar que todos los comensales habían sido servidos, y miró a Malfoy.

–Malfoy, ¿Cómo se debe comer esto? Nunca he comido algo así –susurró Hermione, avergonzada–.

–Se comen con los dedos –aclaró–. La primera vez que comes algo así, y podrás hacerlo como habitualmente come tu amigo Weasley, todo un honor –ironizó. Ella le lanzó una mirada cargada de acidez–. Este es carpaccio con parmesano y cebolla –señaló el primer grupo de dos bocaditos–. Este de aquí es una tartaleta de gambas. Y la sopa es una de tomate y otra de pepino, para limpiar el paladar hasta el siguiente plato.

Hermione vio como Malfoy cogía su primer canapé y todos le siguieron. Ella entonces miró el primero de todos. No parecía tan malo, tenía buen color y olía bien. Se llevó un primer bocado a la boca y, habiendo comprobado que no moriría envenenada, acabó con el primero y el segundo.

–Cielos, está muy bueno –felicitó Hermione a la señora Malfoy–.

–Gracias, querida. Nos ha costado mucho traer la ternera desde la mismísima Italia, donde tenemos nuestra finca, pero mi marido ha movido contactos y…

– ¿Ternera? –Preguntó Hermione–.

–Claro, _Hermione_ , el carpaccio es carne cruda de ternera laminada muy fina –explicó Malfoy, mirándola con las cejas levantadas–. Un manjar muy exquisito, preparado de la forma correcta, no me extraña –añadió, en un susurro dedicado a ella– que no hayas oído hablar de él nunca.

A Hermione se le revolvió el estómago al momento. ¿Acababa de comer ternera cruda, y además le había gustado? Tomó el siguiente canapé, rezando por que la gamba tampoco estuviera cruda, y se los comió rápidamente, a pesar de tener gambas cocidas y de estar deliciosos, con una suave mayonesa con sabor a ajo. Terminaron de comer los entrantes y los camareros continuaron retirando y sirviendo platos. De plato principal se encontró con una hermosa pieza de salmón acompañada con salsa tártara y unas verduras, que se comió con gusto mientras recibía preguntas triviales de la señora Malfoy sobre estudios, familia y su ciudad, Londres. Tras comer un pequeño postre, que se serviría antes del baile y la tarta de cumpleaños, Lucius y Narcissa se levantaron de sus asientos y se acercaron a la orquesta.

– ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora, Malfoy?

–Merlín, había olvidado lo que era escucharte preguntar por todo –dijo el rubio, mirándola con el ceño fruncido–. Ahora, los músicos comenzarán a tocar y se abrirá el baile. Creo que nos toca, Granger –le dijo Malfoy. Se levantó y, ante todos, le ofreció su mano en una reverencia. Ella, muerta de vergüenza, la tomó–.

– ¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntó entre dientes–. Nadie se ha levantado para bailar.

–Eso es porque yo debo abrir el baile, y tú eres mi invitada de honor, por mucho que me pese, así que tendremos que abrirlo juntos. ¿No te lo había mencionado?

–No, eso no me lo habías contado, Malfoy, se te olvidó comentarme el pequeño detalle de que iba a abrir el maldito baile contigo –comentó, susurrando y malhumorada–.

–Vamos, vamos, Granger, no te hagas la ofendida, ya has abierto bailes antes. ¿Tengo que ser un jugador de quiddich famoso para que dejes de avergonzarte? No volverás a tener este placer muchas veces más, así que disfruta de él mientras se te ofrezca–Le soltó, con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa–.

Hermione respiró hondo mientras caminaba tomada de la mano de Malfoy. Saludaron a los espectadores y, a la señal de la orquesta, comenzó el vals.

Malfoy la cogió de la cintura y pidió su otra mano. Hermione, muy nerviosa, cogió su vestido entre la mano de Malfoy y la suya, y la otra mano la colocó en su hombro. Ahora su vestido hacía ondas en el aire al bailar el vals. Intentaban ser correctos y bailar como se debía, es decir, arrimados o al menos no separados, pero a ambos se le hacía difícil, puesto que ninguno quería siquiera hacer contacto visual con el otro. Draco pudo ver que su madre hacía gestos para llamar su atención, y cuando lo consiguió movió frenéticamente sus manos haciendo gestos de unir a dos personas. El chico suspiró y armándose de valor, agarró fuertemente a la chica de la cintura y la atrajo completamente hacia él, atrapándola por completo entre sus brazos y dejándola por momentos sin aliento.

– ¿Pe–pero que…? –tartamudeó ella, mirándole asombrada–.

–Tu calla y sigue bailando, Granger, esto acabará pronto –la cortó el muchacho. Ninguno de los dos parecía cómodo, pero él no cejó en su empeño en sentir que entre ellos no cabría ni una hoja de papel.

Ella se quedó ahí, acomodada a la perfección en su pecho y moviéndose al compás del animado vals, y cuando la canción terminó, por un segundo lamentó no sentir aquel calor ni el olor a menta. Él la tomó de la cintura, esta vez para acercarla con él hasta el centro de la pista de baile, y ambos volvieron a saludar, siendo aplaudidos por los invitados a la fiesta. Sonó la siguiente pieza, y todos comenzaron a bailar, dejando a la supuesta pareja en un segundo plano y dándoles un respiro.

Hermione se apuró a sentarse en una silla cercana, completamente agotada, y cogió de un camarero un zumo que llevaba en su bandeja. Dio un gran trago y miró alrededor, donde no conocía a nadie, mirando con inquietud.

– ¿Es que ya estás cansada, Granger? –Preguntó de mal talante el chico, sentándose junto a ella–. Ahora es cuando comienza la verdadera fiesta.

–Estoy pensando, Malfoy, nada más.

–Hoy es mi cumpleaños, y no pienso ocupar el poco tiempo que quede de él pensando en lo que nos viene encima –replicó–. Y tú tampoco. No tenemos más remedio que vernos las caras, pero te has peinado, maquillado y embutido en un vestido precioso y debes lucirlo como se merece. Esto tampoco lo harás muchas más veces en la vida –bromeó, con un discreto tono de burla–, así que antes de volver a ser una comelibros, deberías aprovechar la fiesta.

– ¿Eso era un cumplido? –inquirió ella, anonadada–.

–Podría ser –se atrevió el chico aventurar, y arrepintiéndose un poco de sus palabras–. Que yo sea un Malfoy y no me caigas bien –suavizó–, no significa que no sepa ver que hoy estas simplemente espléndida. Vamos, ¿Te apetece bailar?

Hermione le miró, frunciendo el ceño por unos segundos. Luego cambió su parecer y se levantó, aceptando la mano que el chico le tendía. Esa vez, bailaron como debía ser desde el principio, ambos sonriendo y preocupándose por hacer la velada un poco más llevadera. La gente seguía echando de vez en cuando la vista atrás para verlos mejor, buscando cuán cierto era el trato que Malfoy ofrecía a Hermione, y viceversa. Tras el vals, la pequeña agrupación tocó algunos bailes escoceses y más adelante canciones más movidas. Agotada y con los pies doloridos, Hermione caminó riendo hasta un banco del camino cercano, rodeado de césped y árboles, y se sentó. Malfoy la siguió y se sentó junto a ella.

–Cielos, no puedo dar un paso más –le dijo, mirándole a él sus cómodos zapatos planos–.

–Tienes muy poco aguante, Granger –le recriminó–. Pensaba que tendrías el cuerpo hecho al cansancio físico, después de cargar más libros de los que puedes leer.

–Hago lo que puedo con los zapatos que dispongo –replicó, enfadada por aquel comportamiento descortés. Pero, sorpresivamente, Malfoy soltó una carcajada–.

–Ya he podido comprobarlo. Diría que todos los invitados están convencidos de que, al menos, nos llevamos bien –comentó–.

–Sí, diría que cuando todo ocurra no tendremos problemas de chismorreo barato. A no ser que sea Lavender Brown quien cubra semejante noticia, qué pesadilla.

–Ah, por Merlín, esa chica era insoportable –se quejó el rubio. Entonces miró hacia la verja, donde algunos magos ya se ataviaban con sus capas y salían a la calle principal–. Creo que la fiesta termina aquí, Granger, los invitados han comenzado a marcharse.

–Ha sido una buena fiesta –acertó a decir ella–. Sé que no era lo que querías, pero gracias por invitarme, espero no haber estropeado mucho la noche.

–Podría haber sido peor –admitió el chico–. Mucho peor. Así que olvídalo. Te acompañaré, ¿Cómo vas a volver a casa?

–En tren.

–Pero el próximo tren sale dentro de cinco horas, ¿Qué piensas hacer hasta entonces?

–Quedarme esperando en la estación –explicó llanamente, e ignorando la cara de desconcierto y disgusto de Malfoy–.

–Eso es peligroso –respondió el chico. Se levantó de su lugar y, cogiéndola de la muñeca, hizo que se levantara y la llevó con él hasta sus padres, que se despedían del último par de invitados en la puerta de la verja, observados por las curiosas hadas que decoraban las enredaderas–. Madre, necesito comentarte algo. ¿Podrías venir conmigo un segundo?

Draco la soltó, dejándola sola con Lucius Malfoy durante unos tensos minutos. Ni Hermione ni Lucius sabían que hacer ni dónde mirar, sabiendo que cualquier conversación resultaría incómoda e infructuosa, pues el pasado aún seguía en las mentes de ambos. Hermione miraba el césped, sus zapatos y la falda de su vestido, muy roja. El Señor Malfoy, a pesar de no apetecerle, pensó que no debía mantener el silencio mucho más, o ella sentiría que no se la recibía bien en su mansión y eso crearía problemas con respecto al compromiso posterior, por no hablar de que su esposa podía hacerle dormir en el sofá de la salita de estar. Para romper el silencio, Lucius fue el primero en hablar:

–Espero que lo hayas pasado bien, Granger –dijo cortésmente, tanto que podía percibirse su tono un tanto forzado–.

–Sí, lo he pasado bien, Señor Malfoy –contestó Hermione, alisándose la falda de su pomposo vestido–. Y llámeme Hermione si lo prefiere, señor.

–Está bien, al fin y al cabo las formalidades a estas alturas resultan estúpidas –Hermione no dijo nada a esta afirmación. El hombre temió haber sido brusco–. ¿Cómo volverás a Londres?

–En tren, Señor Malfoy, mi padre me recogerá en la estación –le explicó–.

–Aún falta mucho tiempo para que pase el próximo tren a Londres –repitió el padre las palabras de su hijo–. No deberías quedarte sola en la estación de noche.

–Hermione, querida –se escuchó decir entonces a la señora Malfoy, que venía con su hijo de vuelta a donde se encontraban ellos dos–. Me ha dicho mi hijo que tu tren no llegará hasta dentro de cinco horas. He pedido que preparen una habitación de invitados para ti, para que puedas esperar cómodamente en casa hasta un tren que llegue a la estación por la mañana.

– ¿Qu–que, como? –se sorprendió. Malfoy miraba al suelo, con las orejas algo sonrojadas y el ceño fruncido–. Es decir, Gracias señora Malfoy, pero no tengo manera de avisar a mis padres y…

–No se hable más –la interrumpió, y la tomó del brazo–. Hemos mandado una carta con el búho de mi hijo Draco, llegará enseguida. Estarás deseando quitarte esos zapatos endemoniados, como yo. Te conduciré hasta tu habitación.

Hermione durmió aquella noche en la mansión de los Malfoy, inquieta pero agradecida a la señora Malfoy y, sobre todo, al mismo Draco Malfoy por haber pensado en algo tan apropiado para una situación así, dado el hecho de que no se llevaban bien en absoluto. Ella, durmiendo en ropa interior a falta de un pijama, se preguntó cómo haría para volver a casa vestida de fiesta, cuando un par de lechuzas llamaron a su ventana antes de la hora del desayuno. Estas llevaban un paquete y una nota que decía:

 _El muchacho de la fiesta de anoche nos mandó un par de lechuzas con una nota pidiendo que te mandásemos ropa limpia, y nos ha explicado como atar el paquete a estos dos pájaros. Estoy muy emocionada, ¡Nunca había mandado un paquete por lechuza! Aunque ya sabes que todo lo ha hecho tu padre, porque estos pobres bichos me dan muchísimo pánico. Espero haber acertado eligiendo la ropa, papá te recogerá en la estación en cuanto llegue tu tren. Te quiero, cariño._

 _Mamá._

Temiéndose un vestido horrendo o una falda del uniforme de Hogwarts, Hermione abrió el paquete: Unos vaqueros azules, una camiseta verde oscuro y ropa interior limpia, con unas bailarinas negras.

No estaba mal del todo.

Rápidamente se fue a la ducha que correspondía a aquel dormitorio, se aplicó abundante agua caliente en sus dolidos pies y se lavó el pelo, arruinando por completo su alisado y devolviéndolo a su encrespado habitual. Al terminar se religó la toalla, en pos de salir a vestirse a su cuarto de invitados, donde había dejado la ropa encima de la cama. Al salir del baño con la toalla religada en el pelo y otra cubriéndola a ella, terminó de secarse la cara y los ojos mientras caminaba. Y al abrirlos…

– ¡AH! ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? –exclamó, tratando de cubrirse como podía, a pesar de que no había nada que ver–.

–Llevo llamando a tu puerta diez minutos, Granger –dijo molesto–. Y como no contestabas pensaba que te habías quedado dormida. Ya veo que no. Solo era para avisarte de que el desayuno se servirá en media hora, y después yo mismo te acompañaré a la estación.

–Muy bien, gracias –dijo ella, alterada–. ¿Te importa salir para que pueda vestirme?

–Ni que se te viera nada en absoluto, Granger. No soy tan maleducado, si así fuera me habría girado.

–Ya, claro –comentó con sarcasmo–. Estaré abajo en quince minutos.

–Muy bien –Draco se giró media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. Allí volvió a girar la cabeza y comentó con una media sonrisa–. Por cierto, bonitas piernas.

Cerró la puerta y Hermione, sofocada y colorada hasta la raíz del pelo, se puso la ropa lo más rápidamente que pudo, como si el espectro invisible de la presencia del chico la espiara, y bajó las escaleras tan rápido que estuvo a punto de caerse dos veces. Llegó a la cocina, donde había una mesa de desayuno en un rincón, de tal modo que parecía un segundo comedor dentro de la misma. Allí estaba Lucius Malfoy, ya con su periódico en la mano, y Draco servía los zumos del desayuno.

–Buenos días –saludó. Lucius solo la miró por encima de su periódico y asintió con la cabeza–. Gracias por la carta que enviaste a mis padres, han podido enviarme ropa limpia.

–No hay de qué, sería extraño acompañar a un merengue azul oscuro por una calle concurrida de muggles –reflexionó Draco por ella–. Así que si al menos vas con ropa muggle me mirarán menos.

–Tu consideración me abruma –ironizó ella–.

–Y el buen gusto de tu madre me abruma a mí –replicó, señalando con regodeo su camiseta–. Verde Slytherin, quien lo hubiera dicho.

–El verde es el color de Slytherin, pero no está vetado en mi armario, Malfoy –comentó mientras se servía una tostada–. No soy tan superficial. Sin embargo, me apuesto lo que quieras a que no encontrare en tu armario una sola prenda roja.

–No apuesto por nada que no sepa que ganaré, pero tienes toda la razón. Jamás vestiré de rojo –Lucius, que escuchaba en silencio la conversación, sonreía por lo bajo de la absurda y divertida conversación que estaba teniendo lugar–. Es un color demasiado cálido.

–De todas formas, si tu vistieras de rojo con lo blanca que es tu piel parecería que estuvieras amoratado por completo –replicó ella–.

–Ja, ja –rió Malfoy con sarcasmo–. Muy graciosa.

–Hago lo que puedo, señor _Slytherin_. Recordaré que si te regalo alguna vez una manta o una bata de dormir, es mejor que sea roja. Ya sabes, como lo consideras un color demasiado cálido, tal vez así se ablande un poquito ese sentido del humor tuyo –sonrió satisfecha. Pudo escuchar un "¡Ja!" del señor Malfoy, que tras su periódico no había sido capaz de suprimir la carcajada, y se ganó una mirada de rencor por parte de su hijo–.

La señora Malfoy hizo eco de su aparición con sus tacones sonando por la cocina al caminar, y se sentó en el sitio libre junto a Hermione.

–Buenos días a todos –saludó–. Espero que hayas dormido bien, Hermione. El servicio ha recogido tu vestido, y te lo enviaremos después de que salga de nuestro servicio de lavandería.

–Gracias por todo, señora Malfoy –atinó Hermione a decir–.

–No hay de qué. Casi se me olvida, he llegado tarde porque he estado escribiendo esto –Narcissa sacó un sobre de pergamino con el sello de los Malfoy–. ¿Te importaría entregarles esta carta a tus padres?

Hermione miró a Draco con los ojos como platos. El chico, que había acercado su taza de café a sus labios, la dejó suspendida en el aire. Hasta su marido, que no tenía idea de lo que planeaba su mujer, bajo su periódico para observar con atención la escena, expectante de que Narcissa se explicara.

–Claro, se la entregaré en cuanto llegue.

– ¿Qué es esa carta, Narcissa? –preguntó Lucius, mirándola con una ceja levantada y el gesto algo torcido–.

–Nada, querido, simplemente unas palabras amables para los padres de Hermione. Nosotros la hemos conocido, así que me parecía apropiado que supieran que aquí ha estado bien atendida y será siempre bien recibida.

–Ehm… Vaya, se hace tarde, el tren saldrá dentro de poco –interrumpió Malfoy drásticamente, viendo por donde iba a terminar la conversación–. Granger, deberíamos irnos ya.

–Estoy de acuerdo. Gracias por todo, Señores Malfoy –volvió a decir, y levantándose de su asiento se despidió de ambos con cortesía y salió por la puerta que daba al patio con Draco–.

–Por Merlín –exclamó el chico–. ¿La carta tiene sello?

–El sello de los Malfoy, sí –comentó, observando el lacrado de color verde–.

–Entonces no podemos abrirla para saber que pone –se lamentó–.

– ¿Y para qué deberíamos leerla? Simplemente parece una carta de agradecimiento.

– ¿Con ese grosor? Ni hablar –rebatió el chico, observando el grueso fajo de pergaminos que debía contener aquel sobre–. Mira, mi madre es la reina de los líos, siempre está metida en uno. Esta situación no es para ella más que cualquier otro evento divertido que organizar, y hará todo lo posible por ser la artífice de todo, ¿entiendes?

– ¿Y eso es malo? –inquirió Hermione, girando por el camino y saliendo por la puerta principal con el chico a su lado, separados prudencialmente–. Si a ella le gusta, mejor para nosotros, no tendremos que organizar nada.

–Cuéntamelo cuando tu vestido de novia sea de color rosa chicle, a juego con la decoración.

– ¡No pienso ponerme tal cosa! –se horrorizó ella–. Ahora subiré inquieta al tren, Malfoy, muchas gracias.

–Bueno, así ya vas mentalizada para recibir el golpe cuando abras la carta en casa, con tus padres. Escríbeme en cuanto sepas de qué trata.

–No tengo lechuza –le recordó–.

–Maldición, te regalaré un jodido palomar si es necesario, ¡Pero escríbeme de inmediato! Te mandaré un búho para que me envíes esa dichosa carta.

–Está bien, relájate, te enviaré esa carta en cuanto llegue el búho –le aseguró. El tren había llegado ya a la estación, y habían sonado las campanas del primer aviso de embarque–. Estaremos en contacto.

Hermione se subió en el vagón, el revisor le picó el billete y, desde la ventana, pudo ver como Draco Malfoy no se iba hasta que ya era un simple punto en el horizonte.


	4. Capitulo 3: Génova

**¡Hola! He vuelto este fin de semana, esta vez en la fecha indicada, para subir el capítulo 3. He recibido muchos reviews no registrados de la página, y quería mandar un saludo y dar las gracias por todo ese apoyo que he estado recibiendo.**

 **Comienza lo grueso de esta historia, ya sabéis que me encanta liarla muchísimo y hacer que estos dos lo pasen todo lo mal que se pueda, con su correspondiente recompensa al final, claro.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo fin de semana, aunque no sé si a las 9 en punto de la noche (hora española) porque lo cierto es que me voy de viaje de nuevo, esta vez a Madrid. ¡Veré la exposición de Harry Potter!**

 **Capítulo 3**

– ¡Ya estoy en casa!

–Hermione, hija, menos mal que has llegado –dijo la señora Granger, dándole un beso de bienvenida–. No sé qué hacer con todas estas lechuzas y búhos.

– ¿Qué lechuz…? Pero, ¡Por Morgana! ¿De quién son todas estas aves? –Se sorprendió Hermione. Al menos unas seis lechuzas se intentaban apretujar en la percha que la misma Hermione había comprado para que descansaran cuando ella recibía correo mientras escribía la respuesta. Dos habían conseguido subir y mantenerse allí, y las otras dormitaban en el borde de una estantería, donde su madre había colocado estratégicamente papel de periódico para minimizar los daños–.

–Hija, encárgate tú. Yo me voy a dar una ducha –le pidió su madre: no le gustaban nada los pájaros–.

Hermione se adelantó y buscó al único búho que había en la sala, un hermoso y negro búho que pertenecía sin duda a Malfoy. Retiró a una de las dos lechuzas de la percha, que la miró con muy malos ojos, y observó las demás: Cada una traía una carta atada a la pata. Entre ellas pudo distinguir a Hedwig, que era la segunda que había en la percha, y tres lechuzas comunes y una parda completaban el conjunto.

La primera carta que leyó fue la de Harry:

 _Querida Hermione:_

 _He oído por el trabajo que los Malfoy han organizado una fiesta de cumpleaños para Draco. Imagino que tú también lo habrás oído, no se habla de otra cosa en la prensa. El caso es que, entre las mil alabanzas de la comida y el baile, ¿A que no sabes qué he oído? ¡Que tú estabas allí! ¿Te lo puedes imaginar, un Malfoy invitando a una hija de muggles a su fiesta de 17 cumpleaños? Es simplemente desternillante. Ya puedo imaginarlo, tú con un pomposo vestido rojo y él con una ostentosa túnica verde, bailando en un gigantesco y sobredecorado salón: simplemente absurdo, no sé cómo la gente puede llegar a pensar esas estupideces._

 _Espero que estés bien y que tus padres sigan siendo dentistas, hay una caries que me gustaría mirar cuanto antes. Mándale un saludo a la señora Granger y agradécele de mi parte que me mandara esos pastelitos de plátano, estaban deliciosos._

 _Un abrazo, cuídate_

 _Harry_

Sabiendo lo que le esperaba en el resto de las cartas, Hermione las fue leyendo una a una, todas de sus amigos y amigas comentándole lo hilarante de la situación, y bromeando sobre ello. La última carta, sin embargo, era del Ministerio de Magia.

 _Estimada señorita Granger:_

 _Hoy comienza el plazo de sesenta días naturales para el cumplimiento de la profecía, tal como fue usted informada el pasado cinco de junio de este año. El Ministerio de Magia le desea suerte en su empresa, y además le ofrecemos el espacio destinado a celebraciones nupciales en nuestras instalaciones de Londres, en caso de que quisiera disponer de ellas. Tanto usted como el señor Malfoy deberán solicitar su certificado de nacimiento, su registro mágico y, en caso de que alguno de los dos sea hijo de muggles, su documentación correspondiente._

 _Con mis mejores deseos,_

 _Henry Baldwin,_

 _Departamento de registros legislativos,_

 _Aplicación de la Ley Mágica_

 _Ministerio de Magia._

–Ya está todo –resopló, sellando todas las cartas de respuesta–. Ahora, a entregarle a mis padres la carta de la señora Malfoy.

Hermione bajó las escaleras y encontró a su madre llevando la bandeja del té al comedor, donde su padre ya estaba sentado en su sillón junto a la mesita de café. Hermione se sentó a su lado, y le tendió a su padre la carta.

– ¿Qué es?

–Es una carta de la señora Malfoy para vosotros. Quiere que la leáis juntos.

–Una carta de una bruja, ¡Que emocionante! –Exclamó la señora Granger–. Abrámosla, cariño.

Su padre cogió el abrecartas que Hermione ya tenía preparado y abrió el sobre.

 _Respetables Señores Granger:_

 _Aún no nos conocemos en persona, y posiblemente no hayan sabido mucho de nuestra familia hasta ahora, pero dadas las circunstancias en las que nuestras familias se han visto envueltas, me he decidido a escribirles esta carta. Aun sabiendo que esto no durará por siempre, quiero hacerles saber que respetamos mucho a su hija y sabemos que sabrá comportarse a la perfección en cada uno de los aspectos que la situación requiera, tal como hará mi hijo, Draco. Tanto mi marido como yo esperamos obtener su permiso para celebrar una fiesta de compromiso en honor de los dos chicos, a los que por supuesto quedan ustedes invitados en nuestra casa dentro de aproximadamente dos semanas, a espera de fecha oficial. Antes de eso, sería apropiado que nos conociéramos en persona, para que la situación sea más agradable y puedan estar seguros por completo de que nuestras intenciones con Hermione son buenas y amables._

 _También he querido sentarme a escribirles porque mi familia se irá de vacaciones durante tres días al continente, a Italia, y deseamos que Hermione venga con nosotros para conocernos mejor y superar la incómoda barrera de simples conocidos. Ella y mi hijo no se han llevado especialmente bien en el colegio, pero ahora son adultos y seguramente quieran llevar la situación lo más amenamente posible, como esperamos todos que sea._

 _Quedo, pues, en espera de su respuesta confiando en recibir una afirmación a mi petición de que Hermione nos acompañe a nuestras vacaciones, y también esperando con impaciencia el conocernos antes de la fiesta de compromiso._

 _Un cordial saludo,_

 _Narcissa Malfoy_

– ¿Esta señora es la madre del chico? –preguntó su padre, rascándose el bigote con un dedo en sentido horizontal–. Es un poco repipi. Podría haber llamado por teléfono.

–No creo que tengan algo como un teléfono en su casa, papá –sonrió Hermione–.

– ¿Y tenemos que responder a la carta?

–Pues eso me temo, mamá –se molestó–. Y al parecer no tengo siquiera opción a elegir si quiero ir, porque iré de todos modos.

–Pero, ¿No quieres ir? Suena muy bien, además cuando fuimos a Francia te encantó viajar al extranjero –dijo el señor Granger, mirándola con extrañeza–.

–Pero papá, es entrar en su juego. Italia… –refunfuñó–. ¿Y qué es eso de una fiesta de compromiso?

–Ya sabes, comida gratis, vestidos bonitos, toda una desgracia para ti –ironizó su madre, y Hermione relajó un poco el ceño, avergonzada–. Vamos, hija, ya que sabemos que esto no debería llegar a mayores, disfruta de la experiencia. Al fin y al cabo, será tu primera boda, si es que después de todo esto cambias de opinión y decides casarte de nuevo…

Hermione miró a sus padres con la mirada de una hija resignada a sus deseos.

–Oh, está bien. Pero por el amor de Dios, intentad no escandalizar a los Malfoy cuando lo conozcáis.

–o–

Draco Malfoy caminaba sin cesar de un lado al otro de su habitación. Hacía, al menos, dos horas que mandó a su búho, Ónice, a casa de los Granger, y aún no había llegado de vuelta con ninguna respuesta. Empezaba a pensar que Hermione nunca escribiría para contarle lo que ponía en la carta, cuando vio una mota en el horizonte, clara señal de que el animal volaba hacia su ventana.

–Por Merlín, sí que ha tardado en escribir la contestación– gruñó el chico–.

Abrió las contraventanas y dejó paso al ave, que se posó en su brazo y extendió su pata para que desatara dos cartas: La carta de Hermione para Malfoy y la de los señores Granger para sus padres. Antes de llevarle la contestación a su madre, abrió con prisa la suya, rompiendo el sello de cera sin ningún cuidado:

 _Hola, Malfoy:_

 _Tu madre quiere hacer una fiesta de compromiso. ¡De compromiso! ¿Es que acaso tu y yo no quedamos en organizarlo todo lo más rápido posible para que no tuviéramos que vernos la cara hasta la fecha elegida? Tienes que hablar con ella, porque lo siguiente que te voy a contar va a hacer que te quedes completamente sin palabras: Me ha invitado a vuestras vacaciones en Italia, ¿Qué te parece? Una hija de muggles viajando a Italia con Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer yo en Italia, haceros de guía del mundo muggle?_

 _Por Dios, arregla ya todo esto, es tu madre, vive contigo y es tu responsabilidad hacer que todo esto pare. También les ha dicho a mis padres que quieren organizar una cita para que se conozcan entre ellos, y eso no me parece tan mala idea al fin y al cabo. No sé lo que piensas tú, pero cuando nos volvamos a ver (puesto que compartiré vacaciones contigo y no tendremos más remedio) me podrás comentar qué opinas de todo esto._

 _Un saludo,_

 _Hermione Granger_

El muchacho tuvo que releer la nota dos veces más antes de parpadear completamente anonadado, de pie junto a la ventana de su dormitorio. Miró la carta de contestación de los señores Granger, seriamente sellada, escrita y sin borrones. Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

– ¡Madre! ¿Es que has perdido el juicio? –exclamó el chico desde la puerta de la sala de estar–.

– ¿Por qué, hijo? Que yo sepa no me he movido de aquí en lo que va de mañana, no he podido hacer mucho.

–Acaba de llegar tu contestación a mi dormitorio –le recriminó, como si aquellas palabras escritas fuesen su sentencia de muerte–.

– ¡Cómo te has atrevido a leer mi correspondencia…!

–No, madre, el sobre sigue sellado. Me lo ha contado todo Granger, por carta –aclaró, viendo como el drama creado por su madre crecía por momentos–.

–Hijo, querido, ¿No crees que deberías comenzar a llamarla por su nombre? Al fin y al cabo, va a venir con… –comenzó a explicar Narcissa–.

–Madre, eso no viene al caso –la cortó el rubio. Ella le dedicó una de sus más severas miradas, y el chico relajó el tono de su voz–. El caso es que nosotros ya habíamos decidido todo lo que íbamos a hacer, y cómo lo íbamos a hacer. No necesitábamos de tus escandalosas fiestas de compromiso, ni la seguramente ya planeada cena de ensayo, ni celebrar la unión, ni nada por el estilo. Firmar, dejar pasar el tiempo necesario, y separar la unión. Y punto –añadió, viendo que su madre pretendía escuchar algo más positivo tras esa horrible confesión–.

–Ningún Malfoy se casará de esa forma tan espantosa, no mientras yo siga viva –espetó. Se levantó de su butaca y se acercó a su hijo–. Tú y tu padre sois tan parecidos que me sorprende que a estas alturas puedas lidiar con una situación que implica a una hija de muggles sin desesperarte. Sé que el motivo principal de que no quieras hacer las cosas como deben hacerse es ese –continuó, mirando con severidad a su hijo, que se sentía algo culpable de las acusaciones que recibía de su madre–, que ella no es de sangre pura, y por eso has decidido dejar a un lado toda la discreción de una celebración…

–Madre, nos hemos detestado desde siempre –se excusó el chico–. Y eso no puedes cambiarlo, ni tampoco puede cambiar la situación el estatus de su sangre…

–Hijo, escúchame bien lo que voy a decir, porque no lo repetiré dos veces: La absurda guerra en la que casi nos vimos metidos hace apenas un año, ese desprecio por la gente que es como nosotros, cuya sangre es del mismo color a pesar de no ser hijos de magos, hizo a los defensores de la sangre pura unos asesinos despiadados. A veces los actos manchan mucho más la vida de una persona que el hecho de tener la sangre _sucia_ –Narcissa casi escupía sus palabras con desprecio hacia las personas de quienes hablaba, y Draco agachó la cabeza, avergonzado por el sermón y sabiendo que aquellas mismas ideas habían sido compartidas por él mismo y por su padre, en el pasado–. Prefiero mil veces ver a mi hijo casado con una señorita como Merlín manda como es Hermione Granger, a pesar de ser hija de muggles, antes que ver a mi hijo convertido en una persona malvada y con las manos sucias de prejuicios y podría ser que algo más.

Draco miró a su madre como si fuera la primera vez que la veía desde que nació. Algo dentro de él, algo que la gente llamaba remordimientos, afloró en su pecho y se quedó ahí, haciéndole sentir mal por haber provocado tal malestar a su madre. Era cierto que no tenía ningún aprecio por Granger, y que en un principio se había debido a que ella era hija de muggles y más adelante la amiga de "el–niño–que–le–rechazó". Pero más adelante el desprecio se convirtió en rivalidad y cabezonería, y cuando tuvo edad para ser consciente de que las chicas no era un objeto decorativo más de la habitación, también vio en ella un rival muy fuerte en sus estudios.

–Madre, yo… –intentó decir–. Yo no soy como esas personas. Es cierto que los sangresuc… los hijos de muggles me disgustan –admitió, censurándose–. Pero nunca sería capaz de acabar con la vida de alguien. No detesto a Hermione Granger por su sangre, desde hace tiempo. Pero no nos llevamos bien, somos muy distintos y siempre nos hemos detestado mutuamente. No puedes cambiar eso con un par de fiestas y vestidos bonitos.

–Si no detestas algo como para querer que se extermine, tal como aseguras, merece la pena darle una segunda oportunidad –le aconsejó ella–. Y por eso va a haber una fiesta de compromiso dentro de dos semanas, porque tanto ella como tú os merecéis la oportunidad de demostrarle al otro que no sois tan malos como pensáis.

–Sí, madre –aceptó el chico. Sin saber bien cómo comportarse, extendió la carta a sus manos y se la tendió–. Aquí tienes tu carta.

Ella la cogió, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo y abrió el sobre, impaciente. Conforme iba leyendo la carta, su sonrisa se iba ensanchando más y más, y terminó levantando sus ojos claros a su hijo Draco, que esperaba apoyado en el dintel de la puerta.

–Han aceptado: Hermione Granger viene con nosotros.

–o–

Hacía ya dos días que Hermione había recibido una carta de la señora Malfoy explicándole todo sobre el clima, el medio de transporte y la ropa que debía llevar a sus vacaciones forzosas. Hermione no estaba especialmente entusiasmada con la idea, pero su madre la fue convenciendo mientras hacían la maleta, y al final aceptó con resignada calma su viaje.

Los Malfoy la recogerían en el centro de Londres, en la entrada del Ministerio de Magia, donde el señor Malfoy terminaba de trabajar a las 3. Tras un efusivo abrazo de sus padres, Hermione cogió el autobús y llegó en un santiamén a la famosa cabina estropeada de color rojo, que conducía a la zona subterránea construida por los magos. Se sentó encima de su maleta y esperó. Veía con diversión a los magos de incógnito destacando claramente entre la multitud de hombres en traje, y a las brujas vestir con ropas completamente desconjuntadas. Ya pasaban diez minutos de las tres, y no había señales de ninguno de los Malfoy por ninguna parte, mientras que ella seguía allí, resoplando con aburrimiento.

Ya empezaba a pensar que los Malfoy le habrían gastado una broma de mal gusto, y se levantó para coger su maleta y moverse hacia otra parte.

– ¿Vas a alguna parte, Granger? –preguntó Malfoy a sus espaldas. Hermione soltó un gritito nervioso y se giró para mirarle a la cara, malhumorada–.

– ¡Me has asustado!

–Buenas tardes Hermione –la saludó Narcissa también, que se hallaba tras su hijo–. Veo que has usado tu maleta como banco para descansar, espero que no hayamos tardado mucho. Mi marido ya debería estar saliendo del... Ajá, ahí está.

Efectivamente, el suelo de la cabina había descendido sin que ella se diera cuenta y de allí salió el señor Malfoy, aún con la túnica de trabajo.

–Lo siento, me han entretenido rellenando unos formularios… –el señor Malfoy le dio un beso a su esposa y apoyó la mano en el hombro de su hijo, antes de percatarse de la presencia de Hermione–. Buenas tardes, Granger –añadió secamente–. Es decir, Hermione.

–Bueno, ¿Nos vamos? El callejón está cerca de aquí –dijo Narcissa, rompiendo la incómoda situación que su marido había creado a posta. Miró a su hijo Draco y le señaló el escaso y pequeño equipaje de Hermione–. Vamos, querido, sé educado y lleva la maleta de Hermione.

–No es necesario… –aseguró ella, pero Draco ya había cogido el asa a regañadientes y arrastraba el trolley por los adoquines de la calle–. Gracias.

–No hay de qué, ya has oído a la jefa –replicó el chico. Ella dejó escapar una pequeña risita, acallada por una mirada de reproche que la hizo contenerse. Al llegar al callejón, vio en el suelo un bote de conservas vacío–.

–Viajaremos en traslador. Sale a las 15:15, vaya, ¡Hemos llegado muy justos! Falta un minuto, rodeadlo, ¡Vamos!

Hermione se apresuró a tocar la tapa del bote con un dedo, mientras el resto hacía lo mismo. Oyó la cuenta atrás del señor Malfoy, y justo al llegar al uno sintió esa sensación de que un gancho tiraba de ella por su ombligo. Tanto girar conseguía marearla, el viento le azotaba la cara y sin pensarlo se agarró al brazo de Draco con la otra mano para no separarse del grupo por accidente. Con un ruido sordo, aterrizaron, todos tumbados, en una llanura con césped algo seco y espigas de trigo esparcidas aquí y allá.

–Bienvenida, Hermione –sonrió la Señora Malfoy.

Draco se levantó del suelo y, con su brazo aún debajo de la espalda de Hermione, la ayudó a auparse. Hermione se incorporó, completamente impresionada: Observó a su alrededor el brillante sol que bañaba toda la hierba a su alrededor. A lo lejos podían observarse pequeñas casas de campo rodeadas por completo de olivares, viñedos y campos de cereales. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió y respiró hondo para oler aquel aroma a tierra y aire fresco. Aún con una sonrisa en sus labios, se giró y miró a Draco.

– ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó–.

–Estás en uno de los muy pocos lugares de cultivo que quedan en Génova, en el norte de Italia.

– ¿Génova? –Inquirió, incrédula–. Pensaba que, al ser los Malfoy tan ambiciosos, tendríais algún terreno en la famosa Toscana Italiana –se burló–.

–Claro, competencia de cultivos, pesticidas, precios, la Toscana es todo un chollo –ironizó, y Hermione entendió por dónde iban los tiros–. Génova es una ciudad turista, hay playas bonitas y montañas rurales, pero no hay cultivos. A la gente de aquí les gusta comprar productos naturales, y los que vienen precisamente de Florencia son bastante caros debido al transporte.

–Ahora que lo planteas así, es una inteligente estrategia por vuestra parte –admitió Hermione, impresionada–.

–Lo dices como si los Malfoy tuvieran alguna vez una mala idea –replicó–. Fue idea de mi madre.

– ¿Y qué cultiváis los Malfoy por aquí? –Inquirió, ignorando por completo su comportamiento maleducado, dado que sus padres estaban cercanos a ellos–.

–Poseemos un viñedo, del que vendemos la uva; también tenemos un olivar, y hay una pequeña zona reservada para autoconsumo en la que tenemos muchos árboles frutales distintos. Bueno, ¿Nos movemos? –Dijo, viendo como sus padres ya habían comenzado a caminar por el camino de arena–. Aún nos quedan unos diez minutos andando.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y ambos se movieron, él delante de ella, hacia el camino que subía la pequeña colina. Hermione miraba los brotes de trigo, recordando la madriguera con añoranza. Pero, al llegar a la cima, no pudo ver edificio más distinto que la madriguera: Una hermosa casa de campo, de al menos dos plantas y sótano, se extendía hacia ambos lados del camino, rodeada por una bonita verja de madera pintada de blanco. Tenía aposentados dos sauces a la entrada, dando sombra, y conforme se acercaban Hermione pudo comprobar que a pesar de ser una casa rural no era en absoluto pequeña, sino que disponía de varias estancias claramente diferenciadas incluso desde afuera.

–Vaya… –exclamó–. ¿Quién cuida esta casa cuando vosotros no estáis aquí, Malfoy?

–Aquí vive gente –explicó llanamente Malfoy–. Y nosotros venimos "de visita", aunque legalmente sea nuestra casa.

– ¿Quién vive aquí?

– ¡Oh, Draco! Cielito, cuanto has crecido, ¡Déjame que te de un beso…! –una señora mayor, de al menos sesenta años, avanzaba por el césped mientras se limpiaba las manos en el delantal que cubría su falda de Vichy–.

–…Mis abuelos. Ahora, debes mantener la mentira lo mejor posible –le advirtió–.

– ¿Qué mentira…? –Preguntó, mirando con los ojos como platos cómo el chico abrazaba a la señora–.

–Mi querido nieto, ¡Cada día estás más alto! –exclamó, y le dio un par de besos sonoros–. ¿Y quién es esta hermosa chica, Draco? Tal vez…

–Abuela, te presento a Hermione Granger –hizo el chico las presentaciones–. Hermione, ella es mi abuela, la señora Regina Malfoy.

–Encantada de conocerla, señora Malfoy –saludó Hermione cortésmente–.

–No recuerdo el apellido Granger…

–Y no me extraña, abuela. Hermione es hija de muggles –añadió el chico–.

Hermione pensó que Draco Malfoy estaba tomándose demasiadas licencias hablando de ella misma de esa forma, como si la pureza de su sangre fuera a aclarar mejor su situación en la vida a su abuela, o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, tras ver como la anciana no solo no fruncía el ceño, sino que levantaba sus cejas de la sorpresa, Hermione se sobrecogió un poco de la impresión, pensando en que tal vez su sangre condicionara la opinión de la señora en algún aspecto.

–Vaya, que interesante. Bueno, bienvenida a casa, Hermione. ¿Puedo llamarte así, verdad? –inquirió–.

–Sí, claro, señora Malfoy.

–Por favor, llámame abuela. Todos lo hacen –añadió, viendo la expresión de extrañeza de la chica–. La comida está lista, pasad.

Hermione y Malfoy pasaron adentro, donde ya estaban en la puerta las maletas que sus padres habían enviado el día anterior, para no cargar con ellas en el movido viaje de traslador. La casita por dentro estaba completamente decorada de color blanco, beige y con muebles de madera. Alfombras de arpillera, salvamanteles de lino, paredes blancas y las vigas de madera de los altos techos a la vista completaban el cuadro campestre. Aquello, a pesar de ser una casita de campo, se veía como un auténtico hogar, con la chimenea siendo rodeada por un sofá y dos sillones en pos de una conversación agradable con una buena taza de té.

–Esta casa es maravillosa…

–Gracias, querida, la decoré yo misma –se oyó a lo lejos la señora Malfoy, quien al parecer había oído su exclamación–.

–Escucha, Granger: Mis abuelos no deben saber que este compromiso es falso. Ellos son demasiado tradicionalistas en lo que se refiere al divorcio, por lo que una separación tras el matrimonio me llevaría a ser desheredado. Así que, para ellos, nuestro compromiso es real.

– ¿Cómo dices? –preguntó horrorizada–. Pero eso no me lo habías dicho, Malfoy. Se te olvida siempre comentar el detalle más importante de todos los planes que hacemos.

–Bueno, uno tiene que saber cómo conseguir captar la atención de una chica todo el tiempo –dijo, con media sonrisa, y Hermione realmente llegó a plantearse si aquella frase atrevida iba con segundas intenciones–, ya sabes, que las cosas vayan sobre ruedas.

Le ofreció el brazo, caballerosamente pero con una pícara mirada de regocijo, y al ser observada por la abuela Malfoy no tuvo más remedio que aceptar su brazo y caminar junto a él hasta el otro lado de la casa, donde había una pequeña zona de almuerzo en el jardín, a través de las cristaleras que había en la cocina. Allí, El señor Malfoy se había sentado en la derecha del puesto que encabezaba la mesa, y frente a él a la izquierda se hallaba un severo anciano con una larga coleta plateada atada bajo su nuca con un lazo de terciopelo negro.

–Querido señor Malfoy –dijo la abuela Malfoy–, tenemos una invitada inesperada, levántate a saludar.

–Esto… –Hermione no supo que hacer exactamente, agarrada del brazo de su nieto y sin oportunidad para pensar un saludo decente–.

–Se bienvenida a nuestra casa, señorita…

–Granger, Hermione Granger, señor Malfoy –consiguió articular. Malfoy, observando la escena, ensanchaba aún más su sonrisa si cabía, disfrutando de la incomodidad de la chica frente a la inesperada hospitalidad de sus parientes–.

–Por favor, Hermione, siéntate junto a mi nieto Draco. La criada nos traerá el almuerzo en un instante –invitó, señalando el asiento junto a Malfoy. Ella, avergonzada y acalorada, se sentó junto a él. Comenzó a venir una muchacha de uniforme a servir la mesa. Junto a ella estaba el señor Malfoy, y al otro lado Draco, mientras que enfrente recibía el apoyo de la señora Malfoy con una cálida mirada tranquilizadora–.

–Y dime, muchacha, ¿Cuántos años tienes? –Comenzó el abuelo, tratando de mantener una conversación libre de peligros incomodos–.

–Pues tengo diecisiete años, señor, pero cumpliré los dieciocho en septiembre, en un par de meses.

–Vaya, que interesante, eres mayor que mi nieto –se asombró el hombre. Su semblante, serio e imponente desde que entraron en el pequeño jardín, frunció un poco el ceño–. Había supuesto que teníais la misma edad.

–Bueno, abuelo, en realidad sí la tenemos –dijo Draco, salvándola de un apuro–. Al menos estos dos meses.

–Eso es muy cierto, querido –aceptó la abuela–. Y dime, Hermione, ¿Vives en Wiltshire, como mi hijo y su familia? Imagino que os habréis conocido en el colegio, por lo que es probable que vivas en otro lugar.

–Mis padres tienen una casa en Londres, pero por lo general en verano vivimos en la costa, en Brighton –comentó Hermione–. Tenemos allí una casa cerca del mar.

– ¡Que hermoso debe ser vivir tan cerca del mar! –Dijo Narcissa, sonriendo al imaginar una casita a pie de playa–.

–Realmente disfruto mucho todos los veranos que estamos allí –sonrió de vuelta ella–. Es un paisaje muy bonito, y vivir junto al mar tiene un efecto muy relajante que nunca está de más.

La conversación siguió en una constante carrera por ver quien preguntaba antes a Hermione sobre su vida con los muggles, sus amigos del colegio y su futuro como bruja. Tras esto se tomaron un pequeño descanso, mientras retiraban los platos de la comida, y al llegar el postre Narcissa hizo una señal a su hijo, y este comprendió al instante. Golpeó un par de veces la cucharilla de postre contra la copa de sorbete que le ofrecía la criada, y todos apartaron su conversación para observarle.

–Bueno, abuelos, os habréis preguntado por qué hemos decidido traer a Hermione a nuestras vacaciones con vosotros –aventuró a predecir–. Y es que tenemos una noticia que daros. Hermione y yo –Draco, llegado a este punto, cogió suavemente la mano de Hermione, quien no lo esperaba en absoluto, y se puso tan roja que contrastaba con el blanco mantel– estamos comprometidos.

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Ya sabéis, mandad un review contándome todo lo que os ha hecho sentir este capítulo, qué creéis que pasará, como creéis que se lo tomarán la abuela y el abuelo Malfoy, qué reacción tendrá Hermione ante semejante sorpresa sin aviso.**

 **Un besazo, ¡nos leemos el domingo que viene!**


	5. Capitulo 4: La playa

**Hola a todos! Siento mucho el retraso, debería haber publicado ayer pero estaba en un coche de camino a casa, volviendo de Madrid. Espero que no me lo tengáis en cuenta, os juro que quiero ser puntual *sniff*. Traigo ya el capitulo 4, donde empieza a verse mucho más cambio en estos dos.**

 **Fanfiction tuvo problemas y no estuvo mandando los avisos de review durante un tiempo la semana pasada, y estuve cuatro días pensando que a nadie le gustó el capitulo 3 como para dejarme un review =,C. Pero todo fue un error y recibi mas adelante los email, así que, ¡Todo controlado!**

 **Capítulo 4**

–Pero… ¿y el anillo? –consiguió articular su abuela, tras boquear como un pez fuera del agua durante unos segundos. El abuelo Malfoy, que había estado huraño hasta entonces, levantó la vista tan asombrado que incluso alzó ambas cejas–.

–No habrá anillo hasta la fiesta de compromiso, aunque cuando me declaré evidentemente se lo ofrecí –mintió descaradamente. Hermione, inquieta por una mentira tan improvisada, además de haberse visto sorprendida por una declaración tan escandalosa en medio del postre, se quedó completamente sonrojada y paralizada en el sitio, mirando a los señores Malfoy (los cuatro señores Malfoy) alternativamente–. ¿No es así, princesa?

 _¿Princesa?_ ¿Acababa de llamarla _PRINCESA_?

Controlando el instinto de asesinarle con la cucharita del té, respiró hondo y contestó como pudo:

–E–eh… Si, así es. Un anillo precioso –añadió, viendo la expectación que había creado la repentina caramelosidad del asunto.

–Bueno, entonces… –la abuela Malfoy hizo sonar una campanilla y la criada apareció por la puerta–. Querida, ¿Querrías asegurarte de que llevan las maletas de los dos jovencitos a la misma habitación de invitados?

– ¿Las dos? –Preguntó Hermione, sin poder cerrar la boca–.

–Claro, querida, así ahorraremos espacio y podréis pasar más tiempo juntos, ya que prácticamente todas las vacaciones están programadas –dijo Narcissa, haciéndole elocuentes gestos con la mirada–.

Terminaron de comer, y les dieron permiso a todos para levantarse e ir a su habitación a descansar un poco y cambiarse de ropa. Hermione subió, sin observar la preciosa escalera, hasta donde le habían indicado que se hallaba el dormitorio de invitados, la segunda puerta a la izquierda. Entró, malhumorada, seguida de Malfoy que se reía en su interior por el infantil comportamiento de la castaña. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta y Hermione no pudo aguantar más:

– ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que se lo ibas a contar en el postre?

–Porque quería ver la cara que ponías –dijo divertido–. Y ha sido muy graciosa, deberías haberte vist… –el chico cerró la boca ante la fulminante mirada de ella–. Vamos, Granger. A mí me disgusta la situación tanto como a ti, pero dentro de los inconvenientes deberías tomártelo con humor, como yo.

–Claro, porque tengo muchas ganas de divertirme –dijo malhumorada–. ¿Y qué se supone que es eso de _princesa_? – El chico se encogió de hombros y se tiró sin miramientos en la cama–. ¿Qué haces?

–Descansar. Deberías hacer lo mismo, a pesar de tu ansiedad por controlarlo todo deberías asumir que estás de vacaciones.

–Voy a darme una ducha, mejor –dijo ella–. Necesito despejarme un poco. ¿Dónde está el baño?

–Esa puerta es un baño –señaló el chico la puerta junto a la ventana que daba al jardín–. Tenemos baño privado.

–Genial.

Mientras Hermione abría su maleta para coger lo necesario para su aseo, Malfoy se quitó los zapatos, el chaleco de punto (en Inglaterra aún hacía algo de fresco) y se abrió los tres primeros botones de la camisa. Tumbado bocarriba, no se dio cuenta de que la chica ya había entrado en la ducha cuando se quedó dormido.

Algo le despertó a los pocos minutos. Molesto, levantó un párpado y luego frotó sus ojos con las manos. De nuevo oyó aquello que lo había despertado.

– ¡Malfoy!

Era la voz de Hermione, que lo llamaba desde el baño. El chico, completamente extrañado de que la muchacha le llamara desde la ducha y pretendiera que él se acercase, llamó a la puerta con precaución:

– ¿Granger?

– ¡Malfoy, se me ha olvidado la toalla en mi maleta! Alcánzamela.

– ¿Cómo es tu toalla? –inquirió–.

–Es la única toalla que hay, no fastidies –gruñó–.

Divertido, hurgó entre las cosas de la chica y pronto encontró una toalla de baño de color rojo. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, a la vista de una reivindicación de los leones en toda regla, cogió la toalla y entró en el baño.

– ¡Ah!

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¡Llama antes de entrar! –Exclamó ella, desde el otro lado de la cortina de la bañera–.

–Granger, no se te ve nada en absoluto, por Merlín. No seas cría. Además no me apetece verte desnuda, créeme.

– Pues ya somos dos, al menos en eso estamos de acuerdo. ¿Me pasas ya mi toalla o vas a esperar que me seque al aire? –insistió–.

–Aquí tienes –dijo el chico. Tendió la toalla desde el otro lado de la bañera, donde ella estaba, y su silueta se marcaba contraluz–. Vaya, quien hubiera dicho que había tantas curvas bajo un uniforme tan plano –se le escapó al chico tras una pequeña deliberación. Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, lo justo para que Hermione reaccionara–.

– ¡¿Cómo dices?! –chilló prácticamente Hermione. Descorrió la cortina, furiosa, y salió de la bañera tan rápidamente que casi dio un traspié, con la toalla religada–.

–No he dicho nada –mintió el chico, rezando para que no hubiera oído su metedura de pata–.

– ¡¿Qué haces aquí todavía, es que acaso no vas a salir?! –gritó, algo histérica–.

–Tranquila, ya me estaba yendo –hizo ademán–.

–Muy bien, pues rapidito –con un brazo hizo el gesto de echarlo de la habitación, moviendo la mano hacia adelante, y lamentablemente para ella la toalla resbaló. Cayó hecha un nudo a sus pies, justo en el mismo instante en el que Malfoy se daba la vuelta para mirarla–.

Completamente desnuda, el chico quedó al principio sin saber si debía desviar la mirada. Observó sus pecas regadas en los hombros, y su cadera moldeada y morena, sus pechos al descubierto y sobresaltados del frío, y por último sus ya conocidas piernas. Luego, miró el rostro de la chica, que pareció haberse quedado en shock. Aquella mirada asustadiza y tímida provocó más sensaciones en él que cualquier vistazo a su cuerpo de mujer. Lentamente, se agachó y recogió la toalla, extendiéndola para hacerle ver a ella que pretendía tapar la vista mientras se acercaba, y se la ofreció. Ella, tontamente, levantó ambos brazos para religársela de nuevo, sin apenas percatarse de que Malfoy la ayudaba a ello. Cuando consiguió estar tan cerca que lo único que separaba sus cuerpos era la toalla, Malfoy se acercó a su cuello y olió el perfume que despedía. Hermione cerró los ojos, sin control de los latidos de su corazón, y con un último roce de Malfoy, de su nariz afilada sobre su cuello y su mentón, se separó de ella y salió del baño.

Al salir de la ducha pudo comprobar que Malfoy no estaba en la habitación. Secándose el pelo con su toalla, se sentó junto a la ventana en un banco que había entre las cortinas, y observó el paisaje: Desde la planta superior era fácilmente divisable cada campo que cultivaban los Malfoy, viéndose morado el campo de viñas, verde pálido el olivar, donde las aceitunas aún no crecían, y el campo multicolor debía ser, sin duda, el de árboles frutales. También se podía distinguir, aunque no tan bien, un pequeño huerto junto a un jardín de invierno, en el que con las puertas abiertas estaban preparando una mesa para la hora del té, rodeada de plantas y pequeñas macetas de flores.

Dejando su pelo secar al aire, se tumbó en la cama, pensativa. Malfoy la había visto, accidentalmente, desnuda en el baño. Se había ido más o menos rápido, e incluso la había ayudado a cubrirse, demostrando así no ser tan cerdo como ella misma le calificaba. Pero cuando ya ella volvía a estar cubierta con su toalla, él había aprovechado para oler su pelo. ¿Por qué? Justo unos instantes antes de aquello, él había halagado a su figura.

¡Ah! ¿Por qué debía ser todo tan absurdamente complicado?

Con estos pensamientos, Hermione se quedó dormida, con su pijama de verano puesto y el cabello húmedo.

–o–

–Despierta, Granger.

Hermione abrió un ojo, molesta por la luz que entraba desde la ventana. Luego se giró para ver quien le despertaba con tan poca delicadeza, y vio a Malfoy inclinado sobre la cama, zarandeándola con su brazo por el hombro. Ella se levantó de un salto.

Tras el incidente del día anterior, tanto Hermione como Draco hicieron como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Bajaron a tomar el té, cenaron con su familia y en cuanto sus padres comenzaron a rememorar batallitas de cuando Malfoy era un niño, el chico decidió que era la hora para ambos de acostarse, a pesar de que Hermione deseaba oír más. Así, subieron al dormitorio y el chico tuvo la delicadeza de poner un colchón de espuma en el suelo y dormir allí, dejando la cama para la chica.

– ¿Qué pasa, que hora es? –Preguntó Hermione, frotando sus ojos–.

–Es la hora de desayunar, son las nueve de la mañana. Hoy iremos de excursión –la informó–. ¿Te has traído traje de baño?

–Sí, he traído uno, ¿Por qué, tenéis piscina?

–Vamos de excursión a la playa, volveremos para la cena –explicó el chico, agachándose en los cajones del armario y sacando prendas de ropa–. Ahá, lo encontré.

El chico llevaba en la mano un bañador de chico, deportivo y de lycra. Hermione miro la diminuta prenda preguntándose en qué estaba el chico pensando con un bañador tan pequeño para un adulto. Tras observar su mirada, preguntó:

–Malfoy, ¿Cuántos años hace que no entras en ese bañador? –inquirió–. Debe ser para niños de ocho años, al menos.

–Hace ya cuatro años… –confesó, rascándose la cabeza–. Hace mucho que no voy al mar.

–Deberías ir a comprar uno después del desayuno –dijo ella–. O parecerás un embutido italiano ahí dentro. Todo un pepperoni.

–Ja, ja, Granger –rió sarcásticamente–. Creo que tengo otro nuevo por aquí, de mi talla… Lo encontré.

El segundo, definitivamente, era un bañador de adulto, de color verde oscuro, como no, pero también de lycra. Ella le miró, se desperezó y se incorporó de la cama. Entonces, al bajar, notó que el suelo estaba mullido y miró que en realidad estaba pisando la cama improvisada del muchacho. Con algo de remordimiento por hacerle dormir en el suelo de su propia casa, bajó rápidamente y abrió su maleta, sacando su bikini rojo.

–Rojo, cómo no. ¿Es que piensas que los italianos entienden que eres una Gryffindor?

–Habló el que viste tanto de verde que algún día una vaca lo confundirá con hierba y se lo zampará –bromeó ella, levantando una ceja incrédula por aquel comentario tan insustancial–. Bueno, voy a entrar al baño a cambiarme. Tú puedes cambiarte aquí.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, se puso colorada ante la mención del baño, y sin mediar una palabra con el chico, se metió en el cuarto contiguo y se puso rápidamente el traje de baño. No le quedaba tan mal, al fin y al cabo: Una braguita sencilla, un top de triángulo que cubría bien todo lo que debía ser cubierto, y anudado en caderas y cuello. Contenta con el resultado, y viendo que su pelo indomable aquel día parecía querer quedarse recogido en una pinza del cabello, llamó a la puerta del baño desde adentro.

– ¿Se puede, Malfoy?

–Sí, ya estoy vestido –afirmó él–.

–Bien –Hermione salió del baño, intentando ser rápida, y buscó de nuevo en su maleta el vestido que pretendía ponerse ese día, color blanco y de tela vaporosa, perfecto para la playa–.

–No te pongas ropa muy incómoda de transportar, porque… ¡Por Merlín! –exclamó Malfoy. Él llevaba una camiseta muggle de color blanco y unas bermudas negras, pero al darse la vuelta esperando ver a Hermione con una camiseta o un vestido, se la encontró en bikini e inclinada sobre su equipaje, con sus nalgas completamente alzadas debido a que ni se había molestado en doblar sus rodillas–. ¿Es que no sabes meterlo todo en el baño antes de cambiarte? No me respondas –replicó antes siquiera de que ella abriera la boca–. Me marcho a desayunar, baja en diez minutos.

Con toda la prisa que le permitía su pereza mañanera, Hermione se enfundó su vestido y bajó las escaleras a toda prisa. Una vez abajo, vio a la criada con varios platitos y tazas en ambas manos y en precario equilibrio.

–Espera, te ayudo –le instó Hermione–.

–Gracias, señorita.

–No hay de qué, si rompes algo te regañarán.

Con una sincera sonrisa, la chica permitió que Hermione cogiera la pequeña torre de platos y pusiera los cubiertos encima, de tal modo que ella ahora disponía de sus dos manos para cargar con la bandeja llena de tazas. Ambas se encaminaron entonces a la mesa del jardín.

–Buenos días –saludó a la abuela Malfoy. Draco, que estaba sentado junto a ella, abrió completamente la boca de la impresión cuando vio a Hermione con la vajilla–.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Ella no podía con todo, le estoy echando una mano –explicó–.

–A ti no te pagan por hacerlo –replicó el chico entonces–.

–Precisamente por eso la estoy ayudando, porque nadie más lo hace (y con nadie me refiero específicamente a ti). Parece que como a ti no te pagan por poner la mesa no ayudas cuando se necesita –reprendió Hermione seriamente al chico–.

–Eso que dices es muy cierto, querida. Gracias, ya puede retirarse –le indicó a la criada. Ella, con una sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza, volvió a la cocina–. Y bien, ¿Estás lista para un delicioso día de playa?

–Completamente, señora Malfoy –aseguró. Malfoy la cogió de la mano y ella se giró impresionada–.

–Es la primera vez que vamos a ir a la playa juntos, abuela. Será una experiencia… interesante.

La abuela no perdió detalle de la mano de su nieto agarrando la de Hermione, y tampoco de la cara de ella, que se había tornado roja y parecía despedir un calor demasiado excesivo. Sonrió de buena gana y, cuando llegaron los demás comensales, comenzaron a desayunar.

–o–

–Por fin, pensaba que no llegábamos nunca –se quejó la anciana–.

–Hemos llegado temprano, hay muy poca gente y es un sitio muy desierto –aceptó el abuelo Malfoy–.

–Muy cierto, papá. Pondremos la mesa en un momento, vosotras podéis extender vuestras toallas e ir a probar el agua.

–Gracias, querido, eres un encanto –celebró la señora Malfoy. Cogió a Hermione de una mano y, junto con su suegra, las tres comenzaron a tender sus toallas en la arena–. ¿Vas a tomar el sol hoy, Hermione, o prefieres algo de sombra?

–Yo no suelo tomar el sol, señora Malfoy, porque ya soy un poco morena –admitió–. Y se verían aún más mis pecas.

–Cierto, querida. Todo lo contrario que nosotras dos, siempre hemos sido muy pálidas –concretó, y la abuela Malfoy estuvo de acuerdo con ella–.

–Mira, Hermione, Draco va hacia la orilla. Tal vez quisieras probar cómo de fría está el agua –la invitó la abuela–.

–Es una gran idea, me muero por volver a bañarme en el mar –asintió–.

Caminó con soltura hacia donde Draco se estaba dirigiendo, justo en el borde del mar. Mientras lo hacía, respiró hondo y sintió el salitre en su piel, saboreando por un instante el placer de la cálida brisa y el día soleado que le esperaba. Con una actitud mucho más positiva, alcanzó al chico, quien ya estaba metido hasta las rodillas en el agua.

– ¡Eh, Malfoy! ¡Espérame!

El chico se giró lo suficiente para ver como ella llegaba a la orilla. Estando acostumbrada a las rocosas playas de Brighton, pocos eran los bancos de algas que llegaban a la orilla, pero entonces Hermione se vio con el problema de que un gran arrecife la separaba del muchacho. Ya de por sí, ella le tenía cierto respeto al agua de mar: había bajo ella muchas cosas que no podía ver, por lo tanto cualquier roce involuntario con algo bajo ella la ponía muy nerviosa.

–Bueno, ¿Piensas hacerme esperar todo el día?

–Eh… –dio un paso, insegura. No ocurrió nada, pero al siguiente…– ¡AAAH! No puedo, me vuelvo a la orilla, ¡No puedo!

– ¿Que no puedes qué? –preguntó el chico extrañado. Luego, vio las algas–. Ah. Por Morgana, Granger, ¿Te da de verdad asco cruzar unas algas? Todas las chicas tenéis que ser tan… tan chicas, con asco hasta de sus propias sombras.

– ¡No me dan asco, pero no veo lo que hay debajo! –exclamó, completamente agobiada–. Una vez, cuando era pequeña, mis padres me dijeron que no pasaba nada por no ver el fondo, pisé, y un cangrejo enorme me picó en el pie. Me dieron cuatro puntos –añadió, ante la divertida mirada del chico, que se acercaba a ella–.

–Pobre cangrejo, mordió a la tonta equivocada –se lamentó por él–. Así que te da miedo el mar –rió, viendo como ella hacía pucheritos mirando al agua–.

–No me da miedo, me da respeto. Estamos invadiendo el hábitat de otras especies, y no son muy amigables. ¿Es que nunca te ha picado un cangrejo?

–Sí, Granger, pero todo aquel cangrejo que me picaba terminaba en mi olla, y luego en mi plato –explicó–. Mi padre y yo veníamos todos los otoños aquí, a cogerlos cuando era pequeño.

–Eso es muy bonito para ti, que viste cumplida tu venganza –retó, y solo consiguió que el chico riera a carcajadas–. ¡No tiene gracia!

–A ver, entremos juntos. Pisaré yo, y después pisas tú en el mismo sitio, ¿De acuerdo? –dijo el muchacho. Ella le miró, para buscar algún signo de burla, pero solo encontró una sonrisa divertida y una mano tendida hacia ella–.

–De acuerdo…

Comenzaron el lento pero seguro descenso hacia el mar. Primero fue sencillo, puesto que Draco pisaba primero, pero a pesar de saber que bajo su pie no había nada, Hermione era incapaz de sentir todas esas algas rozando sus piernas sin pensar que abajo la esperaba el mismísimo kraken para tragársela. Recordando con pánico su sumergida en el lago de la escuela, el calamar gigante, las sirenas y demás criaturas marinas comunes pero peligrosas, dando un terrible chillido se soltó de la mano de Draco y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

– ¡AH! Lo siento, Malfoy, no puedo hacerlo –admitió, con una lagrima estúpida y absurda asomando por el rabillo del ojo–. Me volveré con tu madre y tu abuela…

–Sube.

– ¿Qué?

–Que subas –repitió. El chico le había dado la espalda, y tenía las manos en posición para coger a Hermione a caballito. Giraba la cabeza justo para mirarla, y Hermione una vez más le miró con recelo–.

–Prométeme que no me tirarás al agua hasta que no haya algas.

–Te lo prometo.

–Por tu honor de Slytherin –añadió. El chico soltó una carcajada natural y entretenida, sonriendo por completo ante la infantil petición de Hermione–.

– ¿es que ahora los Gryffindor se fían del honor de un Slytherin?

–Sí, si con eso consigo que no me piquen más _bichos_ marinos –se lamentó, mirándole con súplica. El chico no pudo evitar reírse de nuevo, para fastidio de ella–.

–Te lo prometo por mi honor de Slytherin, Granger, así que sube. Vamos.

Tímidamente, y observando a ambos lados para asegurarse de que no les estuvieran mirando, Hermione dio un brinquito y se agarró a la espalda y el cuello del chico. Éste se tambaleó un poco, pero agarrándola firmemente por sus muslos comenzó a caminar hasta una zona libre de "entes marinos", como los llamaba Hermione mientras se sujetaba a sus hombros.

–Mira como juegan, Lucius. Casi parecen una pareja de verdad –comentaba Narcissa, con una limonada en la mano–.

–Pero mis padres están aquí, y eso les obliga en cierto modo a sobreactuar, así que no te hagas ilusiones, Narcissa. No es oro todo lo que reluce.

–Vamos, dime que no has pensado tú también que podría pasarles lo mismo que nos pasó a nosotros –dijo con una sonrisa, mirando por encima de sus gafas de sol como Hermione, tras un sofocado paseo, volvía al agua y se agarraba al brazo de su hijo como si este le fuera a salvar la vida–. Hermione es una chica muy hermosa, y mi hijo no es ningún estúpido, sabe que ella es inteligente y capaz.

–Eso es cierto, Narcissa, pero olvidas que ellos se llevaban mal incluso antes de todo esto –explicó el señor Malfoy–. Aunque he de admitir que fue más por prejuicios que porque realmente tuvieran tiempo suficiente para conocerse y decidir que no les gustaba el otro como amistad.

–Míralos, Lucius. Juegan en el agua como niños. Mira a Hermione –especificó, y su marido la observó por unos instantes–. Es tan inocente que me arriesgaré a decir que aún sigue siendo una _niña_. Sería estupendo que, cuando llegase la hora, ella al menos estuviera a gusto con nuestro hijo.

– ¿Quieres decir que…?

–Vamos, Lucius, un matrimonio no se hace legal hasta que éste se consuma, por lo tanto el Pacto no se romperá hasta que eso ocurra –le explicó ella–. Y lamentaría mucho que llegase el momento y ellos no estuvieran, al menos, en armonía el uno con el otro. No pongo en duda que mi hijo sea un caballero, por supuesto, pero él…

–Él ha tenido más éxito con las chicas que Granger con los chicos –terminó por ella–. Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Para él podría ser, simplemente, algo que debe pasar. Pero para ella…

–Será la noche más importante de su vida hasta ahora. Y no quiero que eso ocurra de la manera equivocada –concluyó–. Ah, a veces pienso que ese antepasado tuyo eligió una mujer para mi hijo mejor de la que él mismo podría haber elegido.

– ¿Tanto te gusta Hermione Granger? –Preguntó anonadado su marido–. Solo has estado con ella tres días, Narcissa.

–Y en tres días ha sido más educada, sincera y amable que todas las hijas de tus amigos juntas. Esa chica, Pansy, la hija de tu amigo Parkinson, es engreída y egoísta, y Bulstrode necesita volver a nacer para ser digna de emparentarse con nosotros –replicó secamente–. Y las Greengrass están tan huecas como una caracola. Hermosas, pero vacías. Hermione Granger es la mejor chica que he conocido hasta ahora.

Mientras esta conversación tenía lugar, en la orilla del mar Hermione luchaba internamente para no sobresaltarse con cada cosa que veía en el agua.

– ¿Has sentido eso? –preguntó por quinta vez, neurótica–.

–Granger, hay un grupo de peces curiosos que vienen a ver que somos y por qué los invadimos –explicó el chico, señalando un pequeño banco que los rodeaba–. Solo son peces.

–Ya… –ambos chicos estaban en una zona donde el agua les llegaba hasta debajo de los hombros–. Peces.

–Nunca me hubiera imaginado que te daba tanto… respeto –se corrigió tras una severa mirada de advertencia– el mar.

–Este problema se agravó el día que me hechizaron y me sumergieron a mil pies bajo el agua, rodeada de sirenas de aspecto poco fiable –explicó con pesar–. Deberían haberme preguntado si me gustaba el agua antes de sumergirme en ella.

–Eso suena razonable, pero no elegías tú, sino el campeón del torneo en cuestión –rebatió el chico–.

–Pero… ¡Ay!

De un salto, Hermione se subió a Malfoy con una rapidez digna de un buscador tras haber notado algo rozarle muy cerca de su pierna. Con ambas piernas rodeó la cintura del chico, y casi lo asfixia de tanto que apretó sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza, asustada. Debatiéndose entre la risa y la molestia, el chico alzó sus manos lo justo para retirar sus brazos de la cara, y pudo ver los ojos de Hermione tan cerrados que parecía que le iban a salir por el otro lado de la cabeza. Mirarla en esa situación tan cómica habría sido tan divertido como para no parar de reír en un mes, pero él solo podía pensar en dónde estaban sus piernas y qué apoyaba con tanta fuerza contra sus pectorales. Bajó los brazos él también, y sólo cuando rodearon a la chica por la cintura ésta se percató de la situación.

Intercambiaron una mirada, ella muerta de vergüenza, y él sin saber qué decir o hacer. No podía soltarla (quién hubiera podido con tal fuerza en las piernas), así que no podía separar su cuerpo del de él mismo, pero sentirla tan cerca, sentir su cuerpo tibio en contraste con el agua fría, iba a provocar una situación incómoda para ambos de un momento a otro. Ella, por su parte, asustada como estaba, olvidó por completo su miedo mirando aquellos ojos grises. Draco Malfoy era un muchacho atractivo, de aquello ella no había tenido dudas nunca, pero su actitud con ella había sido la barrera definitiva entre ambos… hasta que descubrió, tras su forzado compromiso, que podía ser algo más que un chico borde. Aunque sin querer, poco a poco ese pensamiento tímido y vergonzoso de que la incitaba a pensar que incluso podía pasarlo bien con él, había conseguido hacer que ella le viera con otros ojos. El chico parecía tan desconcertado como ella misma, y sin embargo había comenzado a acercar su rostro hacia sus labios. Hermione, que no esperaba en absoluto aquello, no hizo más que cerrar los ojos, y esperar para recibir sus labios rosados…

–Chicos, es la hora de comer –anunció a lo lejos Narcissa–.

–Deberíamos irnos ya –dijo Hermione, habiendo abierto lentamente sus ojos. Ambas respiraciones estaban entrecortadas, debido a la impresión que había causado Narcissa haciéndoles salir de su burbuja–.

– ¿Es necesario? – se lamentó. Al momento se arrepintió de aquella muestra de sensibilidad–.

–Sí, Malfoy, lo es –dijo sonriente–.

Con ella aún en brazos, el chico comenzó a salir del agua, y la soltó en la orilla donde no había más algas. Su madre le miraba muy sonriente, y eso le hizo fruncir el ceño de mal humor. Hermione, algo avergonzada, se sentó en su toalla mientras evitaba por todos los medios mirar a la cara a nadie en absoluto. Pronto estuvo servida la mesa, con los sándwiches cada uno en su plato y las limonadas servidas, y sonrió al ver lo cómodamente que se sentían todos en aquella peculiar reunión familiar alrededor de una mesa de plástico en la playa.

–Cielos, me muero de hambre –articuló mientras se sentaba. Se había colocado un pañuelo alrededor de su cintura, de un cálido color amarillo, y a Malfoy ese detalle a conjunto con el rojo de su bikini no le pasó desapercibido–.

–Come cuanto quieras, Hermione, hemos hecho suficientes para alimentar a toda la costa –bromeó la abuela Malfoy.

La madre de Lucius Malfoy era bajita y regordeta, con un moño cano en la nuca siempre y una sonrisa pintada en los labios, todo lo contrario que su marido, que siempre estaba serio y miraba con los ojos agachados todo cuanto le rodeaba. No era descortés, pero tampoco era muy comunicador. Lucius Malfoy a penas le dirigía palabra a Hermione, pero ella había podido observar que la miraba mucho, mientras que Narcissa se mostraba absolutamente complacida con su presencia y su compañía.

Comieron sin prisas, y tras ello Hermione se tumbó en su toalla, junto a la que habían colocado una sombrilla que la cobijaba del sol, y allí descansó durante un rato, mientras Malfoy y su padre hacían ejercicio nadando en el mar.

–Dime, Hermione, ¿Te lo estás pasando bien? –Preguntó Narcissa–.

–Estoy divirtiéndome mucho, señora Malfoy –le aseguró–. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a la playa, y bañarme en un agua tan cálida ha sido una experiencia muy agradable.

–No he podido evitar observar que pareces llevarte mejor con mi hijo. No te avergüences, ya estaba enterada de que no os llevabais muy bien –aseguró, viendo como Hermione agachaba la cabeza–. No es ningún secreto que mi hijo ha sido influenciado por los prejuicios que tuvo mi marido en su día, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes, al menos eso creo.

–Sí, Malfoy… es decir, Draco –se corrigió, observando como la madre de Lucius pasaba junto a ella de camino a la orilla– y yo seguimos teniendo nuestros roces, pero ahora está… cambiado. No sabría explicarlo.

–No hace falta que me lo expliques, querida, con saber que te sientes a gusto me conformo–le aseguró Narcissa. Hermione sonrió con sinceridad, agradecida por la preocupación de la mujer por hacerla sentir apreciada–.

–Sí, me siento a gusto.

– ¿Cómo os las arregláis para dormir? –Inquirió entonces–.

–Su hijo ha colocado un colchón de espuma en el suelo, y duerme ahí, aunque me siento mal por ello en realidad. Al fin y al cabo, es su casa y no la mía.

–Mi hijo siempre tan caballeroso –dijo ella con la nariz arrugada–. Será solo una noche más, querida, no padezcas, mi hijo no va a morir por dormir en el suelo. Incluso puede que sea una lección de humildad para él.

–Ya, Draco Malfoy siendo humilde. Jamás pensé que eso podría pasar. En realidad –añadió– estoy teniendo muchas sorpresas agradables con su hijo, señora Malfoy, más de las que hubiera esperado.

–Os he visto jugando en el mar –añadió Narcissa entonces–. Tal vez mi hijo no lo admita nunca delante de mí, pero empiezas a caerle bien, Hermione.

–Yo también creo que he tenido durante mucho tiempo una idea equivocada de él. No es tan malo ni tan imbécil como era en el pasado. Con perdón –dijo entonces, mirando de soslayo a su madre. Ella carcajeó con naturalidad–.

–Te comprendo. Al principio de nuestro matrimonio, Lucius y yo no nos llevábamos bien. Era un matrimonio convenido años atrás, como el vuestro. Él era un engreído y un egocéntrico, y yo era altanera, superficial y orgullosa. Sólo teníamos dieciséis años. Pero un día, estando solos en el jardín de esta misma casa, yo me caí del caballo y él me recogió en brazos.

–Qué romántico –susurró Hermione, atenta a cada palabra–. ¿Y qué pasó?

–Yo nunca hubiera imaginado que él me ayudaría, pensaba que se reiría de mí y llamaría al criado, pero me aupó del suelo y me retiró el cabello de la cara. Me miró a los ojos y me preguntó si estaba bien, y sin querer se me escapó un "contigo siempre estaré bien". Y hasta hoy, querida, eso ha sido una verdad inamovible.

–Es una anécdota preciosa, señora Malfoy, nunca imaginé que el señor Malfoy fuera tan romántico.

–Me alegro mucho de que fuera así, puesto que se esperaba de nosotros que el heredero de los Malfoy continuase con la perpetuidad del apellido –le explicó–. Y yo nunca habría tenido esa intimidad con él de llevarnos mal.

Observando la orilla del mar, ambas pudieron ver que los dos hombres salían del agua y se acercaban a ellas.

–El agua está perfecta ahora para un baño, Narcissa –le aseguró su marido, que volvía y se cepillaba el pelo para volverlo a recoger en su habitual coleta–. Deberías venir conmigo.

– ¿Es una invitación o luego me dejarás sola chapoteando en el agua? –inquirió, sonriente–.

Como toda respuesta, su marido la cogió de la mano y sin ningún esfuerzo tiró de ella y la levantó. Juntos se encaminaron hacia el agua, mientras Draco se sentaba en la toalla en la que un momento antes se hallaba su madre. La miró, sin saber cómo comenzar una conversación, pero ella se le adelantó:

–No pienso volver a meterme en el agua. Demasiadas emociones fuertes por hoy –Malfoy la miró con los ojos desorbitados y las mejillas sonrosadas, y ella comprendió lo mal que había sonado su comentario y lo fuera de lugar que lo había interpretado su interlocutor, por lo que se apresuró a añadir–: ya sabes, no quiero volver a ver un alga en mil años.

–Tampoco ha estado tan mal –le restó el chico importancia, resoplando–. Pronto nos iremos, mi padre y yo hemos estado hablándolo, y como nos marchamos mañana vamos a aprovechar la tarde recogiendo frutas en el huerto, ¿Qué te parece?

– ¿Eres amable porque tenemos que casarnos? –preguntó la chica directamente. La conversación con Narcissa la había hecho pensar, e instintivamente la pregunta salió de su boca sin ningún tipo de filtro–. Quiero decir, ¿Si fuera una situación diferente te habrías molestado en ser amable conmigo si nos hubiéramos encontrado?

–Imagino que no –confesó tras medio minuto de reflexión–. Pero tú tampoco te habrías acercado nunca a mí. Es lo que tiene ser enemigos confesos, que todo el mundo sabe que nos odiamos entre nosotros y nadie, incluidos nosotros, siente la necesidad de cambiarlo.

–Entiendo lo que quieres decir –aceptó ella, siguiendo el hilo de los pensamientos del rubio–. No hubieras hablado conmigo por el simple hecho de que sabías que yo no iba a hablar contigo.

–Es más sencillo que eso: ninguno de los dos habría sentido la necesidad de hablar con el otro, porque éramos enemigos. Pero las circunstancias cambian.

–Y que lo digas –señaló, alzando ambos brazos–. Vamos a casarnos.

–Lo dices como si la decisión la hubiéramos tomado nosotros –replicó el chico, intentando retomar su pose de chico duro–. Nos obligan.

–Nos obligan un mago y un muggle muertos –añadió–. Que no saben quiénes somos ni podían saber que nos llevaríamos tan mal.

–Eso es verdad. Pero he descubierto que, a pesar de ser una sabelotodo insoportable, no eres tan mala como pensaba.

–Bueno, tú has sabido demostrarme que tu cinismo, bien conducido, no tiene por qué ser siempre ofensivo con los demás –le halagó ella–.

El chico se quedó algo pensativo tras esa reflexión de Hermione, y ella optó por ir guardando sus cosas y las de los demás, en pos de partir pronto hacia la casa de campo.

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Dejadme saber en los comentarios, pliz, me animan a seguir publicando! ¡A nadie le gusta subir algo que nadie lee, y no puedo saber si lo leeis si no comentais nada al respecto!**


	6. Capitulo 5: El Beso

**Siento mucho haberme retrasado, pero he tenido problemas con la universidad y la verdad es que se me ha ido el santo al cielo.**

 **Capítulo 5**

Tras haber llegado y sin tiempo para ducharse y quitarse la sal del cuerpo, toda la familia Malfoy y Hermione soltaron las cosas en el porche y se pusieron unas botas de goma que la criada tenía preparadas para ellos, como las que usaban los trabajadores de sus propios campos, para pisar el suelo sin mancharse de fruta demasiado madura. Con extrañeza, Hermione se las puso y cogió una canasta de mimbre de las que se amontonaban junto al calzado, dispuestas para coger frutas con mayor comodidad. Ella decidió guardar también ahí su varita.

Malfoy cogió la suya también, y todos se encaminaron hacia los huertos. Para llegar a los árboles frutales debían pasar por los viñedos, por lo que Hermione tuvo el gusto de coger un buen racimo de uvas negras antes de adentrarse en el pequeño bosque en el que se componían los arboles de las distintas especies de frutas.

– ¿Qué frutas se recogen en junio, Malfoy? –preguntó Hermione, curiosa–.

–Nosotros tenemos melocotones –dijo él, mientras pasaban por unos arbustos con bayas–. Pero también se recogen las frambuesas y los arándanos.

–Vamos a coger melocotones entonces, ¿no? –inquirió emocionada, viendo los árboles en cuestión acercarse conforme ellos andaban–.

–Premio para la leona.

– ¡Qué bien! Es mi fruta favorita.

–Es tu día de suerte, entonces –comentó.

Cuando llegaron hasta los árboles, ya su familia se había esparcido por los otros extremos del campo. Ellos quedaron solos en una bóveda de hojas y frutos, mientras cogían la fruta delicadamente del mismo árbol. Él se subía a las ramas bajas del árbol, y a veces empujaba las pequeñas ramas hacia abajo para que Hermione alcanzara a coger los frutos. Aquella zona olía completamente a melocotón, un delicioso perfume que sumado al rojo del cielo del atardecer la hacían sentir como en un pequeño cuento de hadas. Malfoy bajó de un salto del árbol, sobresaltándola, y se sacudió las bermudas con las manos. Luego, se giró y miró a Hermione.

–Espera un segundo –dijo Draco–.

–De acuerdo.

–No te muevas de aquí, podrías perder la orientación –explicó mientras caminaba hacia el fondo de los árboles–.

–Ni que fuera yo tan torpe –replicó ella, fastidiada–.

–Basta que lo digas para que te pierdas… –la picó el chico a lo lejos–. ¡Aquí está! Ven, corre, Granger.

Hermione cogió el melocotón que ya tenía en su mano, y con un paso rápido alcanzó al chico. Al momento entendió qué estaba buscando Malfoy: uno de los árboles aún no había dado frutos, y conservaba sus pequeñas y rosadas florecillas brotando por todas sus ramas, junto con una cama de pétalos que perfumaba todo el ambiente. Hermione las observó maravillada mientras el chico seguía cogiendo frutas de los árboles contiguos, aparentemente restándole importancia a su gesto, subiéndose a la siguiente rama baja que encontró.

–Son preciosas…

–Siempre hay algunos árboles que tardan un poco más en dar frutas, y pensé que te gustaría verlos florecidos –se excusó llanamente, fingiendo limpiar la pelusa de un melocotón–.

–Es mágico –confesó–.

–Dijo la bruja –ironizó con media sonrisa–. Realmente podrías haber elegido una expresión un poco más elocuente.

–Los muggles lo dicen mucho–replicó con bordería–. Por si no lo recuerdas he vivido toda mi vida con mis padres muggles.

–Tranquila, _princesa_ –redundó el chico desde arriba de unas ramas de un árbol–.

–No me llames así –gruñó–, su majestad el _príncipe_ de las serpientes.

–Si vas a casarte conmigo, deberás a acostumbrarte. Soy según dices el príncipe de las serpientes, así que cuando seas mi esposa serás mi princesa, ¿No crees?

Tal como salieron de naturales aquellas palabras de sus labios, ella se giró bruscamente de la impresión para mirarle, incrédula. El chico se mordió la lengua, comprendiendo lo extraña que había convertido la situación con una simple frase, y miró desde la frondosidad de las hojas, buscándola. Hermione hizo lo mismo, observando las copas de los árboles en su busca, y en cuanto hubo dado media vuelta, sus ojos hicieron contacto.

Y Malfoy perdió pie en la rama que lo sujetaba a la copa.

– ¡Malfoy! –gritó Hermione asustada. Corrió hasta el chico, quien se había caído de espaldas, y se sujetaba el brazo dolorosamente–. Cielo Santo, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has roto algo?

–Si… –se quejó el chico. Ella buscó frenéticamente, aterrorizada–. La dignidad.

–Pero ¡Serás imbécil! –gritó ella. El chico rió levemente, pero al momento el dolor en el pecho le hizo callar–. Te levantaré, ¿de acuerdo? Te haré levitar conmigo hasta la casa.

– ¿Tu magia es lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo? –Preguntó inseguro el chico–.

– ¿Tú que crees, listo? Por supuesto que sí –contestó, ofendida por la duda. Hermione buscaba en su canasta su varita, la cual había guardado allí tras haberla sacado de su bolsa de playa–. ¡Wingardium Leviosa!

El chico flotó en el suelo unos centímetros, lo justo para que Hermione pudiera pasar el hombro sano del muchacho por los suyos y conseguir arrastrar mejor su peso hasta la casa. Volvieron a cruzar los viñedos, ya viendo el sol comenzar a bajar por la ladera, y tras eso llegaron hasta la mesa donde todos comían, en el jardín. Allí estaba la campanilla que la abuela Malfoy hizo tocar el día anterior, y sin dudarlo y tras sentar a Malfoy en una silla cercana, la agarró y la hizo sonar entusiastamente.

– ¿Me necesita, señorita? –preguntó la criada una vez salió por la puerta del jardín. Se llevó las manos a la boca, tapando su expresión de sorpresa, y miró con urgencia a la chica, que ya acomodaba al chico en la silla–.

–Sí, tráeme el botiquín de la casa, y si no hay una venda gruesa dentro tráeme alguna sábana vieja que pueda romper a tiras –le pidió–.

–Granger, ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo que estás haciendo? –Preguntó el chico, mirándola con desconfianza mientras la criada traía lo que le había pedido–.

–Mis padres son dentistas, pero mis tíos son doctores en medicina. Yo misma quería estudiar medicina, antes de saber que era una bruja –le iba explicando. Tal como había supuesto, no había en la casa vendas de mayor tamaño que las que podrían envolver una muñeca, así que con unas tijeras hizo tiras una sábana blanca con algún que otro agujero debidos posiblemente a algún puro del señor Malfoy Sénior–. Quítate la camiseta –le pidió–.

– ¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga, mientras hago el pino o conduciendo una escoba con una mano? –replicó enfadado y adolorido–. No puedo levantar el brazo izquierdo.

–Es verdad. Acércate un poco –pidió entonces. Nada de su vergüenza habitual en este tipo de situaciones asomaba en los ojos de Hermione, mientras agarraba la camiseta blanca por la cintura y le despojaba de ella sin miramientos. El hombro se veía contracturado y posiblemente dislocado, y un moratón comenzaba a formarse en la parte superior del pectoral, pero no había nada roto–.

–Pareces toda una profesional –se asombró el chico, viendo como ella fruncía el ceño, pensando–.

–Pregúntamelo dentro de siete años, cuando comience a estudiar medimagia –comentó. Se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada frente al rubio, y miró desde atrás el hombro y la espalda–. Malfoy, ¿Te fías de mí?

–Siempre que no me mates… supongo que sí, me fío de ti –respondió inseguro–.

–Pon la mano del hombro izquierdo hacia abajo todo lo que puedas, pondré tu brazo en tu espalda. Va a dolerte, no te voy a mentir –explicó–. Pero a no ser que quieras lidiar con unos medimagos italianos, o peor, con médicos muggles italianos, deberás hacer todo lo que te diga. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

–No lo sé… pero tampoco me gusta la alternativa –se lamentó mirando el césped mientras movía dolorosamente su mano hacia abajo. Sintió la cálida mano de ella agarrando la suya y moviéndola con suavidad hasta la espalda–.

–Voy a contar tres, y entonces sentirás mucho dolor –dijo ella. Se inclinó sobre él, para estar a la altura de la espalda, y su cabello rozó el rostro del chico, que cerró los ojos ante el placer de su contacto. En su oído escuchó su susurro–. ¿Preparado? Uno, dos… –no contó tres cuando, bruscamente, tiró de su hombro hacia delante y de su brazo fderecho hacia atrás.

Malfoy no supo qué le dolió más, el hombro que inesperadamente volvía a su sitio, o que ella le traicionara de aquella forma tan sucia.

– ¡No has contado tres, Granger! –Reprendió el muchacho a la chica, frotándose la zona herida–.

–Si lo hubiera hecho habrías esperado el dolor, y te habría dolido el doble, créeme –explicó ella, inclinándose hacia é y colocando el rostro muy cerca de sus hombros, por tanto también de su cara–. Mueve el brazo, ¿te duele menos?

–Si… ahora sí, gracias a ti –susurró. Hermione miró sus ojos, vidriosos del dolor, y sin querer enterró una mano en su pelo y lo acarició en modo de consuelo. El chico cerró los ojos ante el contacto y giró su cabeza, para que la mano de la chica tocara su mejilla–.

– ¡Hijo! ¿Qué ha pasado? –exclamó Narcissa a lo lejos. Hermione se giró y vio correr a la mujer, seguida de los otros tres Malfoy, y se arrodilló junto a su hijo–.

–Nada, me he caído de un árbol –explicó mientras Hermione le vendaba el hombro bien apretado–. Pero tranquila, Hermione me ha recolocado el hombro.

– ¿Pero se te había dislocado el hombro? –se horrorizó. El chico señaló la improvisada venda que Hermione había terminado de colocar, y le ayudó a ponerse la camiseta–. Hijo, no deberías darnos estos sustos.

–Tranquila, madre, no es la primera vez que me caigo de un árbol –la trató de tranquilizar, pero así solo consiguió ponerla aún más nerviosa–. Madre, entra en casa y lávate, tranquila. Hermione ha hecho un buen trabajo.

–Bueno, no ha sido nada… –se sonrojó, pero la señora Malfoy le dio un abrazo aliviado antes de que pudiera decir nada más–.

–Gracias, querida. Iré a ordenar la cena.

Hermione pidió un vaso de agua de paso para Malfoy, y pronto vino la criada a poner la mesa y entregarle el vaso al chico, que se lo bebió con cara de no haber probado el agua en su vida. Al parecer la comida estaba ya cocinada, puesto que en cuanto la mesa estuvo puesta se sentaron todos los comensales y los platos de pasta fueron llegando. Afortunadamente para Malfoy la mano herida era la izquierda y él era diestro, por lo que pudo comer sin problemas, a pesar de la insistencia de su madre en darle de comer ella misma. Al terminar, con el estómago lleno, y más tranquilos, los padres de Draco anunciaron que se iban a la cama. Sus abuelos, por tanto, se levantaron para irse a dormir también. Tanto Draco como Hermione esperaban que el otro fuera el primero en levantarse, pero al final la que dio el paso fue ella:

–Voy arriba, a ponerme el pijama.

–Bien, yo subiré en un segundo –anunció el chico–.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda para subir? –Inquirió ella, mirando su hombro–.

–Ni que fuera este el único brazo que tengo, Granger –replicó él. Hermione le miró con el ceño fruncido e indignada–.

–Bien, sube cuando te dé la gana.

Ella subió corriendo las escaleras, tal vez más rápido de lo necesario. Llegó al dormitorio y se lavó los dientes. Oyó la puerta abrirse y volverse a cerrar, y entendió que Malfoy había subido por fin. Salió del baño, aún con el vestido puesto, y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta cruzada de brazos.

– ¿Vas a asearte?

–Me he lavado los dientes abajo –contestó de mala forma él–.

– ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó entonces ella–. ¿Qué demonios… por qué me hablas así?

–Oh, vaya, perdona si no estoy de humor para hablarte con corrección después de haberme caído de un árbol –escupió–.

–Te he colocado el hombro, vas vendado, pasó hace horas, ¿sabes? Supéralo. Mañana estarás como nuevo.

Hermione estaba enfadada. Habían tenido un día de lo más entretenido, él se había portado bien con ella, y ella había intentado devolverle el trato. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? Mientras estos pensamientos la comían por dentro, iba buscando por doquier su pijama, que no recordaba donde había dejado la mañana anterior, mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se recogía el pelo en un desenfadado moño.

Malfoy la observaba desde la cama, sentado.

– ¿Buscas esto? –Preguntó al fin, y sostuvo en alto el pijama de Hermione, que había estado guardado bajo la almohada–.

–Si. Dámelo –exigió–.

–Ven a buscarlo –la retó–.

Aquello era la gota que colmaba el vaso: Se levantó de golpe, tanto que casi se hizo daño en las rodillas, y en tres zancadas estuvo a la altura del chico, quien con media sonrisa sostenía en alto las prendas de dormir. Hermione subió de rodillas a la cama por los pies, y se encaminó hasta él. Entonces él soltó el pijama, la empujó hacia la cama y en un instante estuvo encima de ella, teniéndola completamente a su merced.

La gomilla que Hermione llevaba en el pelo, tensa y desgastada, se rompió, dejando su pelo suelto bajo su espalda. El chico tiró bruscamente de sus vendajes y se despojó de ellos, mostrando su mejoría: Había fingido toda la hora de la cena, pero aún mostraba signos de hematomas en su pecho pálido. Roja de furia, trató de incorporarse, pero mientras con una mano Malfoy la empujaba por el hombro, con la otra retiraba su pelo de su espalda y lo regaba por el colchón. Se acercó a ella lentamente, sabiendo que Hermione le estaba observando, y cuando llegó a sus labios no pudo evitar morder su sabor a sal. Toda la espina dorsal de Hermione recibió un escalofrío, y su cuerpo se curvó sin querer, rozando accidentalmente con el de Draco. Sus cabellos rubios caían hacia su cara, y construían una barrera al exterior en la que Hermione solo podía observarle a él. Sus ojos grises se tornaron oscuros, y solo entonces ella se dejó besar. No pudo evitar extender una de sus manos a su nuca y enredar sus dedos en su cabello rubio, en tanto que él jugaba con sus tiernos labios.

Tras un deleite que parecía ser eterno, ambos se separaron, sintiendo en el pecho que sus corazones se habían saltado un latido.

–Pero… –murmuró Hermione–. Si estabas enfadado.

–Sí, lo estaba –admitió, sonriendo–. Porque he perdido demasiadas oportunidades para besarte hoy.

–Malfoy… no duermas hoy en el suelo –le pidió ella–.

–No diré que no a eso, pero antes –añadió, incorporándose de la cama y encaminándose al aseo– deberíamos darnos un baño.

–o–

Había llegado el momento de partir. Todas las maletas estaban ya hechas, y descansaban en el porche de suelo de adoquines mientras los visitantes se preparaban para partir. Hermione llevaba, además, una enorme cesta de frutas para sus padres, como obsequio de la familia Malfoy, y mantenía la distancia con Malfoy.

Ella le había invitado a dormir en la cama, pues era lo suficientemente grande como para abarcar a dos personas sin siquiera encontrarse toda la noche, pero cuando ella salió del baño se encontró con que Malfoy se había quedado dormido, con la cama a medio deshacer, en el colchón de espuma del suelo. No supo si había intentado subir la almohada a la cama, si había querido coger la manta para ponerla con ella o simplemente (y esta era la que quería que fuese la opción menos probable) que no quería dormir con ella. De cualquier forma, el día comenzó como todos los días, sin ningún tipo de pretensión por parte de Malfoy.

Pensando en si habría soñado aquel beso, se puso su mochila al hombro y, habiéndose despedido de los abuelos Malfoy, tomaron el traslador hasta el barrio londinense donde vivía Hermione. Allí la dejaron los Malfoy, despidiéndose cordialmente de ella y siendo recordada la visita de rigor en la que se verían envueltos ambos padres de los chicos.

Al entrar por la puerta, su madre gritó emocionada:

– ¡Edgar! ¡Ha llegado Hermione! –Extasiada, corrió a quitarse los guantes de goma y con espuma aún en el pelo le dio un abrazo a su hija, que casi pierde el equilibrio–.

–Hola a ti también, mamá. Te he echado de menos –confesó alegre–.

–Y nosotros a ti, querida. ¡No te puedes imaginar el fin de semana tan aburrido que hemos tenido!

–No ha sido para tanto, Holly –dijo su padre al salir al vestíbulo. Hermione corrió hacia él y le dio un abrazo cálido: por fin se sentía en casa–. ¿Cómo está mi chica favorita?

–Cansada, papa, muy cansada… ¡Se me olvidaba! Esto es para vosotros –dijo, rebuscando en su mochila. Sacó una gran bolsa de melocotones, que colocó en el regazo de su madre–. Es de parte de los Malfoy, los recogimos ayer en sus huertos.

–Vaya, esa familia debe ser realmente muy rica, ¿No? –Inquirió, mirando la cantidad de fruta y pensando cuántos árboles cabrían en una finca en Italia del norte–.

–Sí, mamá, son muy ricos. Lo que me hace pensar en cuanto dinero nos va a costar la ropa de la fiesta de compromiso… –Hermione se tiró en su sofá, completamente agotada. Su madre se sentó en el sillón contiguo, mirándola con complacencia–.

–Vamos, no será tan malo. Ya lo hablaremos todo cuando quedemos con los señores Malfoy.

–Tenéis que saber algo del señor Malfoy: No le gustan demasiado los muggles. Y no sé cómo podría terminar esa reunión, así que debéis ir cargados de buen humor –les advirtió–.

–Verás, Hermione, tu madre y yo hemos estado pensando algo –comenzó su padre, tras dirigirle una mirada cómplice a su esposa–.

–Lo cierto es que sí. Como bien sabes, nosotros no conocemos a Draco, y sin embargo tú has pasado toda la semana con su familia…

–Oh, Dios, ¿No pensareis invitarle a pasar unos días aquí, no? –Replicó al instante, frunciendo el ceño–.

–No, no, no nos referíamos a eso –se apresuró a desmentir su padre–. Pero tu madre y yo no veríamos tan mal invitarlos a tomar el té.

–Para conocernos mejor, ya que vamos a tener que organizar una cita de todos modos –dijo su madre, sonriendo para tratar de suavizar el golpe–. ¿Qué opinas? Seríamos nosotros tres y ellos tres. En casa, territorio neutral, nada de magia.

–Incluso puede que el señor Malfoy se sienta menos propenso a disgustarse si está en nuestra casa, y no en la suya –añadió Edgar, acogiéndose a lo que su propia hija les acababa de decir hacía unos instantes–.

Hermione frunció aún más el ceño, pensativa. Por un lado, ya se había planteado el dilema de la cita para que sus padres se conocieran: ¿Dónde podrían quedar? Debía ser un sitio en el que dejasen entrar a muggles, y para eso su casa era perfecta. Además, así por una vez sería Malfoy quien estuviera en terreno desconocido, y no al revés, viéndose ella fuera de su zona de confort y pasando las vacaciones en un país extranjero del continente. Al fin, Hermione se decidió.

–Está bien… podemos organizarlo aquí. ¿Os parece bien el miércoles? –inquirió, y sus padres asintieron con la cabeza, aliviados–. Debo mandar la carta lo antes posible. Pero… –un suspiro hondo salió de su boca desde su pecho– una vez más, no tengo lechuza.

–De hecho… tu madre y yo habíamos pensado en ello, y nos pusimos en contacto con tu amigo Harry. Tienes una sorpresa en tu dormitorio –dijo su padre, señalando las escaleras e invitándola a subir–.

Subió las escaleras como alma que llevaba al diablo, incluso tropezó con un escalón, y al abrir la puerta encontró en su escritorio una hermosa lechuza blanca común, cuya carita en forma de corazón la miraba expectante. Sus plumas blancas dejaban paso al color pardo de la punta de sus alas, y sus ambarinos ojos relucían, deseando conocer a su nueva amiga.

–Es genial…

–No es como el búho nevado de tu amigo Harry, ese es de una especie algo más cara, y solo hemos podido comprar una lechuza común. Pero el chico de la tienda le dijo a tu amigo que cumplía su función igual que cualquier otra –aseguró su madre–. ¿Te gusta?

–Me encanta, mamá. Te prometo que no tendrás que acercarte a ella nunca –bromeó, sonriente–.

–No esperaba menos de ti. Aún no tiene nombre y está deseando que la acaricies –resaltó Edgar–. ¿Qué nombre vas a ponerle?

–Lo pensaré esta noche –prometió–. Pero ahora debo mandar una carta.

–o–

Una lechuza blanca llevaba dando vueltas por alrededor de la mansión Malfoy al menos una hora. Malfoy la observaba desde su ventana, tratando de abrirla en el momento en el que el ave pasara frente a ella, pero cuando oía el sonido del pestillo ésta se asustaba y se marchaba media vuelta hacia el otro lado de la mansión.

No tenía como plan del día entretenerse en cazar una lechuza perdida y asustadiza, señal de que era joven e inexperta, pero no conocía aquella ave y por tanto sentía curiosidad por quién sería su dueño o qué contenía la carta que traía atada a su pata. Sacó su varita y cuando la lechuza no pasaba frente a su ventana la abrió, lo justo para poder pasar la punta de su varita por ella. En cuanto el animal pasó por delante, exclamó el hechizo _Accio_ e inevitablemente la lechuza acudió a la fuerza a la ventana.

– ¡Tranquila! –Gritó Malfoy, siendo picoteado por la asustada lechuza–. Tranquila, no te asustes, por amor de Merlín, vas a destrozarme las manos. ¿Quieres una chuchería? –apurado, corrió con la lechuza persiguiéndole hasta donde su búho dormitaba y le dio una de las chucherías de su cuenco de comida. La lechuza lo miró por un instante y se lo comió. Eso pareció calmarla–. Bien, eso está mejor, pequeña. ¿Qué traes ahí? –Tras desatar la carta de su pata, se sorprendió al identificar la caligrafía de Hermione–. Es una carta de Granger…

Se apuró a abrir el sobre y leyó el contenido de la carta:

 _Buenas tardes, Malfoy:_

 _¿Te gusta mi nueva lechuza? Me la han regalado mis padres, para que podamos comunicarnos más fácilmente. Se llama Pawney, y estaba muy excitada cuando ha visto que estoy escribiendo, espero que no se pierda por el camino. Es muy joven y creo que en este momento tiene miedo hasta de su sombra, pero mis padres no podían permitirse una lechuza adulta. Ya crecerá._

 _Espero que hayáis llegado sin problemas a Malfoy Manor. El caso es que cuando yo he llegado a casa, mis padres me han pedido que os transmita su deseo de quedar con vosotros a tomar el té en mi casa, el miércoles a las cinco en punto. A mí me ha parecido una buena idea, dado que yo he ido a tu fiesta de cumpleaños y además he pasado las vacaciones en el extranjero con vosotros. Sería una gran oportunidad por nuestra parte que aceptarais y así devolveros el favor. Habrá tarta y pastas, por supuesto hechas por nosotras dos, y espero que así estemos todos más cómodos, puesto que no hay peligro de que algún mago especialmente curioso descubriera que hay dos muggles en el mundo mágico tomando el té con sus consuegros._

 _Hazme saber la respuesta de tus padres en cuanto sepas algo. Puedes enviarla con tu búho si vais a tardar mucho, o con Pawney, a la que creo que de todos modos no le vendría mal descansar después de la emoción de su primer vuelo en tu percha antes de volver._

 _Un abrazo,_

 _Hermione Granger._

 _P.D.: No es necesario que traigáis nada a casa, nosotros lo tendremos todo previsto._

Draco miró alternativamente a la lechuza y la carta. ¿Qué podía ser más absurdo, una lechuza sobreexcitada o una Hermione Granger que le mandara un abrazo por escrito en una carta?

Bajó con prisas los cuatro tramos de escalera que separaban su dormitorio del salón de estar, donde encontraría seguramente a su madre tejiendo, y llamó a la puerta tras avisar al criado de que debía informar a su padre para que acudiera al salón.

–Hijo, ¿ocurre algo? Has bajado corriendo, te he oído incluso desde aquí –preguntó Narcissa con el ceño fruncido–. ¿Y qué era esa cosa que daba vueltas por la casa todo el tiempo?

–Una lechuza primeriza –explicó, mirando por la ventana–. Es la nueva lechuza de Hermione Granger, que le han regalado sus padres.

–Qué bonito detalle. Aún recuerdo cuando tú elegiste tu búho –dijo soñadoramente ella–. Eras solo un niño, y ahora eres todo un hombre…

–Madre, déjate de sentimentalismos, y vamos a lo que nos incumbe –cortó el chico. Se sentó en la butaca que había junto a la apagada chimenea, mientras era fulminado con una mirada por su madre–. Los padres de Granger quieren invitaros a su casa, a tomar el té, el miércoles a las cinco.

– ¡Vaya, una reunión de muggles! –Exclamó, mientras su marido entraba en la sala y cerraba la puerta–. Qué interesante, me muero de ganas de asistir.

–Ya, seguro que será un deleite –ironizó el muchacho. Miró a su padre, esperando su reacción–. ¿Qué opinas, padre?

–Debemos ir, puesto que nos han invitado, y ella no ha rechazado ninguna de nuestras cortesías hasta ahora –le explicó a su hijo. Pero luego su mirada lo dijo todo–. Aunque eso no quiere decir, desde luego, que me guste la idea. Debemos sacrificarnos.

–Oh, querido, no vamos a ir a la horca, sino a tomar el té. Además, te encantan las pastas caseras –añadió su esposa con una sonrisa divertida–. Al menos podrás comer cuanto quieras.

–Qué bien, ahogar mi descontento en comida, lo que uno desea más que nada en una tarde de té con muggles –replicó, y Narcissa rió de su actitud pasivo agresiva de resignación–.

–Hijo, deberías ir a escribir una respuesta –le apremió la mujer, continuando con su labor de punto–. No hagas esperar a Hermione.

–Sí, madre, ahora mismo voy –aceptó, y levantándose de su lugar salió del salón de estar y subió corriendo las escaleras, en pos de escribir una respuesta antes de que Pawney matara del susto a su búho Ónice.

 **¿Y bien? ¡Ya va a empezando a tomar forma! Dejadme saber en os reviews que pensáis que pasará a continuación, ¡y si os gusta o no como esta todo siendo moldeado!**


	7. Capitulo 6: Merienda con los Granger

**Hola a todos!**

 **Primero que nada quisiera agradeceros a todos el apoyo que estais dándome con los reviews, ¡sois geniales!**

 **También tenia que aclarar una duda general que, al parecer, no deje del todo clara en el relato: No, no ocurrió una guerra finalmente, por eso Draco acaba de cumplir los 17 y Hermione no tiene los 18 años. Necesitaba que esto fuera asi para poder desarrollar la historia, y así lo he hecho, pese a lo que me encanta escribir sobre la guerra y la postguerra.**

 **Dicho esto, ¡disfrutad del siguiente capitulo!**

 **Capítulo 6**

Hermione y Malfoy no hablaron durante dos días. Ella contestó a la confirmación del chico con la dirección exacta de su casa, para que no tuviera que salir a recoger a los Malfoy a la esquina de la calle y pudieran personarse en su puerta. Tras eso, no hubo nada más.

Hermione vestía una falda marrón aquel día, con una camisa abotonada a juego de color beige. Casi parecía que la hubiera vestido su madre como una muñeca, pero quería dar buena impresión a los Malfoy en su hogar, por lo que no le dijo nada y se conformó con aquella vestimenta. Unas sandalias de tacón marrones completaban el conjunto, y en su pelo lucía una diadema con un lazo.

Tanto su madre como ella habían pasado la mañana en la cocina horneando pastas, y además su madre había hecho una tarta de melocotón con la fruta que los Malfoy les habían regalado. La casa entera olía a masa dulce, y Hermione pensó que aquello haría que su casa pareciera aún más un hogar. Por último, su padre había cambiado su camisa a cuadros por una lisa y su chaqueta de tweed había desaparecido. Toda la casa de los Granger temblaba de emoción (excepto Hermione, quien estaba crispada de nervios) por conocer a una familia de magos, y además por lo que les había contado su hija, una familia tan importante.

Ya casi eran las cinco de la tarde cuando llamaron al timbre. Hermione, deteniendo con su mano a su emocionada madre, se adelantó y abrió ella misma la puerta, haciendo a sus padres esperar detrás de ella de pie, junto a la entrada al salón. Nunca pensó que pudiera ver algo semejante en toda su vida: Tanto el señor Malfoy como el mismo Draco Malfoy llevaban pantalones grises de traje, camisa blanca abotonada y cinturón de cuero, a juego con los zapatos negros. El señor Malfoy había cambiado su habitual lazo de satén por uno de terciopelo para su cabello, y Draco llevaba el pelo perfectamente peinado, dejando a un lado su habitual engominado y luciéndolo suelto y natural, con una raya a un lado. Llevaba una chaqueta de traje en la mano, innecesaria a aquellas horas de la tarde pero posiblemente muy útil en el camino de vuelta a casa, ya anochecido. Por otra parte, la señora Malfoy lucía simplemente espléndida, con una falda de lápiz de color rosa pastel y una blusa blanca de gasa con un lazo dorado atado al cuello de la misma.

El primer pensamiento que tuvo Hermione es que parecían los padres y el hijo mayor de los Von Trapp.

–Bienvenidos, señores Malfoy. Hola, Malfoy –añadió redundantemente refiriéndose al chico–. Pasen, por favor. Les presento a mis padres, Holly y Edgar Granger.

–Sean bienvenidos a nuestra casa –les saludó la señora Granger, quien dio la mano a todos los presentes–.

–Tienes usted una casa muy bonita, señora Granger –cumplió Narcissa, observando la mesita con fotos familiares que había junto a la puerta–. Sin duda un hogar muy acogedor.

–Bueno, podéis pasar al salón, iré preparando el té –les invitó Hermione. Señaló la puerta del salón y los Malfoy, excepto Draco, se dirigieron allí con los padres de Hermione–.

–Te ayudaré, así terminaremos antes –se ofreció el chico–.

– ¿Y dejar a dos muggles fanáticos con dos magos que acaban de conocer? –Dijo como si la sola idea le diera urticaria–. Ni hablar. Ve al salón, y vigila que ninguno de los cuatro provoque una guerra mágica.

–Te tomas esto demasiado en serio. Solo son nuestros padres, no un consejo internacional –replicó el chico, molesto–. Además, no me apetece ser yo el mediador.

–Ni a mí me apetece casarme, ya que nos ponemos así, pero ninguna de las dos cosas tiene remedio. Ve al salón, el agua del té ya está caliente y solo tengo que servirlo.

Apesadumbrado, Malfoy retomó su camino hasta el salón, donde los señores Granger se habían sentado cada uno en un butacón y sus padres estaban sentados en el borde del sofá, de cara a su homónimo. Su madre charlaba animadamente con la señora Granger, en cambio su padre… Ambos hombres miraban a sus rodillas, evidentemente tensos, y no dirigían la palabra a nadie.

Decidido a romper el hielo, se acercó al padre de Hermione y se atrevió a volver a presentarse, esta vez individualmente.

–Señor Granger, yo soy Draco Malfoy. Encantado de conocerle –saludó, y tendió la mano al hombre. Este levantó las manos de sus rodillas, en donde tenía hasta un segundo fija la mirada. Vacilante, extendió su mano y se la estrechó secamente–.

–Sí, Hermione nos hablaba mucho de ti cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts.

– ¿Si? –Preguntó el chico, inseguro de si quería saber qué habría contado Hermione de él exactamente–. Vaya, nunca lo hubiera adivinado.

–Al parecer no le caías muy bien –siguió relatando el señor Granger–. Tengo entendido que una vez te dio un puñetazo en la nariz.

–Eh… es cierto, señor Granger. Y he de añadir que su hija tiene un derechazo impresionante –sonrió–. Afortunadamente las cosas han cambiado.

–Eso espero, chico, realmente lo espero –reprendió con su mirada a Malfoy. Éste tragó saliva, mientras tomaba asiento junto a su padre, quien le miraba sin saber cómo defenderle de algo tan indefendible como su comportamiento adolescente en el colegio, que además había sido promovido por él mismo–.

–Ya está el té –anunció Hermione. Las mujeres detuvieron su charla y la madre de Hermione se levantó para ayudarla con la bandeja, en la que un hermoso juego de porcelana ("Ten cuidado, hija, es la porcelana buena" –pidió su madre) tintineaba agradablemente–.

Malfoy nunca se había alegrado tanto de ver a Hermione entrar por una puerta. Suspirando aliviado, le señaló el asiento junto a él, y tras dejar la bandeja en la mesa se sentó.

–Bueno, señores Malfoy, espero que estén cómodos en casa –dijo Hermione–.

–Tenéis una casita encantadora, Hermione –le aseguró la señora Malfoy–. Me alegro de que la reunión haya sido aquí, y no en Malfoy Manor. A Lucius le venía bien cambiar de aires.

–Bueno, deberíamos hablar sobre cómo va a estar todo organizado –la interrumpió el señor Malfoy, mirando de soslayo a su mujer–. La fiesta de compromiso se celebrará en Malfoy Manor, el próximo domingo, y la boda tendrá lugar a finales de Julio.

–Debemos hablar, entonces, de cómo vamos a repartir las facturas –añadió Edgar. Aquella era la primera vez que el señor Malfoy lo escuchaba hablarle directamente a él, y su imponente y autoritario tono, unido a su voz grave, le hizo entender que aquél era un hombre al que no le convenía provocar–. Por lo general el vestido de la novia y el banquete corren a cargo de los padres de la chica.

–No se preocupe por la fiesta, señor Malfoy, corre a nuestro cargo –le interrumpió la señora Malfoy–. Al fin y al cabo, es una boda prácticamente por obligación, y dado que la familia Malfoy está acostumbrada a eso, es costumbre que la familia del chico lo pague casi todo, debido a la tradición de la dote que recibían de los padres de la muchacha.

–Es una tradición anticuada, desde luego –añadió Malfoy, viendo como la cara del señor Granger cambiaba a una mueca de disgusto–, y evidentemente no voy a pedir ninguna dote por Gr… Hermione –carraspeó para disimular su error–, pero que los Malfoy nos encarguemos será más cómodo para ustedes, que al fin y al cabo no tenían pensado hacer una inversión semejante. En las familias de magos suele guardarse prudencialmente una parte de la herencia de los hijos para el día de su boda.

Hermione vio como las cosas comenzaban a ponerse tensas, y se comió una pasta con ansiedad. Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar en que, debido a que era una boda de altas esferas, iba a ser muy cara. Tampoco había hablado previamente con Malfoy sobre el tema, pues ella tenía escasas sesenta libras como sus ahorros, lo cual no daba ni para un traje normalito. Decidió que la mejor forma de solucionar esta incómoda situación era hablando ella y dejándolo todo claro desde el principio.

–Mamá, papá, a lo que los Malfoy se refieren es que _Draco_ iba a casarse de todos modos, puesto que su familia debe seguir con su patrimonio y su apellido e iban a arreglar un enlace con otra posible familia de magos, así que ellos ya tienen un dinero destinado a este tipo de fiestas. Yo no quería casarme –añadió, y su madre asintió en señal de apoyo– por lo que, seamos francos, de nuestros ahorros no tenemos nada apartado para algo así.

–Eso mismo queríamos expresar –dijo la señora Malfoy, contenta de que alguien sin influencia en el tema lo aclarara tan rápida y cómodamente–. Entre los magos de alta cuna es costumbre organizar bodas convenidas.

–Así que, salvo el vestido, deberíamos dejar que ellos lo organicen de forma que puedan beneficiarse de esto para dar una buena imagen en el mundo mágico, y disfrutar de la comodidad de un planificador de bodas –concluyó, sonriente.

El señor Granger miró al señor Malfoy, que llevaba un buen rato callado. Ambos encontraron sus miradas, con el ceño fruncido, pero al final, el señor Granger extendió la mano y se la tendió al señor Malfoy. Éste la estrechó con satisfacción.

–Está decidido. Pero imagino –añadió mirando a su esposa– que Holly querrá saber detalles y opinar sobre todo lo relacionado con decoración y esas cosas de las que se encargarán ustedes. Así que mi condición es que permitáis que ella participe, por supuesto.

–Eso está hecho –aceptó gustosa la señora Malfoy–. Cuando usted quiera, señora Granger, venga a visitarnos a Malfoy Manor, o envíeme una carta y yo misma vendré a ponerla al corriente.

–Eh, no sé si las cosas están yendo demasiado rápido… –dijo Hermione, mirando asustada a su excesivamente excitada madre–.

–Granger, ¿Qué huele tan bien en la cocina? –la interrumpió el rubio–.

–Es una tarta que mi madre ha preparado, con la fruta que le traje de vuestra casa en Italia –respondió, contenta de desviar la atención todo lo posible–

– ¿Por qué no vamos a prepararlo todo y la traemos al salón? –Propuso, con una significativa mirada–.

–De acuerdo.

Ambos se levantaron, y viendo que el señor Malfoy hacía un esfuerzo por entablar conversación con su padre, Hermione se retiró del salón más tranquila. Al llegar a la cocina, Hermione retiró el papel transparente que cubría la tarta y comenzó a señalar armarios en la cocina.

–Los platos están aquí. Yo cogeré los cubiertos.

–No ha ido tan mal como esperaba –confesó el chico, tras sacar seis platos de postre del armario que ella le había señalado–.

–Ya, yo también esperaba que fuese peor –acordó ella, sacando los tenedores de postre del cajón de la cubertería de plata–. Me preocupaba especialmente mi padre, imagino que a ti te pasaría lo mismo.

–Ver a mi padre delante de un muggle sin montar un escándalo es algo que no se ve todos los días –explicó–. Aunque he de admitir que tu padre es muy imponente, ha conseguido que me sintiera intimidado.

–Sí, lo es con todos los chicos a los que he traído a casa. A Harry le cayó bien desde el principio, pero Ronald estuvo cuatro veranos recogiéndome en la esquina de la calle para irnos a la madriguera–bromeó–.

–Oye –la interrumpió el chico-, recordando su anterior conversación con el señor Granger, ¿podrías explicarme cómo sabe tu padre que me rompiste la nariz?

–Se lo conté yo misma –le contaba, mientras cogía servilletas de tela en un cajón–. Nos llevábamos muy mal, Malfoy, y llevaban dos años oyéndome echar pestes del engreído y estúpido Malfoy, así que cuando te di aquel glorioso puñetazo no podía guardármelo para mí. Mi padre incluso me felicitó chocando los cinco –dijo sonriendo al pensar en aquel día de verano y suspirando por los viejos tiempos–.

–Yo nunca le he contado nada a mis padres sobre ti –se ofendió–.

–Eso es porque, de los dos, tú eras el engreído y estúpido –dedujo lógicamente–. Siempre empezando provocaciones y peleas…

–…en las que tú no picabas nunca.

– ¿Qué querías, que encima te diera el gusto? Ni hablar, me encantaba ver tú cara de frustración cada vez que te ignoraba –confesó–. Uno de los mayores placeres que me acompañaron todos esos años en Hogwarts.

– ¿Tanta atención me prestabas cuando nos cruzábamos por un pasillo, Granger? –Susurró en su oído, aprovechando que debía inclinarse a coger una bandeja–.

–Eh, no, por–por supuesto que no –balbuceó, sintiendo cómo su piel se erizaba tras el contacto–, pero…

–Vamos, Granger, nos esperan en el salón –la apremió, y salió por la puerta con la bandeja cargada de todo lo necesario–.

Recordando que debía seguir respirando para vivir, Hermione caminó dando grandes zancadas hasta el salón, donde ya estaba Malfoy ayudando a disponerlo todo.

–Dígame, Señora Granger, Hermione nos había comentado algo sobre su empleo, pero ¿En qué trabajan ustedes? –Inquirió con curiosidad la señora Malfoy–.

–Somos dentistas – expuso ella, mirando con una impecable sonrisa a su marido–. Nos dedicamos a cuidar los dientes de la gente.

– ¿Es una rama de la medicina entonces? –Inquirió el señor Malfoy–.

–Más o menos, sí –concretó el padre de Hermione–. Podemos extender recetas, pero estamos algo más limitados que los doctores en Medicina. Pero dejemos de hablar de nosotros, díganos señor Malfoy, ¿A qué se dedica usted?

–Eh… ¿yo? –preguntó, algo inquieto–. Pues no trabajo, señor Granger.

La realidad era que él no trabajaba oficialmente para el Ministerio de Magia, pero igualmente iba allí muy a menudo y era tenido en alta estima por muchos jefes de los más importantes departamentos. Allí firmaba como testigo en proyectos de leyes, aconsejaba a los indecisos y defendía a los intimidables que habían tenido la gran suerte de contar con su beneplácito.

Pero hablando en plata, no trabajaba, y no recibía dinero, en consecuencia.

–Vaya, eso es muy interesante, supongo que entonces es la señora Malfoy quien trabaja –se aventuró. Hermione miró a su padre con una mirada asesina mientras pasaba su dedo por el cuello compulsivamente–.

–No, señor Granger, la verdad es que gracias a Merlín podemos vivir cómodamente sin trabajar –le explicó con amabilidad la señora Malfoy–. Aunque por supuesto esperamos que, al contrario de lo que nos inculcaron a Lucius y a mí nuestros padres, nuestro hijo Draco sepa buscar su lugar en el mundo y consiga un buen trabajo que le realice.

–Eso es muy noble, señora Malfoy –dijo la señora Granger–.

–Llámeme Narcissa, por favor –la invitó ella–.

–Entonces llámeme usted a mí Holly. Estoy segura de que vamos a pasar muy buenos ratos juntas. De hecho, dentro de dos días nos vamos a nuestra casa de la playa, en Brighton. Había pensado –comenzó, mirando de soslayo a Hermione, que la oía sin saber nada de lo que iba a decir, pero temiéndoselo y maldiciendo por lo bajo– que tal vez su hijo Draco quisiera pasar unos días en la playa, con nosotros.

–Bueno, será un placer, señora Granger –aceptó Malfoy, mirando a Hermione con una sincera disculpa en los ojos–.

–Seguro que lo pasarás bien, en Brighton hay mucho que ver y siempre están los amigos de Hermione por la playa– dijo la mujer, satisfecha con la respuesta afirmativa del chico. Hermione la miró con una fulminante sentencia de muerte en sus ojos–.

La tarta fue servida, todos charlaron más distendidamente, y cuando dieron las seis y media la reunión se dio por terminada. Con un saludo cálido desde la puerta, la señora Granger se despidió de la señora Malfoy, mientras que los caballeros se despedían con un apretón de manos y Draco y Hermione no se despidieron del otro en absoluto.

–Bueno –dijo la señora Granger mientras recogía los platos de la mesita de café–. No ha ido tan mal, ¿verdad?

–Papá –dijo directamente Hermione mirando a su padre, que se sentaba en su sillón–. No puedo creerme que te hayas atrevido a sacar el tema del dinero frente a los padres de Malfoy.

–Era necesario dejarlo claro todo cuanto antes –le explicó–, y se suponía que esto iba a ser una reunión y no una visita de cortesía.

–Explícame entonces la descortesía de indagar en la vida profesional de dos magos ricos herederos de una gran fortuna –replicó entonces–. Papá, no puedes ir por la vida conociendo a la gente primero por su dinero. Aunque se fuese a tratar el tema de todos modos, la cortesía de interesarse por la vida de esta gente antes de hablarles de su bolsillo habría sido lo mejor.

–En eso Hermione tiene un poco de razón, cariño –concordó su madre, poniéndose del lado de su hija–.

–Ahora va a resultar que soy el malo de la película –se enfadó el hombre, cruzando ambos brazos–. No he hecho nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir, así que no pienso pedir disculpas.

–Eso lo esperaba, por descontado –gruñó Hermione, mientras se ponía una chaqueta del perchero. No era suya, más bien parecía la chaqueta de un traje, pero le dio igual. También se puso un pañuelo atado al cuello. Su madre se giró para mirarla, escandalizada–.

– ¿Pero dónde vas, hija?

–Necesito dar una vuelta. Volveré antes de las diez. Te quiero, mamá –le sonrió, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Sin volverse desde la puerta, musitó –adiós, papa.

Y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Caminó sin rumbo durante al menos quince minutos. No sabía a dónde iba, Londres era una ciudad grande y no tendría problemas para encontrar un buen lugar, pero su urbanización no era, que se dijera, una zona muy poblada. Todos estarían ya preparando la cena, sus hijos en casa y los parques desiertos.

¿Cómo se atrevía su padre a ponerla en evidencia delante de dos magos tan importantes en el mundo mágico como eran los Malfoy? Ella nunca había mantenido a sus padres al margen de la vida en el mundo mágico, ni de lo que se cocía habitualmente en el Ministerio de Magia, donde ella terminaría seguramente trabajando. Sabía lo importante e influyente que podía llegar a ser el Señor Malfoy, conocía la historia de Buckbeak y de cómo había conseguido que cesaran a Dumbledore en segundo curso.

No quería ni pensar en lo que la Señora Malfoy estaría pensando sobre su familia, no digamos el señor Malfoy. No es que a ella le importara la opinión de la gente, pero aquella había sido una oportunidad de oro para poder arreglar las cosas y su padre había tirado por la borda todos los esfuerzos que ella y su madre habían volcado en aquella reunión del té.

Todo aquello pensaba Hermione mientras caminaba, y cada vez se hacía más oscuro y tenía más frío. Caminaba con la cabeza gacha, mirando al suelo con el ceño fruncido y gruñendo en su propio disgusto, cuando se chocó contra alguien y cayó al suelo con estrepitosa facilidad.

– ¡Mira por dónde vas! –Exclamó, de malas pulgas–.

–Sé más educada, Granger, o no te tenderé la mano para que levantes –contestó nada menos que Draco Malfoy–.

– Pero ¿qué haces a estas horas en mi barrio aún?, ¿vigilar mi casa? –se escandalizó–.

–Me he olvidado la chaqueta, así que venía a pedírosla. Ya veo que has decidido darle uso –señaló, mirando con una ceja levantada lo que ella llevaba puesto. Las mejillas de Hermione se tornaron rojas casi al instante–.

–No ha sido a posta, he salido de casa muy rápido y no he mirado qué me ponía –se defendió–.

– ¿Y a qué ha venido tanta prisa? –inquirió–.

–Pues…

Hermione le contó a Malfoy, sentados en el borde de la acera, todo lo ocurrido después de que se marchara su familia. Le explicó que su padre había tenido un comportamiento inexcusable y ella se sentía mal por ello, y además él no le había pedido disculpas ni pensaba escribir una nota a los Malfoy, ni nada en absoluto.

Cuando acabó su intenso relato, Malfoy no se reprimió y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

– ¿Pero se puede saber de qué te ríes? Esto es muy serio, Malfoy –le recriminó–.

–Si mis padres tuvieran que ofenderse cada vez que les preguntan sobre nuestra vida económica, no tendríamos ni un solo amigo, Granger –le aclaró, secándose las lágrimas y respirando hondo–. Pero me ha parecido tan conmovedora tu actitud que no he podido evitarlo, tenía que reírme. Sin ofender –añadió–.

No se había percatado de que Hermione se había vuelto a sonrojar violentamente.

–Si lo llego a saber no me habría enfadado tanto.

–Ya lo sabes para la próxima –la consoló el–.

–Es que, no sé, nuestras familias son demasiado distintas. A mi padre le hubiera ofendido muchísimo que le preguntaran por el dinero que gana –explicó–.

–Cuando una persona gana su fortuna con el sudor de su frente –decía el chico, mientras se sentaba en la acera. Hermione le siguió, viendo como el chico estaba buscando cuidadosamente las palabras correctas– se siente especialmente orgulloso de ello. Sin embargo, las personas que son ricos por herencia, como mis padres, no le dan importancia a su dinero porque no lo han ganado honrada y honestamente.

–No había pensado en eso –admitió Hermione, avergonzada–. Supongo que seguimos siendo tan distintos como parece a primera vista.

–Eso parece –aceptó el chico–.

Hubo un corto silencio en el que se oyeron sendos suspiros de tedio y cansancio. Definitivamente convivir con el chico hasta que todo pasase iba a ser mas complicado y agotador de lo que Hermione podía imaginar, no digamos Malfoy, que pensaba que todo podía volverse incluso más intrincado que estaba en esos precisos instantes.

–Bueno, mi madre te ha invitado a nuestras vacaciones –dijo ella, para cambiar el tema de conversación a uno más llevadero–. ¿Vas a venir de verdad?

– ¿A la mejor playa del Reino Unido? No me lo perdería por nada –dijo el chico–. Además, me lo debías por haber venido tú a mi casa de la playa, ¿no te parece?

–Lo dices como si hubiera decidido ir yo sola, tus padres me invitaron a traición –se quejó, dándole con el hombro en el brazo un empujón–. Además, por escrito, nada menos.

–Bueno, pues tendrás que darme una foto, o no podré aparecerme –comentó el rubio, despeinando su pulcra raya del pelo–.

–De eso nada –rebatió ella–. Si vienes a mis vacaciones con mis padres, irás como vayamos nosotros.

– ¿Y eso es…? –Preguntó, temiéndose la respuesta–.

–En coche, por supuesto.

–Lo espero impaciente –ironizó.

Malfoy se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

–Vamos –sonrió de medio lado, viendo como ella le observaba recelosa–, te acompañaré a casa.

–o–

El día de la partida, habían quedado en la puerta de la misma casa de Hermione a las nueve en punto. Los padres de Hermione revoloteaban encima del Ford de su madre moviendo maletas aquí y allá, y cuando ya casi habían terminado de compactarlo todo apareció Malfoy.

–Por fin llegas. Te toca ir delante con mi padre –le informó Hermione, sin siquiera saludarle–.

–Buenos días a ti también, Granger –replicó él malhumorado–. Veo que te has levantado de buen humor.

–Sin embargo, tú te has levantado con el humor habitual –espetó, cargando la última maleta en el maletero–.

–Solo es un viaje a la playa. Cuanto podemos tardar, ¿diez minutos? –inquirió, fingiendo ser sarcástico, pero esperando que ella rebatiera con la cifra correcta–.

–Brighton está a dos horas de aquí en coche, y eso si contamos que haya poco tráfico –contestó Hermione. Se recogió el cabello en una coleta, para poder notar el escaso aire que se levantaba sobre su nuca. Malfoy observó por un instante sus pecas en los hombros–. No haremos paradas, pero tendrás que ir delante todo el tiempo.

– ¿Por algún motivo en especial? –Preguntó, encogiendo su maleta y guardándola en el bolsillo de su pantalón–.

–Porque eres más grande que mi madre y yo, y por si no lo habías notado el asiento trasero está un poco… sobrecargado –señaló mirando por la ventanilla–.

Efectivamente, varios objetos cargados en el sillón y envueltos en bolsas de plástico ocupaban el asiento del medio del coche, por lo que Hermione y su madre deberían acomodarse como pudiesen entre las puertas y la carga. Aquello dejaba frente a frente a Malfoy con el señor Granger durante dos larguísimas horas.

–Bueno, ya puedes subir –le invitó ella, señalando la puerta delantera y abriendo la suya propia–.

– ¿Y de qué hablo con tu padre? –Se inquietó por primera vez el muchacho–.

–No sé, hay muchas cosas que un mago puede contarle a un muggle. Estará muy entretenido, seguro.

–Chico –dijo Edgar, que ya se había acercado al coche y le observaba desde la puerta entreabierta–, ¿Has conducido alguna vez?

–No, señor Granger, suelo viajar por chimenea –confesó–.

–Chimenea… –murmuró el señor Granger subiendo al coche por la puerta del piloto–. Siéntate delante. Te mostraré como se hace.

Y con esta última frase cerró la puerta de un golpe seco.

Malfoy se retorció sus propios dedos, inseguro y algo inquieto. Ya había conocido en persona a los padres de Hermione, y había estado con él y su propio padre algunos minutos a solas… tal vez precisamente por eso se sentía tan inquieto. El padre de Hermione, el señor Edgar Granger, era severo y algo directo, y había conseguido intimidarle hasta el punto de sentir un respetable temor hacia él. A pesar de que aquel matrimonio era una farsa y que ellos no estaban realmente juntos (sintió un escalofrío al pensarlo), su padre parecía habérselo tomado como si él quisiera arrebatarle a su niñita, y pensaba ponerle todas las trabas posibles para que no lo consiguiera.

El señor Granger Parecía estar disculpándose por su comportamiento con el chico el día anterior ofreciéndose a enseñarle el funcionamiento de un coche, aunque ninguno de los dos parecía estar demasiado entusiasmado. El chico abrió la ventanilla todo lo que pudo y respiró por última vez el viciado aire londinense.

 **Aquí termina todo! Ha sido una reunión un poco tensa por parte del padre de Hermione, pero imagino que todo padre de hija única protege así los intereses de su pequeña, ¿verdad? Dejadme saber que os parece la perspectiva de un viaje a la casa de vacaciones de los Granger.**

 **Nos leemos!**


	8. Capitulo 7: Brighton y los celos

**¡Buenas! Ya que parece que no tengo ninguna excusa, dejadme que me explique, por favor. En España (las que seáis de por aquí, o incluso del sur, me entenderéis) han pasado tres borrascas muy agresivas que han hecho estragos con edificios, árboles y con tendidos eléctricos. Entre otras cosas, ha habido serios problemas en mi ciudad con la luz, porque nos hemos quedado sin luz.**

 **Las tres borrascas (porque no podía ser una, no, tenía que ser Emma, Félix y Giselle) han pasado ya, y han podido restablecer la luz el jueves. Pero claro, quedando 3 días para el domingo, he querido esperar para publicar el capítulo atrasado, espero que no os haya causado demasiadas molestias.**

 **Capítulo 7**

–Draco, cariño, bienvenido –le saludó la señora Granger, dándole un beso en la mejilla–. Tengo entendido que es la primera vez que viajas en coche. No te preocupes, se te pasará volando –aseguró, y le tendió una bolsita de papel–. ¿Buñuelos de plátano? Están recién hechos, del desayuno.

–Gracias, señora Granger – Malfoy cogió un buñuelo, se lo comió y se sentó con cautela en el asiento del copiloto, vigilado por la atenta y suspicaz mirada del señor Granger.

Arrancaron el motor y el coche se dio a la carretera. Al principio había una pequeña charla entre madre y padre, sobre qué salidas estarían menos apelotonadas de gente, y qué entrada a Brighton les convendría coger según la hora a la que llegasen. Pero Cuando todo eso ocurrió, y el señor Malfoy se había salido a una carretera nacional, se hizo un incómodo silencio. Malfoy notó unos golpecitos en su hombro y al mirar por el espejo retrovisor vio a Hermione dándole prisa por iniciar una conversación.

Sin tener ni la más remota idea de lo que iba a decir, abrió la boca y preguntó lo primero que se le ocurrió:

– ¿Le gusta a usted el deporte, señor Granger? –reprimió un suspiro exasperado, al tiempo que oía la mano de Hermione posarse en la frente bruscamente.

–Sí, chico, me gusta el croquet y el bádminton.

–Son deportes muy antiguos –comentó Malfoy. El padre de Hermione le lanzó un reojo y Malfoy sintió el sudor frío recorrer su frente–. Quiero decir, no es que usted esté anticuado, ni nada de eso, es decir, son deportes que se inventaron hace mucho tiempo. Los magos los conocemos, aunque no juguemos –balbuceaba–.

–Ya, son deportes que jugaba la nobleza y los colonos ingleses en la India –puntualizó su padre–. Me sorprende que los conozcas. ¿Practicas tú algún deporte, chico?

–Practico el Quiddich, señor, soy buscador.

–Lo intenta –se burló Hermione–. Nunca ha conseguido coger la Snitch antes que un Gryffindor.

– ¿Quiddich? ¿Snitch? –Preguntó animada la señora Granger–. Hermione, nunca nos has hablado de esto.

–En el mundo mágico solo hay un deporte, y si a su hija no le gusta posiblemente no sepan nada del asunto, pero es un deporte genial. Se juega con escoba –explicó el chico–. Hay tres porterías por equipo, tres encargados de marcar goles y un guardián que defiende las porterías.

Siguió explicando el mecanismo de jugada del quiddich, mientras Hermione observaba atónita la expresión de puro entusiasmo de su padre, cuando le explicaba el funcionamiento de una Bludger o la función de un buscador.

–Entonces tienes un puesto de responsabilidad en el equipo, ¿no es así? –Inquirió el señor Granger–.

–El equipo se disolvió cuando acabamos el colegio, pero me encantaba jugar. Lo echo un poco de menos.

– ¿Eso se considera ejercicio? Quiero decir, se juega sentado –preguntó la señora Granger–.

–Debemos hacer ejercicios continuados de piernas y brazos, para sujetarnos a la escoba, y además hacemos fuerza continuamente con el abdomen para luchar contra las corrientes de aire y no caernos.

–Vaya, parece todo un logro permanecer estable encima de una escoba.

–Lo es –añadió Hermione, quien no quería repetir jamás la experiencia de despegar los pies del suelo sin una azafata y una bolsa de cacahuetes–.

– ¿Cuándo has montado tú en una escoba? –Dijo el chico con curiosidad–.

–Escoba, Thestral, hipogrifo, qué más da, todo está demasiado despegado del suelo… pero creo que nuca he subido a una escoba –admitió, haciendo memoria–. Y creo que puedo dar las gracias por eso.

El viaje continuó con una charla más amena. El chico había perdido un poco el miedo a su suegro por obligación y se sentía libre de comentar y preguntar cosas a aquella familia Muggle, lo que teniendo en cuenta que no podía haberlo hecho nunca, eran muchas preguntas.

– ¿Cómo funcionan los coches, señor Granger? Parece complicado de manejar.

–Lo son, hijo, lo son –admitió. A Malfoy, sin saber por qué, le agradó que le llamase así–. El funcionamiento de un coche es algo muy complicado, y para poder conducirlo debes aprobar un examen de conducción y otro de normas de tráfico.

–Vaya, suena fascinante. He visto más coches mientras viajamos –puntualizó–. Y he observado que hay algunos que tienen el techo algo más bajo, o que no tienen techo.

–Esos coches son caros –dijo Hermione, devolviendo a su excéntrico sangre pura amante de los automóviles a la realidad–. Los coches que dices son coches deportivos o cupés, y algunos son descapotables. Nada que nos podamos permitir nosotros. Y aunque tú puedas, imagino que jamás comprarías un chisme así para ti, tendrías que dormir en él porque el señor Malfoy te echaría de su casa nada más verlo.

–Observad, ya estamos llegando –anunció la señora Granger, señalando por la ventana.

A ese lado de la carretera se extendía una pequeña hilera de piedras formando un rompeolas y más allá solo podía observarse la inmensidad del océano. Malfoy miró asombrado la escena, tan distinta del apacible mar que acunaba las arenas de su casa italiana, pensando en que el océano se comportaba un poco como Hermione: hermoso e indomable. Sacudiendo esos pensamientos de su cabeza, pronto vio que el padre de Hermione giraba en una rotonda y entraba a la ciudad de Brighton. La vista no podía ser más espectacular: bajo un sol radiante, las pequeñas casetas de colores junto a la arena rodeaban y coronaban una inmensa bahía, dividida por un muelle que permitía pasear rodeado de la inmensidad del mar. La gran ciudad podía vislumbrarse a lo lejos, pero era indudablemente eclipsada por una espectacular noria que esperaba en el paseo marítimo de la playa su momento en la noche para brillar.

Entraron pronto en una pequeña urbanización que daba justo al paseo marítimo, donde las pintorescas casitas eran separadas únicamente por una pequeña verja blanca de madera. Pararon en la casa número 7 y el motor del coche se apagó, aliviado, con un ronroneo.

–Bienvenidos a Brighton –recibió el señor Granger–.

Malfoy bajó del coche para observar la casita que tenía frente a él; incluso habiendo visto los placeres que ofrecía Brighton, aún a Malfoy le quedó un poco de asombro para reconocer que había estado muy equivocado sobre el modo de vida y status de los Granger: Sin nada que envidiar a su casa de campo de Génova, la pequeña mansión de los Granger disponía de un amplio jardín, una barbacoa al aire libre, piscina, y el edificio contaba con dos plantas más buhardilla y era de techos bastante altos. Había arbustos bajo las ventanas victorianas, un gran porche se extendía a dos metros a cada lado de la puerta principal, y toda la casa estaba revestida en madera y pintada de color celeste. Parecía como si Hermione hubiera estado ocultando todos estos años que en su familia también vivían cómodamente, si bien no llegaban a ser tan ricos como los Malfoy. El chico bajó del coche y, ayudando a las dos mujeres a bajar y descargar un poco, caminó por el caminito entablado que conducía hasta la puerta principal, de color blanco y con cortinillas en la cristalera de los laterales.

–Vaya, Granger, menuda sorpresa –consiguió decir, mientras Hermione buscaba la llave debajo de un macetero–. Esta mansión es increíble, y a pie de playa ni más ni menos. Tal vez si me hubieras hablado antes de tus propiedades me habrías gustado más en el colegio –comentó con una sonrisa traviesa–.

–Mis padres compraron esta casa el mismo año en que yo nací, con la esperanza de mudarse algún día para que yo disfrutase del mar. Un año antes de mudarnos llegó mi carta de Hogwarts, y al final nunca nos mudamos aquí –explicó. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y caminó hacia el interior, seguida por Malfoy–. Así que ahora es nuestra residencia de vacaciones. Y te recuerdo, Malfoy, que tú a mí me caías fatal incluso sabiendo lo rico que eras –replicó ella, incrédula de haber oído un comentario tan superficial–. Además, después de ese comentario veo que, por mucho que mejores, tu esencia no va a cambiar nunca.

–Tal vez mi esencia sigue siendo la misma, salvo que conociéndome mejor podría estar mejorando tu opinión sobre mí –dejó caer el rubio, y consiguió una fugaz mirada sonrojada de Hermione y se sintió satisfecho–. Ya veo.

Por dentro la casa no dejaba mucho a la imaginación: las escaleras se hallaban frente a la puerta, pero no había un pasillo dividiendo la estancia, sino que existía un concepto abierto que conectaba el salón de la derecha, el comedor de la izquierda y la cocina al fondo. Un pequeño jardín de invierno acristalado daba a la parte de atrás, donde creyó Malfoy distinguir una piscina y una zona de descanso.

–Bueno, hay que subir el equipaje, debemos apresurarnos si queremos cenar antes de que se haga tarde –le apremió. Malfoy agarró su escaso equipaje y apenas habían rozado los dedos de ella el asa de su maleta cuando el chico ya se había adelantado, agarrándola firmemente y dirigiéndose arriba. Ella se sonrojó una vez más, pero no dijo ni media palabra, y subió las escaleras, de madera clara, hasta el piso superior. Allí había un pasillo que tenía cuatro puertas, dos a cada lado–. Tu puerta es la primera a la derecha, el baño es la puerta de enfrente. Mi habitación es la del fondo a la derecha.

–Veo que ya lo tienes todo controlado y cuadriculado –se mofó soltando su equipaje en la puerta, y ella le lanzó una mirada acida–. ¿No sabes relajarte ni cuando estas de vacaciones? –Inquirió el rubio, y pasando por delante de ella abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y observó su cama doble con apetencia–.

–Ja, ja. Desharé mis maletas, tu puedes usar el armario que tienes frente a la cama –le explicó–. Y en el escritorio tienes tinta y pergamino, por si quieres escribir a tus padres y avisarles de que nuestro coche no ha conseguido matarte –ironizó, y cerró suavemente la puerta–.

Con un suspiro, Hermione recorrió lo que quedaba de pasillo y abrió con ansia su puerta. Su dormitorio estaba tal y como ella recordaba: Sus mantas amarillo pastel, las paredes blancas y los adornos en gris claro, junto con sus muebles. Algunas banderas e insignias de Gryffindor estaban aún colgadas en la pared, y su uniforme del año anterior estaba colgado de la lámpara, reposando como recién planchado. Miró con añoranza por la ventana sobre la cama, observando la piscina del jardín trasero y recordando los tiempos en que pasaba allí los veranos antes de ir a la madriguera.

Entonces oyó una voz chillona y muy excitada llamarla desde la otra ventana.

– ¡Hermione! –volvió a gritar. Sabiendo que esa voz no presagiaba nada bueno, se asomó a la ventana–. ¡Por fin te asomas! Brady y yo te hemos visto pasar con tu coche por el centro de la ciudad, ya pensábamos que no venías.

– ¿Quién es esa chica? –preguntó Malfoy repentinamente, detrás de ella. Hermione dio tal sobresalto que casi le dio una bofetada de la impresión–.

– ¡Aah, así que traes un invitado! –Exclamó la chica del jardín, muy interesada–.

–Cállate, Malfoy –replicó la castaña, con el ceño fruncido y sin saber dónde meterse–. ¡Ahora mismo bajamos, danos un segundo para instalarnos!

–Muy bien, os espero en la puerta –concluyó la chica, y se dio la vuelta con paso rápido–.

– ¿Y bien? –Preguntó con una media sonrisa Malfoy. Hermione se giró, molesta pero resignada–. ¿Vamos a ir?

–Qué remedio nos queda, ya nos ha visto a ambos…

– ¿Quién es esa chica?

–Es mi amiga Sarah. Ella y Brady viven aquí, somos amigos desde que éramos unos niños –explicó llanamente Hermione, a pesar de saber que Malfoy no quedaría satisfecho con esa información–.

–Así que tendremos que relacionarnos con esos muggles mientras estemos aquí. No sé cómo será tu amigo Brady, pero tu amiga Sarah muy mona –mencionó el chico–.

–Lo sé, lo he notado –contestó ella–.

Hermione y Sarah se conocían desde prácticamente toda su vida. Ambas pasaron una infancia muy divertida jugando a pescar y haciendo castillos de arena en la playa, pero todo cambió sin que Hermione pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, el verano siguiente de su ingreso a Hogwarts. Hermione volvió a Brighton ese verano con su indomable cabello castaño, sus dientes con ortodoncia y un secreto que debía guardar. Mientras Hermione convivía con la necesidad de ocultar su magia y tratando de superar una adolescencia poco agraciada, Sarah había crecido para convertirse en una preciosa joven de facciones hermosas y cabello castaño, con el cuerpo de toda una mujer. Por tanto, y durante los años siguientes, Hermione tuvo que vérselas también con una amiga que atraía toda la atención y la hacía sentir invisible. Lo cierto era que Sarah siempre había sido objeto de la mirada de los chicos en todos los veranos que habían pasado juntas, especialmente los últimos cuatro años. Siempre había sido la amiga de Sarah, y ambas se apreciaban, pero era indudable que Hermione era prácticamente invisible a su lado, salvo tal vez para su amigo Brady.

Por eso se había molestado cuando Malfoy, ajeno a todo, se había asomado a la ventana revelando su presencia con ella en su casa.

–Bueno, veo que ya has deshecho la maleta– comentó Draco, y cogió a Hermione de la muñeca suavemente y la sacó del dormitorio–. ¿Bajamos ya?

–Qué remedio –se lamentó–.

–Vamos, es tu amiga, ¿Por qué estás tan mustia? –Inquirió el chico, mientras bajaban las escaleras–.

–Bueno, la verdad es que…

– ¡Hermione! –gritó Sarah, que los había visto bajar las escaleras. Entró en el porche de la casa y la envolvió con un abrazo emocionado–. Cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¡Cómo has cambiado! –exclamó–. Déjame decirte que tu pelo está mucho mejor. Y… ¿Quién es ese chico tan guapo? –curioseó descaradamente. Su coleta castaña se movió graciosamente ante el movimiento de su rostro–.

–Yo soy Draco Malfoy –saludó, estrechándole la mano a la chica–. Soy su…

–Amigo –le interrumpió con una mirada de advertencia–. Del colegio.

–No recuerdo que le mencionaras como a Potter y Weasley –se extrañó la chica, registrando por completo al chico con los ojos–.

–Es un amigo reciente –evadió–. Bueno, ¿Cómo has venido hasta aquí? –desvió la castaña el tema. Los azules ojos de su amiga centellearon de júbilo–.

–Al fin he conseguido una scooter, he venido en ella. Está aparcada en vuestra puerta del garaje, tu padre me ha dado permiso. Bien, esta noche hay una fiesta en la playa –dijo sin rodeos, mirándolos a ambos (tal vez a Malfoy con más interés) –, y vamos a ir Brady y yo, ¿Os apuntáis? Podemos enseñarle la costa a Draco.

–Eso sería genial –aceptó el chico, antes de que Hermione se pusiera a buscar una excusa plausible. Ella lo fulminó mentalmente antes de añadir–.

–Claro que iremos. Pero debemos cenar en casa, ya sabes, ayudar a mi madre con la mudanza.

–Bueno, podéis venir a tomaros un helado con nosotros, aún es pronto. Brady me está esperando en el embarcadero, ¿Os apuntáis?

–Claro –aceptó por ella Malfoy. Hermione sentía que si las miradas matasen Malfoy sería concentrado de ectoplasma–. ¿Brady es tu novio? –preguntó directamente el rubio. Hermione sintió esa sensación de que la tierra se abría y la tragaba entera–. Quiero decir, parece que siempre vais juntos a todas partes.

– ¿Brady? Lleva coladito por Hermione desde que teníamos siete años –se sonrió con malicia–.

Saliendo de casa tras avisar a los padres de Hermione, los tres caminaron por el paseo marítimo, siendo Malfoy el foco de las traviesas miradas de Sarah. Su piel morena y sus ojos verdes contrastaban bien, y Malfoy reía al ver la cara de Hermione cada vez que su amiga la avergonzaba con sus atenciones. Pasando la impresionante noria de largo, a lo lejos se vio el muelle y debajo, con los pies en el agua y buscando la sombra, se hallaba Brady.

Sabiendo el tipo de persona que era Hermione, Brady no era ni de lejos tan poca cosa como él lo había imaginado: era un chico alto y muy guapo, con un brillante y desordenado cabello de color castaño claro, y de ojos almendrados. Debía de hacer algún tipo de deporte, tal vez surf, a juzgar por sus musculosos brazos y sus marcados abdominales. Tal vez la idea de un admirador de Hermione ya no le resultase tan divertida, después de todo.

– ¡Brady! –Exclamó Sarah, y corrió hacia el chico, seguida a paso rápido por Draco y Hermione–. Hermione acaba de llegar de Londres.

– ¡Vaya, que sorpresa! –exclamó animado, pero su sonrisa flaqueó un poco al ver a Draco junto a ella–. Y veo que vienes con compañía, Herms.

– ¿Herms, eh? –Se burló Malfoy–.

–Cállate –gruñó. Acto seguido se giró hacia el otro chico–. Brady, él es Draco Malfoy. Es un amigo del colegio.

–No recuerdo en absoluto que hablaras de él anteriormente –dijo con sequedad, frunciendo mucho el entrecejo–.

–Encantado de conocerte a ti también, Brady –contestó bílicamente el rubio. Sarah soltó una risita desdeñosa–. Bueno, ¿Y qué se puede hacer por la famosa playa de Brighton?

–Podríamos ir a tomarnos un helado –propuso Sarah, y agarró el brazo de Malfoy con coqueta posesividad. Brady rodeó a Hermione por los hombros, pero ella se revolvió, incómoda.

–Claro, así podréis ponernos al día sobre vuestro invierno. Ya sabes que no hay mucho que contar por aquí –añadió Brady–.

–Bueno, definitivamente hay muchas cosas que contar –dijo Hermione, pensando en que desvelar su compromiso con Malfoy parecía un precio más que razonable con tal de deshacerse de Brady–. Draco y yo…

– ¿Ese es el cartel de la fiesta a la que iremos esta noche? –la interrumpió Malfoy. Ella le miró, pero él disimuló tan bien su expresión que Hermione llegó a dudar que lo hubiera hecho sin querer–.

–Claro, es una fiesta de la hoguera. Hay que ir vestidos de blanco.

–Suena divertido –aceptó el chico. El camarero se acercó y les indicó una mesa, y él se sentó entre Hermione y Sarah, dejando a Brady junto a Hermione también y quedando frente a frente con Draco. Éste le dedicó una ácida sonrisa–.

–Buenas tardes, ¿querréis tomar lo de siempre? –Preguntó el joven camarero a los amigos de Hermione–.

–Si, por favor –aceptó Brady–, y ellos…

–Yo tomaré un batido helado de chocolate y café –pidió Draco. El chico apuntó todo en su libreta–. Y ella tomará un batido de frambuesa, con sirope en el fondo del vaso y con nata por encima –añadió, y desplegó su más amplia sonrisa de complacencia–.

– ¿Cómo sabías que…? –preguntó Hermione muy asombrada–.

–Son muchos años asistiendo al mismo comedor, Hermione –atribuyó con una sonrisa y una divertida mirada–.

–Seguro… ¿Seguro que solo sois amigos? –Inquirió Brady con recelo, destapando parte de sus intenciones–.

–Eh…

–Por completo –interrumpió Malfoy–. Solo amigos.

La sonrisa de satisfacción de sus dos amigos no sirvió de mucho consuelo a Hermione, mientras veía llegar los batidos. Malfoy, que hasta hace poco rechazaba a los hijos de muggles y no conocía a ningún muggle, estaba relacionándose con dos absolutos muggles, lo estaba haciendo mejor que ella misma y, además, había conseguido captar la atención de su amiga Sarah, que estaba acostumbrada a ser ella quien captara la atención de los demás, lo cual parecía sentarle bien.

– ¿Cómo os hicisteis amigos? –Le preguntó Sarah a Draco–.

–Oh, en realidad hace muy poco que somos amigos. El primer contacto directo que tuvimos fue en tercer curso…

–Oh, Dios santo…-murmuró Hermione sin poder evitarlo, y tapándose los ojos con una mano–.

– ¿Qué pasó? –Se entusiasmó Sarah al ver la reacción de su amiga ante el tema–.

La inevitable respuesta llegó de los labios de Malfoy.

–Hermione me dio un puñetazo en la nariz –concluyó teatralmente–.

–Te lo merecías –masculló la aludida, sorbiendo compulsivamente su batido–.

–Cielos, Hermione, no conocíamos esa faceta tuya tan salvaje –comentó Brady con una sonrisilla, y disfrutándolo más de lo que debiera–. ¿Le partiste la nariz?

–Que va, la arreglé en un santiam…–trató de decir, pero los exagerados aspavientos de Hermione le recordaron que en aquel mundo supuestamente no existía la magia, y se corrigió–. Quiero decir, que simplemente fue un sangrado, y pude pararlo rápido.

– ¿Y cómo os llevasteis bien después de eso? –Se interesó Sarah–. No pareces del tipo de persona que le interesa a Hermione.

–¿Y qué tipo de persona se supone que soy yo? –preguntó claramente ofendida la castaña–.

–Bueno, ya sabes, tu eres empollona y tímida, introvertida y no muy guapa –dijo sin pudor, y Hermione la miró entre sorprendida y herida. Malfoy no perdió detalle de aquello–. Y él es, bueno, carismático y guapo.

–Hermione es una chica genial –dijo Malfoy, y consiguió que Hermione levantara la nariz de su batido, alucinada–. Siempre supe que era una chica a quien habría merecido la pena conocer, y hace cosa de un mes se dio la oportunidad.

– ¿Es en serio? –Se sorprendió Hermione–. Siempre pensé que te dejabas influir por las circunstancias.

–Bueno, en cualquier caso, aquí estamos –concluyó, y se terminó su batido con un último sorbo.

Terminaron su reunión con una promesa de verse a las ocho en punto en el muelle para la fiesta de la hoguera. Al llegar a casa con Brady y Sarah, el chico se despidió de Hermione con un beso y de Malfoy con un suave apretón de manos. Sarah le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios, y se despidió de Hermione a lo lejos cuando Brady le recordó que no lo había hecho, antes de alejarse con él en su scooter.

Viéndola alejarse, Hermione se dio media vuelta enfurruñada y entró en la casa de nuevo. Malfoy la siguió hasta la cocina, donde su madre había dejado limonada en una jarra en la encimera, y mientras la chica no dejaba de murmurar mil gruñidos, Malfoy sirvió dos vasos frescos de limonada y le tendió uno.

– ¿Vas a contarme de una vez por qué te ha sentado tan mal verla por aquí? –preguntó al fin. Hermione levantó la cabeza y le miró–. Y ya de paso, explícame por qué me has presentado como tu amigo.

– ¿Pretendes que le diga que eres mi prometido por obligación? –inquirió–. Somos conocidos, Malfoy, ni siquiera creo que nos conozcamos tanto como para ser amigos. Hace un mes ni nos soportábamos.

–Al parecer tampoco la soportas a ella –rebatió–, y sin embargo sois amigas. Sigo sin entender por qué, es una chica muy simpática.

–Sí, es muy simpática, es buena, guapa y muy interesante. Y yo era la niña rara que venía todos los veranos y que estudiaba en un colegio privado, que llevaba aparatos y con el pelo hecho un desastre –se afligió–. Sé que no es su culpa, pero…

–Bueno, las cosas han cambiado bastante, además no será tu única amiga por aquí, ¿Qué me dices de Brady? –insistió–.

–Brady es un chico que vive al final de la calle –se explicó–. Él siempre me trató igual que a Sarah, sin distinciones, por mucho que a ella le encante decir lo contrario. Pero no quiero hablar del tema, si no te importa. Aún es temprano –añadió, mirando el reloj de la cocina–. ¿Te apetece un baño en la piscina antes de cenar?

–Creo que me relajaré un poco en el dormitorio antes de bajar, ve tu si quieres –dijo el chico. Apurando su vaso de limonada, lo dejó en el fregadero y subió las escaleras.

Hermione estaba celosa de Sarah, eso había podido notarlo a la perfección. Pero el por qué parecía incluso más preocupante para él. Siempre había sido malo con ella, había hecho lo posible por meterse con sus dientes, su pelo, su manera de andar, su forma de comportarse, e incluso simplemente por ser ella y no otra chica; la había estado persiguiendo durante años. Nunca imaginó que, por culpa de ese comportamiento, una chica tan aparentemente segura de sí misma como Hermione pudiera sentirse pequeña en comparación con otras chicas. Subiendo las escaleras y llegando al dormitorio, se sentó en el sillón junto a la ventana y observó el jardín mientras reflexionaba sobre aquello. Hermione apareció poco después, con un bikini celeste contrastando absolutamente con su tostada piel, y colocándose al borde de la piscina saltó de cabeza al agua. Cuando emergió, Malfoy pudo disfrutar de la vista que ofrecían sus cabellos mojados sobre su pecho y su espalda, mientras salía por las escalerillas y el agua se escurría por su diminuta cintura.

Sin duda, Hermione no tenía nada que envidiar a Sarah, pero ella no era capaz de verlo. No sabía lo bonita que él la veía, no entendía que ella era hermosa. Sintiéndose como el peor de los hombres, se retiró de la ventana y se colocó unos pantalones largos y blancos, que su madre había tenido la delicadeza de comprar para él, ancho hasta las rodillas. Bajó con una toalla doblada en la mano y una camiseta también blanca, y cuando se disponía a salir al jardín trasero Hermione entraba por la cristalera del jardín de invierno.

–Mi madre me ha avisado de que ya vamos a cenar, iba a secarme el pelo para ayudarla a poner la mesa –dijo, cogiendo la toalla que el chico llevaba en la mano y absorbiendo con ella la humedad de su pelo–.

–Yo lo haré –dijo el chico, y haciendo acopio de todo su control para no estamparla allí mismo contra la pared y devorarla sin piedad, dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la cocina, donde estaba la madre de Hermione–. Señora Granger, dígame en qué puedo ayudarla.

–Pues cariño, puedes coger esos platos y los cubiertos, y llevarlos al comedor–pidió, y señaló la montañita de platos en la isleta de la cocina–. Iré sacando la comida en seguida, espero que tengas hambre.

–Ahora mismo.

Malfoy puso la mesa como pudo, para ser su primera vez, mientras Hermione seguía en el jardín de invierno terminando de secarse. Religó su toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y subió aprisa las escaleras. Cuando la hubo perdido de vista, consiguió poner todo lo restante sin riesgo a romperlo, y al poco la señora Granger había sacado un pollo asado en una bandeja, puré de patatas, guisantes con jamón y té helado casero. La mesa estaba dispuesta y solo faltaba que bajara Hermione para comer.

–Hermione, la cena está en la mesa, date prisa –pidió su madre, hablándole desde las escaleras–.

–Ya voy –dijo ella de vuelta.

 **Y de momento lo dejamos aquí. Espero que os esté resultando una situación interesante, normalmente los OC no suelen ser bien recibidos, pero he tratado de crear un par que no caigan en el standard de las Mary Sue (de hecho, intento un poco que veáis a esa chica un poco imbécil que atrae a todos los chicos, que todas hemos tenido en algún momento en alrededor).**


	9. Capitulo 8: Con amigos asi

**Capítulo 8**

Hermione sabía que Sarah iba a intentar acaparar a Malfoy para ella sola toda la noche. Y no es que a ella le importara lo que Malfoy hiciera, pero… Su vena vanidosa había saltado, y abrió la maleta con prisas para buscar una prenda adecuada. Pero tras el primer vistazo su sonrisa se resbaló por completo: ¿Es que no tenía ninguna prenda que luciera un triste escote? Con un suspiro enfadado, abrió el armario de la habitación y observó todos los vestidos colgados pulcramente en sus perchas, salvo uno que había caído de la suya y descansaba en el suelo del mueble. Lo recogió descuidadamente, pensando en ponerlo en su lugar, y cuando lo observó mejor se quedó sin habla: era de color rosa pálido, pero de tirantes, corto y con escote de triángulo. Llevaba tejidos varios volantes de ganchillo, y combinaba a la perfección con la fiesta en la playa.

Sin tiempo que perder, se lo probó y pronto se había decidido a que llevaría ese vestido. Pero el color… miró a su varita con codicia y sin pensarlo mucho lo coloreó de blanco con un par de toques suaves. Yendo al espejo, se miró y observó su encrespado cabello. Sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer su espina dorsal dio unas pasadas con su varita y sus rizos indomables se convirtieron en ondas al agua. No durarían demasiado, pero sí lo justo para salir de su casa impresionante.

Bajando las escaleras casi corriendo, Hermione hizo su aparición: Malfoy notó el detalle de que había ondulado su cabello, tratando de hacerlo menos indomable, y recordando el comentario que había hecho Sarah aquella tarde, sonrió ante la superioridad moral de Hermione.

–Lo siento, ya estoy –se disculpó–. Te dije que te pusieras un bañador –le regañó tratando de evitar quedarse embobada con su rubio cabello–.

–Prefiero ir así.

– ¿y si se da el caso y nos bañamos en el mar?

–Entonces esperaré impaciente a ver tu cara cuando lo descubras –le susurró en su oído, al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano–. Vamos, la cena ya está en la mesa. He ayudado a tu madre.

–Quien lo hubiera dicho –respondió ella, sintiendo volver a ella el control de su sistema motriz, y se sentó frente a su padre, junto a Malfoy–. ¡Qué buena pinta tiene todo, mamá!

–Gracias, cariño –contestó con una sonrisa su madre–. Hoy estás realmente guapa, ¿no crees tú, Draco?

–Mamá –advirtió Hermione–, él no tiene por qué…

–Estás preciosa–dijo el chico entonces, interrumpiéndola. Ella le miró atónita sin saber qué contestar. Su madre sonrió ampliamente y el señor Granger miró a Hermione con ojos cómplices–.

–Gra–gracias –respondió, roja de vergüenza. Su madre soltó una risilla–.

–A Hermione no le gustaban nada los vestidos.

–Solo recuerdo haberla visto con uno hace cuatro años en el baile de navidad, y en mi propia fiesta de cumpleaños–apuntó Malfoy–. Tal vez si los usara más perdería encanto verla con uno puesto, ¿No cree, señora Granger?

–Tal vez –le interrumpió la propia Hermione–.

– ¿Vais esta noche a algún sitio, Hermione? –Preguntó su padre, mirándolos a ambos–.

–Vamos a ir a la playa con Sarah y Brady –comentó ella, sirviéndose guisantes por encima del puré de patata–. Hoy ha venido por la tarde Sarah a casa, a decírnoslo, nos ha visto pasar con el coche.

–Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Brady –observó el señor Granger, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Malfoy–.

–Es normal, él no va mucho a Londres, papá.

–Me gustaba mucho ese chico… y tú a él también, me atrevería a decir –dejo caer su padre. Hermione se puso completamente roja y frunció el ceño hasta casi formar una línea–. Siempre andaba persiguiéndote de aquí para allá, igual que tú seguías a Sarah a todas partes. ¿Lo recuerdas, Hermione?

–Cómo olvidarlo… –se lamentó–.

–Vamos, Granger, no hemos venido a pasar las vacaciones a la costa para que te deprimas –la reprendió el rubio. Los señores Granger sonreían fingiendo estar concentrados en sus platos–. Vamos a pasarlo bien esta noche, y no se hable más. Si sobrevivimos a mi fiesta de cumpleaños esto no puede ser para tanto, ¿No?

Hermione no le miró, pero también ella sonrió con un atisbo tímido. A él le bastaba por entonces. Terminaron la cena sin prisas, disfrutando de los sencillos y deliciosos manjares de la Señora Granger, y al terminar de quitar la mesa se despidieron de los padres de Hermione y se encaminaron a los muelles. La gente caminaba por la calle en ropa de baño como si fueran las tres de la tarde, a pesar de la brisa húmeda que refrescaba sus caras, y había espectáculos callejeros, además de la noria girando frente a ellos.

–Oye, Malfoy –dijo ella, algo insegura–. Ten cuidado con Sarah.

– ¿Con Sarah? ¿Y por qué? –inquirió el chico confuso. Hermione suspiró con dificultad–.

–Es… bueno, puede llegar a ser muy insistente si se lo propone –Hermione optó por un suave eufemismo para describir a su amiga–.

–Tranquila, sé cuidar de mí mismo –le aseguró, y le cogió la mano para caminar. Hermione se puso muy roja–. Aunque eso no quiere decir que no pueda divertirme un poco.

A Hermione no le gustó ni una pizca ese comentario, no digamos su sonrisa de suficiencia pintada en su cara. A pesar de que llegaban cinco minutos antes, sus dos amigos ya la esperaban: Brady en bañador, con el torso al descubierto y las chanclas en la mano, y Sarah con un pañuelo atado a la cadera y su bikini, y con margaritas naturales decorando su cabello suelto.

– ¿Listos para pasarlo genial? –exclamó Sarah entusiasmada–. Nuestra hoguera es esa de allí, vamos, te la enseñaré –dijo, y cogió a Draco de la mano y tiró de él hasta la arena–.

– ¿Vamos, Herms? –dijo Brady, señalando la hoguera.

La verdad era que Brady no era un mal chico. Se preocupaba por la ecología de su zona costera, sacaba buenas notas, hacía surf cuando podía y era amable y educado con todos. Todos pensaban que era un buen partido y que Hermione era la elegida por él para ser la afortunada, pero ella nunca vio nada que no fuera amistad en sus constantes muestras de afecto. Por eso él había, poco a poco, trasladado su afecto a su mejor amiga Sarah, aunque la propia Sarah no se diera cuenta de ello, y él negaba mil veces estar enamorado de una chica que estaba con un muchacho distinto cada mes. Por ello se agarraba a la tierna imagen de su amiga Hermione, a quien él consideraba mucho más natural y sincera.

Al llegar a la hoguera, el olor a madera quemándose y la sal del mar hizo que Hermione se sintiera en casa. Escuchando la música de fondo, cerró los ojos y por un instante se dejó llevar, bailando frente a la hoguera. Oyó una risa familiar, y al abrir los ojos su confort se vio violentamente disipado: Malfoy estaba bailando con Sarah al otro lado de la gran pira, y ella no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para apegarse a él y rozar su cuerpo con los dedos. Malfoy parecía dejarse llevar, aunque no corresponder el gesto. Aun así, Hermione sintió una leve punzada en su pecho, cercana al corazón, que paralizó sus felices sensaciones por lo que pensó que era una eternidad. Respirando varias veces, cogió a Brady de la mano y se retiró de la escena, pero no había conseguido retirarse ni un par de metros cuando un par de manos fuertes rodearon su cintura. Al girarla, ella se encontró frente a frente con Draco, que parecía prender fuego a cada centímetro de piel que recorría con sus ojos grises.

–Pero… –se sorprendió Hermione–.

–Sarah nos está mirando. Sé lo que piensas, pero no es verdad. Ella no tiene nada que hacer a tu lado, y es tu momento de demostrárselo –la animó–.

–Así que lo has notado –se decepcionó, a pesar de tener en sus manos la posibilidad de darle a su amiga una lección de humildad–.

–Por favor, ni siquiera se ha planteado la posibilidad de que estemos juntos en secreto –se exasperó el chico. Giró a la chica en su lugar y separó los brazos de su cintura, para rodearla por los hombros–.

–Siempre se ha portado así, sería absurdo esperar algo diferente de ella… –susurró, notando como la frente del chico se apoyaba en la suya propia, y sintiendo su espíritu volar lejos de su cuerpo–. El único chico a quien no ha podido conquistar nunca ha sido Brady.

Siguieron bailando unos minutos más, sintiendo sus propios cuerpos arder efusivamente, viendo como los ojos del otro se fundían en uno con los suyos, y como las ganas de devorarse a besos casi podían contra su propio autocontrol. La tersa piel de Hermione estaba en constante contacto con los dedos de Draco, que acariciaba su pelo como quien toca el agua de la fuente de la eterna juventud, suave pero intensamente, sintiendo que su autocontrol para no tratar de comérsela a besos frente al fuego estaba llegando a su escaso limite. Hermione posó sus manos en la cintura del muchacho, que había enterrado ambas manos bajo el cabello de Hermione, cálido y con su característico aroma a lavandas. Ella sentía que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho, sintiendo las perforadoras miradas de ambos amigos en sus respectivas nucas, y una vez más fue Sarah la primera en tomar la iniciativa.

–Vamos, Herms, no acapares a tu amigo Draco, las demás también queremos bailar con él –exclamó, y arrastrándole de la mano lo llevó al otro lado de la hoguera, dejando a Hermione completamente sola. Ella los observó alejarse–.

-Vamos –dijo alguien en su espalda. Al girarse se encontró con la mano de Brady tendida hacia ella, y en su rostro vislumbró una mirada de comprensión–. Te llevaré a un sitio más tranquilo.

Hermione observó la mano que le tendía el muchacho, y en un instante la agarró y lanzó un último vistazo a Malfoy. Se dejó guiar hasta una zona más apartada de la fiesta, y allí el chico extendió una manta en la arena, ofreciendo después a Hermione tumbarse en ella.

–Gracias por alejarme de allí, Brady. Comenzaba a sentirme incómoda –mintió–.

–No hay de qué. Sé que Sarah puede ser demasiado intensa. Le gusta ese amigo tuyo –añadió–. Pero tú nunca has traído amigos de vacaciones, ni siquiera a Harry o a Ron.

–Nunca han conocido demasiado a mis padres –se excusó–.

–Bueno, sabes que ninguno habría sobrevivido a la ambición de Sarah.

–Cierto –sonrió–. ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños y nuestra mayor ambición era pescar la gamba más grande de la orilla?

–Esos eran buenos tiempos –convino Brady. Hermione sonrió con nostalgia, mirando al cielo nocturno–. Pero crecimos.

–Si. Y Sarah, ella… –Hermione dudó antes de añadir–. Ella se enamoró de ti, Brady, pero tú no la miraste jamás. Vivís ambos aquí, vais al mismo instituto…

–Ella no es quien me interesaba. Siempre rodeada de chicos y olvidándose de valorar a sus propios amigos –dijo con un deje claro de rencor-. Sin embargo, detrás de ella siempre estabas tú, Hermione.

Hermione volvió el rostro, casi bruscamente, hacia el chico. El sonido de las olas al romper contra el espigón de rocas los envolvía y la luz de la luna brillaba con intensidad sobre ambos. El joven posó su mano delicadamente sobre la mejilla de Hermione, sin más pretensión que la de acariciar su rostro, y ella por un momento se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos ante el cálido contacto.

Por detrás de las casetas de las tablas de surf, Malfoy intentaba desembarazarse de Sarah (a la que había dejado sola en la hoguera) cuando vio a Hermione con Brady tumbados en un recodo tras unas casetas de madera, con una toalla en el suelo y pareciendo tener una intensa conversación, y se escondió precavidamente.

–Bueno, yo… –Hermione abrió los ojos, vuelta a la realidad. El muchacho la observó, sabiendo ya su respuesta ante aquel atrevimiento–. Brady, no puedo corresponderte. No queríamos anunciarlo de este modo, pero Draco y yo… estamos prometidos –casi susurró–.

Malfoy solo alcanzó a ver a los dos chicos de perfil, con su nariz a centímetros, y observando esa cercanía le hervía la sangre. No podía oír lo que decían, pero aumentaban muchísimo sus ganas de ir hacia allí y estrangular a Brady con sus propias manos.

–Imaginaba algo así –admitió Brady–. No pienses que te he contado esto por si las cosas podían cambiar. Solo intentaba explicar por qué Sarah no…

–Brady, siempre he pensado que niegas que sientes algo por Sarah porque crees que nunca podría ser chica de un solo hombre –le confesó–. Pero creo que, si vieras entre líneas, te darías cuenta de que pretende llamar la atención de otros porque no consigue la tuya. Ella te quiere.

Brady observó a Hermione, con su cabello ondulando ante la brisa del mar. La vio levantarse y luego la observó alejarse.

–Debo buscar a Draco –dijo simplemente.

Malfoy había intentado esconderse mejor para oír lo que ella hablaba con su amigo, pero Sarah fue demasiado lista y dando la vuelta por el otro lado de las casitas de madera, encontró a Draco escondido tras unas tablas de surf.

– ¡Estás aquí! –exclamó. El chico se había escondido prudentemente en el momento en el que el impulso de romperle la cara a golpes a Brady comenzaba a salirse de su control. Sarah se abalanzó sobre su cuello y Malfoy, pensando en qué habría terminado ocurriendo entre aquellos dos, no lo vio venir y cayó de espaldas contra la arena, con la chica encima de su cuerpo–. Cielos, eres muy directo. Deja que te corresponda…

Sin tiempo a reaccionar, Sarah unió sus labios con los del chico en un beso en el que la pasión estaba mal repartida, malinterpretándole por completo. Él trató de quitarla de encima de él lo antes posible para explicar el malentendido y poder volver con Hermione, pero la chica estaba subiendo hasta el paseo marítimo y, para desgracia del rubio, los encontró tumbados en la arena, con poco aliento y tratando desesperadamente de levantarse del sitio lo antes posible.

–Mph… Hermione… –dijo Malfoy cuando consiguió apartarse de la chica–.

–Vaya, Hermione, eres de lo más inoportuna. ¿No ves que queremos un poco de intimidad…? –le insinuó con descaro la muchacha. Sin embargo, Malfoy aprovechó la oportunidad para ponerse en pie, retirando sin ningún cuidado a Sarah de encima suyo, y sacudiéndose la arena al tiempo que trataba que Hermione no malinterpretara las cosas–.

–Esto no es en absoluto lo que parece –dijo apabulladamente–.

–Parece un beso –contestó Hermione a tal afirmación. Sentía como el corazón había dejado de latirle, y su boca se movía soltando palabras que parecían no ser suyas–. ¿Es un beso? –preguntó, mirándolos a ambos.

–Pues claro. Qué preguntas tienes, Herms –replicó su amiga, cogiendo de la mano al chico. Él se deshizo de su abrazo en un intento de ir tras Hermione, que se había girado indignada y subía las escaleras a la calle.

Corriendo descalzo para alcanzarla, consiguió llegar hasta ella al pie de las escaleras.

– ¡Hermione! –exclamó–.

– ¡Déjame, vete con Sarah, te está esperando! –Gritó sin ningún tipo de convicción. Sentía su corazón acongojado, incapaz de latir y sentir al mismo tiempo, a punto de romperse en mil pedazos, y sin siquiera estar segura de por qué–. Ya tienes lo que andabas buscando.

–Yo no he buscado nada de esto, tu amiga es muy insistente, eso es todo –se disculpó–. Además, tú parecías demasiado ocupada con Brady como para preocuparte por mí –reprochó, con el ceño fruncido. Hermione se dio media vuelta, ondeando los volantes de su vestido–.

– ¿Yo? ¡¿Con Brady?! –chilló–. ¡Brady solo estaba intentando que no os viera bailar como si fuerais a fusionaros en una sola persona!

–Claro, ¿Y acariciarte la cara y besarte formaba parte del servicio? –ironizó el chico, caminando hacia ella–. Os he visto antes cuando he ido a buscarte a la playa: una manta en la arena, bajo la luz de la luna, lejos de las hogueras… ¡Prácticamente os vi besándoos!

– ¡No nos hemos besado, grandísimo idiota! –exclamó ella, acortando la poca distancia que quedaba entre las escaleras y la arena, frente al rubio–. Al contrario que tú, yo no voy besando a las amigas de mi prometida como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

– ¿Prometida…? –preguntó para sí misma Sarah, que había acudido para observar la escena a una distancia prudencial, y abría la boca completamente debido a la sorpresa–.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Sarah? –inquirió Brady, uniéndosele–.

–Al parecer están peleando, pero no me está quedando claro el por qué... –se intentó explicar la chica–.

– ¡Sabias que ella tenía intenciones contigo, que le gustabas! –Exclamó a la desesperada Hermione–.

– ¿Cómo iba a imaginar yo que las iba a llevar tan lejos ni veinticuatro horas después de conocerme? –Se exasperó el chico, despeinándose el cabello con una mano en señal clara de molestia–.

– ¡Te advertí que tuvieras cuidado con ella! –lloró Hermione. Tapo por un instante su rostro para apaciguar sus sollozos, mientras todos la observaban. A pesar de que habría dado todo por acercarse a ella y abrazarla, Malfoy supo que no podría hacerlo–. Sabía que ella intentaría conquistarte, y yo no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. ¿Quién soy yo comparada con ella, que es guapa y alegre y tiene un cuerpo precioso y es mil veces mejor que yo?

–Pues eres mi anfitriona, para empezar –enumeró el rubio–; eres mi compañera, por seguir; y en unos meses caminarás hacia mi vestida de blanco, para terminar. Eres mi prometida, ¿No te das cuenta de que lo que dices no tiene ni pies ni cabeza?

– ¡Para ti solo soy una sabelotodo insufrible, alguien a quien soportar hasta que puedas perderla de vista!

Malfoy lo comprendió de golpe. Dio dos pasos para rodearla por completo con sus brazos y envolverla en un consolador abrazo, meciendo su cuerpo para reconfortarla. Ella se derrumbó en sus hombros, llorando desconsolada, sintiendo el cálido pecho del muchacho contra sus mejillas y sus dedos acariciando las ondas de su cabello. Olió el aroma a menta que desprendía y trató de refrenar sus lágrimas. El muchacho simplemente cerró los ojos y acarició su cabello, tratando de calmar su respiración entrecortada y sus descorazonadores sollozos enterrada en su pecho. Cuando el chico notó que ella volvía a ser dueña de sus propios sentimientos, comenzó a hablar, muy cerca de su rostro y mirándola directamente a sus ojos castaños.

–Tú eres realmente preciosa, Hermione –susurró, apoyando su frente en la de ella. Hermione cerró los ojos, embriagada por su aroma–. Eres inteligente, vivaz, risueña y buena. Y por supuesto, eres mucho más hermosa que Sarah, y mereces mucho más la pena de lo que ella lo hará jamás –le aseguró. Ella alzó la vista y sus ojos brillantes chocaron con los irises del muchacho, que la miraba con convicción–. Eres mi prometida, la futura señora Malfoy, y no voy a dejar que pienses que una chica vulgar como ella puede superarte en nada.

–Nu–nuestro compromiso es una farsa, Malfoy… –susurró casi sin aliento, notando como el chico acercaba sus cuerpos tirando de su espalda–.

–Me da igual.

Aquel beso bajo la luna, con el sonido del mar en sus oídos y sintiendo la arena bajo sus pies, fue el más sincero que Draco Malfoy le había ofrecido a una chica jamás. Hundió una mano en sus cabellos y los desordenó a su gusto, sintiendo su perfume desprenderse de él y cómo la brisa lo arrastraba hasta sus fosas nasales. Los delicados dedos de Hermione se enredaron tímidamente sobre los hombros de Draco, que pidió permiso para intensificar su beso. Como toda respuesta Hermione acercó sus rostros colocando una mano en su nuca y escarolando su rubio cabello con los dedos. Sintiendo vibrar cada parte de su propio ser, Hermione no quería que aquel beso terminase nunca, quería vivir en aquella irrealidad para siempre. La lengua del chico tímidamente invadió su boca, pero ella jugó con él y por un momento creyó que algo se encendía en su interior. Pero una vez más una voz los devolvió a la realidad.

– ¡Me dijiste que erais solo amigos! –gritó Sarah, furiosa–.

–Ha sido divertido mientras ha durado, Hermione, pero deberías decirle a tu amiga la verdad –dijo el chico, refiriéndose realmente a Sarah, mientras ella le escuchaba con atención y Brady la alcanzaba en la arena–.

– ¿Decirme el que? –preguntó enfadada–.

– ¡Es mi prometido! –Exclamó Hermione, completamente fuera de sí–. Estamos prometidos desde hace casi un mes, y aunque no lo hubiera sido, no deberías intentar quedar siempre por encima de mí, ¡es enfermizo!

– ¿Y cómo iba a saber yo eso? ¡Solo dijiste que era un amigo y yo te creí! –se ofendió Sarah–. ¡Si solo es tu amigo, yo puedo coquetear con el tanto como con cualquier otro!

–Ni siquiera me preguntaste si tenía intenciones con él, Sarah. ¡Simplemente esperaste lo justo para lanzarte a su cuello –escupió–, porque eres demasiado cobarde como para decirle a Brady que sales con mil chicos porque él te ignora!

– ¡Pero…! –Gimió ella, mirando muy roja al muchacho de cabello castaño, que la miraba con los ojos como platos–. ¡Eres una chivata, Hermione!

–¡Y tu una buscona! –gritó. Algunas personas se giraron para observarles, desde el paseo marítimo, y Sarah sintió, por primera vez, vergüenza por su comportamiento–. Alguien tenía que decírselo a Brady. Tranquila, lo superarás, igual que yo superaré que intentaste atrapar a mi prometido, cuando los dos estemos felizmente casados en otoño –contestó indiferentemente, pero Malfoy notó perfectamente el tono de venenosa venganza en su voz–. Draco y yo nos vamos, pásalo bien en tu fiesta –se despidió, y cogiendo posesivamente a Draco de un brazo caminaron juntos hasta perderse en las calles de Brighton.

–o–

Caminaron en silencio hasta la casa de la playa de Hermione, cogidos de la mano y Hermione roja y resoplando de fastidio. Al llegar a la esquina que daba a la calle de Hermione, Malfoy se atrevió a preguntar:

–Oye, ¿Por qué le has dicho a Sarah que estaremos casados en otoño? –inquirió, y ella se giró brevemente para mirar su rostro confundido–.

–Bueno, es así, ¿No? –aclaró ella–. Nos casaremos en agosto, así que cuando llegue otoño ya estaremos casados.

–Ya, eso lo sé, pero lo has dicho de tal modo que… bueno, das a entender que seguiremos casados –dijo torpemente el chico. El corazón le latía tan rápido que, si no fuera porque también el de Hermione iba a salírsele del pecho, ella habría podido escucharlo latir–. Y creía que tú querías deshacerte del asunto lo antes posible.

–Sí, bueno… no tengo prisa –gruñó ella–. Pero si tanto te molesta, puede arreglarse para que se solucione antes.

–No, no es eso, yo… me gusta la idea de esperar un poco –dijo el chico, sonriéndole–.

Hermione, sin saber bien que decirle, optó por abrir la verja y después la puerta de la casa. Los padres de ella ya habían ido a dormir, por lo que la casa se hallaba a oscuras y en silencio.

–Al final no hemos podido bañarnos en el mar –se lamentó ella–. Una pena, me habría apetecido mucho un baño.

–Podemos bañarnos en la piscina, yo aún ni siquiera la he usado –propuso el chico. Antes de que ella se negara, murmuró un "Accio toallas" y dos prendas salieron volando de la ventana del piso superior hasta sus brazos–. Vamos, será relajante después de todo el follón de esta noche.

–Está bien –aceptó ella–. Pero nada de trucos, ya he tenido suficiente para todo este verano.

Hermione se quitó el vestido sin ninguna ceremonia, escasamente consciente de que el chico devoraba la imagen de su cuerpo perfilado bajo la luz de la luna. Pechos redondos, trasero firme, piernas fuertes y melena salvaje meciéndose con la brisa se exhibían ante él. No perdió tiempo y, viendo como la chica entraba en el agua, se despojó de su ropa y entró en la piscina en ropa interior. Ella estaba sumergida en el agua, iluminada por las lámparas que habían instalado en la piscina años atrás. El chico se sumergió con ella, la tomó de las manos y la hizo emerger.

– ¿Por qué has hecho eso? –Inquirió molesta, pero se percató pronto de que el chico solo llevaba su bóxer blanco, que al mojarse transparentaba claramente su miembro–. Cielo santo, Malfoy…

–Te dije que te permitiría descubrirlo por ti misma –dijo sensualmente. Con su sonrisa ladeada, acercó un poco el cuerpo a ella, quien instintivamente rodeó sus hombros con los brazos–.

–Ya–ya veo… –consiguió articular. A pesar de que el agua estaba bastante fría, no percibió más que calidez al chocar con el torso fuerte del chico, que la miraba con tal intensidad que pareciera que iba a fundirse con ella en ese instante–. Pero…

–No hace falta que me regañes, será inútil y lo sabemos ambos –se sonrió el chico, retirando el cabello mojado de su frente y colocándolo en sus hombros–. Me alegro de que por fin le hayas hecho frente a tu amiga, Granger. Te has hecho valer, y créeme, nunca he encontrado el valor y el orgullo de una Gryffindor tan excitante como cuando te he visto luchar esta noche por lo que es tuyo.

Hermione se sonrojó hasta la mismísima raíz del cabello, y agachó la cabeza, muerta de vergüenza. Draco acortó la distancia restante y la tomó de la cintura gentilmente, y entonces Hermione fue plenamente consciente de lo delgada que era la tela que cubría lo único que no hacía que el chico estuviera completamente desnudo frente a ella. Su cuerpo estaba cálido y despedía calor, tanto que el agua a su alrededor parecía tibia. El chico acercó los labios a su cuello y la besó con toda calma, haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos en un acto reflejo y dejase escapar un suspiro. Sin ella notarlo, el chico desabrochó su bikini y lo hizo a un lado cuando menos lo esperaba: sus morenos pechos se expusieron frente a él, y la castaña se apresuró a taparlos con sus manos pudorosamente. El muchacho subió sus manos para apartar las de ella con lentitud.

–No hagas eso. Oh, por merlín, ¡eres tan hermosa…! –susurró en su oído. Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja antes de bajar hasta sus pechos por el camino invisible trazado por sus besos en su cuello. Allí primero acarició con cuidado sus pezones con sus labios, y solo cuando ella volvió a suspirar se aventuró a lamer uno de ellos brevemente, mientras con su mano pellizcaba el restante. La piel de Hermione se erizó completamente y cuando el chico rozó su botón con los dientes la chica ahogó un ronco suspiro. Ella notaba perfectamente como algo se encendía de nuevo en su interior, algo poderoso y salvaje. El muchacho continuó saboreando aquel instante, con más entusiasmo y valor, pellizcándola continuamente y degustándola incansablemente. Cuando ella no pudo siquiera disimular sus gemidos, él volvió a su boca y besó sus labios con suavidad. Luego, separándose de ella, le devolvió su prenda.

–Buenas noches, Granger –se despidió, saliendo del agua. Se colocó la toalla sobre los hombros y entró en la casa.

Hermione miró unos minutos la puerta de cristal de donde el chico había entrado, aún perpleja y acalorada. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Así es como se sentía una persona cuando estaba excitada? Ella había tenido contacto con chicos antes, con Viktor Krum para ser más concretos, pero nunca había ido más allá de un par de besos y cogerse de la mano, y por supuesto nunca sintió _ese_ tipo de atracción por él como le estaba ocurriendo ahora con Malfoy. Ella quería negar que era así, pero la verdad era que el rubio le gustaba muchísimo: era muy atractivo y con una actitud desafiante y traviesa. También, aunque intentó ignorar esta parte, sentía como el corazón iba a mil por hora cuando el chico le dedicaba una galantería o un cumplido, lo cual estos últimos días estaba ocurriendo más veces de lo normal. Sacudiendo su cabeza e intentando volver a su ánimo, también salió de la piscina y se secó el cabello y seguidamente a ella misma. Luego subió silenciosamente a su dormitorio, no sin antes observar que la puerta del dormitorio de Malfoy estaba cerrada. Al llegar, simplemente dejó su vestido en la silla del escritorio, se puso su bata de dormir y se tumbó en su cama.

Cuando abrió los ojos aún era de madrugada. Había tenido la sensación de haber estado horas dando vueltas en la cama, pensando en Malfoy, cuando se percató de que el mismo Malfoy se hallaba observándola desde el marco de la puerta, apoyado en él con los brazos cruzados.

–Malfoy… ¿Qué haces en mi dormitorio? –preguntó, sin esperar respuesta. Tras un perezoso bostezo, se incorporó y se sentó en la cama–. ¿No puedes dormir?

–Así es –contestó solamente el chico. Había algo diferente en el que Hermione no sabía especificar–.

–Bueno, podemos bajar a…

–No puedo dormir, porque llevo horas pensando en ti –confesó, y se incorporó de su sitio y camino hasta estar de pie frente a la cama–, porque lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en tenerte, _Hermione_ –la chica quedó sin habla, con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos como platos. Draco alcanzó la cama y subió a ella, colocando estratégicamente sus rodillas rodeando las caderas de ella–. Y no pienso esperar más.

Atrapando las muñecas de Hermione en la pared sobre la cama, comenzó a besarla casi con rudeza, sintiendo la urgencia de unos labios desesperados que buscaban los suyos. No había mordeduras suficientes en el mundo para saciar el hambre de aquella morena piel cubierta de pecas por el sol, ni tampoco autocontrol suficiente para controlarse al ver aquellas mejillas inocentes arreboladas por completo mientras ella buscaba con ojos vidriosos su mirada. Draco consiguió guiarla para tumbarla bocarriba en la cama, y entonces despojó con impaciencia su bata de dormir, exponiendo su cuerpo únicamente ataviado con sus braguitas. Hermione no tuvo tiempo de avergonzarse de su propia desnudez parcial, pues Malfoy bajaba por su cuello regando mordidas a su paso, para terminar aterrizando en aquellos jugosos pechos. Tal como había hecho aquella misma noche, con sus labios acaricio levemente sus pezones antes de continuar la bajada, tras oír el esperado gemido de la boca de Hermione. Ella había enterrado instintivamente los dedos en los desordenados y rubios cabellos, y su mano bajaba junto con los labios del chico por su cuerpo hasta su ombligo, donde jugó con su lengua dibujando un circulo a su alrededor.

Ella no habría imaginado jamás que él, con sus ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria y la expectación, hundiría sus dedos en las braguitas de Hermione, quien suspiró hondamente mientras la ardiente piel de las manos del chico la quemaba a su paso por sus piernas, acariciando sin piedad el interior de sus muslos mientras las braguitas caían por ellos. Tras haberse deshecho de ellas, y siendo que Malfoy solo llevaba puesto el pantalón del pijama y llevaba el pálido torso al descubierto, Hermione se planteó si era su momento de pasar a la acción, pero ni siquiera pudo organizar en su cabeza aquel momento porque el chico, repartiendo besos a lo largo de sus muslos, llegó en un recorrido ascendente hasta quedar de frente con su humedad.

Hermione se tomó un segundo de su tiempo en abrir los ojos, cerrados de placer, para observar aquella lasciva mirada situada más debajo de su vientre, que suplicaba por su consentimiento. Las pupilas de Hermione se dilataron, su respiración se aceleró y tiró un poco del cabello de Draco, quien lo interpretó como un mudo asentimiento. Toda la espina dorsal de Hermione se estremeció en un escalofrío cuando la lengua del muchacho aportó calidez y humedad a sus pliegues gentilmente. Ella sabía que sus padres estaban al final del pasillo, durmiendo, y se propuso no hacer ruido en absoluto, pero en cuanto su clítoris fue atrapado por los suaves y cálidos labios del ojigris recibió una expectante mirada perversa que fue demasiada para su escaso autocontrol. Un bien audible gemido que salió de lo más intenso y profundo de su garganta consiguió que el chico se apremiara, viendo como ella inclinaba por completo la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueaba la espalda en un perfecto arco.

El chico ahondó más en su contacto introduciendo un dedo en su cavidad, y no pudo evitar soltar una risita complacida al volver a oírla gemir, desesperada y arrugando con sus manos las sabanas. Ella misma tiraba del cabello del joven cada vez que un golpe de placer embriagaba por completo sus sentidos, y guiando al mismo tiempo al chico en su tarea, aunque sabía bien manejar la situación él solo. Un segundo dedo se unió al primero, que estaba húmedo y se adaptaba a la perfección a la forma anatómica de Hermione, y Draco, viendo como el pecho de Hermione subía y bajaba con sus respiraciones erráticas, por un momento pensó que el corazón de la chica no soportaría la intensidad de sus propios latidos. Ella sentía su sudor, y ni siquiera había podido moverse del sitio, simplemente la tensión que sentía en sus piernas, sus manos y su zona más íntima iban a conseguir que llegara al clímax en poco tiempo. Malfoy pareció notarlo también en cuanto percibió que las contracciones alrededor de sus duchos dedos eran más acusadas y seguidas, y cuando notó que comenzaban a llevar un ritmo absolutamente errático y que ella suspiraba y jadeaba sin control, introdujo un tercer dedo al mismo tiempo que mordía suavemente su clítoris. Con un grito nacido de lo más profundo de su vientre, Hermione despertó de su sueño.

Oyó pisadas por el pasillo, y miró por un instante su situación: Se hallaba tirada en la cama, destapada de las sábanas, completamente sudorosa y con las mejillas arreboladas, y su mano estaba entre sus braguitas. Sabiendo que no le daría tiempo a reaccionar, el rubio abrió la puerta del dormitorio.

–Granger, he oído un grito, ¿Te has…? –El chico, con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa de lado, observó a la chica con curiosidad y morbosa satisfacción al comprobar que intentaba acomodarse como podía, tratando de disimular que había tenido un sueño de lo más entretenido–. ¿Interrumpo algo? –Inquirió, sin borrar la felicidad exultante de su rostro–.

–Cállate, solo ha sido una pesadilla –susurró enfadada Hermione–.

–Sólo venía a ver como estabas –dijo el chico, y adelantó un par de pasos y se sentó en la cama. Retiró un mechón de su frente sudorosa y tocó con el dorso de su mano una de las mejillas–. Aunque ya veo que estás mejor que bien –Hermione sintió aquel contacto físico como puro fuego que abrasaba toda piel a su alcance–. ¿Qué has soñado?

–He soñado… he soñado con… –trató de explicar, pero los ojos de su compañero eran tan hermosos y la luz de la luna brillaba tan intensa en sus reflejados cabellos dorados, que sin quererlo acortó la escasa distancia que los separaba.

No fue un beso romántico en absoluto, sino un beso agresivo, apasionado y desesperado por un contacto más profundo del que estaba exigiéndose. El chico se sorprendió, pero dejo que ella, por una vez, llevara la situación hasta donde le pareciera conveniente, ahondando en su boca con su lengua y disfrutando del olor a lavandas que se hallaba en la habitación. Hermione mordió sus labios bruscamente, casi haciéndole daño y excitándole como jamás había conseguido hacerlo, y solo cuando percibió que el chico estaba experimentando una erección se separó de él.

–En eso estaba soñando –concluyó–. Pero si yo me voy a ir a dormir así, tú también, es en parte culpa tuya.

–Eso no es nada justo… –susurró el chico en sus labios, a escasos centímetros de volver a devorar su boca–.

–Tampoco es justo lo que ha pasado en la piscina, y esta ha sido la consecuencia –concluyó, y empujó un poco al chico para que se levantara de la cama, pero él no se movió–. ¿Vas a quedarte a ver como duermo, Malfoy?

–No –negó, pero se quitó los zapatos y entró en la cama, para sorpresa e indignación de Hermione. No pudo quejarse, porque sus fuertes brazos la abrazaron mientras se acomodaba con la cabeza de ella en su pecho. Hermione sintió su aroma mentolado–. Me quedaré a dormir contigo, Granger.

–…está bien –aceptó finalmente, y se quedó dormida aún con una sonrisa pintada en la cara–.


	10. Capitulo 9: Picnic en la playa

**Capítulo 9**

A la mañana siguiente, Malfoy estaba ya abajo con la señora Granger preparando el desayuno cuando Hermione siquiera se había levantado aún. Desperezándose y colocándose sus chanclas, ella cruzaba los dedos para que el chico no mencionara nada del día anterior, ni lo ocurrido por la noche ni tampoco de madrugada. Bajó las escaleras, temiendo lo que podría encontrar abajo, y al alcanzar la cocina lo único que vio fue a Malfoy sacando varios tarros de mermelada y mantequilla del frigorífico mientras su madre hacía café, té y tostadas.

–Buenos días –saludó Hermione, rascándose los ojos para ver a través de la claridad de la luz del sol–.

–Buenos días, cariño, hoy se te han pegado las sabanas –dijo su madre, poniendo un plato frente al taburete en el que Hermione se había sentado, frente a la isleta–. Draco ha estado ayudándome un poco, ya sabes, quería dejarte dormir un poco más. ¿No es un encanto? –preguntó retóricamente ella, con una sonrisa–.

–Si, un verdadero encanto –ironizó con un deje de broma en su tono–.

–Si lo prefieres puedes no desayunar de lo que he ayudado a preparar. A este paso, llevarías ya casi doce horas sin comer –replicó el chico–.

–Hoy vamos a hacer día familiar –informó su madre a Hermione, mientras sacaba los huevos revueltos de la sartén–. Papá ha ido al garaje a sacar el Scrabble, lo vamos a pasar genial. Draco nunca ha jugado –le explicó, como si ella se hubiera convertido en una experta en Draco Malfoy–.

–Lo había imaginado –contestó, y sirviéndose mantequilla en su tostada le dio un generoso mordisco–. ¿Crees que sobrevivirás jugando a un juego de muggles, o te dará un sarpullido?

–Si así fuera ya tendría erupciones por toda la cara –le recordó el episodio del día anterior con Sarah. Hermione se puso roja y no dijo nada más–.

–Aquí está –dijo su padre, que en ese momento entraba por la puerta de la cocina. Traía la edición más vieja de Scrabble que Hermione había conocido jamás en persona, cubierta con un poco de polvo, pero como nueva–. Lo limpiaré para jugar esta tarde. Pero ahora, poneos el traje de baño, porque pasaremos la mañana en la playa.

–Genial –aceptó la chica de buen grado–.

Empezar el día con una buena dosis de sol y agua salada era justo lo que podía mejorar el día de Hermione.

Una mañana de sábado en la playa no descartaba lo que iba a ocurrir la semana siguiente: debido a que la fiesta sería orientada al mundo mágico, los señores Granger declinaron la invitación al compromiso de su hija en pos de que los numerosos magos y brujas asistentes no relacionaran a los Malfoy con muggles, y Hermione, el día antes de su partida a la playa, había ido con su madre a comprar un vestido. No había sido fácil, puesto que a ella no le gustaban los vestidos ni los colores demasiado femeninos, y su madre trayéndolos de cinco en cinco con las perchas en su hombro no la ayudaban demasiado a aclarar sus ideas sobre lo que realmente le apetecía llevar. Ya le habían dicho que no era necesario un traje de baile, así que se decantó por un vestido de color plateado, de encaje hasta el suelo y que se ajustaba a la perfección a su cintura y sus caderas. Un color muy de Slytherin, sin destacar demasiado. Unos tacones de sandalia y un conjunto de collar y pendientes con una perla completaban aquel sencillo conjunto. Aún no sabía cómo iban a marcharse de la playa (Hermione suponía que el señor Malfoy movería hilos para viajar en chimenea hasta la mansión Malfoy), pero la cercanía del señalado día la ponía un poco nerviosa.

Así fue que Hermione cogió su toalla de playa, unas gafas de sol y un sombrero, lo metió todo en su bolsa de rafia y esperó a sus padres, junto a Malfoy, en la puerta. Poco después salió la señora Granger, con una gran cesta de comida, y el señor Granger con dos sillas y una sombrilla colgando de su hombro. Hermione cogió otra de las sillas que descansaban en el quicio de la puerta, y Malfoy la restante.

–¿Vamos a nuestra zona de siempre, mama? –preguntó Hermione, mirándola con interés–.

–Sí, cariño, allí casi nunca hay nadie. Lo mejor que pudo hacer nuestra zona Residencial fue alquilar ese tramo de la playa para nosotros, ¿No crees, Edgar?

–Sin duda, uno puede disfrutar del mejor clima de toda Inglaterra sin tener que aguantar a los extranjeros –confesó el hombre–.

–Los extranjeros, como tú los llamas, papá, son los que dan dinero a la costa de Brighton –le recordó Hermione–.

–Lo sé, pero que estén aquí no significa que me guste verlos tan apelotonados –rebatió–. Yo prefiero la tranquilidad. Cuando compramos esta casa, nunca había nadie en la playa.

–Lo recuerdo, querido –concordó la señora Granger–. Hermione lo pasaba muy bien jugando con la arena, y podíamos estar más tranquilos.

Pronto llegaron a la zona de la que los Granger les habían hablado: Era cierto que estaba más despoblada que la avenida principal del paseo marítimo, pero algunos de sus vecinos estaban ya tumbados al sol, poniéndose rojos o vigilando a sus hijos. Hermione dejó en la arena la butaca y su propia bolsa, y ayudó a su padre a colocar la sombrilla. Una vez estuvo todo dispuesto, Hermione se quitó sus pantalones cortos y su camiseta, y se aventuró al mar.

–¿Vienes, Malfoy? –inquirió, insegura de cómo tratar al chico después de lo ocurrido el día anterior–.

–Claro, no me lo perdería por nada –aceptó él con tono irónico–.

–Vamos, no es Génova, pero el agua no está tan mal. Y no hay algas –añadió con una sonrisa–.

–Ya lo veo –dijo el chico, mirando a los niños jugar con el agua y salpicar por doquier. Al llegar a la orilla del mar, vio con desagrado que estaba lleno de conchas, caracolas y piedras–. ¿Y dónde está la arena?

–Un poco más adelante, no te preocupes –le aseguró ella, que ya había entrado hasta las rodillas–. Oye, Malfoy. Ahora que estamos solos, quería preguntarte…

–¿…si? –preguntó el chico distraído, concentrado en no cortarse los pies con las conchas marinas–.

–¿Estás nervioso por la fiesta de compromiso?

–¿Nervioso? –inquirió–. ¿Acaso no viste como son las fiestas habitualmente en mi casa, Granger? Para mí solo es una fiesta más. No debes preocuparte, todo va a salir de perlas.

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –preguntó inquieta, sentándose en la arena y dejando que el agua cubriera su cuerpo–. Podrían salir mal mil cosas.

–Pero no van a salir mal –la tranquilizó. Tomó sus manos y la hizo levantar, caminando con ella hacia el mar–. Vamos a ir tal que así, cogidos de una mano –levantó la mano que la tenía sujeta, hasta la altura de sus hombros, e hizo como que la conducía–, hasta la escalera de piedra del jardín. Entonces todo pasará tan rápido que ni te enterarás. Te lo prometo.

–Está bien –aceptó ella. El chico no soltó su mano, y ella tampoco quería que lo hiciera, así que no dijo nada y fue bajándola poco a poco, hasta quedar sumergida en el agua–.

–¿Te apetece nadar un poco? –sugirió el chico, mirándola con una ceja alzada y su característica media sonrisa–. Te echo una carrera hasta la marca –señaló a lo lejos la boya amarilla–.

–Eso está hecho –aceptó Hermione el reto.

Se prepararon para nadar, y a la señal de unos niños que estaban observando la carrera, ambos salieron rápido de sus lugares, nadando sin parar. Hermione se sintió volar en el agua, por primera vez desde hacía ya un año. Echaba de menos su casita de Brighton, y el agua del océano, y sobre todo echaba de menos nadar. En menos de lo que ella pensaba llegó hasta la boya amarilla, justo dos segundos antes que Draco. Él, exhausto pero sonriente, la miró de hito en hito.

–Eres… eres rápida –dijo entrecortadamente–.

–Y tú también… –respondió ella, recuperando el aliento–.

–Nunca pensé que fueras buena nadando, con el respeto que te da el mar –confesó el chico, colocándose junto a ella–.

–Durante mucho tiempo hice natación en el colegio –dijo ella, mirando al muchacho acercarse–.

–Los muggles hacéis muchas cosas en el colegio –se sorprendió el chico. Ya a su lado, y viendo que tenía dificultad para agarrarse a la cuerda y descansar, aupó a Hermione con un brazo en su cintura, hasta que ella se agarró correctamente. Ella sintió un escalofrío–.

–Mi madre nos hace señales desde la orilla, creo que es hora de comer –indicó–.

–¿Una carrera de vuelta? –sugirió el chico, pero ella ya se había lanzado con la corriente, absolutamente relajada y dejándose llevar por las olas y la marea. El muchacho se tomó la libertad de observar su vientre plano y su rostro brillante en la lejanía, antes de volver nadando con ella hasta la orilla–.

–Hermione, es la hora de comer –avisó su madre, aunque ella ya había llegado a su sombrilla y se secaba el cabello–. He traído ensalada de pollo, sándwiches de aguacate y pavo y macedonia de frutas –nombró la mujer. Hermione cogió un sándwich de la cesta, y Malfoy agarró un cuenco de ensalada y un tenedor–. Veo que habéis hecho ejercicio.

–Su hija es muy rápida, señora Granger, no he sido capaz de alcanzarla –confesó el muchacho–.

–A ella le encantaba nadar cuando era pequeña. Recuerdo una vez, cuando era pequeñita, que se tiró al agua con tantas ganas que se le escurrió el bañadorcito…

–…mamá –pidió Hermione, avergonzada–.

–Oh, hija, si solo tenías cinco años. Era una monada –aseguró al chico–.

–La creo, la creo –le contestó el rubio, comiéndose su ensalada con una risita–.

–Draco, hijo –se dirigió el señor Granger al rubio. Éste se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a él, sentado en su silla de playa–. Después de comer vamos a irnos a casa. ¿Te gustaría que te enseñase a conducir?

–¿A mí? –inquirió sorprendido–. Claro, me encantaría, señor Granger.

–¿Te encantaría? –se escandalizó Hermione–. ¿Quién eres tú, y donde has escondido al verdadero Malfoy?

–Poder ir rápido a algún sitio sin tener que usar la magia es genial –le dijo rotundamente–. Puedes tardar menos tiempo, sin perder unos minutos de paz yendo por la carretera, sin que nadie te moleste.

–Has captado a la primera las delicias de conducir –aceptó el señor Granger–.

–Hermione y yo podemos preparar la merienda mientras tanto –propuso la señora Granger, y Hermione suspiró, derrotada–.

–o–

–¿Estás listo?

–Sí, listo –afirmó Malfoy–.

Estaba sentado en el asiento del piloto del Ford Mondeo de la señora Granger, con el señor Granger sentado en el asiento del copiloto. Con las manos en el volante, la palanca de cambios estaba ya situada en la primera marcha, y solo quedaba arrancar.

–Ahora, dale la vuelta suavemente a la llave del coche, hasta que oigas que el motor hace chispa –le explicó el hombre. El chico hizo lo que el padre de Hermione le había indicado, y el coche se encendió con un ronroneo–. Así es. Bien hecho, ahora pisa suavemente el acelerador para avanzar hasta la esquina.

El chico se concentró al máximo, y pisó el acelerador con la punta de su pie. El coche avanzó a veinte por hora por la intransitada carretera de la calle residencial.

–Está bien, ahora, levanta el pie, pisa el embrague, cambia a segunda marcha y retoma el acelerador. Como lo hemos ensayado –pidió el hombre. Malfoy, sorprendentemente, lo hizo bien a la primera y con rapidez, dejando impresionado al señor Granger–. Se te da genial, chico, casi como si hubieras nacido para esto.

–¿De verdad lo cree? –preguntó él–.

–Sí, desde luego –le aseguró, abriendo la ventanilla–. Da un par de vueltas y te enseñaré a aparcar el coche, pero lo tienes todo a tu favor. ¿Crees que sacarás el permiso de conducir?

–Espero que sí, me gustaría seguir conduciendo –aseguró el muchacho–.

Hermione y su madre observaban a los dos hombres en el coche de ella. Hermione esperaba ver como Malfoy daba latigazos con el freno, o como el coche se le paraba, pero para desdicha de ella conducir se le daba endemoniadamente bien. No sabía por qué, pero aquello la hacía resoplar, de malas pulgas.

–Al parecer a Draco conducir se le da muy bien –comentaba su madre, mientras limpiaba fruta bajo el fregadero–.

–Sí, ya he podido comprobarlo –espetó–.

–¿Por qué estás molesta, cielo? Draco es un chico encantador, y tienes que reconocer que es mejor de lo que pensabas en un principio –la animó su madre–.

–Sí, bueno, es… es buen chico, quiero decir, ha cambiado su actitud para mejor –se explicó ella, mientras repartía la masa de galletas en la placa de horno–. Pero no sé si lo hace porque tenemos que casarnos, o porque de verdad le apetece ser amable.

–Juraría que él casi no piensa en vuestro matrimonio obligado –se arriesgó a decir la mujer, mirando de reojo a su hija–. Y sin embargo tú lo tienes siempre muy presente.

–Bueno, no tengo más remedio, mi vida rueda alrededor de ese eje desde hace medio mes –se lamentó–.

–¿No será que Draco ha empezado a gustarte un poco…? –se atrevió a preguntar la señora Granger, sacando la bandeja de galletas del horno y metiendo la siguiente tanda–.

–¿A mí? Ni hablar, yo… –intentó excusarse ella, pero no encontró palabras para explicar por qué no le gustaba–.

–Tal vez estés tan insegura porque temes que él solo esté haciendo un papel hasta que todo pase, porque has comenzado a cogerle cariño –reflexionó por ella su madre–.

Hermione no pudo replicar a ese comentario, pues Malfoy y el señor Granger caminaban hacia la cocina, con Malfoy zarandeando las llaves del coche desde la puerta. Hermione les saludó y la señora Granger le dio un beso de bienvenida a su marido.

–Las galletas estarán enseguida –anunció–. Hemos estado viendo como practicabas, Draco, y realmente se te da muy bien. Desde que mi marido estrelló su coche casi no dejo que coja el mío –bromeó la mujer–.

–La verdad es que me gusta conducir un trasto de estos –aceptó el chico–. Me hace sentir libre.

–Me gusta tu forma de pensar –añadió el señor Granger–. Hermione no quiere aprender a conducir, le dan miedo los coches.

–Prefiero ir en tren, o en avión, en algún sitio donde no sea yo quien tenga el control del aparato –resumió ella, comiéndose una galleta y quemándose la lengua–. No creo que sea capaz de controlar algo así nunca.

–Bueno, siempre puedo ir a recogerte en coche cuando lo necesites, ¿Verdad? –se animó el chico. La señora Granger dedicó a su hija su más elocuente sonrisa, y ella la fulminó con una mirada amenazadora, tras la cual la mujer soltó una risita–.

–Claro, si alguna vez consigues que los señores Malfoy te dejen comprar uno, estaré encantada de que vengas algún día a por mí –le retó–.

Tras esta breve pero divertida conversación, en la que la madre de Hermione dio por confirmadas sus sospechas, el señor Granger se levantó, comiéndose su última galleta, y fue al salón a preparar el juego.

–El tablero está listo, podéis venir cuando queráis –anunció el señor Granger. Pronto la poca merienda restante fue trasladada a la sala, donde se colocó estratégicamente en la mesa para no estorbar la fluidez del juego, y todos se sentaron alrededor–. Tiraremos un dado, para ver quien comienza, e iremos contrarios a las agujas del reloj. ¿Sabes cómo se juega? –le preguntó al chico, que se había sentado frente a Hermione–.

–Sí, se repartirán fichas con letras, y tendremos que formar palabras en el tablero, pudiéndose cruzar entre ellas como un crucigrama –resumió la explicación que Hermione le había dado previamente–.

–Así es, cariño –le animó la señora Granger, que ya volvía del piso superior con un diccionario en sus manos. Se sentaron todos y tras un breve revuelo tirando dados, se determinó que el primero en dictaminar una palabra sería el señor Granger–.

Las fichas fueron repartidas, y Draco miraba las mismas con atención, buscando alguna buena combinación, mientras el padre de Hermione ya iba ordenando sus fichas. Al alzar la vista, observó como el hombre colocaba en el tablero la palabra "late" *.

–Buen comienzo, cariño –le felicitó su mujer, apuntando los puntos en la libreta que traía consigo–. Draco, tu turno.

Draco, al momento y bajo la atónita mirada de los presentes, sin ningún pudor colocó en el tablero la palabra "Muggle".

–No puedes estar yendo en serio, Malfoy –se molestó Hermione, mirándole con el ceño fruncido–.

–¿Y por qué no? Tus padres son muggles –señaló con una mano, mientras la señora Granger observaba divertida la escena–. Es evidente que existen, porque están aquí sentados con nosotros. Por tanto, la palabra Muggle existe.

–Paradójicamente, la palabra muggle no existe en el mundo de los muggles –replicó Hermione, buscando en el diccionario–. No, esa palabra no existe.

–Cielos –se quejó el rubio, descartando sus fichas–. Espero sobrevivir a esta partida.

–Oh, lo harás, seguro –le aseguró la chica con una sonrisa–. Te toca, mamá.

Su madre escogió astutamente sus fichas, y compuso la palabra "Grass" * cruzada con la palabra de su marido y ocupando un cubo de bonus. Sonrió satisfecha y escribió su puntuación en la libreta. Al momento, y sin importarle si tenía una combinación mejor para colocar, en su turno Hermione puso la palabra "Snake" *.

–Vaya, y esa palabra sí existe, claro –dijo Malfoy–.

–Slytherin era demasiado arriesgada –se mofó ella, sonriente. El chico le devolvió media sonrisa socarrona–.

–Esto no se queda aquí –le advirtió–. Señor Granger…

El hombre escribió la palabra "chest" * con rapidez, especialmente orgulloso de haber sido el primero en colocar una palabra con una letra comodín, la CH. Su mujer le felicitó y Hermione le sonrió, y con esto llegó el turno de Malfoy.

–Ten cuidado, Malfoy, asegúrate de que tu palabra existe o perderás la partida –le advirtió Hermione–. Ya sabes, los Slytherins haríais cualquier trata para…

–Esta es mi palabra –dijo el chico, colocando únicamente tres letras tras la palabra del señor Granger. Ponía, ahora, "Chestnut" *–.

–¡Vaya! –se impresionó el señor Granger, apurando a su mujer para que lo apuntara–. Palabra doble, letra doble y además, letra comodín. Definitivamente te guardabas lo mejor para el final, ¿Eh, muchacho?

–¿Castaña? –repitió la chica, mirando la palabra como si fuera un elefante rosa en medio de la habitación–.

–Bueno, es el color de tus ojos –se excusó, y Hermione se puso roja de vergüenza, por haber oído semejante comentario delante de sus padres–. No veo que hay de malo, simplemente te he mirado, y me ha salido sola. Ha sido como magia –se burló, parafraseando a Hermione, que había soltado una expresión parecida en su viaje a Génova–.

–Ya, claro… Magia.

Tras unas rondas más, Malfoy se declaró ganador de la partida, el tablero se recogió, y ya iba la señora Granger a cocinar la cena, mientras el señor Granger encendía el televisor, que Draco y Hermione intuían que iban a compartir un incómodo silencio hasta que todo estuviera listo para cenar. Contra todo pronóstico, un búho negro entró por la ventana de la cocina, asustando a la señora Granger, y se posó en la encimera, frente a su dueño, mirándolo con emoción. El chico se acercó sonriendo, acariciándole las plumas en cuanto lo tuvo a su alcance.

–Seguro que es una carta de mamá –le dijo a Hermione–. ¿Me has echado de menos, Ónice? Sube al dormitorio, allí está Pawney. Podrás descansar un poco y beber agua –el ave, aunque a regañadientes, tras verse despojado de su misiva alzó el vuelo y subió obediente donde le esperaba la nerviosa lechuza de Hermione–.

–¿Qué, que dice? –preguntó inquieta Hermione–.

–Lo sabré cuando lo lea –le reprendió por su impaciencia. Abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer–.

 _Mi queridísimo hijo:_

 _Tu padre y yo te echamos mucho de menos, esperamos que lo estés pasando bien en Brighton y que tu estancia esté siendo cómoda. Los señores Granger estarán cuidando excepcionalmente de ti, estoy segura, pero sabes que el corazón de tu pobre madre sufre por tenerte lejos de ella. A veces me cuesta mucho asimilar que te has hecho mayor._

 _Pasado mañana será la fiesta de compromiso, a la que tanto tú como Hermione debéis dar el visto bueno antes de la ceremonia en sí. Ya sabes lo que hemos hablado de ello. Hermione puede quedarse en su casa o venir a la nuestra y hospedarse aquí hasta que pase todo el jaleo, y así de paso podríamos detallar algunos pormenores de la futura Boda, a la que tu padre y yo hemos puesto fecha en dos semanas. También queremos, si puedes, que nos mandes en la carta de respuesta una confirmación de Asistencia de los señores Granger, para saber que las fechas no se pisan con otros compromisos._

 _Papá irá a recogeros a ti y a Hermione mañana a primera hora, y dejará a Hermione donde ella lo prefiera. Iréis en traslador, así que recuerda que debéis ser puntuales._

 _Mi amor, te quiero mucho, cuídate._

 _Narcisa Malfoy._

–Así que ya está –dijo Hermione, mientras ponía la mesa–. Ya ha comenzado todo, oficialmente pasado mañana estaremos prometidos.

–Ya estamos prometidos, Granger –le recordó–. La ceremonia es un mero formalismo.

–Ya lo sé, pero… –Hermione se mordió el labio, y Malfoy notó su inseguridad–. ¿Y si esto es demasiado para mí, o para ti?

–No es demasiado para ninguno de nosotros –dijo el chico, y posó sus manos en sus brazos, desde atrás, en un abrazo tranquilizador–. Va a salir todo a pedir de boca. ¿Quieres dejar de estar tan alterada?

–Sí, es verdad, lo siento –se disculpó Hermione–.

–Bueno, ¿Querrás que te dejemos en casa, o vendrás a la mansión con nosotros?

–Tengo que ir a casa a por todas mis cosas, y prepararme para la fiesta –le explicó. La mesa ya estaba dispuesta, y el pescado a la plancha casi hecho, y Malfoy y Hermione se sentaron en la mesa–. Así que preferiría ir a mi casa primero.

–No hay ningún problema –concretó el chico–, siempre y cuando no vengas con tu vestido de noche en tren.

–Y cómo quieres entonces que vaya, ¿Montada en una escoba? –ironizó con una ceja alzada–.

–Yo iré a tu casa a por ti, si lo prefieres así –se ofreció el muchacho–. Estaré en tu casa por la mañana, llegarías a la hora del almuerzo y te prepararías en casa para la fiesta.

–¿Es que ya os vais, cariño? –preguntó la señora Granger a Hermione–.

–Sí, mamá. Draco ha recibido carta de su madre, mañana vendrá el señor Malfoy a recogernos –le explicó–.

–Bien, pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado sola en casa –le dijo su padre, que se había incorporado del sofá y se sentaba a la mesa con el resto–.

–Te lo prometo, papá –aceptó con una sonrisa.

–Se me ocurre una idea –dijo entonces Malfoy, mirando a Hermione con una sonrisa–. Podríamos pasar la última noche cenando en la playa. Como un picnic.

–¡Qué idea tan espléndida! –exclamó la señora Granger por ella–. Aún nos quedan algunos sándwiches del almuerzo, y en un santiamén podemos hacer todo lo demás. Además, esta noche es casi luna llena, y la playa va a estar preciosa.

–Bueno, ya que la idea ha sido de Malf… de Draco –se corrigió a tiempo– y como es el último día que pasaremos en la plata… No veo por qué no.

–Espera, creo que hay algo en la despensa que os gustará –dijo entonces la señora Granger–.

Mientras Draco le dedicaba a Hermione una mirada inquisitiva, a la que ella contestó con un mudo "no tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando" la señora volvió con una caja con seis pequeñas botellas dentro, y las dejó encima de la encimera de la cocina.

–¿Eso es…?

–Cerveza de mantequilla –terminó por ella su madre–. La trajiste el año pasado, antes de todo lo ocurrido, y la guardé con las botellas de vino de papá.

–No sabía que habías traído al mundo muggle productos de nuestro mundo. De hecho, casi podría jurar que hacerlo es ilegal –insinuó Malfoy–.

–Y lo es, pero tener como amigos a numerosos funcionarios del Ministerio de Magia tiene que tener alguna ventaja –presumió con una sonrisa radiante–.

El picnic fue planeado, la cesta de comida preparada y solo quedaba que tanto Draco como Hermione se vistieran para la ocasión. Con la idea de un bañador y ropa cómoda, Hermione subió a su dormitorio, mientras su madre terminaba la cena para ella y su marido, y una vez más en aquel viaje se vio mirando en su armario escasamente equipado, pensando en qué demonios podía ponerse para una situación semejante. Pasó por alto todos los vestidos y las faldas cortas, pues sabía bien que haría frío junto a la brisa del mar, y fue directa a aquellos vestidos que llegaban a sus tobillos. Allí encontró uno, que ella compró cuando tenía quince años, que siempre le había gustado. Mirándolo con desconfianza, trató de ponérselo para ver si cabía…

…y entró, aunque con ciertas "dificultades": La pubertad se había portado muy bien con ella, al menos dos tallas mejor que cuando tenía la edad en la que compró el vestido, y sus pechos se veían agradablemente apretados en el escote de su vestido, de color malva y ajustado solo hasta la cintura. El resto del vestido, de gasa, caía hasta sus pies vaporosamente. Como ella sabía que, pasara lo que pasase, solo iba a mojarse las rodillas como mucho, optó por ponerse la parte inferior de su bikini únicamente, y se moldeó un poco el pelo con los dedos de paso.

¿Por qué sentía como si su corazón fuera a desprenderse de ella y a comenzar una vida aparte? Tan solo era un picnic. Bajo la luz de la luna. En una playa, en la que a esas horas solo estarían ellos dos… Bueno, tal vez parecía una cita, pero no lo era. Ella lo sabía, y él también.

Porque él lo sabía, ¿Verdad?

Aquella idea fue inmediatamente sustituida por otras menos halagüeñas: ¿Y si ella en realidad deseaba que fuera una cita? O peor aún, ¿Y si él no deseaba en absoluto que lo fuera? Tal vez su madre tuviera razón, y el motivo por el que desconfiaba tanto de Draco era porque ella no dejaba de pensar que se comportaba de forma amable solo por conveniencia. Sin querer, todas las confusas e intensas imágenes de la noche anterior entraron en sus pensamientos sin permiso con una rapidez demasiado abrumadora: los besos y caricias por todos los rincones de su estremecido cuerpo que habían sido explorados por Draco ardían como si el recuerdo de sus labios estuviera en llamas. Con un escalofrío en su espalda y tratando de esconder el sofoco entre sus piernas, bajó las escaleras con prisa, no queriendo hacer esperar a Draco.

–Ya estoy lista –se anunció a sí misma. Su madre había preparado su cesta de picnic, y buscaba un par de vasos para meterlos en ella y cerrarla por completo–. Mamá, ¡Todo tiene una pinta excelente!

–No tanto como tú, cielo. ¡Estás guapísima! ¿No era ese tu vestido favorito, hace un par de años?

–Pues si –admitió, con una sonrisa ruborizada. Su madre se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla–.

–Estás preciosa, hija. Vaya, ahí baja Draco –notó la mujer. Las escaleras sonaban amortiguadamente bajo los pies de Draco, que llegaba con una camiseta negra y pantalones a juego–.

–Ya estoy listo, ¿Nos vamos? –inquirió, preguntando más por Hermione que por la señora Granger y sus preparativos–.

–Claro, vámonos –aceptó la chica–.

El muchacho cogió la cesta antes que Hermione, que le miró una vez más con sorna, y saliendo por la puerta del patio trasero, llegaron prontamente a la playa que los vecinos habían alquilado para ellos. Allí no había nadie, las ventanas estaban todas cerradas para evitar que se colase la arena, y las cortinas de todas se hallaban cerradas para evitar que se colase la luz de la luna. Hermione respiró hondo una vez más, despidiéndose del olor a salitre y del sonido de las olas rompiendo en la orilla. Al girarse para ver mejor a Malfoy, éste ya estaba sacando la manta y los utensilios, deseoso de sentarse y descansar un poco de tantas emociones.

–Esto es precioso –se asombró Hermione–. Jamás se me habría ocurrido hacer un picnic a esta hora, en un sitio como este.

–Se ve que no eres fan del romanticismo entonces –contestó él, sintiendo como la brisa hacía ondear hacia atrás su rubio cabello–. Siéntate, está todo listo. ¿Cerveza de mantequilla? –ofreció. Abriendo la cesta, sin embargo, sacó una botella de vino blanco, muy fría y con dos copas de plástico junto a ella–. O tal vez prefieras esto que ha metido tu madre sin que tú lo vieras.

–¿Cómo puede ser posible que sea mi propia madre quien me induzca a beber alcohol? –se lamentó cansinamente ella. Sin embargo, se sentó y cogió un vaso, siendo rápidamente llenado por el muchacho. Ella bebió la mitad de un trago, estaba muy nerviosa. ¿Cómo debía comportarse con él después de todo por lo que habían pasado juntos en menos de dos días?

–Tu madre es una mujer lista. Sabe que estás nerviosa y trata de relajarte… como mejor se le da –explicó suavemente el muchacho–.

–¡¿Cómo?! ¿Ner–nerviosa? –preguntó tontamente ella, tartamudeando. El chico volvió a rellenar su copa, que estaba a la mitad, para guardar la botella–.

–Claro, por la fiesta de mañana. En mi respuesta les escribí a mis padres que los tuyos no acudirían, así que imagino que esta es su manera de apoyarte en la distancia –dedujo el muchacho–.

–Ah, te refieres a eso –se alivió. Dejó el vaso en el suelo y miró al cielo, a la brillante luna a la que tan solo le faltaba una pequeña rodaja para estar completamente llena y amarilla, reinando el cosmos–.

–¿A qué si no me iba a referir, Granger? ¿a qué sospecha que nos llevamos mejor de lo que parece? Eso lo vería hasta el más tonto. Bueno –añadió, bebiéndose su copa de dos tragos–. Menos tu amiga Sarah.

–Me temo que después de lo de anoche ya no seamos amigas nunca más –bromeó ella, sintiendo como su cuerpo poco a poco se iba relajando–.

–Se llevó un buen disgusto cuando se enteró de nuestro compromiso. Casi parecía afectada de corazón –comentó él, siguiendo el juego irónico de la chica. Se arrimó un poco más a ella, apreciando su vestido–. Me gusta lo que llevas.

–Es una prenda muy vieja. Me he puesto lo primero que he cogido del armario –disimuló. Bebió otro sorbo para evitar seguir hablando, pero aquello fue un error–.

–Claro, pero habrás pasado mirándolo todo al menos quince minutos antes de decidirte por este –se mofó el muchacho. Hermione se puso roja como un tomate, evidenciando que era más que cierto–. Ya veo.

–Oye, yo solo quería estar guapa en mi última noche…

–¿Juntos?

–En la playa –terminó, frunciendo el ceño–. Las mujeres podemos ponernos guapas para nosotras mismas además de para vosotros.

–Y no lo pongo en duda, pero a ti eso no te hace ninguna falta. Así estás bien –aceptó el chico, afirmando con su mirada lo que ya pensaba de por sí–.

Ella sintió de nuevo aquel impulso, aquel instinto que la llevaba a pensar en que solo necesitaba su cuerpo desnudo contra el de Draco Malfoy, donde fuera y como fuese. Mirando sus ojos cristalinos, su respiración se agitó de tal modo que el mismo Malfoy pudo notar cómo ella perdía el control de sus movimientos, y le atrajo hasta ella con la mano en la nuca del muchacho. Fundió rápidamente sus labios con los de él, buscando el hondo contacto. Malfoy la miró con asombro solo por unos segundos, para terminar, disfrutando del beso más aún que ella. Pero sabía que ella no iba a traspasar ese límite.

De eso ya se encargaba él.

Tumbado encima de ella, aprovechó una de sus manos para perfilar todo su cuerpo por encima de su ropa. Notó sus pechos especialmente firmes, sus caderas dispuestas y su cinturita arqueada de impaciencia. Aquel vestido era una pesadilla para él, que pretendía acariciar cada centímetro de la piel que hubiera en sus bronceadas piernas, y sin dudarlo desató el cordón que lo ataba al cuello, para llevarse la agradable sorpresa de que Hermione no llevaba nada debajo que ocultara sus pechos de su vista.

Viéndola enrojecer violentamente, ella recuperó un poco de sí misma y su pudor acudió en su ayuda. Por todas y cada una de sus reacciones, Malfoy ya había deducido que Hermione nunca había estado antes con un hombre, y realmente no deseaba que ella se sintiera bajo ningún sentido presionada por nadie (el inclusive) a tolerar lo que no quisiera hacer. De este modo, se lo hizo entender acariciándola suavemente, casi torturando sus ansiosos deseos de tenerle cerca, y cuando ella no pudo más, retiró la camiseta negra de Draco, viendo de nuevo sus músculos acariciados por la luz del astro.

Pronto, él mismo tuvo demasiado calor como para mantenerse mucho tiempo con ella en aquel lugar, donde nadie podía interrumpir nada, y se incorporó del cuerpo de la chica. Se desabotonó el pantalón, los bajó y se dio media vuelta, caminando hacia el agua del mar. Ella, sin perder un segundo, retiró su vestido, y cuando salió de aquella carpa rusa encontró al muchacho con el agua hasta más arriba de la cintura, sumergido en el agua. Tras dudar tan solo un instante, se levantó y, a pesar de que mantuvo las braguitas de su bikini, también caminó con decisión hacia el mar.

Cuando llegó a la orilla, Malfoy ya estaba sumergido hasta más arriba de la cintura. Cogiendo impulso, Hermione corrió y saltó al agua. Estaba tan fría que por el cuerpo de ambos se clavaban mil cuchillas con cada movimiento realizado, pero pronto se olvidaron de aquello al sentir la calidez de sus cuerpos, uno junto al otro. El ojigris regaba besos allá donde sus labios podían rozar la piel de la chica, y ella se dejaba llevar, por unos instantes. Retomó su anterior tarea de impedirle respirar, y sin darse mucha cuenta aupó su cuerpo en el agua, y tal como había hecho alguna vez, estrechó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Notando que algo estaba fuera de contexto, sintió la dureza del muchacho pegada a sus nalgas, y con una mirada asustada buscó sus ojos. El muchacho, que ya esperaba algo así, la agarró tiernamente por su cintura y la bajó de su abrazo, dejándola con los pies enterrados en la arena, y con las olas despeinando su cabello.

–No es el momento –dijo Malfoy simplemente–. No estás preparada para algo así.

–…lo siento –se disculpó ella–. No quería que pensaras que…

–No debes darme explicaciones –la cortó él, reconfortándola con sus manos en sus brazos–. Vamos fuera, tenemos un picnic que comernos.

Hermione le vio salir del agua a nado, y después a pie. Le observó vestirse, y le observó secarse. No había rastro de enfado en él. ¿Es que no le había ofendido o molestado? Aquello resultaba tan impropio de Draco Malfoy, que realmente se planteó el que el chico pasara de ella y solo estuviera divirtiéndose antes del inevitable acontecimiento. Al principio se sintió confusa y enfadada, pero al poco terminó pensándolo mejor. ¿Qué más daba? Él no estaba obligado a nada más, solo a fingir, y porque a su familia le convenía que eso fuera de este modo.

Ya sintiéndose estúpida por pensar que la situación podía ser distinta, salió del agua y se abrigó con su toalla, consciente de que de cintura para arriba había estado desnuda en un sitio público. Malfoy ya había sacado las cervezas de mantequilla, y las había descorchado, colocándolas en la tapa de la cesta, que hacía de mesita improvisada.

Tal vez ella debía relajarse también y tomárselo todo con un poco menos de seriedad.

–o–

Llegó el esperado día de la vuelta a casa. Hermione llevaba un vestido amarillo, un sombrero de paja y la maleta colgando de su mano, nerviosa. Por fin, después de tanto conocer a las familias del otro, después de todos los intensos y confusos sentimientos que ambos habían despertado sin querer en el otro, y después de sentir que se podrían adaptar a la nueva situación hasta que todo terminase, llegaba el momento en el que comenzaría todo. Hermione hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no morderse las uñas, que tenía apretadas en sus puños (todo lo que la maleta le permitía al menos). Sin embargo (y esto la llenaba de fastidio) Malfoy parecía de lo más tranquilo, con sus dos maletas hechas un pequeño bolsillo y en su puño, esperando la señal que daría paso a la llegada y aterrizaje de su padre.

–…Y no dejes que la señora Paltridge entre en casa cuando te pida algo desde la puerta, ya sabes que tiene tendencia a hacer que desaparezcan nuestras cucharas –le recordó su padre–.

–Sí, papá.

–Y cielo, procura no dejar nada abierto antes de ir a dormir, Londres es peligroso de noche –le pidió su madre–.

–Tranquila, mamá, volvéis al final de la semana. No es el fin del mundo –le recordó. Entonces, los señores Granger la abrazaron y Hermione, a pesar de que rodó los ojos, aceptó su varazo con cariño–.

Entonces se oyó un chasquido y dos zapatos sonando amortizadamente en el suelo. El señor Malfoy acababa de llegar. Hermione y Malfoy volvían a casa.


	11. Capitulo 10: El compromiso

**VALE. Vale. Este capítulo es muy largo, y espero que bastante satisfactorio.**

 **Por fin estos dos se van a comprometer, y es genial, porque se va a enterar mucha gente. Sé que estáis deseando ver a Harry y a Ron por aquí, y llegará, tranquilas, todo llega. Con Harry en concreto tendrá Hermione un encontronazo muy tenso, ahí lo dejo, pero tendréis que ser pacientes.**

 **Capítulo 10**

Hermione soltó su maleta en la puerta, cansada de toda la semana de vacaciones que había tenido. Abrió la puerta del salón, miró su sofá y se tumbó dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo. Las ventanas aún estaban cerradas, las persianas bajadas y el calor abrazándola desde que cruzó el umbral, pero ella se sentía en casa, y disfrutó de ese momento al menos unos segundos más. Pawney había echado a volar unas horas antes de que llegara el señor Malfoy, así que Hermione supuso que ya había llegado a casa, y que estaría descansando en su percha.

Mirando a su alrededor, comenzó a abrir y ventilar su casa, hasta que tuvo la certeza de que no olía raro en ninguna habitación. Le esperaban dos días de aburrimiento total, en su casa, sola y con el único entretenimiento que los programas de la televisión, pero lo que le producía verdadero pavor era sin duda el acontecimiento de aquella misma noche.

Subió las escaleras a su dormitorio, mientras pensaba en todo lo que tenía que hacer, cuando el búho de Malfoy aterrizó en su escritorio apenas abrir ella la puerta. Pawney ya había llegado, como ella había supuesto, y la miraba con alegría. Hermione desató la carta del búho y, como siempre, le ofreció una chuchería y agua fresca.

 _Querida Hermione:_

 _Espero que hayas llegado bien de tu viaje en traslador, tanto Lucius como Draco han llegado perfectos. Tengo muchísimo que organizar aún, y Draco me ha comunicado por carta que tus padres no vendrán a la fiesta de compromiso, a pesar de que si vendrán a la boda. Suponiendo que no tienes con quien vestirte, peinarte o maquillarte, te ofrezco venir a Malfoy Manor conmigo para que podamos hacerlo juntas, y de paso poder hablar contigo sobre ciertos detalles de la fiesta y la posterior boda, así como la cena de ensayo._

 _De paso, quisiera saber cómo llevas lo de elegir tu vestido. Sé que tardarás poco en decidirte, pero hacer un vestido a medida en dos semanas es casi imposible, por lo que te pido que cuando lo elijas me lo hagas saber, y pueda usar mi influencia para que tu traje de novia tenga prioridad en el sastre._

 _Contesta a esta carta por Ónice, si puedes, y trataré de ir a tu casa a recogerte a las cuatro en punto._

 _Afectuosamente tuya,_

 _Narcissa Malfoy._

Lo último que esperaba Hermione era que Narcissa Malfoy en persona le escribiera una carta para ofrecerle su estilista personal, en su mansión. Sin embargo, y sabiendo que arreglarse ella misma podría terminar acabando en desastre, escribió una pequeña nota de respuesta que mandó con el búho negro, deseoso de volver a casa y librarse de los animados aspavientos de Pawney.

–o–

–¡Cuánto me alegro de verte, hijo mío! –exclamó Narcissa al verle entrar por la puerta del salón principal.

–Mamá, solo han sido dos días –le reprendió su hijo, dejándose abrazar por la mujer–.

–Hijo, organizar la fiesta sin ti ha sido difícil –admitió su madre al momento–. Pero confío en que todo estará a tu gusto. La temática es…

–… ¿Es una fiesta temática?

–Algo así, es una fiesta por colores –explicó su padre–. Pero temática suena más divertido para ella.

–Así es, querido, así es –aseguró, con una ceja alzada–. El tema es plateado y verde. El tema de la boda será dorado y rojo –añadió, con una mirada elocuente–.

–Sabía que ibas a hacer algo así, lo sabía –dijo el chico, frunciendo el ceño–. Pero bueno, podría ser peor. ¿Tengo que elegir un traje?

–Sí, cariño, tienes dos trajes arriba, para que elijas el que más te guste –explicó la mujer–. ¡Ah! Ahí llega Ónice.

El búho de Malfoy, para sorpresa de este, entraba por la ventana con una nota pobremente escrita a mano atada en la pata. La señora Malfoy la recogió, presta, la leyó y sonrió.

–¿A quién le has mandado una carta?

–A Hermione Granger. Sé que va a estar sola en casa, así que me he ofrecido a recogerla en su casa y traerla a Malfoy Manor para que se prepare aquí.

–Bueno, podría ir yo a por ella –se ofreció el muchacho. Sus dos padres se giraron hacia él, tal vez más bruscamente de lo que habría sido natural, estupefactos con lo que acababan de oír–. El señor Granger me ha enseñado a conducir, y había pensado…

–Quieres un automóvil –terminó su padre por él, disgustado–.

–Si, y pensaba comprarlo hoy mismo. Así que, una vez lo tenga, puedo ir a recoger a Hermione.

–¿No necesitabas un permiso para conducir uno de esos coches? –preguntó entonces su madre, suspicaz–.

–No exactamente –mintió con descaro–. Puedo conducirlo ya, madre.

–Bueno, entonces dispones del dinero que necesites, puedes comprarlo.

Dichoso, Draco subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio, dispuesto a elegir con buen talante un traje para la ocasión. Allí, reposando en sendas perchas colgadas en su candelabro, estaban los trajes en cuestión: Gris claro y gris oscuro, con camisas a juego (gris clara para el traje oscuro, gris oscura para el claro) y pañuelo y corbata verde esmeralda, en ambos casos.

Sintiendo un escalofrío al pensar en cómo sería su traje de boda, eligió el traje gris claro sin dudarlo.

Una vez habiendo resuelto el dilema del traje, y habiendo ayudado a su madre a elegir el menú, las degustaciones, las flores, y cualquier minucioso detalle en el que él no tenía el menor interés, a las dos en punto salió de Malfoy Manor y, por primera vez, cogió el tren a Londres. Sabía que el único lugar donde podría comprar un buen coche, a un precio razonable, y con disponibilidad inmediata, era en la ciudad, y para llegar a ella tenía que preguntar en algún sitio donde se compraban los coches, y si podían indicarle el lugar más cercano para ello. Con esta aventura en mente, bajó en la parada de Paddington una hora y media después. Tenía escasa media hora para comprar un coche, aprenderse el camino a casa de Hermione, y presentarse allí. Justo al bajar, dentro de la misma estación, encontró un gabinete de turismo, con una joven muchacha repartiendo panfletos del mapa de la capital a los viajeros despistados.

–Disculpe, señorita, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

–Sí, claro, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –se ofreció. Llevaba un sombrero de botones sobre una coleta baja, y sonreía tanto que casi parecía doloroso–.

–Estoy buscando un lugar donde comprar un coche –explicó–.

–Un concesionario, ¿verdad? –inquirió ella, tratando de obtener más información–.

–Si usted lo dice, si, un concesionario –repitió, rezando para haberlo pronunciado correctamente–.

–Si no le importa la marca, tiene algunos alrededor de Paddington que podrían serle de interés. Aquí… aquí, y aquí –señaló con un rotulador rojo brillante en un mapa. Luego se lo tendió–. Puede quedarse con el plano, si lo desea.

–Muchas gracias. Veré que puedo hacer –se despidió–.

–¡Que tenga un buen día! –le deseó de vuelta la chica–.

Corriendo como el viento, subió a empujones por las escaleras mecánicas (seguido de cerca por varios insultos de los relajados viajantes) y al caminar tres manzanas, encontró una tienda enorme con un escaparate lleno de coches. De inmediato, un modelo concreto llamó su atención.

Entró con decisión en el local, y lo recibió otro sonriente vendedor.

–Buenas tardes, señor –saludó, y ensanchó su falsa y complaciente sonrisa–. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

–Quiero un coche sin techo, por favor –pidió, como un niño que pide golosinas en un quiosco–.

–Nuestros modelos descapotables están en el exterior. Si es tan amable de seguirme –le indicó. Salieron a la puerta, y en el parking se hallaban los coches, flamantes y deseosos de abrir su camino por la carretera–. Nuestros modelos abarcan desde los precios más asequibles a los más…

–¿Cuánto vale este? –le interrumpió Malfoy, mirando el descapotable negro que se hallaba justo frente a ellos–.

–Ese modelo está a la venta desde 40.000£, señor, con posibilidad de…

–Quiero este –volvió a interrumpir, sacando su chequera y rellenando el cheque–.

–¡Vaya! ¡Buena elección, señor, si me sigue…!

–o–

Hermione escuchaba el sonido del claxon de algún coche en la calle, mientras esperaba distraída a que la señora Malfoy llegar. Ya pasaban cinco minutos de las cuatro, y no había ni rastro de la elegante señora. Ella había deducido por sí misma que a la mujer la habían educado inculcándole un escrupuloso sentido de la puntualidad, lo que la hacía plantearse dos situaciones completamente diferentes: O había ocurrido algo que le impidiera comunicarse con ella, o ella no había salido aún de su mansión. Ambas parecían situaciones bastante factibles, por lo que subió las escaleras a su habitación, pensativa, pensando en mandar una nota con Pawney en cuanto se sentara en su escritorio. Hermione estaba cada vez más nerviosa, con las cosas ya empacadas y colocadas pulcramente frente a la puerta de entrada, sintiendo como cada vez era menos capaz de controlar los latidos de su corazón, y con el puñetero claxon sonando cada vez más alto en la calle, como si el coche del vecino de turno hubiera estado acercándose desde el principio de la avenida.

Ya encolerizada, dejó de un lado la idea de su carta, y abriendo su ventana de guillotina se asomó para gritar:

–¡Quieres dejar el claxon ya, maldito imbécil! –gritó, apoyada en el alféizar de su ventana–.

–Por merlín, ¡Por fin te asomas, Granger! –le respondió de vuelta el conductor del lujoso vehículo–.

–¡¿Malfoy?! –se escandalizó por completo ella, abriendo sus ojos al máximo–. ¿Quién demonios ha sido el causante de que te hayan permitido subirte en ese trasto?

–El hombre que acaba de vendérmelo. Vamos, baja, te vienes conmigo.

Lanzó una mirada indecisa a Pawney, para buscar una retórica respuesta en sus ojos oscuros, y ella erizó las plumas: al parecer a su lechuza tampoco le parecía una buena idea viajar en el coche con un conductor tan inexperto. La sacó de su jaula y la dejó volar, indicándole la dirección de los Malfoy, y recogiendo su jaula también bajó con resignación las escaleras, cogió el resto de su equipaje y abrió la puerta principal.

Pero Malfoy ya la estaba esperando en su porche.

–Cielos, Malfoy, me exasperas –gruñó ella, observando su arrogante sonrisa de triunfo–. Seguro que ni siquiera tienes el permiso de conducir.

–Vamos, solo es un coche, Granger, no seas aguafiestas –replicó él, tomando las maletas de ella–.

–Espera, ¿Es descapotable? –exclamó, viendo que, a pesar de ser negro, se distinguía con claridad una capota a lo largo del techo–. ¡Vaya! Nunca he subido a uno.

–¿Ya te gusta algo más la idea de que yo conduzca un coche? –se regocijó, observando su rostro con cierto cariño–.

–Cualquier idea que implique que tu tengas que manejar una maquina muggle me pone los pelos de punta –espetó secamente ella, pero mientras tanto ya había abierto la puerta del copiloto y estaba sentada en el asiento de piel clara, saboreando con los dedos el suave tacto del cuero–.

–No se me da tan mal, he venido conduciendo y ningún guardia de seguridad muggle me ha parado –contestó el rubio, acomodando su pelo con sus dedos hacia atrás. Cerró el maletero y entró por la puerta del piloto–. ¿Te apetece escuchar música?

–No, prefiero disfrutar del paisaje. Esto es genial, Malfoy, podríamos incluso pasar el día en Londres si tuviéramos tiempo suficiente –intervino ella entonces–.

–Si te apetece tanto, claro, podemos ir a Londres algún día –aceptó. No sabía bien por qué, pero la idea de que Hermione contara con él para sus planes de ocio le ponía de buen humor–.

Arrancó el coche y, tras abrirlo al exterior, comenzaron su viaje. Al principio, lo poco que podían ver eran las sosas y aburridas casitas del barrio residencial donde vivía Hermione, pero pronto el paisaje cambió a los campos de lavandas y Hermione respiró profundamente, con la vana esperanza de poder percibir el aroma. Entonces, ella decidió a motu proprio continuar con su conversación.

Mi padre y yo veníamos todos los domingos a recoger lavandas a este campo, cuando es época –señaló ella por su puerta. Malfoy echó un vistazo rápido–. Y luego comíamos en el pueblo que hay al otro lado del campo.

–Tu relación con tu padre parece muy especial –recalcó él, contento de que ella se sintiera a gusto como para comentarle aquellos detalles de su vida–.

–Mi padre y yo siempre hemos tenido una relación muy especial, sí –concordó ella–. Las cosas se enfriaron un poco cuando llegó la carta de Hogwarts y conocieron a la profesora McGonagall, porque a ambos les costó un poco adaptarse a la nueva situación. Pero mi padre se recuperó –comentó, casi convenciéndose a sí misma de que así había sido–. Desde entonces nuestra relación no es la misma, pero me apoya en todas mis decisiones.

–Me recuerda un poco a mi relación con mi madre. Mucha gente, incluido mi padre a veces, piensa que ella es una mujer vana y superficial, preocupada más por el color de sus uñas que por el de las almas de su marido y su hijo –parafraseó él un artículo del profeta de hacía un año–. Pero eso no es así.

–No me dio esa impresión cuando la conocí –rebatió Hermione aquella absurda teoría–. Es una mujer maravillosa.

–Es una mujer buena, comprensiva, cariñosa y es la mejor de las madres de este mundo –Hermione le prestaba toda su atención, con el corazón enternecido por la espontánea confesión del muchacho–. Pero ella disfruta mucho con la belleza estética; en otras palabras, le encantan las cosas bonitas- se sonrió, y Hermione vio como sus gafas de sol no podían ocultar el orgulloso y entusiasta brillo de sus ojos–. Y las personas, una vez lo saben, no se molestan en ver más allá.

–Narcissa es una mujer muy dulce. Y tu padre… bueno, aprenderá a tolerarme tarde o temprano, seguro.

–Tendrá tiempo de sobra para hacerlo antes de la boda.

–Es verdad, solo quedan dos semanas –se asustó Hermione–. Para cuando sea Julio, ya estaremos… bueno, en fin… –se sonrojó–.

–Casados –terminó por ella–. Estaremos casados. No mencionarlo no puede evitar que ocurra, Granger.

–Es que el tema me pone muy nerviosa… nunca me había casado antes –balbuceó tontamente–.

–Ni yo tampoco –intervino el ojigris. Salieron de la carretera secundaria, y tomaron la autopista que iba directa a Wiltshire, sospechando Hermione que a más Km/H de los que debieran, pues habían ganado al menos veinte minutos de camino–. Pero todo irá bien. El tema quedará zanjado en menos de lo que imaginas, en cuanto ya no seamos la comidilla de la prensa.

–¿Prensa? ¿Cómo que la prensa? ¿De qué demonios hablas? –preguntó, casi exclamó ella, mirándole de hito en hito–.

–Es el enlace Malfoy–Granger. ¿Es que esperabas pasar desapercibida? Al menos tres periódicos y varias cadenas de la radio mágica nacional querrán cubrir la noticia.

–¿Pensabas decírmelo en algún momento? ¡Estoy harta de tus sorpresas de último minuto! –gritó en el coche–.

–Bueno, siento haberte decepcionado con la idea, pero deja de preocuparte –pidió por enésima ve. Colocó su mano en la rodilla de ella, en modo consolador, y Hermione dejó que le acariciara conciliadoramente–. Vamos a ser la pareja más afamada del año, ya verás.

–Cielos… –se lamentó. Ella agarró la mano en su rodilla con la suya propia, y arrancó la más sincera de las sonrisas al muchacho–.

–o–

Había pasado menos de dos horas antes de que ambos llegaran a Malfoy Manor, y una vez entraron, el jardín espectacularmente decorado apenas tuvo tiempo de dejar a Hermione sin palabras. La señora Malfoy esperaba en el rellano de la puerta principal, y apremió a Hermione y su propio hijo a que entraran en la casa para arreglarse.

Una vez habiéndolos separado prudencialmente, y escandalizándose del asquerosamente caro nuevo capricho de su hijo, aparcado en el jardín delantero, consiguió que Hermione acudiera a su vestidor, donde los empleados ya esperaban a la prometida para arreglarla por completo.

–Estoy deseando ver tu vestido, querida, me tienes muy intrigada –comentaba la señora Malfoy, mientras colgaba el portatrajes en uno de los tubos para perchas que había en su pared.

–¿Cómo quiere que la peine, señorita? –inquirió el muchacho encargado del cabello de las mujeres–.

–Solo quiero algo sencillo. Un moño italiano sería estupendo, ¿No cree, señora Malfoy?

–Yo también habría escogido uno así –concordó. Ella estaba ya peinada, y la otra muchacha estaba maquillándola–. ¿Ha sido ameno vuestro viaje de vuelta? –preguntó entonces la rubia, mientras dirigía su mirada a Hermione–.

–Muy tranquilo, su hijo conduce bastante bien para ser un novato, pero debería sacarse su licencia –le advirtió–.

–Tendrá tiempo de eso durante el verano, seguro –aceptó la mujer–. Hermione, ¿Sabes lo que ocurrirá cuando bajes al jardín, ¿verdad? –la muchacha, desprevenida, negó con la cabeza tan rotundamente que el pobre peluquero tuvo que recoger de nuevo todo su cabello, que se había escurrido entre sus dedos–. Serás presentada a mucha gente que quiere conocerte, gente importante para el mundo mágico. Después habrá una pequeña recepción de invitados, y tras esto mi hijo te avisará, subiréis juntos por la escalinata y allí se hará formal el compromiso –terminó de explicar–.

–Bueno, la verdad es que parecía más horrible en mi mente, señora Malfoy, ya veo que no es para tanto –se consoló–.

–Eso es, querida, es todo puro formalismo. ¡Pero que vestido tan soberbio! –se sorprendió, abriendo el portatrajes de Hermione.

El vestido plateado cayó entre las manos de la mujer, casi de forma líquida, tal era la delicadeza de la tela que lo componía. Hermione se avergonzó un poco por haber elegido un vestido tan llamativo, habiendo tenido algunos más discretos en las manos al momento de comprarlos, pero que su futura suegra se viera simplemente encantada con él le hizo asegurar sus pensamientos sobre que había elegido correctamente.

–Tengo algo para ti –le dijo la señora Malfoy. Se inclinó sobre un mueble, abrió un cajón, y de él extrajo un precioso y caro collar de diamantes, con una esmeralda solitaria pendiendo del centro, en talla briolette, y lo acercó a Hermione.

–¡Señora Malfoy…! No puedo llevar eso al cuello toda la noche, ¡Es mucha responsabilidad! –se asustó Hermione, pero ella ya había rodeado con sus manos el esbelto cuello de Hermione, y cerró con suavidad el cierre de la gargantilla–.

–No digas bobadas, querida, al fin y al cabo, vas a entrar en mi familia, y llevé este mismo collar el día que Lucius se declaró formalmente –confesó en confianza–. ¿Pueden retirarse un segundo? Podrán terminar en diez minutos, lo prometo –pidió la señora, y ambos empleados salieron de la habitación. Hermione miró con inquietud a Narcissa, que se sentó frente a ella–. Hay algo más que creo que deberías saber, Hermione.

–¿Qué es? –Hermione se puso tensa al instante. ¿Qué podía ser tan importante como para que no pudieran oírlo sus empleados? –.

–Bueno, ya sabes que la boda tendrá lugar en dos semanas –comenzó con cautela–.

–Sí, lo sé, señora Malfoy.

–Bueno, las bodas mágicas y las bodas muggles no se distinguen mucho unas de otras –puntualizó. Hermione sentía que estaba dando rodeos al tema, por temor a decir de forma poco delicada lo que fuera que planeaba contarle–. Y, bueno, en lo que se refiere al matrimonio… tampoco las reglas son muy distintas.

–¿Qué quiere decir exactamente, señora Malfoy? Puede contarme lo que sea –aseguró la chica. La mujer respiró profundo varias veces antes de continuar con aquella charla–.

–Quiero decir que, para que los matrimonios de cualquier tipo se consideren válidos a ojos de la ley, deben estar consumados, Hermione –dijo finalmente–. ¿Entiendes lo que quiere decir?

Hermione se quedó paralizada, con su moño a medio hacer y sus ojos abiertos como dos faros, mirando a la señora Malfoy como si en cualquier momento fuera a decirle que era una terrible broma de mal gusto, y que podía estar tranquila. Pero esto nunca pasó, y en vez de eso, la mujer conjuró un vaso con agua y se lo ofreció, el cual ella aceptó más por cortesía que por cualquier otro motivo. Tras unos segundos de reflexión dolorosa, alzó la vista hacia los azules ojos de la rubia, que la miraba esperando una respuesta.

–¿Quiere decirme –comenzó muy lentamente ella a susurrar– que para que podamos disolver ese matrimonio, primero tenemos que validarlo con…?

–Sí, cielo, eso es –aseguró la mujer–. Pero creí que, dadas las circunstancias, era mejor que lo supieras la noche de tu compromiso, porque… bueno, ninguno de nosotros sabíamos con certeza si habías estado alguna vez con un chico –se expresó ella. Un resorte saltó en la cabeza de Hermione: "ninguno de nosotros"–.

–¿Ha hablado de esto con alguien, señora Malfoy? ¿Se lo ha dicho a Draco? –se apresuró a insistir–.

–No, querida, Draco no lo sabe, o al menos sospecho que no es así –le aseguró para calmarla–. Lo hemos hablado mi marido y yo, pero ya que ambas nos llevamos bien, y las dos somos mujeres, coincidimos en que era mejor si te lo contaba yo, en persona. ¿Estas enfadada? –inquirió, con preocupación, mientras terminaba de colocarle el cabello. Hermione sintió empatía por la situación de la señora Malfoy, a pesar de tener el corazón abrumado por sus propios sentimientos–.

–…no, no estoy enfadada. Usted no tiene la culpa de nada de esto. Es solo que no quería que mi primera vez fuera… bueno, así, por obligación –se expresó como pudo. Las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos sin que ella les diera permiso, y Narcissa tendió amablemente un pañuelo para ella, que lo tomó agradecidamente–. ¿Es que Draco no va a saberlo?

–Bueno, verás, tanto Lucius como yo hemos pensado que es probable que él encuentre la situación más llevadera que tú, porque…

–…porque creen que él sí ha estado con chicas. Ya –terminó por ella la niña–. No se preocupe, señora Malfoy. Estaré callada hasta que sea el momento oportuno para contárselo.

–Eso es exactamente lo que esperaba que hicieras. Eres una chica maravillosa, y sea como fuere que acabase todo este embrollo –dijo, acariciándole los hombros con el mayor cariño que podía ofrecerle– lo que más deseo en este mundo es que seas feliz.

–o–

Ya estaba todo listo. La habían peinado, maquillado de manera soberbia, y se había colocado su precioso vestido plateado, con ayuda de la señora Malfoy. Ella de verdad deseaba estar tranquila, pero la situación, unida a lo que la propia señora Malfoy le acababa de contar, hacían que tuviera ganas de salir huyendo.

Reprimiendo este terrible impulso, salió del cuarto y bajó las escaleras.

Al llegar a la parte superior de la escalinata del jardín, la sobrecogedora imagen de las luces y las velas rodeando la fuente de la parte inferior, donde flotaba un precioso manto de flores lilas, inundó tanto sus sentidos que por un instante olvidó todos sus problemas. Cerró los ojos e inspiró, degustando el dulce aroma de las flores frescas. Un leve carraspeo la interrumpió.

Malfoy ya la estaba observando, con una copa de cava en la mano, una sonrisa radiante, el cabello desordenado y el ya habitual brillo travieso que ofrecían sus ojos nublados a su contacto visual.

–Esto es… es simplemente… –balbuceaba ella, mientras bajaba las escaleras y miraba a su alrededor–.

–Ya lo sé, mágico. ¿No es así?

–Pues si –consiguió articular, inconsciente de que él se burlaba divertidamente de ella–. Es todo tan hermoso… ¡Y esto es solo para la fiesta de compromiso! Yo… Vaya, estás muy elegante, Malfoy –se interrumpió–.

–Gracias, Granger. Tú estás… Estás simplemente hermosa –consiguió articular su frase. Sonrojada, ella sonrió, sin saber bien por qué su comentario la halagaba tanto–.

–Bueno –comentó, para cambiar de tema–, si esto es ahora en nuestro compromiso, cuando nos casemos qué hará tu madre, ¿Convertir tu jardín en el mismísimo jardín del Edén?

–No entiendo ni una palabra de lo que estás diciendo, pero sospecho que estás contenta con la decoración –supuso él. Le ofreció el brazo, y ella lo tomó, tal como había hecho en el cumpleaños del chico–. No he podido dejar de observar tu vestido. Es muy apropiado para ti, te sienta genial. Es elegante.

–Y es de uno de los colores de la casa Slytherin –añadió ella–. En parte lo he escogido por eso mismo. Quería que, aunque fuera de forma sutil, la gente entendiera que esto es "real". Que estamos…

–Juntos en esto –terminó por ella su frase.

Ella no entendía por qué, pero le gustaba que el chico hubiera terminado su frase, exactamente como ella quería decirla, y eso hacía que en su interior algo se encendiera, como una hoguera o la llama de una vela, iluminando su corazón y sintiendo su calidez recorrer la punta de sus dedos. Además, el muchacho iba muy guapo, realmente guapo, esa noche. Ya le había visto en traje en otras ocasiones, pero aquél parecía especialmente confeccionado para la ocasión, y aunque le doliera un poco admitirlo, aquella corbata verde junto con el pañuelo combinaba a la perfección con todo su conjunto. Sus ojos… había un destello especial en ellos, no sabía explicar el qué, pero ahí estaba, brillando en la oscuridad del jardín iluminado por las velas, y dedicándole miradas de soslayo únicamente a ella.

–¿Vamos? Aún no hemos hecho nuestra ronda.

–¿Ronda? ¿Qué ronda? –se asustó ella, y el chico sonrió–.

–Hay que hacer una ronda por las mesas de los invitados, para que puedas presentarte. Así conocerás a todo el mundo antes de que dé comienzo la fiesta, oficialmente.

–Cielos, odio cuando me ocultas parte de los planes –se molestó ella–.

–Ya lo dije en su día una vez, pero no me importa repetírtelo: Me encanta sorprenderte –rebatió mientras caminaba con ella de su brazo–.

–Eres incorregible –espetó. El chico, tal como ella esperaba, lo tomó como un cumplido.

Ambos respiraron hondo, se dedicaron una mirada que inspiraba confianza plena en el otro, y se encaminaron a las mesas.

Fueron el foco de todas las miradas en cuanto el paje, que estaba en la puerta, los anunció llegar. Todos los invitados a la fiesta los observaban con interés, sorna o incredulidad. Hermione apretó con fuerza de puro nerviosismo el brazo del chico, y él pasó su mano libre por la que le agarraba, para tranquilizarla. Al poco, los invitados continuaron con sus actividades, y entonces Hermione localizó con su mirada a quien sin duda sería el primero en ser saludado: Kingsley Shacklebolt, el ministro de Magia.

El hombre estaba tan sorprendido de verla que durante toda la espera a que llegaran a su encuentro estuvo mirándola con los ojos completamente abiertos, casi sin parpadear. Al llegar, Hermione sonrió tímidamente y el hombre pudo reaccionar.

–Benditos los ojos, ¡Hermione! Cuando recibí la invitación casi no pude creerlo, ¡Tu y el joven Malfoy!

–¿Conoces ya al ministro, Hermione? ¿De qué?

–Eh… es amigo del señor Weasley, así que le he conocido en mis veranos en la madriguera –abrevió, y el hombre, alto y moreno, se sintió complacido con su audaz y rápida respuesta–. Bueno, Ministro, aquí me tiene, ¿Qué opina usted?

–Opino que es un cambio radical en la vida del joven señor Malfoy, ¿No lo cree asi, Malfoy? Se lleva usted a la mejor de las chicas. Es atractiva, talentosa…

–…y dulce, realmente preciosa, y juega al Scrabble de fábula –terminó por él, y el hombre se sintió muy sorprendido por tan elogiosos datos–. Sí, créame, señor Ministro, no me arrepiento en absoluto.

–Os deseo la mayor de las suertes, chicos. Sois un gran ejemplo de que tras una guerra se puede llegar a conseguir la unidad entre dos bandos enemigos.

–Y que lo diga… –masculló Malfoy. Hermione le dio una patada con su afilado tacón por debajo de la mesa–. Debemos continuar, pero ha sido un placer saludarle.

Tras el ministro, siguieron el consejo de ancianos del Wizengamot, el jefe de cirugía del Hospital San Mungo, el director de la academia de MediMagia a la que Draco aspiraba a entrar, y mucha más gente importante en el mundo mágico de manera pública. Después de las eminencias, vendrían los amigos y familiares de la familia de Malfoy, y por supuesto esto incluía a los compañeros de clase del mismo.

Habían acudido tres de los nueve compañeros de Slytherin de la misma edad que Draco Malfoy: Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson. Ésta última no parecía muy contenta con ver a Hermione allí, a pesar de que la invitación decía claramente "compromiso Malfoy–Granger". A Hermione no le hacía nada de gracia tener que tratar de ser cortés con aquellas personas, pero sabía que debía hacerlo para proteger el honor de la familia Malfoy. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a preocuparle lo que pudiera decirse de ellos? Tal vez había sido al descubrir que en aquella casa, al menos una persona la trataba como si fuera su hija, cuidándola y siendo con ella amable y buena. Sentía que le debía al menos eso a Narcissa Malfoy.

–Vaya, vaya, al fin apareces, Draco. Menuda sorpresa nos hemos llevado. Ya veo que la invitación no estaba equivocada –añadió la chica. Pansy miró a Hermione con una clara mueca de desprecio–. Y que realmente Hermione Granger está aquí contigo.

–Eso es. Es un placer volver a verte, Pansy –respondió el rubio con desdén–. ¿Qué tal te va todo?

–Pues pensaba que bien, pero viendo cómo te van a ti las cosas, yo diría que mejor que nunca –se sonrió cruelmente, aludiendo a su compromiso con total claridad. Tras ella se hallaban los otros dos muchachos, que se acercaron a ellos–.

– Me alegra que mi felicidad repercuta en la tuya, Pansy. Bueno, no siempre uno puede casarse con quien quiere, pero ese no ha sido mi caso –mintió descaradamente. Hermione no supo si ofenderse por el doble rasero de esa frase, o reírse en la cara de Pansy, que estaba roja de ira. No era ningún secreto que Pansy Parkinson había tratado de cazar a Draco Malfoy desde que iban juntos al colegio, y que esto había salido terriblemente mal en el momento en el que entro en vigor el Pacto–. Os presento oficialmente a Hermione Granger.

–Es todo un placer conocerte –gruñó la morena, y Hermione la miró sin saber si contestar.

–Igualmente, Parkinson –aludió a su actitud, dejando claro que ella tampoco tenía nada de ganas de verla–. Espero que lo paséis bien en la fiesta –dijo con brevedad, dispuesta a darse media vuelta y marcharse de allí. Sin embargo, el brazo de Malfoy la detuvo, impidiendo que se liberase de su abrazo–.

–Bueno, ya veo que has hecho una gran conquista, Granger. Has pasado de aspirar a alguien como Weasley, a terminar con un Malfoy. Que vueltas da la vida, tú haciendo mejoras y Draco… bueno, él no ha tenido la mejora esperada, ¿Verdad?

–Eso es porque en vez de aspirar a una "mejora" –entrecomilló el chico–, simplemente fui a por lo mejor, no me conformo con menos que eso.

Hermione se sonrojó adorablemente hasta la raíz de su pelo, mientras el chico sonreía y rodeaba su cintura con una mano. A Pansy aquel escarmiento le había servido para no querer intervenir con ninguna otra grosería más.

–Dinos, Granger, ¿Qué sientes sabiendo que de aquí a un mes vas a estar en el punto de mira de toda la prensa? Casarse con un Malfoy no es tarea sencilla, y vas a ser el centro de atención mucho tiempo –comentó Nott, mirándola atentamente–.

–¿Ta–tanto tiempo? –balbuceó, mirando al muchacho pálido con sorpresa–.

–Claro, los Malfoy son de las familias de Sangre Pura más famosas y ricas, ya no digamos influyentes. Pertenecían a los Sagrados Veintiocho, ¿No te habías parado a pensarlo hasta ahora?

–Pues no, pero ahora me siento muy nerviosa, ya que lo mencionas –se sinceró directamente al chico–.

–No era mi intención incomodarte, pero al menos eso nos dice que no te casas por interés –añadió, y a pesar de la expresión de ofensa de la chica, siguió hablando–. Malfoy es mi amigo, y no me gusta que jueguen con mis amigos.

Hermione interpretó aquella frase como un elogio a su transparencia como prometida de Draco Malfoy, así que dejó pasar el tono de la conversación.

–Draco, creo… creo que tu madre intenta hacerte señales desde aquí –informó Blaise. Se giró hacia Hermione y se inclinó brevemente–. Pasa una buena noche, Granger.

–Igualmente, Zabini, disfruta de la fiesta –deseó cortésmente de nuevo, aunque sin quitarle la vista de encima–.

La señora Malfoy daba saltitos en el césped con sus puntiagudos tacones clavándose en la tierra, para llamar su atención. Draco la localizó, le hizo una señal con su mano y se giró, incómodo, hacia Hermione.

–Tenemos que irnos. Nos veremos después –anunció a sus compañeros. Con una inclinación de cabeza, se despidieron todos de todos y la pareja caminó hacia la señora Malfoy con soltura y delicadeza, saludando con sus manos a cualquier invitado que aún no había sido presentado formalmente a Hermione. Malfoy se pasaba las manos compulsivamente por los pantalones, para deshacerse del sudor que provocaban los nervios en las palmas de sus manos, y Hermione trató de evitar que siguiera haciéndolo agarrando su mano con la de ella.

–¿Y tú eras quien me decía que todo iba a salir bien y no me preocupara? –se escandalizó–. ¡Solo es tu madre! –la mirada de Draco le hizo entenderlo todo: Iba a dar comienzo oficialmente la proposición de matrimonio–. Vaya…

–¿Estáis listos, chicos? –preguntó Narcissa, acomodando el pulcramente peinado cabello de su hijo–.

–Tranquila mamá –dijo el chico, a pesar de estar realizando movimientos más compulsivos incluso que los de su madre–. Estamos listos.

–Bien. Papá está arriba, te dará el pie en cuanto le de mi señal– –no había terminado de decir su frase cuando el señor Malfoy se situó ya en el balcón que daba a la fuente, en medio del rellano que daba a las escaleras descendientes en forma de herradura–.

–Presten atención, por favor –se anunció, y se hizo rápidamente el silencio entre los asistentes–. Hace un mes, mi hijo cumplió diecisiete años, y con ello entró en la sociedad del Mundo Mágico como un mago independiente, en busca de sentar la cabeza. Hoy estamos aquí porque mi hijo desea anunciar algo al mundo. Draco, si eres tan amable…

Hermione, en el pie de la escalinata, sintió desaparecer la calidez que transmitía el apretón de manos de Malfoy cuando el muchacho soltó su mano, dispuesto a subir la escalinata. En la otra escalera, subió hasta el primer escalón y observó como el muchacho subía parsimoniosamente por el lado opuesto, hasta la posición de su padre. Insegura, miró en busca de los ojos de Narcissa, para que le indicara qué debía hacer, y ella con su mirada le indicó que debía esperar.

–Gracias, papá –agradeció el chico. Realizó un hechizo Sonorus, temeroso de que no se le oyera demasiado bien, y luego quedó de pie, frente a la multitud–. Podría contaros un lacrimógeno relato sobre mi oscuro pasado, mi historia de superación y todas esas cosas, pero hoy no es un día para lágrimas. Hoy será el día que marque mi destino, que hará que mi vida cambie para siempre, para bien o para mal. Pero para conocerlo, debo saber algo que solo una persona puede decirme. Hermione –la llamó, y la chica dio un respingo de sorpresa–. Sube, por favor.

Muy nerviosa, y recibiendo la muda aprobación de Narcissa, subió el primer escalón con firmeza. EL resto de escalones casi los subió levitando, sin ser consciente de que sus pies la llevaban arriba, y al alcanzar al chico, él tomó su mano rápidamente.

–Hermione Granger –comenzó. Per se, a ella ya la sobresaltó oír su nombre completo de boca del rubio, pero al girar la faz de la apremiante multitud, su serio semblante y la luz de sus ojos reflejándose en los de ella la sorprendió aún más–. Desde que te conocí, hace ya siete años, supe desde el primer momento que eras una chica con claros ideales, buena, valiente y con uno de los corazones más puros que hay en este mundo. Yo era un patán, un imbécil, y siempre hice lo posible por amargarte la vida. Me arrepiento mucho de eso hoy, aquí frente a la muchedumbre, porque ahora comprendo que estaba muy perdido, y muy equivocado con lo que se correspondía a la imagen de una mujer ideal –Se escuchó claramente un "¡Hum!" por el público, y Hermione sonrió cómplice con Draco, sabiendo que aquella había sido indudablemente Pansy–. Pero hace poco apareciste en mi vida, al principio odiándome tanto como siempre. Sin embargo, poco a poco me toleraste, me conociste mejor, y supiste que no era tan malo como los prejuicios del pasado me hacían a tus ojos. Y yo, irremediablemente, en algún momento de nuestro camino recorrido, me enamoré de ti, Hermione –con el corazón en la mano, Hermione olvidó por completo la farsa. Se concentró en las palabras del muchacho, en su voz temblorosa y sus manos apretando fuertemente las suyas, y con lágrimas en los ojos que caían de forma continuada por sus sonrojadas mejillas, sentía la emoción bombear en su interior–. Y por eso hoy, delante de todas las personas que forman parte de mi vida, te pido que no abandones la mía jamás. Hermione Granger –el chico se arrodilló (Hermione no vio venir aquello), y tocando una última vez en su pantalón, sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro, donde había un hermoso solitario con un rubí en el centro–. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Al decir esto, Hermione no pudo reprimir uno de los miles de sollozos que quiso expresar a viva voz, y aquello hizo sonreír al chico, a quien también le brillaban los ojos humedecidos.

–Cielo Santo, Draco… –murmuró, con los ojos tan abiertos como si fueran a salirse de sus órbitas–. ¿Es eso…?

–Bueno, si dices que sí, eso es tuyo, princesa –aclaró con su deslumbrante sonrisa–.

–S–sí, claro que me casaré contigo… –aseguró, en un tono tan audible como para que los presentes la oyeran–.

Todo el mundo rompió en vítores. A petición de un entusiasmado coro, los recién comprometidos se dieron un breve beso en los labios, apenas un roce de sus alientos, y sin embargo las chispas saltaban entre sus miradas de regocijo. Algo en el estómago de Hermione, sin embargo, se retorcía, algo la tenía intranquila en los brazos de aquél hombre. Él no tenía forma de saberlo si ella no se lo decía, pero su declaración la había afectado demasiado. Entre el ruido y las felicitaciones, ella no dejaba de pensar en que, justo cuando había decidido caminar sin importarle el paisaje, dejar correr la situación, él declaraba que "estaba enamorado de ella". Aquello no parecía necesario en su declaración de un compromiso falso, pero ahí había estado. ¿Era para aportar credibilidad? ¿Por qué era cierto? O la peor de todas, ¿Era para reírse de ella?

Malfoy, entre sonrisas y flashes de la prensa, miró a Hermione, y aunque ella estaba interpretando un papel a la perfección, supo al instante que una estrella se había apagado en sus ojos.

–Míralos, ahí, tan felices. Regodeándose en la prensa de que son los primeros en casarse de toda nuestra generación –escupía Pansy, sorbiendo su copa de cava, mientras Blaise estaba apoyado en la mesa auxiliar que les servía de apoyo–.

–Has sido demasiado directa, Pansy. Ellos saben responder muy bien a los ataques. Podríamos, sin embargo, ser más sutiles.

–¿En qué estás pensando? –se sorprendió ella, bebiendo su copa de un trago y ofreciéndole al chico toda su atención–.

–En que tal vez esta noche quieran ir a salir, descansar un poco de los flashes y la atención constante. Conozco un buen sitio, allí se conoce a mucha gente –aseguró con una sonrisa malvada–. Se lo propondremos en cuanto lleguen de vuelta aquí.


	12. Capitulo 11: La trampa de Blaise

**No me gusta publicar los domingos. De echo, casi nunca me acuerdo porque no entro en el ordenador los domingos, así que la proxima historia que publique (que está ya terminadísima y despues de esta vendrá, así que estad atentas porque tambien es un dramione) la publicaré los viernes. Me tomaré una semanita para pulir detallinos y ya vereis, que pasote.**

 **Bueno, os dejo ya con el capítulo, que teneis que tener las uñas mordidas hasta los muñones!**

 **Capítulo 11**

Tras la intensa emoción de un compromiso tan significativo como era el de la familia Malfoy con una familia muggle que no era, por menos, ni rica ni famosa, vino el turno de las fotos para la prensa. Hermione, con sus nervios a flor de piel, sintió que aquello le vino bien para poder calmarse y pensar las cosas con más claridad.

Malfoy solo había dicho lo que era de esperar para el público, regalarles los oídos con lo que se esperaba oír en una confesión de amor. Ella sonrió, saludó, y tras eso llegó la cena, y tras la cena solo quedaba despedirse de los invitados.

La noche había sido realmente agotadora para los sentimientos de ambos, especialmente para los de Hermione, que se veían a menudo turbados por el negro futuro que esperaba al final de aquello. Tenían que estar de pie, en la verja, despidiendo a todos sus invitados, y los últimos en llegar fueron sus compañeros de clase, del brazo el uno y el otro y con una sonrisa de complacencia.

–Buenas noches, esperamos que lo hayáis pasado bien –dijo Draco su ensayada frase–.

–En realidad, todos sabemos que estas fiestas son algo aburridas. Blaise y yo –continuó Pansy, mirando directamente a Hermione–, habíamos pensado en ir a tomar unas copas al mundo muggle. Blaise es todo un experto en muggles, sobre todo en chicas muggles, pero podríamos pasarlo bien. Me temo que no he sido muy amable antes –se disculpó con Hermione. Ella tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero la mano que tendía Pansy parecía sincera, así que la estrechó–. ¿Entonces os apuntáis?

–No traigo ropa para salir… –se intentó excusar Hermione, pero Malfoy la interrumpió, sonriente–.

–El tipo de sitio donde nos va a llevar Blaise es, casi seguro, de etiqueta. Así que podemos ir así, si quieres –le ayudó un poco el rubio, sonriendo con sus impecables dientes–.

–Claro, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? –preguntó retóricamente ella, aprobando con su mirada.

"Si tú supieras, Granger" rio para sus adentros Pansy, cambiando un vistazo cómplice con Blaise.

Avisaron a los Malfoy, Draco sacó su coche del jardín trasero, y tras varias reticencias de Pansy, los cuatro montaron y se dirigieron a Salisbury, la ciudad que más cerca estaba de ellos.

–¿Cómo descubriste este sitio, Blaise? –preguntó Hermione inocentemente–.

–Pues hace cosa de un año, mi propio padre me enseñó ciertos lugares donde podría esconderme si algo pasara. Ya sabes, si algo saliese mal –Hermione asintió, comprendiendo–. Uno de esos lugares está a dos manzanas de donde os quiero llevar, y además tenemos un apartamento en la zona, por si necesitamos quedarnos allí esta noche.

–Eso es muy propio de ti, Blaise. Chicas y un apartamento en la zona –escupió Pansy con malicia–.

–Mejor eso que los callejones, ¿No crees, Pansy?

–Depende de qué compañía frecuentes esa noche, supongo.

Ambos rieron, y a Hermione le dio la impresión de que eran amigos muy extraños, con una complicidad basada en la humillación del otro constantemente. Se preguntó si estarían juntos, si estaban enamorados o si su relación sería aprobada por unas familias como los Parkinson o los Zabini. Miró a Malfoy, conduciendo con sus cabellos al viento, y sonrió, pensando que ella no tendría ese problema con él. No sabía si porque las cosas habían cambiado...

…O porque todo acabaría pronto.

Al llegar a la zona, aparcaron en una plaza libre a una calle de distancia del lujoso bar, donde desde luego ninguno de sus vestuarios destacaba entre la multitud de chicos y chicas jóvenes y completamente desbocados. Sonaba la música desde afuera del local incluso media calle abajo, y Hermione observaba a los completamente desinhibidos muchachos bailar en la calle, beber alcohol y, sorprendentemente, algunos magos sorprendiendo a jóvenes e ingenuas chicas muggles que los observaban hacer triquiñuelas, asombradas.

–¿Esto es…?

–Un club, sí –acertó a terminar Blaise. Pansy, que era la primera vez que pisaba el sitio, tenía la boca abierta de la impresión, viendo como los chicos de alrededor no dejaban de comérsela con los ojos–. Ahora, a pedir una copa y bailar. Es un club de magos.

El ambiente no podía ser más ruidoso: la música sonaba a todo volumen, las luces de neón reaccionaban a la luz ultravioleta, haciendo que todo lo blanco brillase, y las camareras y camareros iban en ropa de baño, ellas adornando sus voluptuosas caderas con shorts vaqueros con muchas lentejuelas y adornos. Al parecer esa noche se celebraba una fiesta playera, y todos iban con collares de flores, boas de color pastel y con sus ridículamente caros vestidos destacando de la decoración. La música que sonaba no era en absoluto playera, sino mas bien parecía música muggle, supuso Hermione que para que los propios muggles de la calle donde estaban no encontraran sospechosa la música de los magos. Todos parecían estar borrachos, sino de alcohol de alguna sustancia más.

–Menudo sitio… –se lamentó Hermione–.

–Vamos, están intentando enterrar el hacha de guerra. Seamos amables y quedémonos un rato –pidió el chico. Ella le apretó la mano un poco, en señal de apoyo, y caminaron hacia el interior.

Vieron rápidamente a Blaise tomando de la cintura a una camarera, que le dio dos besos y le susurró algo al oído. Él respondió algo en su oído de vuelta, le acarició la cintura y la dejo ir. Al poco de sentarse en un reservado, previamente pagado por el propio Blaise, el chico apareció con cuatro bebidas en una bandeja plateada, sin dejar de sonreír. Repartió de tal forma que los daikiris quedaron del lado de ellas, y el whisky con hielo del lado de ellos. Hermione cogió su bebida distraídamente, observando el color rosa chillón. El de Pansy era naranja, sospechaba que de melocotón, y el suyo debía ser de fresa. Con un poco de recelo, dio un par de sorbos. Al momento sintió el alcohol golpear su paladar, y a pesar de no ser una sensación a la que estaba acostumbrada, bebió a lo largo de la estancia hasta terminar su bebida, muy dulce y agradable. Pansy hizo lo propio con la suya, mientras se ponía al día con Draco y trataba que Blaise no fuera a perseguir a la primera chica que enseñaba más del tercer botón de su camisa.

–¿Os apetece bailar? –medio gritó Pansy, y cogió a Hermione de la mano–. Vamos, será divertido.

–Está bien –aceptó ella, mirando a Malfoy con ojos de "sálvame, por Dios". El chico, sin embargo, se levantó también, ansioso y con su amigo junto a él, observando a su alrededor. Hermione se sintió mareada en cuanto se levantó, y por un instante su vista se nubló, al parecer debido a que el alcohol había conseguido marearla un poco. Sintió como los chicos se levantaban (ella estaba junto a Blaise) y se agarró un poco a su brazo para no caer, el cual soltó en cuanto recuperó el equilibrio. Al volver a enfocar sus ojos, Blaise había desaparecido y Malfoy había ocupado el lugar de éste. La cogió de la mano, y ella, sonriente, la tomó.

Salieron a bailar a la pista, donde estaban todos los demás, y pronto se vieron atrapados el uno contra el otro, sin posibilidad de separarse. Él la tomó de la cintura, pero no de la manera gentil con la que él acostumbraba, sino algo más atrevido, más salvaje. Movía las caderas de ella al ritmo de sus propios movimientos, mientras la música electrónica inundaba por completo sus oídos y la hacía sentirse confusa. Ella levantó sus brazos y los rodeó por sus hombros. Casi parecía más alto. Aun así, hizo todo el contacto visual que pudo con sus ojos, pues aún tenía la vista borrosa, pero ahí estaba el color gris que la hechizaba por completo.

Por otro lado, Pansy bailaba, aparentemente sola, en una esquina del local, disfrutando de la música y el ambiente, y sintiéndose más atractiva y femenina que en mucho tiempo. Su piel pálida resaltaba con tantas luces, y su vestido verde encajaba a la perfección. Era el foco de las miradas de todos los chicos alrededor, y aunque a Hermione no es que le gustase ese tipo de personas que llaman la atención, se alegró de tenerla lejos de ella, para disfrutar de Malfoy un poco más.

No sabía dónde estaba Blaise, pero sí sabía que estaba notando, una vez más, la erección del miembro del chico contra ella. Esto la puso un poco nerviosa, no sabía muy bien por qué. Era un baile, estaban pegados, hacía calor y estaba todo oscuro, debía ser razón más que suficiente para que Malfoy se sintiera así. Él, de pronto, tomó su mano y la atrajo hacia él, haciéndose paso entre los bailarines de la pista, y la atrajo hacia los baños.

Ella miró el pasillo, pulcro y brillante, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar: el chico tomó su nuca y con un agresivo movimiento la atrajo hacia su boca con una ansiedad perturbadora. Ella correspondió el beso, en un principio, presa de sus instintos más básicos, pero sentía cómo él jugaba a morder sus labios y acariciarlos con los suyos. Algo no terminaba de ir bien, pero pudo comprobarlo del todo cuando el muchacho introdujo una mano bajo su falda, acariciando desde su rodilla hasta la parte posterior de sus muslos.

–Mal–Draco… –susurró, tratando sutilmente de retirar la mano del muchacho–. Por favor…

–Vamos, querida –la animó, volviendo a colocar sus manos en ella y aupándola contra la pared. Ella se resistía, pero una fuerza superior hacía que sus brazos pesaran como el plomo, y todos sus forcejeos eran inútiles–. No me hagas esto.

–Por favor… –suplicó, con lágrimas en sus ojos–.

–Lo hemos hecho muchas veces, ¿Es que el público te inquieta? –susurró en su oído.

En la nube de confusión que Hermione arrastraba en su mente, dedujo algo con claridad: estaba viendo a Draco Malfoy, pero no era Draco Malfoy. No podía serlo. Aquella afirmación lo confirmaba, era otra persona. Malfoy nunca había llegado con ella así de lejos, ni con tanto descaro, ni con tan poca delicadeza, no podía ser Malfoy. Luego, una fugaz imagen de Blaise caminando hacia ellos con sus bebidas la golpeó en su frente como una verdad rotunda.

–Suéltame –pidió, pero lo que sin duda le habían echado en la bebida (pues era su única explicación razonable) la hacía sentirse débil y cansada, y no podía apenas forcejear con los fuertes brazos que la rodeaban y tocaban por todas las zonas descubiertas de su cuerpo–. Basta…

–¡Hermione! –escuchó a lo lejos una voz que la llamaba. Miró hacia un lado y encontró que no veía a nadie, pero que alguien la llamaba–.

–¡Draco…! –gimió, más que dijo, pues su voz no tenía fuerzas para más. Sin embargo, estuviera donde estuviese, estaba viendo como estaba a escondidas con su amigo Blaise Zabini, en medio de un pasillo de Discoteca, en el que no sabía por qué, le veía como a su prometido–. ¡Draco, sácame de aquí…!

Sintió una mano agarrar su muñeca, y de un brusco tirón la liberó del chico. Sin embargo, ella solo enfocaba su vista lo justo para ver que la mano invisible que agarraba su brazo no era invisible, sino muy translúcida. Pero estaba ahí, Draco la llevaba de la mano hacia fuera del local, tratando de despejar el camino lo más rápido posible, y dejando a su supuesto amigo detrás, sonriendo para sí mismo malévolamente. Pansy volvió a los baños, habiendo visto el resultado final, y se acomodó en el pecho de Blaise con sus manos, rodeándolo por el cuello–.

–Te dije que funcionaría –dijo Blaise–. No tienes que preocuparte por nada, ellos discutirán y se terminará todo solo. Sin ningún comentario sagaz por tu parte –le recriminó el muchacho a Pansy, que estaba ya junto a él–.

–Pero mira que puedes ser retorcido –le felicitó ella, sonriendo hacia él–. Si no fuera porque has estado con más chicas que túnicas hay en mi armario, ya estarías conmigo contra una pared.

–¿Y qué me lo impide? –saboreó las palabras el chico, y con sus fuertes brazos la tomó de la cintura y la colocó entre él y el muro–.

Malfoy había conseguido encontrar un callejón donde ella estuviera resguardada, y entonces la miró con el ceño fruncido, la cara roja de ira y la varita en la mano.

–¡Con Zabini! –gritaba, una y otra vez. Hermione, que no había terminado de recuperarse del sonido de la música, le miraba confundida–. ¡Ya veo que lo de que este matrimonio es una farsa te lo tomas tan a pecho como para enredarte con el primero que se te insinúe!

–¿Perdona? –la sangre corría por sus venas como brasas ardientes, y su mente comenzaba a despejarse–. Para que lo sepas, ¡pensaba que eras tú!

–Menuda excusa más pobre, Granger. ¡Blaise es negro y yo soy blanco! Maldita sea, ¡Cómo se confunde a dos personas de diferente color de piel, Granger!

–¡Ah, ahora vuelvo a ser Granger! –se ofendió, tratando de mantener el equilibrio apoyándose en una pared–. Tu amigo metió algo en mi bebida, yo…

–No quiero saber nada. Vete a tu casa, esta noche no vas a dormir en Malfoy Manor –dijo rotundamente el muchacho–.

–Estás sacando las cosas de contexto. Sabes que no ha pasado…

–Estabas con mi amigo –la cortó–. Y ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que no era yo. Ni siquiera hechizada se puede llegar al punto de no saber quién es quien, no era una maldición imperdonable –sentenció. Su voz volvía a ser fría, como cuando ellos iban al colegio, y eso a Hermione no le gustó un pelo–.

–Lo distinguí completamente cuando me di cuenta de que tu amigo pensaba que nosotros habíamos…

–¿Qué?

–Bueno, que habíamos hecho… "eso" –se ruborizó violentamente, mientras bajaba un poco la voz–.

–Por lo demás, si te hubiera besado el mismísimo Snape te habría dado igual. No notas la diferencia.

–Claro que noto la diferencia –gruñó–, la noté desde que tu amigo no supo comportarse como un caballero. Como lo habrías hecho tú –añadió con rencor–. Noté que él era más alto, noté… Te veía a ti, la imagen que mis ojos recibían eras tú… Pero tranquilo, me iré a casa, y te dejaré en paz. Mándame una lechuza con la fecha de nuestra boda, "esposo".

No tuvo tiempo de contestar a Hermione, sabiendo que había sacado todo de quicio y que en realidad ella había sido la víctima de todo eso, pero al girarse ya había escuchado el sonido del látigo de una aparición.

–o–

Hermione apareció en la misma puerta de su dormitorio, el único lugar donde no podían aparecerse en toda su casa. Allí, viendo como se había quedado la maleta sin deshacer, y todo sin ordenar, miró su cama y sin pensarlo se tumbó bocabajo, y se echó a llorar.

¡Lo sabía! Sabía desde el principio que todo aquello era un pasatiempo, que no tenía que ver con que hubieran comenzado a sentir algo, y que la única que estaba enamorada era ella, pero no él. Miró su anillo de compromiso con asco y desprecio, y se lo quitó y lo arrojó a un rincón de su habitación. Estaba llena de rabia contra el chico, ¡Cómo se atrevía a decirle esas cosas, cuando ella ni siquiera había estado con ningún chico! Él si había estado con algunas chicas, eso ella lo sabía, nadie que no estuviera en el colegio podía dudarlo. Y ella, que estaba esperando a su príncipe azul, montado en su caballo blanco y listo para llevarla al fin del mundo, tendría que hacer _eso_ por primera vez con él.

Él no entendía, no sabía el sacrificio que ella iba a tener que hacer para que todo aquello saliera bien, y más que nunca lo deseaba así, para poder perder de vista a la familia Malfoy cuanto antes. Sin embargo, la imagen de la encantadora Narcissa vino a su mente, y ella sintió pena de pensar en que no volvería a charlar con ella, verla o relacionarse de ningún modo. No solo se había enamorado de él, sino también de su familia. Genial, las cosas serían el doble de duras, entonces, cuando llegara el momento de la despedida.

Miró su reloj despertador: era medianoche. "Estupendo" pensó ella con desdicha y algo de ironía por su situación. "Me ha pasado como Cenicienta". Su cuento de hadas había acabado a la medianoche y ella simplemente estaba tumbada bocabajo en su cama, con ganas de morirse tragada por ella.

No supo en qué momento ocurrió, pero se quedó dormida, con el vestido y los zapatos aún puestos, y el moño sin deshacer. Atormentada por pesadillas en las que era forzada por Zabini a ir con él mientras Malfoy la desdeñaba como si no la conociera, se despertó de un sobresalto. Al principio achacó la culpa a sus propios sueños, pensando que tal vez habían sido demasiado fuertes para ella, pero unos enérgicos golpes con el puño de una mano desconocida, en la puerta principal de su casa, la hicieron levantarse, alerta. Se mareó un poco al hacerlo, ya que aún no se recuperaba del todo de su pequeño episodio con su daikiri, pero cogió su varita con presteza y sin dudarlo bajó a ver quién estaba merodeando por su casa.

Volvió a mirar el reloj, esta vez el del pasillo que precedía al salón. Eran las 03:17.

¿Quién demonios se había presentado en su casa a las 03:17, justo a tiempo para observarla hundirse en su miseria? Escrutó con cautela por la mirilla de la puerta, y lo que vio por ella la dejó tan asombrada que tardó dos segundos completos en comprender que lo que había visto era real, y no eran imaginaciones suyas. Escandalizada, abrió la puerta:

–¡Por todos los cielos, Malfoy! ¿Qué ha pasado? –exclamó–.

El chico, que parecía exhausto, llevaba el traje completamente arrugado, con la corbata aflojada y el pañuelo medio caído. En su rostro podía apreciarse un ojo morado, un feo corte en su labio inferior, y los cabellos despeinados cayendo por su frente, enmarcando una mirada cargada de reprimido sarcasmo.

–No podía presentarme así en Malfoy Manor, mi madre me mataría –explicó simplemente, mientras entraba en la casa. Hermione notó que cojeaba del pie derecho–. Eso por no contar con lo jugoso que sería todo este tema para la prensa, que seguro que siguen apostados en la puerta de la mansión.

–No has respondido a mi pregunta– replicó ella, sin saber bien si centrarse primero en sus heridas o en sus contestaciones evasivas–.

–¿Te importa que me ponga hielo en el ojo morado antes de hacerme un interrogatorio sobre seguridad nacional de este jodido país, Granger? –explotó, sin poder aguantarlo más–. Después te responderé a lo que quieras saber, pero por Merlín, tráeme algo para ponerme en el ojo.

–Claro, sí, es solo que… –sin terminar su frase, acudió al congelador y sacó una bolsa de judías–. Toma.

–¿judías? ¿Es que piensas prepararme un desayuno? –ironizó. Ella se puso roja de ira y vergüenza–.

–¡Eso es lo que hay, imbécil! Mis padres llevan casi una semana viviendo en Brighton y yo no tenía previsto venir aquí. ¡No hay nada, lo vaciamos todo antes de irnos! Agradece que quedara al menos las judías en el congelador para poder aplicar frio en tu cara.

–Maldita sea… –refunfuñó el muchacho. Sin embargo, y aunque de mala gana, se puso la bolsa bien pegada a su ojo, mientras ella miraba su piel con cuidado–.

–¿Cómo te has hecho esto? Ese labio está muy mal, debería mirártelo después, cuando termines con tu ojo –le invitó, mirando hacia el aseo donde guardaban el botiquín.

–Ya sé que duele, pero me aguantaré, ¿Vale? –esquivó–. No sé por qué te empeñas tanto en que te…

–Draco… –advirtió con su tono ella, frunciendo el entrecejo y poniendo sus manos en jarras. No supo si había sido el efecto de llamarle por su nombre de pila, pero al fin se sinceró con ella–.

–…le he pegado a Blaise. En realidad, nos hemos pegados ambos. –Ella se llevó las manos a la boca, completamente abierta de asombro–.

–Pe–pero… pero, ¿Y por qué has hecho eso?

–¡Ha drogado y ha intentado seducir a mi prometida! Esa debería ser razón más que suficiente.

–Lo has hecho… ¿Por mí? –repitió, confusa y helada frente a la elocuente confesión del chico–. Me has llamado tu prometida.

–Eres mi prometida –le recordó, señalando su mano–. ¿Y tu anillo?

–Ah, eso. Está en el dormitorio –evadió ella–.

–¿Y qué hace allí?

–Pues… bueno, eso no importa mucho ahora, Malfoy –se excusó, y se sentó junto a él en el sofá–.

–¿Y por qué te sorprende tanto mi actitud? –Malfoy frunció aún más el ceño frente a la incrédula expresión de la joven–. Creo, Granger, que no terminas de entender que, si no llego a veros a tiempo, habrías terminado acostándote con semejante marsupial involucionado.

–No creerás que iba a dejarle llegar tan lejos, ¿verdad?

–Hasta donde yo sé, cuando llegué Blaise estaba ignorando tus débiles forcejeos y tus súplicas para que parase.

–Así que sí sabías que yo no quería estar allí con él –lee retó, desafiante. Se guardó para ella el final de aquella frase "sino contigo".

–Puede ser –evadió el muchacho, tratando de parecer ambiguo–. Pero no es una excusa suficiente. Ahora eres la prometida de un Malfoy, mi prometida –añadió, resaltando ese hecho en particular–. Y verte con otros tíos es arriesgado.

–Mira, no tengo ganas de discutir, ha sido una noche dura y estamos cansados –resumió–. Voy a abrirte el sofá cama, y dormirás hoy aquí.

–¿Sofá cama? –inquirió, haciéndose eco de las palabras clave–. Espero que eso no sea una manta y un cojín.

–Claro que no –se sonrió ella. Le tomó de la mano y le hizo levantarse del sofá. Luego, soltándole demasiado rápido como para considerarse natural, se apresuró a abrir la cama del interior del sofá. Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron de pura sorpresa–.

–¿Esto es un sofá cama? ¡Si es más grande que tu propia cama! –exclamó, señalándolo-. ¿Por qué no duermes siempre ahí?

–El ruido de la casa por la mañana me molestaría –explicó, ahuecando la almohada–. Si necesitas algo tienes un aseo en el pasillo –le anunció, señalando la puerta–. Iré a por el botiquín para ese corte.

Malfoy intentó replicar, decirle que estaba bien y que no fuera tan dramática, pero ella ya había ido y vuelto, y traía gasas y peróxido de hidrógeno.

–No era necesario –gruñó de brazos cruzados, pero se sentó en el borde de la cama y dejó que Hermione, sentada en el borde, preparara una gasa y diera toquecitos con ella en sus heridas.

–¿Y dejar que mi prometido llegue al altar con una cicatriz tan fea? Ni hablar –bromeó–.

–Eres incorregible.

–Y tu un inconsciente y un irresponsable, ¿Pegarte con un chico? Y probablemente sería en medio de una calle concurrida. ¿Qué eres, un Gryffindor?

–Eh, sin ofender –se defendió, divertido por la conversación. Ella estaba tan concentrada que no se percató de que sus cabellos estaban haciendo cosquillas a Draco en la nariz. Sus ojos buscaban la cálida mirada de color miel de ella–.

–Yo no… –se interrumpió, al levantar la vista y encontrar el helo clavado en sus ojos. El calor se apoderó de sus mejillas y desvió su mirada, a pesar de que Draco parecía querer devorar todo su cuerpo sin permiso y aquello la encendiera aún más–. Será mejor que te traiga un pijama del armario de papá para dormir.

–Mi ropa interior es más cómoda para dormir –rechazó el chico, quitándose la chaqueta y la camisa. Hermione se dio la vuelta, decidida a ir a por su pijama y dormir hasta el día siguiente con toda la calma que le era posible–. ¿Adónde vas? –inquirió el chico. Inevitablemente tuvo que girarse para contestarle, y consiguientemente se tapó los ojos con sus manos para no ver al chico en boxes. Él soltó una risita–.

–Voy a dormir, ¿Dónde sino quieres que vaya?

–¿Es que no vas a dormir aquí? –señaló la cama del salón. Hermione le miró como si pensara que estaba perdiendo el juicio–.

–¡Pues claro que no!

–Vamos, Granger, no sería la primera vez que compartimos una cama –comentó con picardía–.

Hermione sabía que aquello era tal vez demasiado, que en realidad lo que ella quería era acurrucarse en un abrazo contra su pecho, oler su delicado perfume y enterrar los dedos en sus cabellos, acariciándolos hasta quedarse dormida. En vez de tan vergonzosa declaración, suspiró derrotada y se sentó junto a él. Entonces, el chico comenzó a curiosear.

–¿Qué es eso de ahí? –señaló el mueble de la televisión–.

–Es un reproductor de VHS. Sirve para ver películas.

–¿Y qué es una película?

A esta pregunta siguió una explicación exhaustiva de antenas de señal, señales inalámbricas como los mandos de la tele, electricidad, televisión y cine. Y tras esto, el muchacho le pidió ver una película.

–¿Pero te has vuelto loco? Son las cuatro de la mañana.

–¿Es que mañana te tienes que levantar temprano o algo así? –replicó, ofendido por que ella no había valorado su interés por el mundo muggle–. Venga, pon una película.

–Jamás, nunca en la vida pensé que te interesarías por nada relacionado con el mundo muggle –confesó, buscando por las estanterías a ver qué película le apetecía ver aquella noche–.

–Bueno, voy a casarme con una hija de muggles, y tendré que sobrevivir en este lugar –explicó llanamente–.

–solo serán unos meses. Simplemente, actúa natural y aguanta como puedas hasta entonces –le reprendió. Al final sacó una vieja cinta con una pareja abrazada en la portada–.

–¿Eso… eso es una película? Parece un libro –mientras decía esto, Hermione abrió el estuche y sacó la cinta–. Oh… y ¿eso reproduce imágenes? ¿Cómo un pensadero?

–Pero sin los sustos ni esas cosas.

De aquí a la eternidad fue la película escogida por Hermione. Al principio Malfoy protestó (¿es que no tiene colores?) Pero a los veinte minutos de comenzar ya ni siquiera pestañeaba, atento a cada minuto del metraje.

A pesar de que algunos magos trataron de ser útiles en la segunda guerra mundial, el mundo mágico en general se quedó al margen del conflicto, por lo que los magos tenían poca información de esto. Malfoy pudo aprender mucho sobre la guerra y sobre los muggles. Hermione se había quedado dormida a la mitad del filme, tumbada en el regazo del muchacho, y al terminar la película el mismo chico apagó el aparato (tras una ardua lucha con el mando y de encontrar el botón rojo). Le quitó a Hermione su vestido de fiesta, dejándola en ropa interior junto a él (aquel vestido parecía sumamente incómodo, y tenía pinta de picar mucho), y la tapó para ocultar su cuerpo. Se acomodó junto a ella, tumbándose y rodeándola con los brazos, y durmiéndose con la caricia del olor a lavandas en su cabello.

Sintió que su calidez le embriagaba, deseando quedarse así para siempre, junto a ella. Fue entonces cuando supo que había algo muy intenso y brillante en su pecho, que brillaba solo por ella.

 **Bien. BIEN. De acuerdo. Ya podeis histerizar todo lo que querais, porque este capitulo ha sido intensito. Quisiera pedir disculpas por haber comenzado a responder reviews al principio de la historia y parar a la mitad. Fanfiction ha dejado de enviarme las notificaciones a mi correo electrónico, y no se como hacer para que vuelvan a mandarme correos con alertas de reviews. Si alguna quisiera ayudarme o se ha visto en la misma situacion, agradeceria un review explicativo o un PM, por favor, porque ya me voy a volver loca.**

 **Nos leemos!**


	13. Capitulo 12: Un paseo por Londres

**Bien, siento mucho haber sido tan inconstante subiendo capitulos, pero al menos uno poer semana seguro teneis siempre. El caso es que voy a tener que publicar un dia antes (lo cual para vosotros será toda una alegría, espero) porque mañana es el cumpleaños de mi hermana, y voy a estar fuera todo el dia.**

 **Tanto mejor para vosotros, ¿No?**

 **Capítulo 12**

Al amanecer, algo estaba golpeando la ventana. Al principio, ambo trataron de ignorar el ruido, pero el insistente repiqueteo del búho de Malfoy en los cristales hizo a Hermione incorporarse, con el cabello revuelto y el maquillaje descolocado, y le abrió la ventana. El búho llevaba para Malfoy un ejemplar del Profeta de esa misma mañana, y una carta de Narcissa. Intrigada, dejó que el búho se posara en la percha de Pawney, que aún no había vuelto de cazar, y le dio una chuchería como recompensa por su largo camino. Dejó la carta en el sofá cama, donde dormía Malfoy, y desplegó el diario de papel, cuya portada rezaba:

 **MALFOY HIJO PROVOCA ESCÁNDALO LA NOCHE DE SU COMPROMISO.**

–¡Malfoy! –exclamó Hermione, saltando de un brinco del sillón en el que se había sentado para abrir el periódico–. Despierta, ¡Despierta, por todos los cielos!

–¿…qué ocurre? –murmuró el chico, adormilado–. Anda, vuelve a la cama…

–Malfoy –susurró, aterrada por su reacción–. Tu pelea de anoche ha salido en el profeta.

–¡¿Cómo?! –exclamó, incorporándose de un brinco–.

–Léelo en voz alta –Pidió Hermione–.

 _El joven Draco Malfoy, heredero de la centenaria fortuna familiar de los Malfoy y de la gran y ancestral mansión de Malfoy Manor, nos sorprendió anoche, en más de una ocasión. Tras su sospechosamente agraciado compromiso con la jovencita Hermione Granger, conocida por ser la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, de ascendencia muggle y sin fortuna, el joven heredero decidió terminar de celebrar este dudoso acontecimiento en un pub a las afueras de su hogar en Wiltshire, donde no pudo verse a su prometida por ningún lugar._

 _Tras varios gritos e insultos por parte de Draco Malfoy a otro de sus compañeros de colegio y amigo de la infancia, Blaise Zabini, y con los gritos de la señorita Parkinson rogando que parasen, la noche acabó con el chico propinando un puñetazo al joven Zabini y provocando así una pelea que terminó con ambos heridos, más físicamente que en su orgullo. Tras defenderse con sus varitas, al parecer les pareció más apropiado resolverlo a lo muggle._

 _No se sabe cuál ha sido la posible causa de esta pelea, pero todo apunta a la señorita Parkinson, con quien todos saben que Malfoy mantuvo una corta relación en su etapa de colegio, y que ha podido no ser superada por el muchacho, que vio a sus dos amigos intimando en el mismo club en cuya puerta sucedió la pelea._

–Malfoy, no sé cómo ha sido posible que tu madre no haya enviado un Howler y se haya conformado con enviarte una carta normal –confesó espontáneamente ella, mirando con horror el artículo–.

–Siento que te hayan involucrado en esto –se lamentó el chico, que tenía los dedos enterrados en su pelo, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas e incapaz de mirarla a la cara–.

–A mí no me va a pasar nada. Tu puede que mueras antes de nuestro matrimonio, dejándome viuda gracias a tu madre –bromeó, tratando de romper el hielo–.

–Abre la carta tú, por favor, y léemela –suplicó el muchacho.

Hermione percibió entonces que el problema de Malfoy con aquella carta no era la bronca que pudiera causarle, sino el honor manchado que iba a provocar aquel artículo a su familia, y la vergüenza que aquello le estaba suponiendo. Obediente, tomó su carta y la abrió:

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy:_

 _No sé en qué demonios estabas metido anoche, pero tras haber sido un chico revoltoso en el colegio pensaba que este problema lo teníamos bajo control. ¿Quieres explicarme por qué demonios sales en la portada de El Profeta, golpeando al hijo mayor de los Zabini, y no de la mano de tu prometida en una de las miles de fotografías que os hicieron en nuestra casa anoche, como se supone que debería ser? ¡Tu padre y yo no sabemos cómo hacer para sacaros a ti y a Hermione de este terrible embrollo! ¡Quedan dos semanas para tu boda, ¡DOS SEMANAS, y Hermione tendrá que ir a comprar su vestido de novia rodeada de fotógrafos y periodistas que no la dejarán en paz ni un segundo!_

 _Tampoco has venido a pasar la noche, así que espero que donde quiera que te encuentres la prensa no te haya seguido. Venid tu y Hermione a casa esta noche para cenar, y que Hermione se traiga lo necesario para una larga estancia. Haremos lo que podamos para que la prensa la deje en paz y podamos proteger su intimidad de los medios de comunicación. Necesitamos tenerlo todo previsto, y será mas fácil si no vive a dos horas de casa._

 _Narcissa Malfoy._

Hermione se mordía las uñas inconscientemente, esperando una reacción por parte del chico, que la miró finalmente a los ojos, tras cinco minutos de completo silencio.

–No hagas eso –la reprendió, y le quitó de la boca sus manos–.

–Nos hemos metido en un lío –se lamentó ella, buscando la seguridad de sus ojos azules–.

–No nos hemos metido en un lio. Bueno, yo sí, pero no es un lio –aseguró. Se levantó de la cama improvisada, se inclinó hacia Hermione y le dio un beso de buenos días en los labios–. Deberías ir a vestirte.

Ella se quedó simplemente ahí, con los dedos rozando la zona donde aún estaba el fantasma de sus labios, y siendo consciente por primera vez de que estaba en ropa interior, se apresuró a ir a cambiarse, y bajó con unos vaqueros y una blusa de volantes, vaporosa. Cogió un pequeño monedero de su bolso de fiesta y salió de la casa, mientras Malfoy estaba en el aseo. Al salir él, vio entrar a Hermione con unas bolsas de papel en las manos, y cerrando la puerta con los pies.

–¿Qué tienes de desayunar?

–Eh… Pues he comprado leche y café soluble, algo de pan, mantequilla, mermelada… También he comprado gofres, para el microondas.

–¿Qué es un microondas?

Con una risita, Hermione entró en la cocina y preparó el desayuno para ambos, saciando la curiosidad y el apetito del chico. Una vez todo estuvo dispuesto, se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina a desayunar.

–¿Qué tienes pensado hacer hoy? –inquirió Hermione, mordiendo su tostada–.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Bueno, no tienes que llevarme a Malfoy Manor hasta la noche así que tienes todo el día libre.

–Pues… –por un momento, se entretuvo en cortar un pedazo de aquel gofre delicioso con chocolate–. Había pensado en coger mi nuevo coche e ir a Londres.

–Ah. No es un mal plan –dijo ella, en parte decepcionada–.

–Y así podré invitar a mi preciosa prometida a comer a un lujoso restaurante muggle. ¿Te parece un mejor plan ahora? –Hermione, que estaba por tomar un sorbo de su café, lo dejó suspendido en el aire, anonadada y sin habla por segunda vez en menos de dos horas–.

–¿Lo–lo estás diciendo en serio, Malfoy? –dijo, insegura de si sería verdad?

–¿Cuándo he bromeado yo con un Gryffindor? –respondió, terminando su gofre–. Ayer estabas deseando ir, así que vamos a ir a Londres en un descapotable. Podrás enseñarme el Londres muggle.

–¡Cielos! Tengo que arreglarme –le indicó, y se levantó corriendo para dirigirse a su dormitorio. Malfoy terminó el café de ella, sonriendo.

Si a Hermione le había cabido duda sobre si el picnic bajo la luna en la playa había sido una cita, esto definitivamente lo era. Él solo debía quitarse la chaqueta y la corbata, y así llevaba un look de lo más normal para ir a visitar Londres, pero sin duda el lujoso vestido de noche de ella destacaría fácilmente entre la multitud. Abrió su armario, sabiendo ya que iba a escoger, y cogió un vestido de girasoles, unas sandalias marrones, un sombrerito de paja y un bolsito de cuero. Sonriendo a su reflejo, añadió un toque de color maquillando sus labios de rojo.

Muy satisfecha, tanto por lo rápido que se había cambiado, por como había quedado el resultado final, bajó las escaleras y se encontró con Malfoy en el salón, quien con magia recogía el sofá.

–Vaya, eres la viva imagen del verano. Estás muy guapa –dijo en un tono casual. Cogió su chaqueta y su corbata, las llaves del coche y una botella grande de agua del frigorífico, y condujo a Hermione hasta la puerta principal–. ¿Nos vamos?

Con emoción, Hermione se subió en el coche, donde se puso un pañuelo amarillo para no despeinar sus rizos, y unas gafas de sol. El chico, complacido por como ella se sentía como en casa con él y su coche nuevo, arrancó el motor y partieron hacia la lejanía.

En menos de 20 minutos ya se hallaban inmersos en la jungla de cemento, rodeados de rascacielos, autobuses y personas ajetreadas en llegar a sus destinos, corriendo de un lado a otro como hormigas laboriosas. Para Malfoy, que era la primera vez que veía tantos coches en funcionamiento o cercanos unos a otros, resultó extrañamente sencillo manejar su coche, con ayuda de Hermione y sus escasos conocimientos de las señales de tráfico, y sonreía encantado de ver como Hermione le señalaba edificios y monumentos, su rostro brillante y sus ojos observando con emoción toda manifestación histórica a su alcance.

–¡Aparca ahí! –pidió ella, observando un sitio libre en un callejón–. Así podremos pasear junto al Támesis. Tengo algo que te gustará.

Hermione recordaba aún aquel momento en el que el cartero les entregó la carta de citación del Ministerio de Magia. Aquel día, ella y sus padres iban a estrenar el pase de temporada para el planetarium que habían comprado para ella. No habían ido desde entonces, y Hermione quería aprovechar cada segundo en Londres de la mejor forma, así que sin que el chico lo supiera, había planeado ir con él y enseñarle todo lo que un lunascopio tenía dificultades para mostrarle.

–¿Dónde quieres que te lleve a comer? –preguntó el chico, inconsciente de que se le avecinaba–.

–Antes quiero llevarte a un sitio –le interrumpió ella. Le tomó de la mano y lo condujo con rapidez entre la gente, hasta encontrar un callejón que la conducía hasta la calle en cuestión. El chico observó el extraño edificio, completamente redondo–.

–¿Qué es eso? ¿Un restaurante moderno? –preguntó, extrañado y alucinado–.

–Es un planetario. En Royal Planetarium, para ser más concretos –se enorgulleció ella–. El día que recibí mi citación oficial, mis padres y yo íbamos a venir aquí, a ver estrellas. Como no pude hacerlo ese día… ¿Quieres entrar conmigo hoy?

–¿Es que vamos a salir del planeta?

–No, que va –rio ella, mientras le conducía a la entrada y enseñaba sus pases a la recepcionista–. Te enseñan imágenes del espacio que han captado cámaras de video. Como las que graban las películas –especificó, esperando que no fuera demasiada información para el chico–.

–¿Tienen cámaras ahí arriba? ¿Cómo lo consiguen?

–El ser humano lleva más de ciento cincuenta años investigando eso, y un equipo de muggles ha viajado a la luna… supuestamente.

–¡Es impresionante!

Continuaron charlando, Hermione explicando y Malfoy escuchando, mientras entraban en la sala de proyecciones. Al parecer por la mañana no había nadie habitualmente en la sala, así que estuvieron solos durante la proyección. Al apagar las luces, ambos se reclinaron, los sillones se inclinaron hacia arriba y comenzó la proyección.

–Mira, allí está la constelación de Cáncer –señaló–. Tu constelación está allí, es géminis.

–¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? –preguntó el muchacho, con curiosidad–.

–Mi cumpleaños es el 19 de septiembre –explicó–. Cumpliré los dieciocho en un par de meses.

–Nunca pensé que iba a casarme con una mujer mayor que yo –bromeó–.

–Nunca pensaste que ibas a casarte conmigo, una hija de muggles a la que has odiado desde siempre –añadió ella–. Y, sin embargo, no tienes más remedio porque tus ancestros te obligan. Igual que los míos, debo añadir.

–¿Qué sabes del señor Edgar Granger? –incidió–.

–Sir Edgar Granger –le corrigió sutilmente– fue uno de los muchísimos Varones de Inglaterra, el rango más bajo de nobleza existente en la época. Él era amigo de una familia de magos. La tuya, los Malfoy, porque eran magos de alta cuna y él y su esposa eran ricos. No sé mucho más –confesó–.

–Así que erais una familia de nobles –se interesó él–.

–Si, además la mujer de Sir Edgar era también la prima de la reina María II, por lo que le convertía por parentesco en candidato a la sucesión del trono –dijo sin importancia–.

Impresionado por la forma en la que Hermione trataba sus orígenes, giró su rostro para devolverlo al cielo, y lo que vio le hizo sentir liberación, en el fondo de sus pulmones, que hacía que quisiera estar en un campo, rodeado de flores y junto a ella, observando el infinito para siempre. ¿Es que se estaba enamorando de Hermione Granger?

–Esta sala… me hace sentirme diminuto –confesó–.

–Si estás incómodo podemos irnos –ofreció ella, a pesar de que deseaba quedarse–.

–No, no es eso. Me gusta esta sensación. Toda mi vida he sido el centro de mi familia. El heredero de los Malfoy, todos me miraban y estaban atentos a mí. Soy el único de los magos de Sangre Pura de una familia importante sin hermanos, así que todos esperaban de mí cosas importantes. Pero –prosiguió, removiéndose en su asiento– me gusta sentirme pequeño. Invisible, solo para quienes no saben ver más allá de mi apellido o mi dinero.

–Bueno, a mí me pareciste un imbécil sin saber tu apellido ni conocer tu fortuna, puedo sentirme orgullosa de eso, ¿No? –bromeó ella. El chico no dijo nada, pero en silencio buscó su mano en la oscuridad, y al encontrarla, Hermione sintió el cálido apretón de sus dedos, buscando apoyo y contacto. Ella le devolvió el gesto, enternecida–.

–Exacto. Tú ves más allá.

No supo cómo interpretar aquella concordancia con su actitud, pero Hermione miró al cielo de nuevo, disfrutando de la mano del chico acariciando sus dedos y su dorso, y cuando la sesión estrellada del cielo terminó, ambos soltaron sus manos con pesar.

–Ah, el cielo con el sol brillando también me gusta –dijo Hermione, sonriendo y cerrando los ojos al inclinar la cabeza hacia arriba–. No hay muchos días soleados en Londres.

–Es verdad, aunque debo decir que eso puede aplicarse a toda Gran Bretaña.

–Pues lamentablemente sí. Qué suerte tienen tus abuelos de vivir en Italia –se lamentó ella–.

–Deberíamos hacerles una visita de cortesía después de la boda.

–¿Es que ellos no vendrán? –se extrañó–.

–Puede que no vengan, estarán ocupados con la vendimia, que será en breves –le explicó–. Las uvas que son para consumo suelen recogerse antes.

–Pero…

–Al contrario que la fiesta de compromiso, la ceremonia será más íntima. No vendrá nadie que no sea de la familia o sea especialmente invitado a la ocasión, y no habrá prensa, o eso se intentará. Así que se limitará a mis padres, tus padres si quieren venir, tú, yo y nuestros amigos más cercanos. Lo que me recuerda… –insinuó–.

–¿Qué te recuerda? –preguntó ella, suspicaz–.

–Me recuerda que hace un año que no ves a tus amigos. ¿No me equivoco? –inquirió–.

–me escribo con Harry todas las semanas –evadió ella como respuesta–.

–Y con Weasley…

–Lo cierto es que no sé mucho de él –confesó. No parecía triste, pero sí decepcionada–. Estudia en la misma academia que Harry, ambos entraron un año antes del previsto, pero…

–…pero al pelirrojo le importas un pimiento –terminó por ella. Ésta le fulminó con la mirada–. ¿Qué? No me mires así, si me dieran un knut por cada persona a quien no le importo un pimiento, sería el doble de rico de lo que soy.

–Tú no eres rico. Tus padres son ricos –le recordó–.

–Bueno, en cuanto nos casemos, legalmente toda la fortuna en vida que heredaré por parte de mis padres será mía. En realidad, será nuestra, de hecho –añadió. Ella se puso roja, sin saber bien por qué le avergonzaba tanto "heredar" un dinero que no tocaría jamás–.

–Hasta que el compromiso se disuelva –replicó. Entraron en un restaurante que habían encontrado cerca del Planetario. A pesar de que Malfoy habría preferido un lugar más lujoso, se conformó y pidieron la carta y agua–. Te recuerdo que…

–…si, lo sé. Romperemos el matrimonio cuando todo pase, lo sé –se repitió a sí mismo. Hermione creyó notar un atisbo de decepción en la voz, pero luego se figuró que sería por la escasa carta que se ofrecía ante los ojos del chico, que acto seguido se quejó de ello–. Hay muy poca variedad.

–Es un restaurante especializado en pescado. ¿Es que esperabas una vaca dibujada, con las zonas señaladas para elegir? –rezongó ella–. Elige algo y verás que está muy bueno.

–¿Has comido antes aquí?

–Sólo una vez, cuando me dieron la beca para estudiar en King Edward IV, vinimos a celebrarlo aquí –explicó ella–. Aunque creo que no sabes cuál es esa academia…

–¿Es algo así como una escuela de pago? –preguntó, curioso. Le dijeron al camarero sus comandas y él se retiró, trayendo una botella de vino blanco–.

–Es de las mejores escuelas femeninas del Reino Unido. Pero lo dejé todo para ir a Hogwarts, y… bueno, al final ni siquiera terminé séptimo.

–No te perdiste nada. Sin Potter ni Weasley, el curso entero fue como la seda –le explicó el chico–. Aunque si quieres volver a estudiar, puedes hacerlo, solo tienes que pagar tu última matrícula.

–Ya… Creo que prefiero esperar a que todo este follón pase. Con dieciocho años, casada y divorciada… no creo que fuera un panorama que la profesora McGonagall pudiera digerir de su alumna predilecta, así como así. No digamos ya cuando se entere de quien es mi exmarido.

–Así que sospechas que nos casaremos en julio y en septiembre ya estaremos divorciados –se interesó–.

–Si, eso creo. Dijiste que querías acortarlo lo más posible, si no recuerdo mal –apuntó ella, recibiendo su salmón–.

–Han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces –intervino el muchacho. Ella levantó la vista de su plato, y la intensa mirada gélida que le atravesaba las pupilas parecía querer alcanzar su corazón. Ella soltó los cubiertos, insegura de si estaba oyendo lo que creía que estaba oyendo. Entonces, detrás del chico, pudo ver a un hombre con un periódico con imágenes que se movían–.

–Malfoy, hay un mago sentado detrás de nosotros –susurró de pronto, lívida–.

–¿Y qué, los magos no pueden visitar el mundo mágico para comer?

–¿Y llevan gabardinas y se esconden tras periódicos mágicos? –protestó, y se agachó un poco. Entonces el hombre se inclinó hacia delante, para ver mejor, y se vislumbró claramente una cámara–. Es un paparazzi.

No hubo tiempo de comenzar siquiera a comer. El chico dejó un par de billetes de 50£ Apresuradamente sobre la mesa, cogió a Hermione con una mano y la botella de vino por la otra, y salió disparado por la puerta, con ella corriendo detrás.

–¡Señor Malfoy, espere! –gritó el hombre de la cámara. Otras cuatro personas se levantaron de su sitio en el restaurante. Al parecer habían estado siendo perseguidos toda la mañana, desde que salieron de casa de Hermione–.

–¡Y un cuerno! –gritó Hermione–. ¡Déjennos en paz!

Corriendo como si no existiera un mañana, ambos chicos llegaron a la esquina donde habían aparcado el coche, pero había otras cinco personas más allí, esperándolos para entrevistarlos. Malfoy activó la capota de su coche con el mando, y antes de que siquiera estuviera totalmente abierta, saltó hacia el asiento del piloto y arrancó a toda prisa.

Hermione, que se había quedado en la esquina agazapada con la botella de vino, esperó a que el chico acelerara y entonces saltó dentro del coche con dificultad, acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto. Comenzaron a deambular un par de calles hasta que Malfoy cogió la carretera que llevaba de camino a Wiltshire.

Al mirarse ambos, aun resoplando y resollando, la primera en reírse fue ella. Su risa, clara como el sonido de las campanas, regalaron el más dulce placer a los oídos del chico, que rió con ella. Tras las carcajadas, hubo un suspiro de alivio y una sonrisa residual de relajación.

–Casi nos pillan –dijo ella, abriendo la guantera y sacando dos vasitos de plástico. Sirvió un poco de vino y le dio un largo trago–.

–Sí, pero hemos sido rápidos –concordó con ella el muchacho. Cogió directamente la botella, y dio un trago largo–.

–Esto se acabó para ti, amiguito –le regañó Hermione, recuperando la botella–. Estás conduciendo.

–Vamos, Granger, no seas aburrida, un sorbo no me hará salir de la carretera –resopló, enfurruñado–.

–Qué pena que tenga yo la botella –dijo entonces, y dejó la botella bien sujeta entre sus pies.

–Me habría gustado ver qué cara pondrían mis padres si la prensa cubriese dos noticias con nosotros antes de un solo día –se carcajeó el chico–. Claro que la primera es solo de mí. Tu brillas por tu ausencia, y nunca mejor dicho. Hasta mencionan tu ausencia.

–Eso es porque no me vieron –se explicó ella–. Sí que estaba, pero me fui.

–Fue lo mejor que te pudo pasar. No sabes lo que es tener que evitar a la prensa –se lamentó–.

–Oye, no eres Celestina Warbek, no te persiguen tanto –dijo ella–.

–Lo justo para hacer de mi vida una escandalosa pesadilla, y luego marcharse –rebatió el muchacho. Hermione enrolló el pañuelo en su cuello y su pelo, y guardando silencio mientras reflexionaba sobre las palabras del chico, continuaron su camino por la carretera.


	14. Capitulo 13: El vestido

**¡hola! Varias cosas antes de comenzar.**

 **La primera, a una chica que me puso A en un comentario no registrado (le habría respondido en privado, pero no puedo, asi que lo hago por aquí): Sé que el título nobiliario es Barón, pero lamentablemente microsoft Word no lo sabe (al parecer le parece que la palabra varón se usa mas a menudo y no le ha gustado que quiera darle un titulo a alguien, yo que sé) y yo además padezco de disgrafía moderada, así que por mucho que lea y relea, a veces no localizo los errores. Siento mucho que este pequeño detalle haya sido el causante de tu review, y no el esfuerzo y la dedicación que le he puesto a este relato, pero espero igualmente que lo disfrutes, aunque escribas más para recalcar fallos que para motivar virtudes (cada uno hace las cosas a su manera, supongo).**

 **Para continuar, he de decir que a veces parezco muy tonta, y a todas las que me ayudaron con el tema de los emails de fanfiction tengo que decirles que al parecer sí que me llegaban, pero no a la bandeja de entrada ni a la de correo no deseado: Creé hace un tiempo una carpeta llamada Fanfiction, donde registro todos los correos según el review de la historia que sea, o los MP. Pues bien, todos iban derechitos a esa carpeta, y yo no me daba cuenta. Soy tonta, lo sé, pero ¡Los he encontrado!**

 **Por ultimo pero no por ello lo peor, aquí os dejo con el capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 13**

Llegaron a la mansión de los Malfoy. Nada más llegar, había podido notar que la señora Malfoy, a pesar de desaprobar el nuevo capricho de su hijo, había habilitado una puerta pequeña con una zona de aparcamiento para el coche, de tal forma que no necesitaban entrar en la finca por completo para aparcarlo. Ambos bajaron y el mayordomo, James, les esperaba ya en la puerta de reja, para acompañarlos con un vaso de limonada para cada uno hasta la casa.

Cuando llegaron, el mismo mayordomo se encargó de que esperaran en el salón de fumadores, donde en unos instantes los recibirían Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy. Hermione se sintió de nuevo muy nerviosa, tanto que Malfoy tuvo que pedirle dos veces que dejara de mover compulsivamente su pierna. El chico se sentó en el sofá, y la invitó a que ella hiciera lo mismo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de posar su trasero en los cojines de cuero, la puerta se abrió y ella se puso de pie, como un resorte.

–Hijo, Hermione –saludó la señora Malfoy. Estaba muy seria, con el ceño fruncido, y Hermione temió por unos instantes que estuviera enfadada con ella. Sin embargo, tomó asiento frente a ellos, y el señor Malfoy se apoyó en la chimenea, con una copa en la mano–.

–Madre, yo…

–No quiero que digas nada. No sé qué te llevó a cometer semejante estupidez, a provocar un escándalo en público el día de tu compromiso –el chico bajó la cabeza, arrepentido, y Hermione se sintió aún peor–.

–Señora Malfoy, él… Draco, quiero decir, no tuvo la culpa de lo que ocurrió. Bueno, no toda –añadió, admitiendo que dos no se golpean si uno no quiere–. Lo cierto es que Zabini se portó mal conmigo, y Draco trató de defenderme. Eso fue lo que pasó –resumió–.

–¿Es eso cierto, jovencito? El periódico dice que ella no estaba por ningún sitio.

–Ella ya se había ido a un sitio seguro cuando yo y Blaise… ya sabes –evadió, esquivando los cristalinos ojos celestes de su madre–. No volverá a ocurrir algo así jamás.

–No, no volverá a ocurrir –aseguró su madre–. Hermione, siento mucho tener que provocarte alguna incomodidad, pero estarás mucho más protegida de la prensa si vives en Malfoy Manor hasta que todo ocurra. Y tú, jovencito –añadió–. No volverás a cometer estupideces. Ese pacto ha provocado que estas dos familias se crucen, pero quiero que sepas que todo lo demás es responsabilidad vuestra.

–Lo siento mucho, señora Malfoy –dijo Hermione, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta–.

–Cielo, todos conocemos lo venenosos que son los Zabini, y tu has sido simplemente otra victima de sus maldades –la tranquilizó ella–. El problema no ha sido la pelea, o que tu te hayas tenido que ver involucrada, sino que todo ha sido de dominio publico. Me hubiera gustado ahorrarte el tener que estar en los periódicos por un asunto tan vergonzoso.

–Gracias, señora Malfoy –agradeció ella–. Le juro que no volverá a pasar una cosa así jamás, ¿Verdad, Draco? –indicó, y le dio un codazo para que levantara la cabeza de sus pies e interviniera en la disculpa–.

–No, madre, no volverá a pasar. Nos portaremos bien hasta que sea el dia de nuestra boda.

–Eso es lo que esperaba de vosotros exactamente –concluyó ella, sonriendo–. Hermione, tal vez quieras refrescarte un poco después del ajetreado día de ayer.

–Sería estupendo, sí.

–Creo que eso es todo lo que debemos hablar con vosotros por hoy –concluyó el señor Malfoy, viendo como su mujer no hablaba y los chicos no se atrevían a intervenir–.

–Pues está decidido –dijo Narcissa, levantándose de su sillón y apoyando su mano en el hombro de Hermione, que estaba junto a ella–. Mañana podríamos ir a ver vestidos de novia, ¿Qué te parece la idea, querida?

–Claro, será un placer, señora Malfoy –convino ella, sabiendo que no debía contradecir un comentario tan amable, vistas las circunstancias–.

–Y espero, Draco –le insistió a su hijo– que no se repita otro incidente como el de anoche. ¿He sido clara?

–Clarísima, madre –aseguró el chico innecesariamente–. Ahora, si me disculpáis, quisiera darme una ducha y…

–…en realidad, Draco, esperaba que te quedases en la sala cinco minutos más. Quisiera comentarte algo a solas, si es posible –intervino su padre. Tanto Hermione como, para sorpresa de ambos chicos, Narcissa, se quedaron anonadadas con tal declaración–.

–Eh… claro, me quedaré.

El señor Malfoy observó a las dos mujeres dirigirse a la puerta, a Hermione girarse antes de cerrar para mirar a su hijo, y luego cerraron la puerta. Cuando ambas hubieron abandonado el salón, su padre giró sobre sí mismo, sirvió dos copas de coñac y ofreció una a su hijo.

–Quiero que me cuentes por qué has golpeado al hijo de los Zabini. La verdadera razón –añadió, al comprender que su hijo pretendía seguir excusándose–. No me creo tu barata excusa de que es un imbécil. Ya lo era antes y nunca habíais tenido problemas. ¿Ha sido por Granger?

Malfoy miró por unos segundos el fondo de su copa.

–Si –confesó finalmente–. Si, ha sido por Granger. Él echó algo a su bebida, trató de hacerle daño. Yo no podía permitir que ocurriera eso, que le ocurriese nada.

–Y, sin embargo, todos los presentes aseguran que ella ya no estaba en el local cuando la pelea comenzó –agregó el hombre, sentándose en su sillón predilecto–. Lo que me lleva a pensar que el defenderla guarda otro motivo, aparte de seguir aparentando un compromiso falso.

–Yo… –dudó el muchacho–. Supongo que sí.

–Óyeme bien, hijo –le advirtió el señor Malfoy–. No me gustó que te vieses involucrado en esta situación, y ya sabrás que Hermione Granger no es precisamente mi opción predilecta para que sea tu esposa, la compañera de tu vida –el chico escuchaba, dando un sorbo a su copa, todas las palabras que su padre le dirigía, sin saber hacia dónde le llevaría aquella conversación–. Pero, si en algún sentido, esto ha dejado de ser solo un compromiso que se romperá en cuanto el pacto se cumpla, debes pensar.

–¿Pensar? –inquirió el muchacho, confuso–. No tengo nada en que pensar.

–Yo creo que sí. Hijo, os une un vínculo artificial, un vínculo que se romperá en cuanto las condiciones se cumplan, y dependerá de vosotros enteramente si continuáis con esto o no, una vez sea posible romper esa unión. Y por tu expresión –se atrevió a añadir, aludiendo a su profundo entrecejo– diría que no es eso lo que deseas.

–Ella… –vaciló un segundo, pero al comprender que era absurdo negar las evidencias, se sinceró–. Ella hace que me sienta feliz.

El señor Malfoy apuró su copa. Se levantó en silencio y dejó el vidrio sobre la mesa de madera. Después, se encaminó a su hijo, colocó las manos en sus hombros y dijo con voz solemne:

–Entonces asegúrate de que ella lo sepa, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Es mejor arriesgarse a perder, que perder por no haber tenido el valor de intentarlo.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione había sido despertada pronto por una doncella, se había vestido con ropa fácil de poner y quitar (requisito indispensable para probarse ropa) y zapatos cómodos, y bajó con Narcissa a desayunar.

–Hijo –dijo el señor Malfoy, cuando vio aparecer a Draco por la puerta del jardín–, volveis a salir en la prensa.

–Ya… se me olvidó comentároslo. Ayer fuimos a Londres, a pasar el día, y un paparazzi nos siguió hasta un restaurante, y…

–¿Fuiste al Londres Muggle y comiste en un restaurante? ¿Tu?

–Padre, tengo un automóvil muggle, creo que mi nivel de tolerancia debe subir, por mi bien –ironizó–.

–¿Y qué hicisteis? –preguntó Narcissa con curiosidad–. No sé qué se puede hacer en el Londres Muggle para pasar un día divertido.

–Fuimos al planetario –intervino Hermione, salvándole de un apuro–. Mis padres me regalaron un pase de temporada para el verano, el mismo día que me llegó la citación del ministerio, y, como no pude aprovecharlo entonces, llevé a Draco conmigo para ver las estrellas.

–Qué estampa más romántica –comentó Narcissa, y vio como las mejillas de su hijo se tornaban color rosado–.

Al momento llegó James con el correo, y entre las cartas había una edición del profeta. Hermione pudo ver que la primera plana era, efectivamente, sobre ellos dos de nuevo, aunque en cierto modo lo esperaba.

–De nuevo salís en la prensa…–dijo con seriedad el señor Malfoy. Leyó la noticia, pero no parecía demasiado enfadado, mas bien resignado–. Os descubrieron en el restaurante, después de entrar en el planetario.

–…así es, tuvimos que irnos corriendo –explicó el muchacho–. Pensábamos que no podrían tener una noticia de ello, porque nos fuimos muy rápido, y…

–Os siguieron al planetario y os han visto pasear. Ahora ponen en duda el motivo por el que te habías peleado con Zabini.

–Eso es buena prensa –añadió Narcissa, que veía la expresión de circunstancias de Hermione–. Podeis respirar tranquilos, volvemos a un buen cauce.

Tras el desayuno, Narcissa apremió a Hermione para salir de la casa y quiso que viajaran por la chimenea hasta el callejón. Llegaron al Caldero chorreante por la red Flú y de ahí se adentraron en el callejón Diagón.

–¿Dónde iremos, señora Malfoy? Juraría que en Madame Malkin's no hay trajes de novia.

–Tienes razón, querida, no hay, pero hay un callejón cercano en el que se encuentra Maid's, la mejor boutique para artículos de belleza y trajes para na boda de una familia importante de magos. Tradicionalmente, las madres de las brujas cosen su traje a mano, pero las familias importantes podían permitirse encargar uno. Tú serás de esas familias importantes, y como tal una madre bruja te regalará tu vestido –le confesó espontáneamente–. Allí buscaremos algo que te guste.

–¿Usted compró su vestido de novia allí? –inquirió–.

–Sí, querida, y me encantó el resultado. Te he traído una fotografía, por si la querías ver –la mujer rebuscó en su bolso y sacó una foto plegada, en blanco y negro, donde los recién casados señores Malfoy sonreían y saludaban con la mano.

La señora Malfoy llevaba un vestido sencillo, pero no por ello menos lujoso, lo que demostraba una vez más la soberbia elegancia de la que Hermione había sido testigo tantas veces. Llevaba un bolero de encaje, para el frio, su vestido era de seda y se abría en A desde la cadera, decorado con pequeños ribetes de encaje y con poca cola.

–Es un vestido maravilloso. ¿Se casó en invierno, señora Malfoy? –preguntó, aludiendo a las mangas largas del bonito bolero de encaje–.

–Casi en invierno, sí. Nos casamos el 5 de noviembre, hace ya más de veinte años. Aún recuerdo cómo me miraba Lucius, que estaba dispuesto a odiarme, y sin embargo se quedó sin habla durante toda la ceremonia –se regocijó–.

–Bueno, al final todo salió bien para ustedes dos –se congratuló la chica–. Es decir, ahora parecen muy…

–… ¿Hermione? –se escuchó una voz familiar para ella. Lívida, ella se giró lentamente sobre sus talones–.

Desde que recibió aquella carta el seis de julio, en casa, no había vuelto a tener noticias de su amigo Harry, y llevaba casi un año sin saber nada de Ron, pues era poco propenso a escribir cartas. Su compromiso había sido anunciado, ella había salido en todos los periódicos, y al no recibir correspondencia alguna, ella pensó que el chico estaba enfadado con ella. Y ella lo aceptaba, aunque no le pareciera bien que se enfadase sin preguntarle nada previamente. Pero no esperaba encontrar a Harry allí, en pleno mes de julio, en el callejón Diagón, mirándola con intensidad y juzgándola con sus brillantes ojos verdes.

–¡Eh…! ¡Harry…! – dijo Hermione como pudo, completamente en blanco. La señora Malfoy, al oír ese nombre, se giró con curiosidad y encontró a Harry Potter en medio de la calle, frente a ellas–. ¿Qué estás tú haciendo por… por aquí?

–¿Y tú que haces aquí? –inquirió, y luego se percató de la presencia de la señora Malfoy–. ¡Y con la señora Malfoy, nada menos! ¡Así que el Profeta decía la verdad!

–Eh… Sí, decía la verdad –admitió ella al fin, sin sentirse avergonzada, pero sí dolida por el tono de su amigo–. Estoy prometida a draco Malfoy, y nos casamos en una semana. Siento que haya sido todo tan… repentino, pero así son las cosas.

–Ya veo. ¿Pensabas contármelo en algún momento? –replicó el moreno con rencor–.

–Bueno, yo… la verdad es que Draco y yo pensábamos enviaros una invitación a la boda a ti y a Ron –dijo muy rápido, temiendo ser interrumpida–. Pero no sabía cómo… bueno, es difícil explicarle a tu amigo que su enemigo del colegio es quien va a casarse contigo –se explicó. Se giró entonces a la señora Malfoy, y entonces creyó oportuno que se presentaran–. Lo siento, Harry, te presento a la señora Malfoy.

–Ya nos conocemos –dijo él, mirando a la mujer intensamente. La señora Malfoy ni siquiera se inmutó–.

–Encantada de volver a verte, muchacho –dijo ella con más cortesía que él–.

–Parece que estáis ocupadas –dijo entonces el chico, dándose media vuelta y comenzando a caminar–. Ya hablaremos en otro momento. Te enviaré a Hedwig con una nota, realmente esto ha sido muy… sorprendente.

–Es–estoy en Malfoy Manor –confesó apabulladamente. Harry se paró y volvió a girarse–.

–¿Vives allí? –dijo con desagrado asombro–.

–Provisionalmente, si –aclaró con rapidez–. Es más comodo, ya sabes, allí será la ceremonia, y…

–Está bien.

Harry se marchó calle abajo, sin despedirse de ninguna de las dos. Parecía realmente enfadado. Hermione se quedó unos instantes observando la multitud que se tragaba a su amigo. Narcissa no pudo evitar sentir empatía por ella y su complicada situación con sus amigos, que parecían rechazar su decisión.

–Hermione, no te sientas mal. Todo esto ha sido demasiado rápido, no has podido informar a todo el mundo. Harry Potter es conocido por su bondad, ¿no es así? –añadió, aludiendo a la piadosa actitud del muchacho–. Te perdonará que no se lo hayas dicho, ya verás. Le tendremos con nosotros el día de tu boda.

–Espero que tenga razón, señora Malfoy –se lamentó–.

–¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Crees que Harry Potter perdería la oportunidad de sacar de sus casillas a mi marido, o a mi hijo? –insinuó, y consiguió que Hermione riera en voz baja, con una sonrisita–. Vamos, llegaremos a la boutique en cinco minutos.

Caminaron a través de la multitud, y giraron en uno de los callejones perpendiculares al Callejón Diagon, y allí estaba. Desde luego, era una gran tienda de vestidos de novia y de damas de honor, pero era de esperar, pues en todo el callejón solo había una tienda así, y esa era Maid's. Al entrar, salió a recibirlas una mujer de la edad de la señora Malfoy, con un vestido negro, un moño apretado y una sonrisa deseosa de hacer una venta.

–Bienvenidas a Maid's. ¿Puedo ayudarlas?

Venimos buscando un traje de novia –se apresuró a informar Narcissa–.

–Muy bien, ¿Qué tipo de vestido están buscando? –preguntó, sacando un formulario y dispuesta a tomar notas–.

–Eh… –dudó Hermione. Realmente, no había pensado en qué tipo de vestido quería comprar. Había sido tan sencillo comprar su vestido para la fiesta de compromiso, que pensó que escoger el traje que se pondría para el día de su boda sería igual de sencillo. Pero al mirar a su alrededor y ver tantas perchas con vestidos pomposos de color merengue, se asustó un poco–. Pues no lo había pensado… mi madre siempre dice que el encaje es el mejor amigo de las novias –sugirió–.

–Es una buena opción, sobre todo si la boda será al aire libre –concordó la auxiliar–. Y a las jovencitas os sienta de maravilla. Si me siguen…

La mujer las llevó a la zona del almacén, y allí fueron sacando tal cantidad de vestidos que por un segundo Hermione se sintió abrumada por la situación.

–¿Vas bien, querida? –preguntó Narcissa desde el otro lado de la puerta, mientras la empleada ayudaba a Hermione a vestirse–.

–Creo que sí –consiguió articular desde debajo de la falda–.

–¿Cuántos quedan?

–Este es el último –informó la chica. Llevaba un rato queriendo sacar un tema a colación, pero no se atrevió hasta ese instante. Respiró hondo, y comenzó–. Señora Malfoy…

–¿Sí, querida?

–Usted… ¿Usted consumó su…? Es decir –se corrigió, arrepentida de la atrevida formulación de su pregunta–. Cuando al fin ocurrió, ¿Usted y el señor Malfoy estaban enamorados?

Narcissa suspiró, aunque imperceptiblemente para Hermione, sinceramente preocupada por los sentimientos de ella. Sin duda, consiguió amar a Lucius Malfoy antes de la consumación de su matrimonio, en su casita de campo en Italia, la noche después de su lujosa boda en los viñedos. Había tenido tiempo suficiente para aceptar su destino, que iba a ser la responsable de la continuidad del apellido Malfoy, y que iba a ser la señora de una enorme mansión y la esposa del primogénito de una de las familias más importantes de su entorno. Ella había tenido un rol al que habituarse, un objetivo final que asimilar. Pero, tanto si Hermione estaba enamorada de su hijo como si no, tendría que consumar su matrimonio para que éste pudiera deshacerse, para poder desaparecer de sus vidas para siempre. Ella iba a tener que entregar lo que había protegido durante dieciocho años a una persona que ella no había elegido, y que no sabía si la amaba.

–Querida mía, mi situación fue muy diferente a la que estás viviendo tu –trató ella de abordar con tacto–. Mi marido y yo habíamos asumido nuestro futuro juntos. Tú, sin embargo, debes asumir que vas a realizar un sacrificio por el bien de tu futuro. Dime, Hermione, ¿Sientes algo por mi hijo Draco?

Tras esta pregunta, Hermione pidió a la mujer que le estaba ayudando a vestirse que les concediera un segundo a solas, ya que había terminado casi todo su trabajo y el resto podía hacerlo ella sola. Ella no respondió, preocupada, y se planteó su la pregunta que iba a formular sería demasiado íntima para decirla.

–No… no quiero pensar ahora en eso, no sé lo que siente él. Me sentiría desolada si…

–Pequeña mia, debes tenerlo claro, debes saberlo antes de que cometáis alguna estupidez –le aconsejó por el otro lado de la puerta Narcissa–. Toda la tensión que sientes podría verse aliviada si ambos sos amarais, ¿no crees que es mejor saberlo pronto?

–Cielos, es que es tan difícil… Ninguno pedimos estar en esta stuación, pero él parece tomarlo como algo normal, natural, que iba a pasar con otra chica si no pasaba conmigo, y eso me hace dudar…

–…de si se comporta así porque es como le hemos enseñado que debe comportarse. Ya –Narcissa se sintió culpable de haber inculcado en su hijo demasiada naturalidad con respecto a un matrimonio por obligación, pero algodentro de ella le decía que Hermione Granger no era una chica cualquiera para él, no podía serlo. Respiró hondo, y continuó hablando–. No creo que mi hijo piense que seas cualquier persona, Hermione.

–Pero luego está todo el tema de después de la boda. ¿Y si no estoy preparada, pero debo hacerlo de todas formas? ¿Me… ¿Me dolerá? –preguntó, al borde de un llanto cargado de frustración–.

A la señora Malfoy, simplemente, se le rompió el corazón.

–Mi niña, si tienes confianza en ti misma y apartas tus miedos, podrás apreciar sin dolor la primera de las mejores experiencias de tu vida –le aconsejó la mujer, desde detrás de la puerta, tratando de componer para ella la mayor de sus sonrisas–. Sé que mi hijo será bueno contigo, no le importará esperar el tiempo necesario, hasta que tu estés lista. No tengas miedo, todo saldrá bien. ¿Quieres salir para que pueda verte?

Hermione abrió la puerta, con lentitud y lágrimas en los ojos, y subiendo al pequeño pedestal se colocó frente al espejo, con la señora Malfoy.

Tanto ellas dos como las costureras a su alrededor quedaron sin habla: escote de corazón, mangas sobre los hombros, de encaje y perlas, ceñido hasta la cintura y una larga cola decorada con encajes florales y perlitas por todo su largo, acertando de lleno con la importancia de aquel evento. A Hermione le brillaban los ojos, obnubilada por la belleza de tan simple y elegante pieza, y la señora Malfoy le pasó un pañuelo.

–Querida –le dijo, sonriendo–. Lo acabas de encontrar. Este es tu vestido.

–Gracias por acudir tan pronto, profesora.

El chico, tras mucho pensar, había escrito una carta. Más tarde, justo cuando estampó el sello de los Malfoy en ella, se planteó que quizá necesitaría que esa carta llegara forma más rápida que con su búho, y se atrevió a mandar dicha carta directamente por la red flu, con un encantamiento ignífugo y cruzando los dedos.

Había decidido que, si iba a dar realmente el paso, si iba a confesar sus sentimientos a Hermione y arriesgarse a que ella no sintiera lo mismo, debía hacerlo de la forma más personal que pudiera, y no se le había ocurrido ninguna mejor que ésa. Así, además, haría un donativo al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería destinado a los chicos sin recursos que fueran aceptados allí, cumpliendo con la tradición de hacer un donativo benéfico antes de la boda que guardaban las familias ricas de magos, como los Malfoy.

Poco después de haber enviado su carta, un fogonazo verde en su chimenea le alertó de que iba a recibir una visita, y por ella entró la profesora McGonagall.

–Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy. He recibido su carta y he de decir que la he leído con la mayor de las curiosidades. Esperaba que en caso de que necesitara algo de algún docente de Hogwarts recurriría al profesor Snape. Dígame, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

–Pues verá, profesora, n ose si habrá leído la parte de la carta referente al "donativo" –explicó el chico–. Sé que un intercambio no es un donativo como tal, pero daré el triple del valor de lo que le estoy pidiendo, si con eso consigo obtenerlo, profesora.

–¿Y para qué quiere usted exactamente…?

–Es para Hermione Granger. Voy… voy a casarme con ella, ¿sabe?

La profesora abrió sus ojos todo lo que le permitían sus párpados, de sorpresa. Parpadeó un par de veces y analizó con escrutinio al muchacho, que esperaba una reacción o una respuesta por su parte. Comprendió que lo mejor era no hacer demasiadas preguntas, pero no pudo evitar formular la que más sonaba como un eco en su cabeza:

–¿Cómo ha ocurrido tal cosa?

–El amor no puede explicarse, profesora McGonagall. Simplemente sé que la quiero, y que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella. Nuestro compromiso fue hace dos días, y ahora necesito esto.

–El colegio Hogwarts tiene normas muy estrictas sobre sus reliquias, y usted me ha pedido algo excepcionalmente difícil. Espero que todo esto no sea una tomadura de pelo.

–Le aseguro que no lo es, profesora –insistió el muchacho–.

Ella lo pensó dos veces antes de extenderle un sobre de pergamino, sellado y cerrado por completo, que él cogió delicadamente entre sus dedos. Dentro no parecía haber nada, pero en la esquina inferior de uno de los bordes pudo notar perfectamente aquella pequeña cosilla que ella le había otorgado.

–En ese caso, el colegio Hogwarts le agradece su donativo, señor Malfoy, y personalmente le felicito por su unión con la señorita Granger. Me gustaría que transmita mis felicitaciones a ella también, si no es molestia. Debo irme, tengo trabajo que hacer –sentenció, sin alargar un encuentro que no daba para más conversación–.

–Gracias por su ayuda, profesora, que pase buena tarde.

–Igualmente, señor Malfoy –le deseó. Y entró en la chimenea y se volatilizó en el aire, dejando un fuerte olor a azufre tras de sí y al chico mirando sus manos, sonriente.


	15. Capitulo 14: Confesiones

Capitulo 15

Hermione había vuelto a casa con la señora Malfoy, y había saludado a Draco y su padre, que estaban en el salón principal esperándolas. Iban a celebrar una cena para poder hablar de los últimos preparativos de la boda, y Hermione y Malfoy suspiraron y se miraron de forma cómplice. Ella quería sacar el tema que su madre había mencionado con ella el día de su compromiso, quería saber, pero no se atrevía a mencionarlo.

Sin embargo, no hubo tiempo de decir nada en la hora anterior a la cena, pues la señora Malfoy fue a vestirse y ambos caballeros también, por lo que ella subió a elegir uno de los muchos vestidos de verano que la señora Malfoy había sacado para ella, probablemente pertenecientes a la joven y soltera señorita Black, y eligió un vestido de un alegre color rosado que estaba rematado con un lazo dorado en su cintura. Colocó sus sandalias, se puso unos pendientes de perla y estuvo lista para la cena.

Al bajar encontró a la familia en una mesa redonda en el cenador, donde normalmente desayunaban por las mañanas cuando hacía buen tiempo, y la mesa estaba vestida con manteles blancos y servilletas de color celeste, muy a tono con el tiempo que estaba haciendo, cálido y agradable. Se sentó frente a Draco, que estaba ya allí esperando a sus padres, y más tarde los señores Malfoy se sentaron enfrentados entre ellos.

–Bueno, hoy hemos elegido por fin el traje de nuestra preciosa novia –anunció Narcissa–. No ha sido una búsqueda muy difícil, aunque ella no sabía qué tipo de vestido le gustaba más.

–Es que nunca he sido una chica que pensase en el día de su boda, señora Malfoy –se excusó ella–. En realidad, pensaba que jamás me casaría, y haber tenido que elegir un vestido ha sido… inesperado –sonrió–. Además, recuerdo que el día del cumpleaños de Draco él me insinuó que usted podría elegir un vestido color fucsia, o algo peor.

–¿Cómo pudiste hablar así de tu propia madre? –le recriminó, bromeando–. Aunque lo cierto es que hubo un tiempo en el que ese color me agradaba, no lo elegiría nunca para un traje de novia. Las novias deben ir de blanco, es tradición.

–Tú fuiste de blanco –recordó entonces el señor Malfoy, con una sonrisa–. Un hermoso vestido blanco con mangas de encaje.

–Así que lo recuerdas –se sonrió entonces ella–. Pensaba que cuando retiré la foto de la chimenea habrías olvidado mi vestido en cuestión de meses.

–Eras una princesa, no puedo olvidar esa imagen –rebatió el hombre. Miró a Hermione, con su cabello indomable recogido con dos horquillas en su nuca, y sin querer hacerlo, le sonrió a ella–. Seguro que tú también estarás hermosa, Granger, el día de tu boda.

–Bueno, eh… –se sonrojó ella, y miró a Draco en busca de ayuda, pero él también la miraba con intensidad–.

–Ella siempre es hermosa, ¿no crees madre? Aunque me haya acostumbrado a verla con vestidos, un traje así debe ser digno de admirar.

–Por supuesto, hijo, por supuesto, y tu madre puede asegurarte que no sabrás qué decir cuando la veas –Narcissa miró a Hermione y le guiñó un ojo–.

–Cielos…

–Bueno, James, puedes ir sirviendo la cena –indicó el señor Malfoy–.

–El traje de Draco es mucho más sencillo de elegir, por supuesto, pero el tema de la boda será rojo y dorado. Espero que te agrade el cambio –dijo a Hermione la señora Malfoy, con una sonrisa–.

–Vaya –dijo únicamente, abrumada por la atención–.

Sirvieron los primeros platos (ensalada y sorbete de limón y champagne) y comieron entre risas y sonrojos de parte de Hermione, antes de proseguir con los últimos detalles de la ceremonia.

–Hermione, he ordenado a los criados que envíen la invitación formalmente a tus padres por correo muggle, para que la reciban de forma oficial. Draco me dijo que a tu madre no le gustan las aves –explicó, y Hermione se rio por lo bajo–.

–Así es, las detesta. Gracias por enviarles la invitación, señora Malfoy, seguro que les encantará.

–También hemos decidido que, al ser una boda muggle, podría hacerse en una catedral, y la catedral de St. Paul's está cerca de tu casa. Si quieres casarte allí, lo dispondremos todo para que se celebre la ceremonia –insinuó ella–.

Hermione no era una chica religiosa, siempre había sido pragmática y racional, pero sin duda la iglesia de St. Paul's era una preciosa catedral y era el sueño de cualquier jovencita casarse en un templo tan colosal y tan hermoso. Aquello hizo pesar a Hermione en sus padres, que podrían ver a su hija en un lugar conocido donde ellos habrían deseado que se casara, y donde ellos mismos habrían deseado casarse, y creyó que era muy apropiado.

–Pero, Señora Malfoy, St. Paul's tiene una lista de espera muy larga… –se lamentó ella, pensando en los dos años de espera que había de promedio–.

–No para nosotros, querida –la interrumpió–. Podemos permitirnos una reserva temprana, no te preocupes por eso.

–Pero, ¿Y Draco quiere casarse…?

–¿En un templo muggle que adora a un ser superior que perfectamente podría haber sido un mago? Me apunto a eso –aceptó de buena gana–. Siempre y cuando tú quieras, claro –añadió–.

–Entonces sí, creo que podría ser bonito casarse allí –acordó Hermione–.

–La recepción será en la mansión, claro, pero al menos a la ceremonia podrán asistir todos tus parientes a los que desees invitar –le sugirió la señora Malfoy–.

–Gracias, señora Malfoy –agradeció sinceramente ella–. Va a ser maravilloso.

La cena de ensayo sería la misma víspera a la boda, en la que los padres de Hermione visitarían Malfoy Manor para una íntima, pero formal, cena con los padres de Malfoy, y para hablar, brindar y celebrar la unión que, si bien no era auténtica, sí que había terminado uniendo a sus hijos en cierto sentido, y que su relación hubiera mejorado era algo digno de celebrarse.

Ya se habían puesto en contacto con los padres de Hermione (lamentablemente, la forma mas rápida de hacerlo era por lechuza), y recibieron una nota de respuesta de la pulcra caligrafia del señor Granger. Los preparativos comenzaron, y eligieron el salón de los Malfoy, con su larga mesa de comedor y sus lujosas sillas y candelabros, para recibir a los Granger, y trataron de decorarlo todo para que ellos se sintieran cómodos.

Narcissa abordó a Hermione en el pasillo, cuando ella se dirigía a su dormitorio para asearse, y le preguntó en un tono dulce:

–Hermione, querida, no te había comentado que la cena será de nuevo formal, pero imaginé que tendrías un vestido no tan formal para ponerte, para solo los más íntimos –explicó–.

–Tengo un vestido rojo, puedo pedirle a mi madre que me lo mande por paquetería hasta la oficina de correos de Salisbury –dijo ella, pensando en un sencillo vestido largo que usó para la boda de un familiar hacia un par de años–.

–Estupendo, estupendo. Yo llevaré mi cabello suelto, pero si tu deseas arreglarte el pelo llamaré a Louis para ti –le aseguró–. Quiero que sientas que puedes contar con todos nuestros recursos, querida, como si estuvieras en tu propia casa.

–Oh, gracias, señora Malfoy –le dijo sinceramente, mientras terminaba su pescado–, pero creo que podré peinarme yo sola, hace tiempo que no lo hago y me apetece hacerlo yo misma.

–Estupendo, dime lo que necesites y lo hare traer para ti –le aseguró Narcissa–.

–Gracias, señora Malfoy –contestó ella, sonriente–.

Cuando llegó a la planta superior, donde se hallaba el dormitorio que una vez usó como habitación de invitados, Malfoy se paró junto a ella para desearle buenas noches. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, apretó su mano y se fue al dormitorio de enfrente, el suyo propio. Hermione suspiró, anonadada, y al entrar en la habitación buscó a Pawney con su mirada.

Allí estaba Hedwig. Extrañada y con el corazón latiéndole muy fuerte, cogió la carta que la lechuza le tendió y le acarició las plumas antes de dejar que descansara en la jaula de su propia lechuza, a quien dejó que saliera a cazar. Había en el sobre una carta de su amigo Harry, cosa que, a pesar de haber escuchado de sus propios labios que iba a hacer, jamás pensó que lo llevara a cabo realmente.

 _Querida Hermione:_

 _Perdona si fui brusco contigo cuando nos encontramos en el callejón. Lo último que esperaba tras ver los periódicos era que tu estuvieras maquinando todo esto y no me hubieras contado nada. Como ya sabes, Ronald no da señales de vida y haberme enterado de lo que ocurre en la tuya por la prensa me ha hecho sentirme solo. Me arrepiento de haberte gastado aquella broma el día 6 de junio, cuando saliste en el profeta en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Malfoy, y siento no haber contactado contigo tras tu fiesta de compromiso._

 _No estoy nada de acuerdo con lo que estás haciendo, ambos sabemos lo mucho que detestas a Malfoy y lo que él te odia a ti. Es para mí un misterio cómo habéis terminado así y creo que hay razones ocultas detrás que nadie conoce, salvo la familia de Malfoy y tú. Espero que sea así, y que pueda solucionarse de algún modo. Si necesitases mi ayuda, solo envíame una lechuza y yo acudiré. Eres mi amiga, no te voy a dejar desprotegida._

 _Sin embargo, si por el contrario esto es de verdad, y si realmente quieres a este tío, y él a ti, yo no tengo nada que decir al respecto, salvo que espero que te esté haciendo feliz y que de verdad queráis hacer lo que estáis a punto de hacer. El matrimonio es para toda la vida, ya lo sabes, y no me gustaría que te casaras con alguien que no te hace feliz._

 _Acabo de recibir esta tarde la invitación a tu boda. Iré, pero antes quiero entrevistarme contigo en un lugar neutral, que no sea Malfoy Manor ni mi propio piso. ¿Te parece bien que quedemos en las Tres Escobas el jueves por la tarde?_

 _Espero tu respuesta._

 _Harry_

Ella miró varias veces, confusa, la carta entre sus manos. Harry quería hablar con ella en persona. Bueno, ella no tenía ningún problema en quedar con él en las tres escobas, podía ir con polvos Flú y volver a la hora de la cena. La cena de ensayo era ese mismo día, con la familia de Malfoy y la suya propia, que acudiría para irse con ella a casa y así verse todos en la catedral al día siguiente, el gran día.

Levantándose de la cama, donde se había sentado, abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, y llamó a la puerta de enfrente tres veces, nerviosa. Quería contárselo a Malfoy. No tenía por qué contárselo, lo sabía, pero quería hacerlo. Recibió por respuesta un "adelante" y ella abrió el pomo con cuidado de no hacer que chirriara. El pasillo estaba oscuro, y todos estaban ya dormidos.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el rubio, incorporándose de la cama. Dormía sin camiseta con el pantalón del pijama, y tenía las cortinas abiertas de par en par y la ventana también, para dejar entrar el fresco de la noche–.

–Quería contarte algo que ha ocurrido hoy –dijo ella simplemente. Caminó hacia él y se sentó en el colchón, junto al muchacho, que la miraba intrigado–. Cuando compré mi vestid ode novia, con tu madre… me encontré con Harry.

–¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter? –preguntó por asegurar–.

–Sí, con Harry Potter. Me escribió una carta riéndose del titular del profeta del día de tu cumpleaños, pero no volvió a contactar conmigo y yo lo dejé estar– dijo, aguantando las ganas de suspirar sonoramente. El chico le dio una de sus almohadas y ella la abrazó, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas encima de la cama–. Y el otro día nos vio a tu madre y a mi yendo a la tienda, a comprar mi vestido. Y se sorprendió mucho de verme. Me trató mal, Malfoy, como si fuera una extraña a la que no reconocía como su amiga.

–Lleváis mucho tiempo sin hablar, es normal que se sintiera ofendido de no haber escuchado nada de ti que no viniera de la prensa escrita –razonó él–. Y si se tratara de otra persona creo que no te lo dejaría pasar, pero eres su mejor amiga. Terminará hablando contigo, tarde o temprano.

–Acabo de recibir esto –dijo entonces ella, extendiendo la carta. El chico la leyó con rapidez–. ¿De qué crees que querrá hablarme?

–Querrá convencerte de que no lo hagas, aunque en la carta parezca resignado –se atrevió a decir el chico–. Ya sabes que un Gryffindor es cabezota por naturaleza y quiere siempre salirse con la suya. Todos sois así de tozudos, cuando tenéis una idea clara en vuestra cabeza jamás dais vuestro brazo a torcer, ¿Por qué este Gryffindor iba a ser distinto?

Hermione se molestó al oír este comentario, y le dio un golpe con la almohada en la cara. Se levantó del colchón y se encaminó a la puerta, muy indignada, mientras el chico se sorprendía con la cara roja por el impacto y se levantaba para seguirla.

–¡Oye!

–Yo fui una Gryffindor distinta al principio del verano –le dijo desde allí, antes de irse–. Acepté algo que no me gustaba por el bien de una familia que en ese momento no había hecho nada por mí. Y ahora no me arrepiento, porque resulta que me gusta estar así. No todos los Gryffindor somos iguales, ¿sabes? Ni todos los Slytherins son tan imbéciles, aunque –añadió, ya desde el pasillo, antes de cerrar– tu sí que eres muy imbécil.

Cerró la puerta, pero antes de alcanzar la suya escuchó un golpe ahogado en una alfombra, unos pasos y la puerta del dormitorio de Malfoy abriéndose, y el chico asomándose por ella.

–Siento haber sido prejuicioso –se disculpó al instante–. Yo solo… solo quería buscar una explicación a lo que Potter quiere que habléis el jueves. Es la víspera, ¿sabes? –añadió significativamente–.

–Lo sé, sé que es la víspera de la ceremonia –dijo ella entonces, mirándole a esos penetrantes ojos grises que la llevaban por el mal camino–. Pero no pasa nada, solo será un rato, tal vez como mucho un par de horas, y volveré.

–¿Me prometes que, diga lo que diga Potter, no te irás? –inquirió el chico, tratando de decirlo en un tono desenfadado. Ella no supo que pensar de aquella petición, la aterraba y la emocionaba al mismo tiempo pensar que deseaba que estuviera con él. Sintió el irrefrenable impulso de darle un beso, de sentir sus labios cálidos diciéndole en susurros contra su aliento que todo iba a salir bien. Sin embargo, se quedó mirando su rostro con un gesto amigable–.

–Lo prometo –dijo ella–. Ahora que lo dices, quisiera hablar contigo de algo más. ¿Quieres pasar? –le invitó a su dormitorio–. O si lo prefieres podemos ir al…

–No, está bien –dijo el chico, y entró en la que fue su habitación de juegos cuando era un crio, ahora distinta y reformada para un invitado–.

Había llegado el momento de la conversación. Él sabía que ella no había hecho nada con nadie, sabía que en ese sentido nunca había sido tocada por un hombre, pero ella no sabía nada de él, en un principio porque no se sentía con derecho a inmiscuirse en la vida privada del chico. Pero, ahora que sabía que las cosas iban a ocurrir de aquel modo, sin ellos poder evitarlo, quiso saber.

–Verás… bueno, siéntate –le ofreció ella su sillón, pero el chico se sentó en la cama, junto a ella. Ésta se sonrojó, pero permitió la cercanía del muchacho–. A ver… no sé por dónde empezar.

–Por el principio es un buen comienzo –bromeó él. Ella soltó una risita nerviosa–.

–Bueno, el caso es que la noche de nuestro compromiso tuve una… una pequeña charla con tu madre.

–¿Fue una charla de mujer a mujer? –se jactó–.

–Algo así –se aventuró a afirmar–. Pero en cierto modo te incluía a ti en la conversación, de alguna manera.

–¿Has hablado de mi con mi madre? Creo que eso me resulta incómodo –dijo con una ceja alzada–. Aunque no estoy muy seguro.

–Tú… ¿Tú sabes ya lo que va a pasar después de la boda? –preguntó directamente, o lo que ella pensaba que era algo directo, Hermione–.

–Pues si. Que estaremos casados –dijo llanamente–. ¿No es eso?

–No, no es eso, claro que no es eso –dijo ella perdiendo la paciencia–. Me refiero a que si sabes lo que… lo que debe pasar. Después de la ceremonia.

–Si no eres más clara no puedo entenderte –comentó, bostezando–. Y no estoy para pensar en este momento, hasta que llamaste a mi puerta estaba durmiendo.

–Quiero decir que si sabes que vamos a tener que consumar nuestro matrimonio para que se valide a ojos de la ley –balbuceó entonces ella muy rápido–.

Malfoy abrió tanto los ojos que por un momento ella pensó que se le saldrían de sus órbitas y se le caerían rodando al suelo. Al parecer, el chico no se lo imaginaba, pues había tenido una reacción totalmente exagerada. La miró de hito en hito con algo de incredulidad, pero al ver que ella estaba muy sonrojada y muy seria, decidió tomarlo como algo grave.

–Pues… es que tu madre me explicó, ya sabes, cuando nos estábamos preparando, que para que un matrimonio se haga legal en el mundo mágico debe pasar lo mismo que… bueno, que en un matrimonio muggle.

–¿Y por qué nadie me lo ha comentado a mí? –se indignó él, mirándola sorprendido–.

–Tu madre me dijo que ella y tu padre habían estado hablando del tema, y habían pensado que, dada mi situación… tal vez era mejor tenerme sobre aviso, pero que a ti no te haría falta –comentó ella–. Lo que quiero decir con esto es… bueno, yo no sé si te hacía falta ese aviso.

–Ya ves que estaba claro que sí –rebatió el chico, rascándose la frente–. Pero tú nunca has…

–No. Nunca, ya lo sabes –dijo ella, muy colorada–. Pero en realidad ellos no te lo han contado porque tú si has tenido ciertas experiencias, ya sabes, con otras chicas, y pensaban que lo asimilarías mejor.

–¿Otras chicas, dices? –la interrumpió entonces, forzándola a mirarle a los ojos–.

–Eso dijeron ellos, supuse que… –se excusó como pudo Hermione, sintiendo que el tema la superaba–.

–¿Qué tipo de imagen tienen mis padres de mí? –se escandalizó el chico. Ella levantó la mirada, asombrada por aquella pregunta–. No han confiado nunca en que fuera un heredero de los Malfoy como Merlín ordena, así es como piensan de mí.

–Pero, Malfoy…

–Así que por la fama que las hijas de sus amigos les han contado que tengo, ahora resulta que he conocido más mujeres que un vendedor de joyas –se enfadó–.

–Entonces, ¿no…? –insinuó la chica–.

–¿Qué? –dijo, de pronto, y sus mejillas parecieron sonrojarse–. No, claro que no. Nunca he ido tan allá, ya veo que tú también pensabas mal de mí.

–Es que siempre has tenido cierta fama de ligón en el colegio, y, ya sabes, Pansy Parkinson… –insinuó ella, tímidamente–. Me daba miedo preguntar, y pensaba que no era asunto mío. Pero ahora que sí que lo es, quería saberlo –confesó sinceramente–.

–Pues no, yo no he estado con ninguna chica –le aseguró, aún con las mejillas arreboladas–. Así que no te preocupes por eso.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón latía de nuevo a una velocidad alarmante, y la emoción subió hasta sus labios, que se curvaron en una sincera y emocionada sonrisa. Sin querer, se inclinó hacia él y le acarició el pelo, con sus dedos enredados en su nuca. Él correspondió acortando la distancia de sus labios, regalándole un suave beso que resbaló hasta su cuello y terminó con su mano cogiendo la de ella, y besándola también. Se incorporó entonces de la cama y abrió la puerta del dormitorio.

–¿Será… un momento incómodo? –preguntó entonces ella, valientemente–.

–Creo que no debe ocurrir hasta que tú estés preparada –asintió–. Así que tal vez estemos casados más tiempo del estimado, pero no creo que eso suponga un problema.

–…gracias –aceptó, agradecida, Hermione–. Deberíamos irnos a dormir. Buenas noches, Malfoy –se despidió. El chico le dio un beso en la mejilla, se levantó y se detuvo en el quicio de la puerta–.

–Buenas noches, _princesa_.

Hermione se movía de un lado a otro en las tres escobas, en Hogsmeade, donde había un calor sofocante, pues a pesar de ser verano tenían las chimeneas encendidas. Aferraba su botella de cerveza de mantequilla mirando a la puerta principal, esperando a Harry, que llegaba tarde. Aquel ambiente la llevaba hasta sus cursos de estudiante, donde disfrutaba de una buena cerveza de mantequilla con sus amigos en el fuego mientras nevaba por la ventana. Echaba de menos aquella sensación, y miraba a su alrededor con añoranza, mientras diversos antiguos compañeros y profesores la felicitaban de pasada por su inminente matrimonio y ella contestaba con sonrisas discretas y murmullos de "gracias, muchas gracias".

Al fin, Harry Potter cruzó el umbral de la puerta. No parecía mucho más feliz que el día que se encontraron en el callejón Diagón, pero sí que parecía menos enfadado. Al menos, cuando la localizó entre la multitud pudo dejar escapar una sonrisa y la saludó con la mano. Ella se sentó finalmente en la mesa que tenía al lado, y él fue a por una bebida, volviendo con un whisky en la mano. Se sentó plácidamente frente a ella, y realmente parecía contento de volver a verla, al contrario que aquel día en el callejón Diagón. Tal vez no encontrarla de sorpresa con un miembro de los Malfoy tuviera algo que ver.

–Hola, Harry –saludó ella, tratando de no sonar aterrada–. Al fin llegas.

–Hola, Hermione. ¿Qué tal estas? Espero que no hayas tenido que moverte mucho para venir, sé que las tres escobas no está precisamente cerca de Wiltshire.

–No ha sido nada, he venido en la red flú. De ahí la ceniza en el pelo –bromeó. Le pareció buena señal que el chico riera a carcajadas–.

–Tu pelo siempre esconderá algo turbio en su interior imposible de conocer, cómo no.

–Bueno, es lo que hay, no puedo domesticarlo, ya lo sabes –aseguró ella–. Dime, ¿De qué querías que hablásemos?

–Evidentemente, de tu compromiso con Draco Malfoy –dijo, y su semblante se volvió serio– y todo lo que reportará a tu futuro –Hermione respiró hondo, sabiendo que la conversación iba a ser intensa–. Realmente hay muchas preguntas que quiero hacerte, hay muchas cosas que no comprendo.

–Lo había imaginado –confesó ella–. La verdad es que sentir como la gente observa tu comportamiento para verte tropezar es la peor de las sensaciones.

–Entiendo cómo te sientes, he sido muchas veces el foco de las miradas –confesó el chico, y en cierto modo ella sintió que conectaban en esa línea–. Pero no puedo encajar aún que vayas a casarte con él. Necesito una explicación razonable, pero realmente la necesito para estar tranquilo. No tiene nada que ver con tu bienestar.

–Gracias por entender que no tengo que dar explicaciones, aunque sabes que a ti te diré lo que quieras –dijo ella, agradecida de no tener que volver a mentir ni a suavizar la historia una vez más frente a conocidos que solo querían su bien–.

–Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta, en realidad– acortó el muchacho, y sus ojos verdes la escrutaron para ver su reacción–. Si esa pregunta se responde sola, lo demás es poco importante.

–¿De qué se trata?

–¿Tu amas a Draco Malfoy, Hermione?

–¿Cómo? –preguntó ella entonces, completamente pillada por sorpresa. Esperaba que le preguntara por qué, esperaba que le interesara el cómo, pero no esperaba en absoluto que dudara tan directamente de sus sentimientos. Sin saber por qué, aquello la hizo sentir un poco ofendida–.

–Que si quieres a Malfoy. ¿Lo amas?

Ella se quedó callada, pensando. Ella sabía lo que sentía, sabía que era algo que no había sentido antes por nadie, pero precisamente por eso sabía que no podía asegurar que ese sentimiento iba a incrementarse, o si iba a desaparecer con el tiempo. Pero era tan real, lo sentía tanto en el pecho, cuando se miraban, cuando reían, cuando se besaban y todo el mundo se desvanecía a su alrededor… Definitivamente estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese chico, y creía que él la correspondía, a veces habría puesto la mano en el fuego por ello, pero otras… otras veces había llegado a pensar (muchas más veces que en el caso anterior) que simplemente trataba de hacer todo el tema llevadero, hasta que se solventase.

Levantó sus intensos ojos del color de la avellana para encontrarse con los reflejos esmeraldas de los ojos de su amigo.

–Sí, Harry. Amo a Draco Malfoy. Pero tengo que decir –se explicó, antes de que el chico continuara– que esto no empezó por amor –añadió, queriendo ser justa con su amigo–. Todo esto empezó por un pacto que hicieron nuestros antepasados hace casi cuatrocientos años. Tuvimos una reunión en el ministerio de magia, y allí nos dijeron que podríamos ir a la cárcel si no cumplíamos el pacto irrompible, si no es que algo peor que pudiera pasarnos.

Ella se tomó un tiempo para explicar algo de historia ("sáltate la clase, por favor, y ve al grano –pidió Harry–."), y luego explicó quién era su antepasado, y quien era Séptimus Malfoy, y qué había ocurrido con ambos hacia un tiempo. Explicó también las condiciones bajo las cuales debían cumplir el pacto, las fechas límite y todo lo demás, y por ultimo explicó la convivencia breve pero intensa que habían tenido los dos chicos durante el verano, tanto en el continente como en la playa de Brighton, y Harry escuchó toda la historia completamente asombrado.

–Sabía que no habías tomado esa decisión tu sola –se tranquilizó el chico–. Pero que le quieras ahora, entonces, ha sido casual. ¿Él te quiere a ti? ¿Puedes estar segura de que eres correspondida? Diría que te has enamorado sin querer, pero tal vez él tenga más autocontrol.

–La verdad, Harry, es que tengo sospechas, pero no puedo estar segura y me da miedo preguntárselo –confesó, y sin saber cómo, estaba llorando. Por fin había manifestado en voz alta sus sentimientos, y sintió cierto alivio en su pecho, cierto peso aligerarse en su mente–. Siempre es tan ambiguo, tan… Tan Slytherin –dijo, y soltó una risita con sorna–. A veces pienso que es simplemente amable, amigable, sin involucrarse, pero otras veces es tan… incluso nos hemos besado. Y… algo más.

–¿Tu? ¿Antes de encontrar a tu príncipe azul? –se extrañó el chico–.

–¡No hemos llegado a tanto, imbécil! –exclamó, tal vez en voz muy alta, y muerta de vergüenza–. Pero sí hemos ido más allá de un simple beso. Es que no sé cómo tomarme su actitud, no sé cómo interpretar a una persona tan enigmática.

–Deberías saberlo ya, de antemano. Vais a casaros, pero será algo falso. Sin embargo, si conseguís vuestro propósito y podéis romper ese matrimonio, no le verás nunca más a no ser que hagas algo al respecto, ¿no crees?

–Ya… Debería preguntarle directamente –dedujo–.

–Pues hazlo en cuanto llegues a casa –sugirió su amigo. Levantó su vaso de whisky, y ella chocó el vidrio de su botella con él–. Eso es lo que yo te recomiendo, sé sincera y pídele que sea sincero.

–Es todo tan complicado… –se lamentó, apoyando ambos brazos en la mesa y enterrando su cabeza en ellos–.

–Vamos, sobrevivirás. Solo es la boda más sonada del mundo mágico este año –la consoló pobremente el moreno, riendo por lo bajo–.

–No me hables de bodas del año, por favor. El día de nuestro compromiso salimos en el periódico por el escándalo de Blaise.

–¿Qué pasó?

–Trató de aprovecharse de mí y me puso algo en la bebida. Draco se enfadó, ambos se enfrentaron y al final terminaron a puñetazos.

–¿Quién ganó la pelea? –se interesó el chico, sonriendo con burla–.

–Draco, sin ninguna duda –dijo ella, y no pudo evitar sonreír pensando en cómo habría quedado Blaise tras la posible paliza que el rubio le habría propinado–.

–Eres incorregible –le contestó el muchacho–. La Hermione que yo conocía no se habría sonrojado tanto por una pelea provocada por su seguridad. Y tampoco hablaría de un Malfoy por su nombre de pila.

–Las cosas cambian, supongo –dijo terminándose su cerveza de mantequilla–.

–Ya… eso veo.

–Mi boda será en St. Paul's, en Londres –le comunicó, cambiando de tema–. ¿Vendrás? –pidió ella–.

–¿A la boda del siglo? No me lo perdería por nada del mundo –le aseguró sonriente–. No todos los días se casa mi mejor amiga, y menos por amor, sin que ese fuera el plan.

Ella rio nerviosamente, y ambos bebieron.

El resto de la tarde pasó entre triviales conversaciones sobre trabajo, estudios, los Weasley y Ginny en particular, y sobre el verano de Hermione y sus emocionantes aventuras en Brighton.

–…y entonces ella se quedó mirándonos mientras yo le gritaba "¡Es mi prometido, mala amiga!". Deberías haberle visto la cara, desde luego Sarah siempre ha sido muy diva, pero aquel fue el momento culmen de su carrera de actriz –bromeó. Miró su reloj de pulsera, y se dio cuenta de que llevaban ya dos horas charlando-. Me tengo que ir, esta noche es mi cena de ensayo. Si no vas a venir de esmoquin, no vengas –le advirtió, aguantando la risa–.

–Ya está alquilado. Suerte esta noche –dijo el chico, y dándole un beso en la mejilla se levantó y pagó la cuenta de los dos. Ella se encaminó a la chimenea, y se fue por el hueco.

La gran noche llegó. Ella esperaba, nerviosa, en la puerta principal a que llegaran sus padres en el Ford Mondeo de su madre. La cena era de etiqueta, y ella llevaba un vestido largo y rojo, que, aunque muy simple, cumplía su objetivo, hacerla sentir radiante. Su pelo caía en cascada desde un semi–recogido alto, para que su cuello se viera más largo y el collar en forma de lagrima resaltara entre la ausencia del resto de joyas. Se sentía muy nerviosa, pues esa noche pondría sus sentimientos en manos de alguien que podía aceptarlos o desmenuzarlos por completo. El sudor inundaba sus pobres manos, que ella secaba compulsivamente en su vestido, y los tacones altos la hacían sentirse como si se tambaleara en una cuerda que daba al vacío. Entonces vio las luces iluminar el camino y el coche entró por la reja, donde ella los esperaba.

–¡Mama! –exclamó, y acudió a abrazarla–.

–Hija, ¡estas espectacular! Vaaaaya… que lugar tan bonito –se maravilló, observando los jardines–.

–¿Aquí viven los Malfoy, hija? ¿Cómo mantienen en pie semejante mansión si no trabajan?

–Papá, no empieces. No el día antes de mi boda –le pidió ella–.

–Vamos, cariño, se terminará en un par de meses como mucho –le recordó su madre. Ella vio como a su hija se le resbalaba la alegría de sus labios rojizos, y sintió que había metido la pata–. Hija…

–Vamos adentro –pidió entonces Hermione, sintiendo un nudo en su estómago que casi le impedía hablar.

El comedor principal de la familia Malfoy había sido vestido con las mejores galas para la cena de ensayo de ambos padres con sus hijos. Hermione jamás había estado en aquel salón más que de paso, en un momento en casa de los Malfoy en el que la señora Malfoy la había hecho cruzar la sala para enseñarle la biblioteca, lugar donde había pasado gran parte del tiempo que había estado en la mansión. Los manteles eran plateados y verdes, de terciopelo, y con vajilla fina y cubiertos de plata. Las servilletas estaban perfectamente dobladas, las copas ya servidas con agua y con el brillante bordeado de plata luciendo ante la luz de las velas que los candelabros plateados regaban por la mesa. Hermione sintió por primera vez el peso real que portaba ser un miembro de la familia Malfoy, su figura imponente en el entorno mágico, en cuanto vio que iba a comer en una mesa que posiblemente pudiera equipararse a la de cualquier miembro de la nobleza inglesa. Allí estaban los antepasados de los Malfoy, juzgándolos desde sus cuadros como si realmente estuvieran vivos, con sus miradas altaneras y con sus bigotes oscuros y finos erizándose cuando los muggles que entraban en la habitación los miraban asombrados.

Allí estaban los señores Malfoy, esperando en la puerta para darles la bienvenida. Los señores se dieron la mano, las mujeres se dieron un beso, y Malfoy los saludó con un abrazo amistoso. Hermione permanecía junto a la Señora Malfoy, viendo la escena, y sonrió sin querer al pensar para sí en lo afortunada que era porque ambos padres se llevasen bien.

–Sentaos, por favor, la criada nos servirá en un santiamén. ¿habéis tenido un buen viaje en coche? No sé cuánto tiempo de camino hay desde Londres hasta aquí en coche –admitió Narcissa–.

–Solo es una hora, no es nada incómodo –aseguró la señora Granger–. Lo más incómodo ha sido cambiarse los zapatos para conducir.

–¡Eso suena muy interesante! –confesó la señora Malfoy–.

Charlaron un poco más sobre la incomodidad de pisar pedales con tacones, mientras en el otro lado de la mesa, los señores Malfoy y Granger se miraban y comentaban cortésmente lo buena que era la noche, lo oscuro que se quedaba todo en el campo, y luego el silencio se hizo por ambas partes del extremo masculino de la mesa.

–Papá, ¿Qué tal te ha ido en el trabajo? –preguntó Hermione entonces, para romper el hielo, sabiendo que su último encuentro no había terminado precisamente bien–. Tengo entendido por mamá que tuviste una urgencia hace dos días.

–Sí, una niña consiguió sacar el alambre completo de su aparato. Se cortó la boca y tuvimos que curarla y ponerle un alambre recubierto de silicona, sin gasto adicional.

–Suena doloroso –opinó el señor Malfoy–. En el mundo mágico no hay dentistas, esos problemas se solucionan con magia y cualquier doctor puede realizar los hechizos. ¿Es habitual que haya gente estudiando para ser dentista?

–Casi nadie quiere ser dentista hoy en día, porque no es un trabajo agradable para el paciente. Lo pasan mal y pasan cosas como esta, pero me gusta saber que consigo ayudar a la gente, de algún modo.

Hermione miró con una sonrisilla traviesa a Malfoy, observando como él se sorprendía al ver a su padre y el de ella hablando al fin. Ella iba a hablar con él aquella noche, y quiso aprovechar la oportunidad entre platos, pero entonces su madre se levantó de su silla:

–Quisiera proponer un brindis. Por Hermione, mi querida hija, que a pesar de no haber querido jamás embarcarse en un proyecto así, lo ha aceptado de buena gana; y por Draco, mi futuro yerno (aunque solo fuera brevemente), al que he conocido este verano, pero con quien he disfrutado buenos momentos y sé que es un buen chico. ¡Por la felicidad de ambos!

–Brindo por eso –se unió Narcissa–. Por haber conocido a una chica maravillosa como es Hermione, y porque ella y mi hijo, al fin, hayan enterrado el hacha de guerra e incluso se llamen por su nombre de pila, o al menos delante de nosotros –rio–.

Todos brindaron con sus copas rebosantes de champagne, y bebieron. La comida estaba siendo retirada por los camareros, para servir los segundos platos, cuando ella le lanzó una mirada significativa a Draco, que la entendió al momento.

–Disculpad, voy un segundo al baño –dijo Hermione–. Volveré en seguida.

–Creo que aprovecharé para ir yo también –añadió entonces Malfoy. Ambos se levantaron frente a las curiosas miradas del resto de comensales, y salieron por la puerta principal.

–He hablado con Harry esta tarde –dijo ella, mirándole intensamente y sin perder un minuto, habiendo cerrado la puerta tras de sí–.

–¿De qué quería hablar, de nuestro compromiso o de lo loca que estás por aceptar casarte conmigo? –bromeó, pero percibiendo que era una conversación seria guardó silencio–.

–Quería preguntarme solo una cosa importante, pero no supe responderle con claridad, Draco. Porque ni yo misma se la respuesta –ella tragó saliva–.

–Quería meterse en tus asuntos. Nuestros asuntos –dijo entonces, visiblemente molesto–. Él no se ha preocupado por contactar contigo durante un año, te manda una carta para mofarse de lo que ha leído en un periódico, y se enfada contigo en una calle concurrida cuando resulta que es cierto lo que dicen los medios. Y encima, intenta meterse en nuestros asuntos.

–No creo que fuese esa su intención –intervino ella–.

–Sabía que quedar con Potter iba a traer una conversación conmigo aparte. Te ha querido convencer de que no te convengo o que soy un patán y que no te cases conmigo. Y tú le habrás contado que no es cosa nuestra, que todo esto es un circo montado por nuestros tatarabuelos o algo así, para salir del paso, ¿me equivoco?

–No, no te equivocas, se lo he contado –dijo rápidamente, temiendo ser interrumpida–. Y se quedó mucho más tranquilo, pero…

–Entonces ya está. Si san Potter se queda tranquilo con que esto se rompa lo antes posible, ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para intervenir en el designio de Potter? –exclamó. Estaba enfadado porque Potter se metiera en todo eso, pero no sabía exactamente por qué, o no había terminado de asimilarlo.

–¡Eres un imbécil, Malfoy! Estoy aquí, intentando abrir mi corazón, intentando explicarte donde me ha llevado esa conversación, y solo sabes hablar de ti y de lo que te molesta o lo que te inmiscuye, ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? ¿Es que en este proyecto yo no cuento para nada? ¡Siento cosas por ti, las siento desde hace mucho tiempo! ¡Quería decirte tantas cosas con esta conversación…! Pero ahora te escucho y no quiero decir nada. Solo quería preguntarte una cosa, y te habría dejado en paz, ¡¿Por qué tienes que estropearlo así?!

–¡Bien, pues hazme la maldita pregunta y acabemos de una maldita vez! –exclamó, completamente fuera de sí. Habían notado como sus padres estaban callados, escuchando la conversación desde el otro lado de la puerta, y los criados no se atrevían a pasar más allá de la puerta de la cocina–.

–¿Me amas, Malfoy? –preguntó directamente.

El chico se quedó paralizado. Aquella pregunta, tan directa, era la misma que él iba a preguntarle en un elaborado y romántico plan a la luz de las estrellas, esa misma noche, en la que por fin podría poner de manifiesto todo lo que él sentía por ella, y ofrecerle su vida, para compartirla juntos. Pero ella estaba allí, con su rebelde cabello saliéndose de su perfecto peinado, las mejillas totalmente arreboladas y sus ojos brillantes, y simplemente no supo cómo expresarlo todo de golpe. Se mantuvo en silencio. Y este silencio fue interpretado por ella.

–Muy bien. Lo entiendo, volvamos dentro –sentenció ella–.

–Pero yo…

–No quiero oírlo, Malfoy, no puedo llorar y derrumbarme ahora, simplemente me supera. Vamos dentro –pidió de nuevo. Él le hizo caso, y entraron en el comedor.

Se sirvió el segundo plato, todos fueron muy corteses con todos, y cuando terminaron el postre los Granger se fueron.

Y Hermione se fue con ellos, a casa, con su vestido colgado en la ventanilla del coche, y sin saber del todo cómo de incierto sería su futuro.


	16. Capitulo 15: el anillo

**Hoooola a todassssss.**

 **El otro día me iba de senderismo el domingo, así que para que de antemano no se me olvidara subir capitulo, lo subí el sábado. Hoy, sin embargo, es uno de los capitulos mas intensos de todo el fic enterito, y espero que lo disfruteis a tope!**

 **Tambien quiero añadir a una chica que escribio un comentario con Guest (si es que todas las aclaraciones se las hago a comentarios guest, perdonadme) que en esta historia no hubo guerra, porque eso facilitaba la fluidez de la trama, así que por consiguiente Hedwig está viva, claro está. Esto ya lo dije en alguna nota al principio de un capitulo, pero imagino que con el ansia de leer mucha gente no se lee esas cosas, jajajaja.**

 **Capítulo 15**

Estaban en el coche. La madre de Hermione conducía y su padre dormitaba en el asiento delantero. Hecha un ovillo, Hermione estaba tumbada en los asientos traseros y fingía dormir.

Todo había sido demasiado intenso, y ella no iba a casarse. Sabía que cumpliría el plazo y los aurores vendrían a arrestarla, pero le daba igual ir a la cárcel, si eso significaba no hacer el total ridículo delante de toda su familia y sus amigos por un hombre que no la amaba, solo para poder salvar el futuro de la familia de este.

Desde luego, la noticia sonaría en todos los periódicos y las frecuencias de radio mágicas, pero le daba igual. Porque ella le había preguntado si la amaba, y él no le había contestado. Aquello se había alojado en su corazón y había explotado, y ella notaba como la metralla se instalaba en cada centímetro de aquel musculo, que hacía que sintiera dolor por un amor no correspondido.

Pronto llegaron a su casita de Londres, tan acogedora y tan cómoda como siempre había sido. Habrían vivido en Brighton si ella no hubiera ido a Hogwarts, pero como aquella pequeña casita victoriana no había nada, era simplemente abrumadora para los sentidos, pues todos sus recuerdos de su infancia se agolpaban frente a ella cuando observaba cada rincón.

–Tengo sueño, voy a dormir –anunció a su madre, nada más abrió la puerta–. No me despiertes mañana, por favor.

–Pero cielo, mañana…

–Te he pedido que no me despiertes –repitió, sintiendo el llanto agolpándose en sus cuerdas vocales–. Por favor, te lo estoy pidiendo sinceramente.

–No te despertaré, cielo –aseguró su madre, pero se abalanzó sobre ella y le dio el más cálido abrazo que una madre le puede regalar a su hija–. Pero prométeme que no harás nada equivocado.

–No lo haré.

Hermione se quitó el vestido, y en ropa interior y con el maquillaje aún, se metió en su cama, dispuesta a desaparecer entre las sábanas. Entonces rompió a llorar.

Simplemente, él no la amaba. Si la amara, habría contestado, habría gritado a los cuatro vientos que la amaba como ella le quería a él, con todo su corazón. Ella estaba en lo cierto, él solo estaba tolerando su presencia hasta que todo pasara y pudieran perderse de vista mutuamente, y ella había excedido el límite, se había permitido quedarse prendada por sus encantos. Aquel cabello rubio, aquellos ojos grises y esa pálida piel como de la porcelana más fina la habían encandilado sin remedio. Él, sin embargo, no podía fijarse en una chica demasiado morena que tenía muchas pecas y manchas en su piel, y cuyos ojos y cabello no eran nada del otro mundo.

Tardó una hora en irse a dormir, y cuando lo consiguió fue con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Soñaba cosas extrañas como que la dejaban desnuda abandonada en el altar, y que la perseguían miles de gatitos por la calle para quedarse con ella, y cuando entraba en su casa se colaban por la gatera, porque ella era una mujer mayor que vivía sola y soltera, sin hijos ni familia, con una bata de dormir y manchas de comida de gato en ella.

Sintió uno de aquellos gatos tocar su cara, y le dio un manotazo, para que se apartara, pero no consiguió que la dejara en paz, así que se volteó y con el giro se despertó.

Draco Malfoy estaba en su habitación, sentado en la cornisa de su ventana, que estaba abierta.

–¡Por todos los cielos, Malfoy! ¿Es que quieres matarme de un susto? –le exclamó en voz baja–. ¿Qué demonios se supone que estás haciendo aquí?

–Asegurarme de que mañana vas a venir a la catedral –dijo, con el ceño fruncido–.

–No voy a ir a la catedral mañana, porque no voy a casarme contigo –dijo rotundamente–. Te pregunté, te hice una pregunta muy sencilla, y si no contestaste fue para no ofenderme, puedo superarlo. Puedo superar que no me quieras.

–Pero, Hermione –dijo, y se inclinó hacia ella y la hizo ponerse en pie. Ella llevaba el conjunto de lencería negro que había llevado debajo del vestido rojo, y se sintió muy expuesta. Él aún llevaba su traje de chaqueta, y se inclinó hacia ella para robarle un beso gentil y sutil–. Sí que te amo. Esta noche, cuando termináramos de cenar, pensaba llevarte a dar un paseo por los jardines.

–Un paseo por los jardines no significa… –comenzó, pero él colocó un dedo en sus labios y la silenció–.

–Pensaba llevarte para pasear bajo las estrellas –continuó, y retiró de su dedo el anillo de compromiso que llevaba en su anular, retirándolo a su bolsillo, pero mantuvo su mano ahí, a resguardo de la mirada de ella–. Ese anillo perteneció a mi madre, y a su madre antes que a ella. No creo que quieras el anillo de la hermana de la señora Black –comentó con una sonrisilla–. Así que me puse en contacto con la profesora McGonagall, y estuvo de acuerdo en que te diera esto –sacó de su bolsillo una bolsita de organza, rellena de flores secas, y dentro de todo aquello había…

–Oh, por Dios, Malfoy… ¿Eso es…?

–Es un rubí del reloj de Gryffindor, de Hogwarts. Este perteneció a Godric Gryffindor en su momento, y ahora es tuyo. Es algo que realmente te representa, es quien quiero que seas. No quiero que seas alguien diferente porque te cases con un Malfoy. No quiero que te cases conmigo por obligación, Hermione. Basta ya de tantas inseguridades, de no saber si nos portamos así porque la transición sería más sencilla. Te amo con toda mi alma, y creo que tu sientes lo mismo. ¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo mañana?

Aquella confesión sonaba tal y como la primera, sincera y sin segundas intenciones, pero esta sabía por fin que era la auténtica, en la intimidad de su dormitorio, solo los dos y su mutuo amor. El llanto ahogaba a Hermione, que no pudo pronunciar palabra durante unos segundos, pero no hizo falta, pues él interpretó su silencio como antes hiciera ella.

–¿…Entiendo que eso es un sí? –inquirió, inseguro y con sus ojos brillando a la luz de la luna, que se colaba por la rendija de las ventanas–.

–Si… Cielos, si, ¡Claro que sí! –exclamó. Oyó entonces la puerta del dormitorio de sus padres, y ella alcanzó rápidamente la bata de dormir y la colocó, antes de que la puerta de su propio dormitorio se abriese de par en par.

–¡Hermione, cariño! Oh, Draco, pero ¿qué…? –preguntó su madre, muy confusa. Su padre entró poco después, acompañándola–.

–Bueno, es momento de darles la noticia, ¿no crees? –inquirió el chico, sonriendo. Ella rio entre lágrimas y los hizo sentarse en la cama, donde les explicó todo.

Ya llegó la mañana siguiente. Draco había dormido con ella, en el dormitorio de su casa de Londres, pero ya se había marchado con una aparición a su casa a cambiarse de ropa. La madre de Hermione, Holly, andaba de acá para allá con las peluqueras y maquilladoras para las dos, y Hermione se peleaba con el vestido, cuyos botones parecían no terminar nunca.

El día de la boda había llegado, y tanto en casa de los Malfoy como de los Granger el caos de la creciente nueva etapa se extendía por todos los rincones.

Malfoy se había marchado temprano, depositando un beso en la frente de su prometida, y sintiendo el cosquilleo recorrer las yemas de sus dedos, impaciente por que el día se desarrollara. Al haber venido en aparición, tuvo que desaparecerse fuera del recinto de los Granger a una hora en la que aún no había salido el sol, para esconderse de los muggles. Con una última mirada a la plácida carita de Hermione, abrió la puerta y salió al exterior, para desaparecer y reencontrarse con ella cuando el destino tuviera que unirlos.

Hermione se despertó temprano, a las seis de la mañana, y su madre ya hacía tostadas en la cocina, esparciendo por la casa escaleras arriba el intenso aroma del café recién hecho. Ella bajó, nerviosa, y miró su vestido colgado en la lámpara del salón, con su larguísima cola y su velo infinito bordeado de encaje descansando a lo largo del suelo hasta invadir el pasillo.

Iba a casarse con el chico al que amaba, en la grandiosa catedral de Saint Paul's, con un vestido simplemente espectacular y rodeada de la gente que la quería. Pensó en Harry, y lamentó que Ron no hubiera dado ninguna señal de vida tras enviarle la invitación, a pesar de haber recibido una carta de disculpa de la señora Weasley de su parte. Pensó después en sus horribles damas de honor, familia lejana de sus padres y para nada en comunión con ella, pero realmente tampoco le daba importancia a aquel detalle, ya que la mayoría eran adolescentes que solo pensaban en lo bonito que sería su vestido y en cómo podrían engañar al catering esa noche para que les sirvieran alcohol.

Sin embargo, al entrar en la cocina y sentarse en el taburete de la barra americana, su madre plantó en un plato las dos tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada, el café cargado con azucarillos y la apremió para que comiera con prisas.

–A las siete y media vendrán los estilistas para maquillarnos. Tu padre sigue durmiendo, dice que podría ponerse el traje en quince minutos y le sobraría para hacer malabares con un aro en llamas.

–No me extraña nada de él –dijo Hermione–. Es la personificación de la practicidad. Pero no me importa, porque voy a casarme hoy y va a ser el mejor día de mi vida.

–Hija, sobre lo que pasó anoche –dijo su madre, sentándose frente a ella en otro taburete–. Entiendo que os vais a casar porque el pacto os obliga, pero sé que también pensáis que es por amor. Pero tal vez estar casados es demasiado para tan poco tiempo, y…

–Ah, no te preocupes por eso, mamá –la tranquilizó ella–. El matrimonio se romperá en cuanto se pueda romper, y seremos una pareja normal y corriente.

–Eso está mucho mejor –la felicitó su madre–.

–Mamá, no soy tan tonta como para pensar que algo así funcionaria si empezase con un matrimonio obligado, ¿verdad? –ella la miró disimuladamente, y Hermione se sorprendió–. Mamá…

–Hija, lo importante es que estás segura de lo que vas a hacer. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

–Gracias, mamá –agradeció ella–.

Llegó poco después la estilista, y al poco rato llegó también la peluquera. Mientras arreglaban a Hermione, su madre se vestía y hacía fotos por doquier, como cualquier familia en la que su hija querida se estuviera preparando para casarse.

No ocurría lo mismo en la casa de los Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy llegó a las ocho a su casa. Su madre no había sabido de él en toda la noche, y estaba buscándole desquiciada por todos los lugares de la mansión. Al llegar a su casa, entró por la puerta principal, con su chaqueta de la noche anterior en la mano y una sonrisa pintada en su rostro de forma indeleble.

–¿…Daisy, has mirado en las cocinas, querida? Tal vez haya ido a la casa del servicio, o a la habitación de invitados donde ha dormido ella… ¡James, llama a los Aurores! –gritaba la mujer por los pasillos–.

–Madre, no será necesario molestar a los aurores, ni siquiera a la patrulla de seguridad mágica –le aseguró, bromeando–.

–Oh, ¡Draco, mi niño! –la mujer bajó las escaleras principales a toda prisa, con los rulos aún puestos en su cabello y sin maquillar, y le dio un fuerte abrazo–. Querido, ¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido?

–Anoche fui a casa de Hermione, a Londres –le dijo él. Ella alzó una ceja, esperando más información–. Fui a tratar un tema delicado con ella.

–Así que habéis arreglado el problemilla que tuvisteis anoche –finalizó ella por él. Entonces fue el chico quien la miró con ojos de reproche–. Hijo, no me mires así, sabes que todos oímos vuestra conversación.

–Pues sí, fui a su casa, y hablé con ella. Y… le pedí que se casara conmigo, pero por amor –terminó finalmente. La señora Malfoy sonrió de oreja a oreja, y la emoción de ver cumplido su sueño desde hacía un mes se agolpó de pronto en su pecho–.

–¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que sentías…! Y ella también, ¡Oh, qué maravilla! Hijo, soy muy feliz por los dos, tenemos que contárselo a tu padre…

–Fue el quien me aconsejó que hablara con ella –la interrumpió el chico–. Así que ya lo sabe.

–Ay, tu padre siempre tan romántico, si tú supieras –le dijo Narcissa a su hijo, que en ese instante estaba en una nube–. Pero vamos, debes ponerte tu traje. Tienes una pajarita roja oscura en tu dormitorio, y un pañuelo a juego. ¡Vamos!

El momento había llegado. Hermione, con su vestido blanco, esperaba en la capilla el momento en el que le dijeran que podía salir a caminar hacia el altar. Escuchaba el murmullo de sus invitados, realmente pocas personas, pero todas las que de algún modo habían sido importantes en su vida. Ronald al final había asistido con Harry y su hermana Ginny, que acompañaba al niño que vivió. Sus amigos Brady y Sarah habían asistido, aunque ella a regañadientes, a la boda, y también estaban allí sus abuelos y abuelas. La familia Malfoy había invitado a poca gente, para sorpresa de ella, y solo los familiares más cercanos (afortunadamente, la abuela Malfoy y su esposo habían asistido finalmente); el obispo en persona daría misa esa mañana, en su propia boda.

Estaba muy nerviosa, tanto que la copa de champagne que le dieron sus damas de honor para brindar la bebió de un trago. Ellas eran familiares de sus padres, pues con un mes de antelación no había podido decidir quienes iban a ser sus compañeras, pero le daba igual, porque estaba a punto de caminar hacia el altar para unirse a Draco Malfoy.

–Hermione, ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó la señora Malfoy–.

–Estoy algo nerviosa, pero estoy bien –sonrió–.

–Mi hijo me ha contado la conversación que tuvisteis anoche. Quiero que sepas que en mi familia siempre serás bienvenida, y que personalmente yo… yo he llegado a apreciarte como a una hija –confesó espontáneamente, y una lagrimilla traviesa escapó de sus ojos cristalinos–.

–Señora Malfoy ha sido usted una segunda madre para mí –contestó Hermione, y la cogió de las manos. Narcissa sintió algo pesado en las manos de ella–. Y quiero que tenga esto como muestra de mi gratitud y mi amistad.

La mujer abrió las manos y encontró un precioso collar de oro, con un camafeo en el que había grabadas las iniciales de Hermione.

–Mi madre tiene el juego –añadió–. Es para que siempre esté cerca de mí, Narcissa.

Ambas lloraron de emoción. Sin duda, los sentimientos y sensaciones estaban a flor de piel, pero no había comparación con el momento en el que la música nupcial sonó y golpearon la puerta de la sacristía tres veces, dándole la señal a la novia para salir.

Ella respiró hondo, y abrió la puerta.

–Hijo, ¿seguro que no quieres beber agua antes de…?

–Estoy bien, padre –replicó por enésima vez el muchacho, sintiendo como su pajarita parecía apretar en su cuello cada vez más–.

–Veo que al final hablaste con ella, según me ha contado tu madre –dijo el hombre, y el chico le miró de reojo, atento a la puerta de la catedral. Muchos de los asistentes a la ceremonia no pertenecían a los invitados, pero era un lugar en el que las bodas eran algo importante, y muchos muggles curiosos habían acudido a ver la ceremonia–.

–Madre siempre tan informada de todo –ironizó–. Fui a hablar con ella anoche.

–Deberías haber dicho algo cuando ella te preguntó en vuestro "descanso" para ir al baño –le reprendió–. Te quedaste callado como un pasmarote.

–¿Qué querías, que con el enfado que tenía ella yo me arriesgara a decir cualquier estupidez por culpa de los nervios? Era mucho más seguro no decir nada, para mí y para mi salud física.

–Ya has podido comprobar que eso no es verdad –replicó el hombre–.

En ese momento entró Narcissa por la puerta lateral que daba a los patios de la catedral, con su impecable vestido rojo burdeos y sus tacones resonando por el eco del colosal templo. Alcanzó a su hijo en el altar y le hizo señales al padre de Hermione, para que fuera a por la novia y la trajera ante su hijo.

Ella se colocó junto a él, sonriente, y miró a su alrededor antes de decir:

–Ella está realmente hermosa. Estoy orgullosa de los dos, hijo.

El chico no pudo contestar, pues la música nupcial comenzó a sonar y por la esquina surgió una figura divina, con el rostro cubierto por un espeso velo blanco, y cuya figura se percibía a través de su elegante vestido de encaje, con su ramo de rosas rojas en las manos y temblando de pies a cabeza. Hermione venía hacia él, y a él le parecía una verdadera aparición angelical, bajada del cielo solo para hacerle el más feliz de los hombres en el mundo.

Ella caminaba con gracia, casi parecía que flotaba unos centímetros por encima del suelo, viendo a una niña rubia (indudablemente de la familia Malfoy) dejando caer en la alfombra pétalos de flores blancas frente a ella. Mirando a su alrededor, vio a Harry sentado con Ron y Ginny, sonriéndole, y saludando con su mano. Ronald estaba rojo de vergüenza hasta la raíz del pelo, y Ginny parecía feliz por ella. Respirando hondo, observó el otro lado de los bancales en los que estaban los magos familiares de los Malfoy, que observaban con cierto desdén aquel lugar, aquella ceremonia y a ella misma, pero no le importaba.

Al otro lado también se hallaban Pansy Parkinson y sus padres, y los padres de Blaise Zabini, pero sin rastro de él por ninguna parte, aunque sí su hermano pequeño. Había tanta gente que había acudido a aquella ceremonia que saber que todos iban a estar pendientes de ella y de Draco cuando estuvieran en el altar la hizo sentirse ansiosa.

Finalmente, subió la pequeña escalinata alfombrada hasta llegar a Draco. Entonces, la ceremonia comenzó, con su padre ofreciendo la mano de su hija al hombre con el que, supuestamente, compartiría el resto de su vida.

–Oh, por todos los… –murmuraba ella–.

–Estás… Estás preciosa, Hermione –consiguió susurrar Draco, antes de que el sacerdote carraspeara sonoramente.

–Hermanos, hemos acudido hoy a esta congregación para unir a estas dos personas en matrimonio. El matrimonio tiene altibajos, es arriesgado y, sin duda, un deporte no apto para personas con problemas de corazón. El amor debe ser lo que una a las personas. Hay quienes buscan el amor… muy a menudo –insinuó. Hermione imaginó a Sarah revolviéndose incómoda en el banco, con Brady apretando su mano–. Otras, por el contrario, confunden el amor al prójimo con el amor verdadero, y su consuelo es realmente bueno y sin intenciones ocultas, pero no encontrarán allí el verdadero amor. Acercaos, hijos –les dijo a Draco y Hermione–.

Ellos subieron lo que quedaba hasta el altar, y se situaron ambos frente al sacerdote, que buscaba bajo el altar una copa y una vela.

–La iglesia anglicana siempre está dispuesta para unir a aquellos que confiesen que sienten el mismo amor por el otro que el que sienten por Dios. Es un amor puro, sin barreras y totalmente desinteresado, solo buscando la felicidad del otro. ¿Se sienten las dos personas aquí presentes de este modo? –La mirada que compartieron, cómplice y sin dudas, le bastó al clérigo para continuar–. Comencemos.

Hermione sentía que estaba tan nerviosa que iba a desfallecer. No podía creer que estuviera sucediendo, no podía pensar mas que en cuanto la ceremonia terminase habría acabado todo… aunque no era realmente así. Ese matrimonio debía validarse, y ella estaba determinada a que fuera por amor.

-¿Aceptas, Draco Malfoy, a esta mujer como compañera de tu vida, para cuidarla en momentos difíciles, compartir sus alegrías y logros, y permanecer a su lado cuando llegue la enfermedad y la pobreza, por todos los días de tu vida?

–Si, acepto –dijo como un autómata. Le sudaban las manos y no podía dejar de mirar el precioso vestido de Hermione, y su rostro iluminado en la mas pura de las alegrías, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios curvados en una timida sonrisa–. Claro que acepto.

–Y tú, Hermione Granger, ¿Aceptas a este hombre como compañero de tu vida, para cuidarlo en momentos difíciles, compartir sus alegrías y logros, y permanecer a su lado cuando llegue la enfermedad y la pobreza, por todos los días de tu vida?

–Si, acepto –dijo ella, y de los nervios, al girar para mirarle a los ojos se resbaló un poco con su vestido, y soltó una risita–.

–Por el poder que me concede Dios nuestro señor, yo os declaro marido y mujer. Que lo que Dios ha unido no lo separe el hombre. Puedes besar a la novia –le indicó, más que ceremonió, el sacerdote, comprendiendo que Draco no estaba muy atento al culto–.

El chico no se hizo de rogar, y atrapándola por fin entre sus brazos le dio el más sincero beso que había dado en su vida, cargado de buenos y claros sentimientos por ella, al fin. Ella correspondió al beso, pero tuvo que detenerle para que ellos pudieran saludar a sus familiares y amigos, que vitoreaban entusiasmados.

–Les presento al señor y la señora Malfoy –añadió el obispo, con una sonrisa tierna–.

–Ya está –dijo ella, mirándole intensamente–. Ya estamos casados.

–Así es, ¿A que no ha sido para tanto? –le picó el muchacho, cogiéndola afectuosamente de la mano–. Ahora, solo queda nuestro banquete.

Tras bajar del coche de caballos, que les hizo un paseo por las calles de Londres (donde la gente los saludaba y los vitoreaba con entusiasmo), llegaron al descapotable de Malfoy, que el mismo insistió en traer a la ceremonia, para ir hasta Malfoy Manor, donde iba a celebrarse un banquete sólo para magos.

–¿Crees que habrá estallado una batalla con los Weasley y Harry deambulando por ahí entre tantos magos amigos de los Malfoy? –inquirió ella, que ya había retirado su velo y se había envuelto el peinado en un pañuelo para la carretera–.

–Probablemente si, pero no te preocupes –añadió, dándole un beso–. Nosotros sobreviviremos.

–He visto a Brady y Sarah, ¿Les mandasteis invitación?

–Sí, pensé que ellos querrían venir a la boda que casi destruye su vida de adolescentes playeros desenfadados con el mundo –bromeó–. Creí que no vendrían, pero al final mira, han aparecido.

–Sarah no iba a perderse esta boda por nada del mundo –le aseguró–. ¿Y qué me dices de Ron? Ha venido.

–A Ron le mandamos una invitación junto con su hermana pequeña, de quien pensábamos que estaba con Harry, y al final ha resultado que es así –explicaba–. Pero tampoco contábamos con que viniera, ni siquiera envió respuesta de confirmación. ¿Parecía furioso?

–Estaba rojo de vergüenza, pero no parecía enfadado –pensó ella, recordando la imagen de su amigo–. No tiene motivos, porque es él quien se ha desconectado del mundo, no nosotros.

–Bien, en ese caso creo que la guerra que imaginas será un enfrentamiento verbal entre él y Parkinson –dijo el muchacho–. Habrás notado que Blaise no ha asistido.

–Pensé que no le habríais incluido en la invitación –se sorprendió–. Después del incidente, ya sabes.

–No puedes no invitar a la primera boda de la siguiente generación de Sangres Puras al primogénito de una familia así. El mismo declinó la invitación, pero podría haber venido si hubiera querido, aunque habría estado vigilado constantemente.

–Entiendo –contestó ella–. Entonces, menos mal que no ha aparecido.

–No se habría atrevido, no conmigo en el lugar –aseguró–. El quedó _mucho peor_ que yo, créeme.

Condujeron hasta llegar a Malfoy Manor, decorada con rosas blancas y rojas, y Hermione volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo que tuvo cuando salió de la sacristía camino del altar. Miró a su alrededor y encontró varios conocidos, pero ninguno de ellos parecía especialmente contento de esperar entre tantos magos amigos de los Malfoy.

Suspirando, entraron los dos en la finca.


	17. Capitulo 16: Por siempre jamás

**Bueno chicas, aquí termina este fanfic. Ha sido un viaje largo para mi, es el primer fanfiction que he escrito con toda la pausa del mundo, tranquilamente, puliendolo todo lo que he podido para darle una forma que hasta ahora considero lo más perfecto que he conseguido en ninguno de mis fanfictions anteriores. Tengo que daros las gracias a todos y todas, porque realmente he sentido muchisimo todo el apoyo y toda la buena vibra que me habeis estado enviando con vuestros follows, favs y reviews, que me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Proximamente, tal vez la proxima semana sin mas tardar, comenzaré a publicar un nuevo fanfiction Dramione, y estais todas invitadas a leerlo si os apetece. Es muy distinto a lo que he escrito hasta ahora, es todo en un mundo adulto, y diferente totalmente. Sin más... os dejo con el apoteósico final de este fic, que ha sido mi niño pequeño durante tanto tiempo.**

 **Nota 2: Vaya, yo ni siquiera me enteré de que había habido una boda real (lo sé, lo sé, vivo debajo de una piedra) y no sabia que habia publicado el capitulo al mismo tiempo que la boda, es que ¡He tenido que buscar en internet quien se casaba porque ni siquiera sabia quienes eran los novios! Pero tranquilidad, todo el mundo, que ha sido una acertada casualidad. Me decía marfelton (guest) que ella no es muy de celebraciones religiosas y que ella nunca soñó con su boda ideal, ni nada de eso: amiga, a mi tampoco me van las celebraciones religiosas, pero me pareció muy ostentoso que se casaran en una de las mayores catedrales de Londres, solo porque la familia Malfoy puede permitírselo xD. Pero te entiendo bien. **

**Ahora ya si, me despido de vosotras, pero solo hasta la semana que viene, que estaré estrenando "Los errores del padre".**

 **Capítulo 16**

Ya habían entrado, habían saludado a las personas importantes y se dirigían al banquete, que les esperaba con los brazos abiertos y deliciosos manjares. El jardín, en pleno verano, estaba simplemente radiante, decorado con rosas y girasoles y combinando los manteles a la perfección con esto, creando una armonía estival poco vista en aquel lugar.

Se sentaron a la mesa principal, tal como habrían hecho en el cumpleaños de Draco, pero esta vez la mesa tenía forma de media luna. Mucha gente a la que no habían saludado se acercaban a verlos, y una de ellas fue Pansy Parkinson.

–Hola –saludó, con cortesía, siendo vigilada por su padre desde atrás y por los Malfoy Senior desde la propia mesa–. Quería desearos un buen matrimonio –dijo secamente, y casi fulmina a Hermione con la mirada cuando añadió–: a los dos, no solo a Draco.

–¿Qué mosca le ha picado a esta? –inquirió Hermione, en cuanto ella se alejó de la mesa–.

–La han obligado a mostrar sus respetos. He oído que la han pillado con Blaise y ahora los obligan a casarse, está muy furiosa con ese tema –se carcajeó el chico–.

–Pero yo pensaba que… -se sorprendió-.

–Tal vez sí, pero no quieren formalizarlo, supongo –dijo el chico, sorbiendo su copa de vino. Vio por un instante a Ronald Weasley hablando con Pansy Parkinson, y cuando pensó que iba a estallar un número, Harry Potter se cruzó en su camino y se dirigía en su dirección–. Parece que Potter viene a decirnos algo.

–Hola –saludó el muchacho, sonriendo–. Estás preciosa, Hermione, realmente maravillosa.

–Gracias, Harry, pero exageras –se sonrojó ella, sonriendo de vuelta–.

–Que va, lo digo en serio. Enhorabuena a los dos, espero que sea un matrimonio largo y feliz. Y más te vale no hacer llorar a nuestra chica, o lo vas a lamentar, Malfoy. Ya no estamos en el colegio –advirtió, pero había cierto tono de resignación en su voz, tal vez suavizada por haber presenciado el beso de union entre ambos, que no dejaba lugar a dudas de si realmente se amaban–. Ahora la academia de Aurores me deja usar hechizos de derribo.

–Lo tendré en cuenta, pero no serán necesarios –le aseguró, teniendo un duelo de miradas–.

–Chicos, por favor… haya paz –pidió Hermione. Por respeto a ella, ambos dejaron de asesinarse con los ojos y Harry se fue–.

Tras un copioso banquete lleno de las comidas favoritas de Malfoy y algunas de Hermione, y de cortar la tarta entre ambos y ser repartida a los invitados, ella buscaba con la mirada al resto de sus escasos invitados. Esperaba encontrar por ahí a Ginny y ponerla al día de todo lo que había pasado mientras ellas no habían podido comunicarse, pero en vez de a ella se cruzó con Ron, que muy colorado agachó la cabeza. Sin embargo, Ginny estaba con él y ella sí la saludó:

–¡Hermione! ¡Guau, estás simplemente espléndida! –exclamó. Llevaba tal vez un par de copas de más, y se reía con risa floja–. Voy a buscar al hermano menor de los Zabini, ¡Menuda pieza de colección! Deséame suerte.

–Hasta luego, Ginny –dijo ella entonces, insegura de si debía detenerla. Entonces, Ron decidió que era buen momento para hablar–.

–Harry me ha contado… bueno, me ha dicho por qué te casas –dijo directamente. Su fuerte nunca había sido la delicadeza, no digamos las conversaciones serias, pero Hermione, frunciendo el ceño, esperó a que hablara–. Me desconecté del mundo cuando tu desapareciste de nuestro entorno. No lo hice bien –añadió, y Hermione empezó a sospechar que él también había bebido de más–, pero ahora me arrepiento mucho, porque por obligación has tenido que casarte con un Malfoy.

–Ron, yo…

–Tal vez si ya hubieras estado prometida las cosas habrían sido distintas. Pero como esta boda es de mentira, no es real… –Ron la tomó de una mano, y ella sintió compasión por cómo iba a terminar aquello, con el corazón de su amigo destrozado–, Tal vez quieras casarte conmigo. Pero de verdad –aclaró, sin necesidad–.

–Ron… Harry te ha explicado lo que ocurre con el pacto, ¿no es así? –inquirió, y el chico asintió con la cabeza–. Tal vez para proteger mi intimidad no te ha dicho que yo realmente amo a Draco Malfoy, y que soy feliz. Siento que…

–…no importa –la cortó el muchacho, sintiéndose humillado–.

–No te enfades, Ron –pidió, temiendo que montara una escena–.

–Pensaba que las cosas habrían sido distintas si yo te hubiera pedido una cita –confesó espontáneamente–.

–Ron, has bebido mucho, no creo que sea el momento de hablar de eso ahora…

–¿Habrías aceptado? Si Malfoy no hubiera aparecido –agregó–. ¿Habrías tenido una cita conmigo?

–…No, Ron, no la habría tenido –confesó finalmente. Vio como Harry se acercaba a ella, reconociendo la cara que ponía siempre que estaba en apuros, y cuando llegó junto a ella solo pudo decir–: nunca me gustaste en ese sentido. Lo siento…

–Si prefieres a este imbécil yo no puedo hacer nada –dijo, y miró alrededor, buscando algo o a alguien. Al localizarlo, se giró de nuevo hacia ella y termino–. Perdona por hacerte perder el tiempo.

Ron anduvo hasta la pista de baile, donde había muchas jovencitas bailando, y se integró de lleno en la barra libre que había justo al lado. Allí volvió a arrimarse a Pansy Parkinson, que en ausencia de Blaise bailaba con cualquiera que la sacara a la pista de baile.

–Ay, Ronald… –se lamentó–.

–Ya has hablado con él, ¿no? –preguntó Harry, que la había visto y se había aproximado por detrás de ella–.

–Así es. Me ha pedido mi mano en matrimonio –dijo irónicamente ella–. El día de mi boda.

–Ron está… Ron no es el Ron que conocíamos, podría decir. Tiene salvación, pero sólo él puede iniciarla, ¿No crees?

–Creo que sí –concordó con él–. Con el tiempo espero que vuelva a ser el de siempre.

–Bueno, recién casada –dijo el chico–. ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Radiante, Harry –le aseguró. Vio aproximarse a Pansy Parkinson, y temiendo que fuera a hablar con ella se resguardo tras Harry, pero ella se paró junto a Ron, y éste (para sorpresa de todos, incluido el mismo) le plantó un beso en los labios, y ella dejó que la besara.

–Cielos, sí que está bebido –dijo Harry–.

Harry se apresuró a encontrarse con su amigo, dejando a la novia sola. Sin embargo, no fue por mucho tiempo, pues Draco se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura.

–¿Estás lista para irnos? –preguntó–. Tenemos un hotel en el centro de Londres, donde podremos descansar antes de nuestro viaje a Italia.

–Sí, estoy lista –aceptó ella–. Ya no queda nada más que atar por aquí.

–He oído que te han propuesto matrimonio. Tres veces en menos de un año, y dos por la misma persona, ¿Qué te parece?

–Las noticias vuelan, pero al parecer no tanto. No se han enterado aún de que estoy felizmente casada.

–No te preocupes, nosotros nos iremos en un santiamén y no tendrás que preocuparte de ser la mujer casada más solicitada de toda Inglaterra –bromeó–.

–Vámonos entonces –le instó. Con una sonrisa ladeada, el chico montó con ella en su coche descapotable y juntos se despidieron de los invitados, que habían colgado latas debajo del maletero y dejaban que sonaran por el camino que los llevaba a la carretera, antes de perderse de vista como un punto negro que cruzaba el horizonte.

Había llegado el momento. Hermione se miraba al espejo, buscando el reflejo de lo que llevaba puesto y frunciendo el ceño, sin saber si habría sido excesivo. Llevaba una bata de seda fina con encajes hasta la rodilla, un sujetador de encaje blanco y braguitas a juego, culotte. Ella se miraba en el espejo una y otra vez, pero siempre era la misma imagen: a imagen de una mujer en su noche de bodas, con un conjunto para la ocasión, pero nadie sabía que esa ocasión iba a tener lugar esa misma noche.

Ella había decidido no contarle a nadie, ni siquiera al propio Draco, que aquella noche iba a ser la noche en la que por fin se entregase a un hombre. Le pareció romántico y apropiado, dado que ellos estaban teniendo una noche de bodas a pesar de que no fuera su intención casarse, y cuando vio el paquete que su madre había elegido para ella puesto en la cómoda de su dormitorio, y lo abrió, supo que debía usarlo.

–¿Falta mucho para que salgas? He abierto la cama, pero todavía estás a tiempo de que pida que te habiliten una habitación para ti sola, Hermione –dijo el muchacho. Ella sintió un escalofrío al oír su nombre de los labios del chico y se armó de valor–.

–En seguida salgo –indicó ella–.

–Está bien, yo te espero en la cama, estoy realmente agotado –se lamentó el muchacho.

Ella respiró hondo, se miró por última vez en el espejo del baño y abrió la puerta.

–Por fin sales, no sabía por qué tardabas tan… tanto… –el chico se quedó sin palabras cuando la vio salir: un halo angelical la envolvía por completo, vestida de blanco, pero con una ropa mucho menos apropiada para una iglesia: sus pechos se ajustaban perfectamente a su sujetador, y su trasero se perfilaba perfectamente en la prenda, pareciendo parte de su piel–. Por todas las gárgolas…

–¿Te gusta? No estaba segura de sí…

–Es perfecto –solo pudo decir él–. ¿Pero por qué…?

–Es nuestra noche de bodas –indicó ella, y dio un paso al frente, aparentemente segura de sí misma, hacia el muchacho. Él se sentó en el borde de los pies de la cama, observándola–. Y se supone que debemos intimar en nuestra noche de bodas.

–Pero, pero tu dijiste que no estabas preparada –balbuceó como pudo el muchacho. Ella había acortado la distancia entre sus cuerpos, y tímidamente se había sentado encima de él, con las rodillas rodeando sus caderas–.

–Pues tal vez ya me sienta preparada.

El chico, sintiendo aquel redondo trasero alrededor de su pantalón de traje, ya de por sí estrecho, no aguantó más sin devorar sus labios con algo de furia, intensamente, y ella se dejó llevar. Su respiración se hizo pronto entrecortada, y las manos del chico viajaban hacia todo lugar alcanzable por sus yemas, mientras ella se entretenía en aflojar su corbata, poco a poco.

Acariciando todo su cuerpo pudo notar que ella estaba nerviosa, su piel erizada y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Estaba muy ansiosa, y por primera vez también muy decidida a terminar lo que estaba empezando. Viéndose desprovisto de corbata y chaqueta, y sabiendo que, tras los botones, el pantalón iría después, se quitó los zapatos incómodamente y dejó que ella abriera su camisa, encontrándose con el pecho desnudo del muchacho. Lo besó, mordió y acarició hasta que su inmaculada piel se vio marcada con sus dientes, y casi tuvo reparos en introducir un dedo por el borde de su pantalón para desabrochar el botón y poder abrirlo.

Ella había visto al chico en ropa interior anteriormente (y además mojada por completo) pero sentir que ella misma había decidido verlo en ese estado e, incluso, con menos ropa, hizo que se sonrojara y no supiera cómo continuar. Suavemente, él guió sus manos, bajando el pantalón hasta sus pies y dejándose girar hasta quedar tumbada en la cama, con él encima suya e inclinado para poder besarla.

Entonces comenzó su turno: desabrochó su sujetador, y retiró con cuidado la bata de seda que cubría sus pecosos hombros. La besó por todos sus rincones, derramándose por su cuello hasta sus pechos, que ya descubiertos esperaban expectantes. Hermione recordaba haber sentido eso en un sueño, en Brighton, pero era mucho, mucho más que como su desbocada imaginación había tenido la oportunidad de brindarle. El chico prestó especial atención a sus pequeños pezones, que acarició con sus labios y luego lamió con suavidad, mientras apretaba sus pechos con sus manos. Ella gimió irremediablemente ante el intenso contacto, y él pudo sentirse satisfecho.

Continuó saboreando su piel por su ombligo, y llegó irremediablemente a las braguitas, que asomaban algo más abajo. Dudó por un instante, observando a la chica y tratando de averiguar en qué grado eso la hacía sentirse incómoda. Ella, notando sus dedos deslizarse suavemente por la prenda, abrió los ojos algo asustada, pero se encontró con los irises grisáceos del muchacho y se sintió tranquila, recibiendo una mirada relajada y excitada. Bajó entonces poco a poco la prenda, acariciando sus piernas al paso de los dedos del rubio, que rozaban suavemente por sus rodillas hasta llegar a sus pies. Sintiéndose completamente expuesta, por un segundo sintió pánico, pero pronto el chico se volvió a colocar sobre ella, y besándola en los labios la abrazó con uno de sus brazos para confortarla.

Había llegado el momento para ella de incorporarse, para quedar ambos en igualdad de condiciones. Muy roja, sintiendo la emoción recorrer su espina dorsal, retiró con cuidado el bóxer del chico y los dejó caer al suelo. Ambos estaban desnudos, piel con piel, en aquella hermosa cama, y ella se sentía preparada. Tal vez había estado tan pendiente de cómo se desarrollara todo que no estaba aún demasiado excitada, o tal vez era por los nervios, pero Draco pronto se encargó de solucionar eso. Volvió a tumbarla en la cama y sus manos la recorrieron por completo, marcando con sus huellas todo rincón inexplorado por nadie en su delicado cuerpo de mujer. Alcanzó, sin embargo, su zona más íntima, y pidiendo permiso con sus ojos fue bajando por sus pechos regándolo de besos inconclusos, hasta pasar por su vientre y llegar a su humedad.

Eso sí que era mejor que en sus sueños, pensaba Hermione, mientras el dedo del muchacho se enterraba por completo y ella sujetaba sus cabellos con una mano, haciendo en la cama un arco con su espalda. Un dedo sobrevino a esto, siendo introducido con cuidado para no asustarla, pero los quejidos de Hermione encendían el deseo de más de Draco, para quien era también su primera vez, y pronto la estimuló más intensamente, sintiendo que ella se contraía a su alrededor. Un segundo dedo vino tras el primero, pero ella no aguantó mucho mas sin devolverle el favor, y trató de incorporarse para masajear con delicadeza su miembro erecto, completamente insegura de si lo que estaba haciendo servía para algo o funcionaba. Viendo como el chico cerraba los ojos y un hondo y ronco suspiro se escapaba por entre sus labios, dedujo que estaba haciendo lo correcto, y de rodillas en la cama, con una pose que podría haber sido de un ángel, ella estimulaba a Draco hasta casi dejarlo en suspenso por completo.

Paró a tiempo, sin embargo, y el muchacho no pudo más y la recostó en la cama, colocándose delicadamente entre sus piernas. Ella, con las rodillas separadas, rodeó la cintura de Malfoy con sus pies, y acariciaba sus brazos y su cabello, esperando el momento. Hicieron contacto visual por un instante, ambos ya con su respiración entrecortada por la expectación.

–…estoy algo nerviosa –confesó ella–.

–No lo estés –pidió el chico, dándole un beso–. Seré gentil, te lo prometo.

–Contaba con ello –se sonrió–.

Sintiéndose plenamente preparados, el chico se situó en su entrada y poco a poco entró en ella, con suavidad y muy despacio. Al principio ella sintió una leve molestia, pero al volver a moverse sintió placer. Él la tenía entre sus brazos, regándola de besos por todas partes, y ella aceptaba los mimos con agrado mientras hacían el amor. Se sujetaba a la espalda de Malfoy, apretando cuando una ola de placer la alcanzaba, y el muchacho sentía que, si hubiera estado de pie, las piernas le temblarían. Ella se sentía estrecha y muy tibia, pero eran detalles menores comparado con tenerla entre su pecho y la cama, tenerla junto a él y para sí mismo, como tantas veces había deseado.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo sus embestidas se hicieron más y más constantes, y en cada empujón podía sentir como los calambres recorrían todo su ser, con Hermione retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo y sus manos temblando de expectación. Su cuerpo moreno era simplemente cautivador, no había forma de librarse del hechizo de su mirada intensa, y sus gemidos alcanzaban sus oídos como la más perturbadora melodía que hubiera oído jamás. Ella se inclinó un poco hacia arriba, buscando su contacto, sus besos, sus labios ardientes buscando los de él, y Draco le dio lo que pedía: mordió sus labios, presa de la desesperación, regó por su cuello sus mordidas más delicadas, acompañadas siempre de una caricia curativa de sus labios rosados, y ella sintió como el muchacho colocaba sus dos manos tras la espalda de ella y la incorporaba, manteniéndola sentada en la cama y aún teniendo sus piernas rodeándole. Ella sintió que debía moverse arriba, que debía ahondar su contacto, ambos empapados en sudor y sintiendo como la vida se les escapaba entre suspiros.

EL choque de miradas provocaba más a su compañero si era posible, sentir esos ojos del color de la almendra perforando los suyos, con su ceño fruncido y su boca entreabierta, susurrando entre gemidos por más, y con sus dedos tirando de su pelo y arañando por completo su pálida espalda. Ella estaba desesperada por seguir así siempre, sintiendo el calor penetrante en su interior, sintiéndole a él invadirla por completo, fusionándose en una sola persona para siempre. Pasaría poco tiempo hasta que él sintió que el final se acercaba: tantos estímulos, tal emoción y los nervios a flor de piel no pudieron ayudar menos a alargar el contacto, y así le hizo saber a ella mudamente, con sus ojos. Ella asintió, sabiendo que tampoco podría soportar la tensión mucho más, y comenzó una dura batalla de embestidas contra las caderas de Hermione, aventurados y poco acertados, pero por fin sintieron ambos el clímax en su propio cuerpo, ella contrayéndose a su alrededor, y él sintiendo como se derramaba en ella, finalmente, en su interior.

Exhaustos, él se tumbó en la cama, y ella se acurrucó en su pecho, ambos aún desnudos y sudorosos y tratando de recuperar el aliento. Draco la rodeó con su brazo y jugó con su cabello entre sus dedos, y ella sintió la relajación y el sueño apoderarse de todo su cuerpo desnudo.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó el chico, inseguro debido al silencio de Hermione–.

–Sí, estoy muy bien –aseguró entonces ella, girándose un poco para poder mirarle a la cara–. ¿Tu estas bien?

–Sí, solo pensaba en que… bueno, no hemos puesto medios –dijo, levantando una ceja–. Como si fuera definitivo que vamos a seguir juntos, ¿sabes?

–¿No vamos a seguir juntos? –inquirió entonces ella–. Este matrimonio se romperá, Draco, pero aún sigues habiéndome pedido mi mano. Aún hay un compromiso pendiente –se sonrió, observando su anillo que lucía orgulloso en su mano–.

–Pero, ¿y si a mí me gusta estar así? Estar juntos, para siempre –insinuó, y ella iluminó su mirada con la expectativa–.

–Sería genial, Draco, pero…

–Pero que, ¿no podemos porque nos hemos casado para cumplir un pacto familiar? Te quiero, Hermione –aseguró, y ella se sonrojó al oírlo, aún no acostumbrada–. Me da igual estar o no casado contigo, simplemente quiero estar contigo.

–Bueno, en ese caso podríamos plantearnos mantenerlo en secreto. No decirle a nadie que no hemos roto nuestro pacto –insinuó ella–.

Tumbados en la cama, juntos tras haber cumplido su pacto y haber consumado su amor, miraron el techo hablando de su futuro hasta quedar dormidos por el cansancio.

Un futuro que, sin duda, duraría para siempre.


End file.
